The Crescent and the Cross
by blissful catatonia
Summary: Her lover is dead and with him her dreams of a knighthood, Maria finds herself with the assassin responsible for her troubles. Now they must unite to fight a common enemy but Maria has no way of knowing who the enemy really is. Rated M for violence, swearing and general AltMar steaminess!
1. The Price of Failure

Disclaimer: Ubisoft own Assassins Creed.

Thanks to Ravenclaw Red for the style tips and great advice, this story was dead and waiting to be buried and she saved it.

More thanks to Kavek who made a real difference to how I approach things, he beta read a couple of chapters until real life stepped in (stupid dogs!)

A/N The section in Italics is my attempt to bring in a little back story

The Price of Failure

The dense, black clouds which had been hanging over her like an ill omen finally burst with a fury. The rain pelted against her, soaking her clothes making the material cling to her body like a second skin. The rider lowered her head, trying to shield her face from the downpour; her hood was sodden and afforded no protection from the deluge. Constantly swiping at her face, trying to remove the hair now plastered across her cheeks and the drops of water dripping from her hood into her eyes. Tightening her grip on the reins she offered a few hopeful words of encouragement to the mount.

His hooves were pounding the rain soaked earth, scattering mud in all directions but his gait was laboured. The powerful steed had been bred for stamina, but not for such long, fast runs over this vast expanse of countryside. The efforts of two days forced travel were beginning to show. Hunger and exhaustion took its toll on both the beasts pace and her patience.

With night looming and the rain showing no inclination to lessen its incessant battering of the earth and all things upon it she decided to take cover - or what scant cover they offered - under a small grouping of trees. Her only consolation was the notion that the assassin had to endure the same miserable conditions she was.

She had no doubt he was out there somewhere, their destination the same: Arsuf and Robert De Sable. Unfortunately this was also the site of the latest in a long line of bloody battles between the Saracen and The Crusader armies. She had to assume the assassin would sneak through the Saracen position - it was the most direct route – she however had no choice, going through enemy lines would be suicidal. Maria was taking the long way round and approaching her own troops from the rear. This was a race, pure and simple. One Maria had to win for her own sake and the sake of her lover. She owed him everything, her position, her happiness, even her life.

* * *

_When her guise as a man had been uncovered Maria's fellow soldiers were so offended by her masquerade they wanted to kill her on the spot, fortunately for her she was taken into custody to be tried for all manner of things from treason to heresy, less fortunate was the fact that both these crimes carried the death penalty. Then as though emerging magically from the pages of her childhood books Robert De Sable had appeared - her Knight in shining armour - and saved her. Curiosity had led the Grandmaster of the Templar Knights to arrange a meeting with the now infamous woman soldier. Impressed by her courage and determination he took her into his private entourage eventually promoting her to the rank of Steward._

_Once the plan to send a double to Madj Addin's funeral in Robert's stead had been formulated Maria had no hesitation, she offered herself as the decoy. She had proved herself many times on the field of battle and Robert's inner circle knew her to be tactically astute but Maria always felt her less public role, that of Robert's lover, overshadowed these things in the eyes of the other knights. This was the perfect opportunity to prove she was worthy of her position in the order. Aside from her own ambitions she wanted to this for Robert, she believed in him and she loved him,_

_Robert and his lieutenants had joked about how the assassin would be easy pickings if he dared show his face at the funeral, however once alone in their sleeping quarters Robert's mood became subdued. He was sitting on top of a large chest at the foot of the bed watching Maria remove herself from his armour._

"_Remember you must be seen arriving in Jerusalem, then stay out of sight until the funeral. If the assassin shows don't confront him, leave him to my Knights I have no doubt they will handle him."_

_The soft, low timbre of his voice, usually confident and commanding, made her stop fussing with the armour. He was clearly worried._

_She knelt in front of him, placing her hands on his thighs she said, "Don't worry. Once this is over your biggest concern will be whether to send the sand rats head to Rashid ad-Din Sinan or to mount it on your wall."_

_Robert, normally amused by Maria's refusal to give Al Mualim his proper title could only offer a soft smile in return. "Please Maria, do as I ask. If anything should happen to you I would never forgive myself." He took her upturned face in his huge hands and continued, "You are there only to lure him out, promise me you will take no part in the fight."_

_At that moment looking into his eyes, his voice soft, she would have agreed to anything, "I promise."_

_He smiled pulling her face closer to his and he kissed her deeply._

_The blistering hot sun made wearing Robert's armour practically unbearable. There was a running joke among the knights which referred to long marches as making Crusader stew and she certainly felt like she was being slowly cooked during the long hours waiting for the funeral to begin. It was the armour she thought of now as she watched the Templar soldiers try to get the better of the assassin. It has to be slowing them down; there could be no other way to explain the almost inhuman speed with which the assassin moved. Her promise to Robert long forgotten, Maria drew her sword and joined the battle._

_He moved among them with an ease and grace of movement which made them look clumsy and unskilled, but these were not common soldiers, they were some of Roberts own private body guard, the cream of the Knights Templar yet he struck them down one by one until only she remained. She was sure she would die when his blade tore its way into her body but she felt no relief that he had spared her, her mind was tortured with the knowledge that the blade had not been meant for her but for the man she loved. Robert was in real danger and she feared he had no idea just how deadly the callous bastard who now stalked him really was._

* * *

Miserable, cold and wet she lay on the driest piece of ground she could find and pulled her thin, damp blanket over her shoulders. She clenched her teeth at the explosion of pain these actions caused in her shoulder, still throbbing from the wound the assassin had inflicted during that disastrous conflict in Jerusalem. Of much more consequence to Maria was the pain she felt inside, failure and defeat cut her far deeper than any blade ever could.

Two long days later, exhausted and racked with pain and hunger Maria finally caught sight of the Crusader banners and the tops of the tents. Her spirits lifted tenfold at their appearance and for the first time in days she dared to allow hopeful thoughts to creep into her brain. She kicked at the horse spurring him on for one final push to get her to the cluster of tents which served as both head quarters and temporary home to Robert and his Knights.

She approached Roberts tent and practically dropped from the saddle to ground, her aching body howling protests at her. The two soldiers standing guard at Robert's tent saw her approach and looked at her with slack jawed astonishment. Maria barged paste them barely acknowledging their presence and threw open the flaps to go inside.

Once past the threshold the sight that greeted her stopped her in her tracks.

Robert was laid out on his bed fully clothed in his armour with his sword placed along the length of his body and his hands positioned over it, almost as though he were holding it. His helmet was at his side and for a few seconds that was all Maria could focus on. She could hear shouts from outside but they seemed distant and unimportant, the actual words were lost on her.

A wave of dizziness washed over her, she had to shift her feet to keep her balance. She raised her hand to her mouth in an effort to hold back the agonised sounds she felt trying to escape her throat. Blackness began to creep into her vision and she blinked against it. She managed a few tentative steps towards the bed before her body betrayed her, her knees buckled completely beneath her and she slumped to the ground. She was vaguely aware of a hand on her shoulder and a voice speaking softly in her ear. Then the blackness engulfed her and Maria, instead of fighting it, welcomed its numbing embrace.

The young man bent down, the tail of his white robes spreading around his feet, and put his arms around her lifting her off the ground, he carried her out of the tent.

* * *

"You want to show him mercy? Have you taken too many blows to the head brother?" Malik found himself struggling not to raise his voice. "What possible good can come from allowing Abbas to remain in the order? Why are we even letting him live?"

Altair opened his mouth to answer but closed it again when Malik continued berating his decision.

"Do you know how dangerous he could be to us? I don't see how we can trust him now Altair. This was no minor misdemeanor! That he tried to usurp your position was bad enough but that he attempted it by using the apple shows how reckless he is."

"I know that Malik, I was there." finally able to talk the grand master continued. "What we need now is unity. If I am seen to be too severe with one of the Dai it will only make our goal that much harder."

Malik immediately countered: "If you are seen to be too lenient, too weak, where will that leave you?"

As he spoke the former rafiq of Jerusalem moved to the vacant chair in front of Altair's newly acquired desk and sat down never taking his eyes from his friends face. Altair sat behind said desk, the entire surface of which was covered with documents and books. He had been busy and Malik's return to assist him was most welcome, even if it did mean he had to suffer this outburst.

He knew Malik was right. Al Mualim would never have tolerated any form of insubordination but he was not Al Mualim. He was determined to be a different type of leader. He viewed his newly appointed right hand man for a few seconds before finally deciding on how best to voice his thoughts. "For months now my life has been steeped in blood and death. My leadership of the order arose from death, a death which came by my hand. I don't want to begin in the same way."

In an uncharacteristic sign of insecurity he bit his lower lip; the gesture was not lost on Malik.

"I know Abbas harbours ill will toward me. I can only hope my actions will bring him round but even if they don't, if he hates me until the end of his days I will not order his death and cause a greater rift between myself and the brothers who still don't fully trust me. I won't make a martyr out of Abbas."

Malik leaned back in his chair and threw his friend an ironic smile. "Had I known my first task upon returning would be to deal with Abbas Sofian I would have stayed in Jerusalem."

"That is the very reason my letter made no mention of the matter," Altair threw back at him.

"And now we find ourselves trying to lead a brotherhood still split over Al Mualim's death. The Templars have new leaders as yet unknown to us. How do you suggest we proceed?"

Altair had no doubts about how to respond to this question, "I need to go to Acre. That is their main seat of power and will be the best place to garner information about the new leadership. We know they won't allow their recent losses to stop them. We should attempt to find out their plans and I plan to leave in two days to do just that."

Malik rose from his seat slightly bowing his head, "If this is what you think best …. "

"If you have any better suggestions I would be happy to hear them brother."

"No! I think sending our new Mentor to eavesdrop on the Templars is the best possible use of our resources." The look on Malik's face mirrored the sarcasm in his voice.

Altair bit back his desire to meet this comment like for like, taking a deep breath he composed himself and replied, "Malik, I have no intention of spending the rest of my life behind this desk, handing out orders and getting fat. You have my complete confidence; you are as capable as I am. If you feel I was wrong in this assessment now would be a good time to let me know."

"I thank you for your confidence Altair; and I will endeavor to be worthy. However, I assume one of the reasons you choose me was that I will tell you when I think you are wrong and that being the case, I think you are wrong. You are needed here; we need to begin winning over the brothers still against us. We have stacks of Al Mualim's papers to go over," as he said this he swept his arm dramatically above the papers littering the desk. "We need to find out exactly how much he was keeping from us. In short, we need to get our order in order."

"All tasks perfectly suited to your skills as an organiser and as a communicator." Altair smirked, "Don't you agree?"

"Fine, you go off on an adventure and leave all the boring work to me. Maybe I'll get lucky and find a horribly dangerous assignment for Abbas." Now it was Malik's turn to offer a smirk. "Perhaps we could send him to pay a visit to Robert's stand in? By all accounts you had a very difficult time overcoming _her_ sword skills."

Altair ignored the obvious implications in Malik's words. Malik hadn't seen her fight and couldn't be convinced that she was indeed a "worthy" opponent. Altair understood perfectly why his friend doubted her skill, he would have too had he not witnessed them first hand.

He had thought of her often since their encounter, she fascinated him. He had never met a woman like her so fierce and brave, she had stared death in the face with her head held high. The woman obviously had military training that alone made her stand out among her gender. Who had she been to Robert De Sable? What was her role within the Templars? Sometimes he wondered if his decision to spare her life had been a mistake, she was clearly sided with the Templars, had she been a man he would have killed her, of that he had no doubt.

He became aware Malik was waiting for him to say something, "I hardly think Abbas is guilty of anything deserving so severe a punishment."


	2. The Prisoner

A/N Had the first 3 installments pretty well wrapped up so the next one should be published soon. I have no interest in writing about the events on Cyprus, we will be skipping merrily past that onto the story I do want to tell. Bear with me this is my first multi-chaptered story, hopefully the story and my writing will improve.

* * *

Maria's eyes flickered, opening and closing for a few seconds, offering brief glimpses of canvas walls then of a man leaning over her.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. I was beginning to worry."

She tried to raise her head to acknowledge the owner of that very familiar voice but a wave of nausea convinced her to lie still. "Stephen, where am I?"

"Shh Maria, give yourself a moment to come around."

Her response to this was another failed attempt at sitting up.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, gently urging her to stay still, "Don't be difficult Maria. Lie still while I get you some water." The young knight walked to a small table and busied himself pouring a bowl of water. Maria took the opportunity to slowly raise herself into a sitting position before he returned water in hand. She took a few sips, her throat immediately grateful for the liquid. Still holding the bowl he sat on the small bed beside her, its wooden frame creaking loudly under the added burden.

"Thank God you're alive, we were sure he had killed you."

"Apparently I wasn't his target, he let me go."

She emitted a heart wrenching sigh and lowered her head.

Watching her he found himself wishing the perfect words to comfort her would simply pop into his head but according to his mother he had about as much charm and sensitivity as a "Wet boot." Her hair, usually meticulous was now hanging straggled and dirty shielding her face, he reached out and gently brushed a handful behind her ear. He saw a single teardrop slide down her cheek and knowing he had to do something he nudged his hip against hers to get her attention, once he had it he patted his chest. An invitation she accepted without hesitation, he lifted his arm to clear a path for head and placed it around her shoulders.

He knew her as well as anyone, and he knew she wouldn't be crying for long. He stroked her hair, rocked her gently and he held her, neither of them saying a word. The small spasms of her chest against his told him she was still crying but he was glad he could do this much for her. Gradually her body stilled and her silent sobbing came to an end.

A million thoughts racing through her brain; she couldn't focus on one single thing. She felt as though she was at war with her own body and mind, fighting against the desire to scream, vomit, sleep, eat, run and die all at the same time. She hated the fact that here she was a grown woman crying like a baby and needing to be cradled. She used this thought to spur a little fight back into her spirit.

"Why you conniving sod!" Raising her head from his chest she narrowed her eyes at him.

When he offered only a questioning look in return she continued. "You tricked me into behaving like a maudlin girl."

Uttering a small, surprised laugh he asked "Pray tell, what manner of trickery you found in my actions?"

"Tenderness, Stephen, tenderness. You know full well I am unaccustomed to the gentler side of mans nature."

"Ah, then you have my apologies good lady. Fear not, there will be no repeat of such reprehensible behavior."

"And this silly feminine episode…?"

"Shall never be spoken of again." Bowing with exaggerated flamboyance, "Don't worry Maria your secret is safe with me."

Half smiling now she asked, "What secret is that?"

"That underneath your tough exterior beats the heart of an equally tough young woman. Maria you have suffered much, there is no shame in shedding a few tears."

She dead panned, "What tears?"

Stephen chuckled softly and much to her own surprise she joined in. How strange life could be. One minute you can only think of death and the next you are laughing at a silly conversation.

Although her insides still felt like someone had filled her body with tar her head felt a little clearer, she felt a little stronger. She looked at Stephen, all mirth now gone from his face and asked,

"How could this have happened Stephen?"

He began to relate the facts to her of how the assassin had arrived two days previous and approached them boldly making an accusation of treason against Robert. He told her of King Richard's decision, for them to fight to the death and how that had led to a scramble among the Knights to be the one to take the assassins life.

"A wild swing from Guy La Mont sliced my chest open, still I should be grateful any higher and it would have been my throat. I must have passed out and when I came to all but 3 of us were dead and the assassin was gone. The Lion heart took the assassin's claims very seriously Maria; he left Arsuf a few hours later, even refusing to allow his priests to give Robert the last rites."

Maria gasped with genuine horror but Stephen raised his hand to stop her speaking. "Don't worry; Richard relented. Not even he is arrogant enough to believe Phillip of France would tolerate such an obscenity against Robert, Lord of Anjou."

"Let me see if I understand you. The assassin appeared blabbering about plots against the king and Richard believed him!" she was on her feet now, doing what she did best, thinking and planning, far more productive than weeping. "We must restore Robert's good name, we should gather the knights and go to Richard he wouldn't be able to ignore such a show of strength."

Stephen was shaking his head at her, "Armand Bouchart is temporarily Grand master but his permanent appointment is a formality it will be confirmed soon, the knights all follow him now. It seems he wants no reminders of Robert, he has scattered his closest allies to the four corners of the Holy Land. I have been ordered to Acre on a pointless errand for Conrad."

Armand Bouchart's succession to Robert's post was just another kick in the teeth in a long line of kicks for Maria. The man detested her, was in fact offended by her very existence.

"He has designated Limassol the main Templar base, drawing most of the knights there to protect the archive."

"So when matters here are settled I should make my way to Limassol" Maria suggested sounding a good deal more confident than she felt.

"You know as well as I do there is no way Bouchart is going to allow you to serve under him, not even among the conscripts."

"Then tell me Stephen, what exactly should I do?"

"Travel with me to Acre, I will secure you passage to England. You can live on my estate in Kent. Who knows what will happen here Maria… I could be home myself in a year or so."

She knew her friend was offering her a way out, pride intact and all but she would never allow herself to simply roll over and die. She was sure she could impress Bouchart all she needed was an opportunity to do it "I've come too far to simply tuck tail and run. I will go with you to Acre but I'll be sailing for Cyprus. "

* * *

"Where are my ships, soldier? I was told there would be another fleet of 8"

The soldier in question turned his attention from the water to the annoying woman now demanding his attention. "I'm sorry, Maria but this is the best we could do."

"It's barely big enough to hold our cargo! How do you propose to get the rest of us to Cyprus?"

He shifted his feet uncomfortably not yet accustomed to the idea of addressing De Sable's former number two in this manner, he looked to his fellow soldier for help and saw that he would have none so he continued , "Begging your pardon but it might be better if you stayed in Acre..."

Marie eyed him suspiciously, "What is that ... a threat?"

"It's fair warning, Armand Bouchart is Grand master now, and he doesn't hold you in high regard."

"Why you insolent ... Never mind the ship is yours. I'll find my own way to Limassol."

"Yes m'lady." Bowing as he left.

Maria's gaze drifted out over the beautiful blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea, watching the departing fleet sail off into the horizon, carrying her dreams with them. She could clearly see the red cross of the Templar Knights emblazoned across the sails of the cog ships and if she squinted she could see the soldiers and crew all scurrying about the decks. Those soldiers deemed worthy to travel to Limassol that was.

"Damn. I was a single heartbeat from knighthood. Now I'm little more than a mercenary."

She needed to find Stephen; he could get her onboard _something_ bound for Cyprus.

Altair had been watching the proceedings with interest, hidden from view but able to see everything of importance. He exited his hiding spot, quietly approaching the woman now standing alone on the balcony, alone except of course for the assassin now sneaking up behind her. He was sure he hadn't made a sound but she turned suddenly towards him, and he found himself once again face to face with the woman who had so impressed him in Jerusalem.

Her initial shock at his appearance lasted only seconds, quickly recovering her composure she snapped, "Well, what a surprise the man who spared my neck but stole my life." Drawing her sword as she spoke she rushed to engage him.

The assassin drew his own blade and readied himself for her attack. She was every bit as fast as he remembered. She had barely reached him before her first blow swung in from the right, forcing him to step back in order to deflect it. Her attacks were relentless, he knew this was to his advantage, she was small and using a long sword, she wouldn't be able to maintain this frantic pace for long. All he had to do was keep dodging her attacks and this would be over soon.

Maria realised the same thing he did, mentally cursing herself for being so foolish. She had allowed her anger to get the better of her and had gone at him in frenzy and now she was almost spent. Breathless and fully aware she wouldn't be able to swing her increasingly heavy sword much longer she tried to think of a way out. Drawing on her last reserve of energy she launched what would be her final attack. Swinging her huge sword from the hip she let it arc almost completely then suddenly altered the direction of the blow, shifting her body and bring the sword down upon what she prayed would be his neck.

His reflexes were thankfully sharper than his eyes, his left arm shot up and took the full force of the blow on his vambrace, sending shock waves of pain up his arm. That was too close for comfort; he needed to end this. He straightened his body up and for the first time in this brawl he went on the attack. Directing a flurry of blows towards her body, each one forcing her further onto the back foot, she stumbled and almost regained her stance, but with the lightening speed he had shown in their previous battle he was upon her, knocking her down.

His blade once more at her throat; her life once more at his mercy, Maria knew this time the outcome would be different. He hadn't come looking for Robert, she was clearly his target. The rise and fall of his chest was steady and even; the bastard had barely broke a sweat taking her down. She tried to look him in the eye but his hood covered them from her view, all she could see was the tip of his nose and his scarred mouth.

"Returned to finish me off?" making no attempt to mask her contempt for him.

"Not just yet. I want information, why are the Templars sailing for Cyprus?"

"It's been a long dirty war, assassin. Everyone deserves a holiday."

"The more you tell me the longer you live. So I'll ask again, why the retreat to Cyprus?"

"What retreat? King Richard has brokered a truce with Saladin, and your order is leaderless is it not? Once we recover the apple of Eden you'll be the one running."

"I'll save my breath. The apple of Eden is well hidden." Rising to his feet as he spoke, he knew continuing to question her would be futile, at least he had learned how ill informed they were about his own order.

"Consider your options carefully. The Templars would pay you a great price for that relic."

He smirked, "They already have, haven't they?"

He hoisted her off the ground, and after another brief struggle he managed to make her stand still long enough to bind her hands in front of her body. Grabbing her shoulders he forced her towards the stairs. It was then Maria saw the bodies of the two soldiers she had been on the balcony with moments before, their throats cut, and standing behind them she saw the perpetrators, Maria was handed over to them.

Had they taken the entire fort? Surely that wouldn't be possible; she would have heard that level of commotion. As they continued down towards the dock Maria figured out what had happened. She passed the bodies of at least 10 soldiers; it looked like most of them hadn't stood a chance, killed from behind by the dirty sneaking dogs that now held her captive.

Led outside into the brilliant sunshine, screwing her eyes up against its glare she saw in the distance the fleet bound for Cyprus. Her nemesis began walking towards her; Maria looked from him to his men now tossing the bodies of her comrades into their watery graves. Her instinct for survival told her to be quiet, to wait and see what he wanted with her but Maria was an impetuous woman and her tongue often got the better of her reason.

"It's not enough you backstab them, not giving them a fighting chance, you now treat their bodies like common waste. You have no concept of chivalry. You and your kind are vermin and the Templars will eradicate you."

"We must move now, get you out of sight until we sail." He tried to put a hand on the small of her back but she pulled away, kicking out at him.

Her foot never connected, increasing her frustration at his utter disregard of her words. So strong was her desire to offend him, to hurt him, she almost missed what he said, "Don't touch me, you diseased swine! What do you want with me anyway, since you were obviously skulking around listening you must know I have no value as a hostage." Then his words sunk in, "Wait, you said until we sail? Sail where? How dare you assume I would travel with a lowlife such as you?"

"I assume nothing, we _will_ be sailing for Cyprus, and you, as my prisoner, have no choice. Considering I'm taking you where you wanted to go I expect your manners to improve."

Maria snorted, "If you want gratitude and light hearted conversation you are going to be very disappointed."

Since he was walking behind her she never saw the faintest trace of a smile on his mouth, "As you wish Maria but know this, I will gag you."


	3. Rough Waters

Maria separated herself from the crew after dinner going to a quiet corner of the small boat. She sat on the deck with her knees bent in front of her looking out into the night. The moon cast a long silver reflection over the still water's otherwise black surface and the gentle rise and fall of the boat coupled with the sounds of the water lapping against the side of the boat had Maria as close to relaxed as she had felt in a long time.

Limassol was now far behind them. They were aboard a small fishing boat sailing for Acre; from there they would begin a journey to India. Altaïr had suggested they travel together and knowing how much easier it was for a woman to travel with a man, she had agreed. It still felt strange to her, to be with him not as a prisoner but as a companion. The assassin was sitting beneath a small lamp scribbling away on his parchments and not for the first time Maria wondered what he was writing.

In some ways he reminded her of Robert, both were mentally strong, born leaders but where Robert had been outgoing and charming, Altaïr was far more reserved. He seemed to be blessed with an almost endless patience which on occasion annoyed Maria although she supposed patience was more of a necessity than a virtue to an assassin - all those hours waiting for targets – it still bothered her that she hadn't managed to rattle him, to make him lose his cool. It didn't really matter what she thought of him, she had made her bed.

Once Maria had shown him the location of the archive and drawn her blade against her former brothers she knew there was no way back, and all that was left behind were broken dreams, doubts and a tentative alliance between her and a man who she thought of as her natural enemy. She was no longer sure what that really meant. She had considered herself Robert's closest advisor yet he and his conspirators had schemed right under her nose, her believing his half truths. What else between them had been based on lies?

She shivered and drew her knees closer to her body, wrapping her arms around them. It provided little comfort against the cold sea air and none at all against the chill she felt inside.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

She turned her head to the assassin watching as he put away his writing apparel. Another thing she often wondered about. What exactly did he carry in all those pouches?

"Well the deck of a ship is hardly the most comfortable place to make a bed for the night, and God that smell! Let me tell you it will be a long time before I eat fish again."

He smiled knowing it would be only a matter of hours before she was doing just that.

Moving to sit beside her in order for them to speak without disturbing the crew he asked, "You have been unusually quiet Maria, is something troubling you?"

His query earned him a rueful smile, "I think we both have our fair share of troubles assassin. At least the worst of mine are over but while you have the apple yours will never be over."

He acknowledged the truth of her statement with a nod but said nothing. After a moment of silence – for Maria it was almost never comfortable - she looked him over. In the moonlight his robes looked slightly less tattered... a little whiter. As always his face was in the shadow of his hood and Maria decided she'd had quite enough of the silly thing. Leaning toward him, her face directly beneath his, she tugged the front of his hood up exposing the upper part of his face.

She was delighted to see a look of pure surprise on his face, "Oh, there you are."

He smacked her hand away from his hood, readjusting it, "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of talking to a piece of material. I understand your need for anonymity but I ask you, must you always wear it? We are in the middle of the ocean; nobody is here save us and half a dozen fishermen."

"If you wanted me to lower my hood you only had to ask, ambushing me was excessive." He shifted uncomfortably, his mouth turned down reflecting his obvious displeasure.

"It was hardly an ambush, and you are a fine one to talk. It's not as though I kidnapped you and dragged you back and forward from one island to another."

He blew out a long slow puff of air.

"Assassin, are you sulking?"

"I most certainly am not!" His slightly indignant tone only increased her amusement.

"Then take the bloody hood down and talk to me in a civilized manner."

Altaïr narrowed his eyes at her but of course she couldn't see that. He was suspicious of her reasons but then he was suspicious of her a lot of the time, she had often proved to be unpredictable. How could his hood affect her ability to converse with him? But then he knew he had little regard for social niceties, perhaps he was being rude.

Maria grew tired of waiting to see what he would do; her gaze returned to the water. She wasn't really bothered by his hood but it felt like a good way to prod at him. "We seem to have fair winds; we should be in Acre the day after tomorrow."

"Probably a little after dawn, we may have to find accommodation in Acre for a few days. It will likely take some time to get our journey underway."

Maria gently nodded, "I have rooms in the rich district, or at least I did... I'm sure you can find lodgings in one of your local lairs and if not you can stay with me. If we are to travel together it might be a good idea to find out if we can stand being around one and other."

"We seem to have managed quite well up to now."

"The difference being I have a choice now, I'm not your prisoner anymore."

"You had that same choice on Cyprus and you chose to join me."

She turned to him to reply but her breath and her intended retort got caught in her throat. At some point he had lowered his hood and for the first time she found herself truly face to face with the man. The first thing that struck her was his youthful appearance, his maturity had given her the impression he was a good ten years older than he actually looked.

Then it was his eyes, although she was sure the odd gold speckles in them were simply a trick of the lamp light, she had to admit the effect was impressive. She chuckled when she noticed how wild his hair was, probably because of the hood it was sitting at odd angles, sticking up in some places, flat in others. Yes he was handsome, not her type but undeniably attractive.

She realised she was staring and worse giggling, "Your hair... you look like you've just crawled out of bed."

He roughly ran a hand back and forth over his hair and the end result must have been comical because she laughed. The sound was oddly satisfying to him as was the notion that she hadn't found his appearance unappealing. Neither said anything for a time and Altaïr decided to use the silence to steer the conversation back to something he actually found interesting.

"You were right about the apple being an ongoing problem. I am as yet unsure how best to handle the artefact. I had hoped the archive would prove to be more useful to that end but alas that was not to be. I'm certain there is much information to be gleaned from it but I must proceed with caution. Al Mualim was a strong man yet we know how easily he succumbed to temptation. "

"He didn't really succumb though did he? Was he not one of the original conspirators? Yes he ultimately betrayed Robert, but his goal was always to use the apple as he did... to control the populace. You at least seem determined not to fall into that way of thinking."

He considered her words but said nothing so she continued, "Make no mistake if I have even the slightest notion you are using that thing as Robert planned to I will do all I can to kill you. I never betrayed my people to instead be ruled over by you and your kind!"

"Me and my kind?" His mouth twisted as though saying the words tasted bitter. "I expected better from a woman who went to such extreme lengths to escape being thought of as a kind. Not having the ability to see people beyond their race, creed or even gender is exactly the type of narrow minded thinking that caused this war."

Maria, never having been very good at humility bit her lip trying to think of something to say, to talk her way out of it without backing down. Having had quite enough of the assassin always being right, she didn't relish the prospect of him being so again.

"You misunderstood; I was referring to you and your brotherhood not your race." Slightly shame faced for lying she suddenly found her boots incredibly fascinating.

Unconvinced Altair considered whether or not to confront her. She thought of herself as being different to him and in his experience different was just another way of saying superior. Had he been wrong about her? From the beginning his intuition told him she wasn't the enemy, her actions had since confirmed that to be true. But her words were small minded, shallow even. Had he been so impressed by her strength of character that he was then blinded to her flaws?

"Even if that is your true meaning it is petty at best. If not for my brothers and I, you would still be aligned to a faction, whose intentions when fully revealed would have troubled you greatly, and any part you played in their plot -however unintentional -I believe would distressed you. Would it then be too much to ask for you to show less disdain for the people who saved you from this fate?"

"You sanctimonious prick!" she practically hissed, since shouting was out of the question. "You can't judge me. You and your brothers killed on the command of a man whose intentions were no better than Robert's. The order you serve was just as compromised as mine. You dare preach to me, you who practically kills all Templars on sight."

Disappointed at how the conversation had gone, he made one last offering, "If that is true then explain to me why you are still alive, Templar."

Like all good scrappers Maria knew when to fight and when to run, "I don't want to talk to you anymore, I'm going to sleep." Pulling her cloak around her body she moved to the spot previously occupied by him, "However at a more suitable time I would _love_ to learn your reasons for my continued existence."

"When I know, you'll know."

Since she "No longer wanted to talk to him" a reply was neither expected nor given.

* * *

The following morning Altair learned another thing about Maria, she was true to her word. She really didn't want to talk to him; to the extent she would blatantly avert her eyes when he happened to enter her line of sight. For a short time it amused him but he soon tired of her behaviour.

She got up to walk around in what little space there was to be found and he deliberately put himself in her path, "How long are you going to keep this up?"

When she tried to side step him he moved with her, taking hold of her forearm. "You're being very childish Maria."

She slapped his hand from her arm just as she would an annoying insect, "I'm being childish! I'm not the one blocking up the only passageway on this smelly little boat."

"The reason for us taking this journey together was to open our minds to a new way of thinking, to gain a better understanding of each other's culture. Along the way we are bound to cause offence and when we do I would hope we can behave like adults and resolve it without resorting to immature fits of pique."

He had hoped his words would have some positive effect on her but the gleam in her eyes warned him he had got it wrong.

"You are right of course, how childish of me to try to avoid the man who ruined my life! Well since you demanded we talk it seems only fair I choose the topic, yes?"

Already regretting his decision to engage her he nodded.

"Learning about your culture is an excellent place to start. I have many questions but I suppose my main one concerns your name it, well, it makes no sense. Son of None... that to me suggests bastard but I'm not sure if it's meant in the literal sense or as I believe can sometimes happen, it was a name given later in life to reflect a particular talent or trait."

He made no response; never having mastered the art of talking through clenched teeth.

"Is something wrong, are you unhappy with your given name?" an exaggerated sympathetic look now replaced her smile, "I can instantly improve upon Ibn La Ahad; hmmm let's see... how about Ibn Il sharmoota?"

His face was thunderous but he remained silent.

"To be honest I think either would be perfectly appropriate, seeing as how you are both a bastard and a son of a bitmphhh"

Her last word was muffled by his hand pressed firmly over her mouth. "Don't finish that sentence, not ever. I had hoped that once you no longer saw me as an enemy we could in time, be friends, it appears I overestimated you. You are a vindictive, small minded woman."

He let his hand drop from her face and walked back to "his" part of the boat.

Behind him Maria's grin was now entirely real; finally she had managed to rattle him!

* * *

He was standing almost exactly as he had been since their earlier encounter. Back straight and shoulders stiff, he was definitely angry. Well luckily for him she was now thoroughly bored and ready to make up.

She was perfectly aware she had been in the wrong the previous night and her reaction to his grabbing her had been a little excessive but she wasn't a woman who enjoyed being grabbed and the sooner he learned that the better.

She approached him as if nothing in the world was wrong between them. Wishing he wasn't wearing his hood, he looked far more human with it down.

"Would it help if I apologized?"

"Apologies are only meaningful when they are sincere and you, Maria, look anything but sorry."

"I tried to avoid this happening; I kept out of your way. You were the one who decided to force the issue. Not allowing me to pass, grabbing me and forcing me into conversation, you tried to intimidate me."

He sighed but it sounded more like a growl to Maria, "I was not trying to intimidate you I was trying to reason with you. Obviously a mistake, since you seem to be somewhat unfamiliar with the concept of reason." He made to walk away from her but she caught his sleeve, halting him, he slowly turned his head back towards her, his jaw tight, his mouth a thin straight line. If she hadn't known it already, that look warned her to tread wary.

Still, she held her ground, after all he had literally stabbed her and she survived what were daggers to her now?

"I am sorry for the comment which implied a slight on your Mother that was uncouth. I can say in my defence it was directed entirely at you, It was only later I realised it could viewed otherwise. And as for last night, I was wrong; however I intended my comment, it was indeed petty. I'm not sorry for calling you a bastard though, that is my honest opinion of you."

This caused no softening of his expression, "Your partial apology is partially accepted."

She smiled at him, somewhat satisfied then waited for him to speak. But his continued silence made her feel uneasy so she prompted him, "It's your turn."

"My turn to for what exactly?"

"To apologise for calling me vindictive and small minded you are sorry you said those things?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No!"

Was he being serious now, it really was impossible to tell?

"Peace?"

"Maria, how am I supposed to make sense of this? How you react to me changes from one moment to the next."

"That's understandable since how I feel about you changes from one moment to the next." Taking hold of his sleeve she led him to a small step, sitting down she nodded to the space next to her and waited for him to join her. "I do want to learn about you; your life, and your culture, why wouldn't I, you're an assassin after all how many people can say they know an assassin?"

"Every assassin knows at least one other, although I'm unsure of the exact number."

Maria was stunned; did he just make a joke? Not a particularly funny one at that. "That was a piss poor attempt at a joke assassin; stick with what you're good at, killing people, kidnapping and uh, killing more people..."

"You forgot back stabbing and lurking." His smile although not exactly earth shattering certainly improved the view for Maria, sitting on this foul smelling boat, all she had to look at was the crew hauling nets from the Mediterranean and the occasional island.

"You wanted us to talk, so let's talk. What would you like to talk about?"

With no hesitation he said, "I already know why you left England and how you disguised yourself as man, what I don't know is why you decided to live as a woman again."

"I didn't make the decision it was made for me. My deception was exposed, so to speak." As she began to relate the story to him she unconsciously crossed her arms over her breasts, telling Altair that whatever he was about to hear was not going to be easy for her to tell.

* * *

Translations

Ibn Il sharmoota: Son of a bitch/whore

A/N This chapter has had so many re-writes I doubt it's what I set out to say, I'm publishing now before I make it any worse. Thanks for the reviews the feedback is much appreciated. The next 2 chapters are about Maria, her discovery and her eventual teaming up with Robert. I tried to make it 1 chapter but it wants to be more. I have to warn you thought things get a little meaty, currently editing to make it a little more rating friendly.


	4. Exposure

**Warning** I can't get this story to rate M (any advice on how to fix this would be brilliant) for some reason. So I should tell you there is some violence and swearing in this chapter and the one to follow. It's probably going to be a story littered with those things so perhaps if you are easily offended you should stop reading now

* * *

She had left England and a horrible marriage behind, her head filled with romantic dreams of being a knight and covering herself with glory. Reality soon put paid to the romance of her dreams, life as a common foot soldier was anything but easy and having to disguise herself as a man to live that life was an added problem she learned to live with. She worked and fought as hard as any and even earned herself a minor promotion, then one day, as she always feared it would, the truth was discovered.

After all her months of battle with no injury requiring anything more than her own attention, and more than one incident when she had to fend off the unwanted affections of "lonely" men (one of whom even telling her she was the prettiest boy he had ever seen.) It was her involvement in a drunken brawl and the dislocated shoulder she suffered while trying to break it up which finally exposed her in more ways than one…

Matthew and Warwick were patrolling the side streets of Acre, it was usually quiet work and Warwick was filling the time chatting about anything and everything with Matthew nodding in all the right places, not really paying attention. The market traders were all packing up to go home for the day and even the beggars were starting to wander off.

The sound of raised voices halted Warwick's chatter; he began looking around for the source. They both knew it would likely be Crusader soldiers, drunk and fighting amongst themselves. The fortress was visible from almost every street in the surrounding area and served as an excellent deterrent against crime; nobody was stupid enough to cause trouble with the dungeons of the fortress so close by, nobody that was except drunken soldiers.

"We best go break this up before they kill each other," Warwick started running as he spoke, "Damn! Another 20 minutes and this wouldn't have been our problem."

As expected they found two English soldiers knocking lumps out of each other and a crowd of people standing around enjoying the impromptu bout. Matthew grabbed the bigger of the two men, trying to lead him into a side street away from the fight. He was strong but drunk, all Matthew had to do was to stop him balancing properly and he would have him under control in no time. Unfortunately Warwick wasn't having such a good time of it; his man had gotten free and bounded up the alley after them eager to continue the fight.

They never saw it coming, the soldier barreled into them, knocking them both to the ground. Matthew winded but unhurt got back to his feet and began trying to restrain his new charge. Warwick joined him in the struggle and thankfully two more patrolling soldiers having heard the ruckus arrived to assist them. Both men now restrained, Matthew straightened up trying to catch his breath, thinking the worst was over.

The smaller and as it turned out much angrier of the two drunks suddenly got free from the guards and made straight for Matthew and his prisoner. He made to pull the prisoner back and out of harm's way but he didn't want to go back, he wanted to go forward and was willing to take Matthew with him. Two objects heading in opposite directions at great force, something had to give and that something was Matthew's shoulder. He yelped from the pain and kicked his prisoner more from reflex than anger.

"Well now, what was that for?" the prisoner asked with a comically wounded expression on his face.

His fellow prisoner, sometimes friend come sparring partner answered for Matthew. "Because you just broke his arm you idiot. Now we are both in it up to our necks, not just for brawling now, you assaulted a guard, and you wonder why I hit you!"

Matthew still holding his shoulder decided to nip their new conflict in the bud. "It was an accident, nothing more. It won't be reported."

This seemed to appease the drunks who both offered him wide smiles, "It's a good lad he is, sure."

"Aye," agreed his fellow brawler, "That he is. Why don't we all head back to the tavern and have a couple of drinks to toast our new friend?"

Warwick chuckled, "I think you've had more than enough already." Taking hold of Matthews arm, "Now then, let's have a look at this shoulder of yours."

"Its fine really, there's no need."

"Don't worry lad, it only hurts for a second." Speaking as he placed one hand on Matthews shoulder and the other on his elbow, he gestured to one of the soldiers, "Hold him still."

Matthew had no time to object, he was behind him arms wrapped around his chest before he could protest. At the exact moment Warwick shoved his arm back into its socket, causing him outrageous pain, the man restraining him made his startling discovery: His breasts! Strapped as flat as they could possibly be made to go, and a loose Templar tunic kept them hidden from the eye, they were however, still there.

"HE'S A WOMAN!" He suddenly pulled his arms away from Matthew as though he was scolding to touch, "What the hell is going on here? You are a fucking woman!"

The drunks, who only moments before been rolling on the ground fighting now looked from him to each other and laughed heartily, one of them piped up, "I think someone needs to spend some of this months' pay in the brothel." causing rapturous laughter among the ever increasing number of onlookers.

She put her head down desperate to flee the scene but he grabbed hold of her, trying to tear off her tunic in order to show the crowd he was right.

"Help me get this bloody thing off; you'll see I'm right. I've been married for 15 years I know a pair of tits when I feel them!"

She fought him off without too much effort but when the drunks joined in, still thinking this a merry way to pass some time, her battle was lost. Warwick's attempt to assist her was short lived, he was a small man and when the bigger of the drunks threatened him with a fist he backed off. Her sword belt was removed and her tunic was roughly pulled over her head, causing a fresh surge of pain in her shoulder.

There she stood bare above the waist save her strapping which thankfully covered her breasts from what seemed like a thousand pair of eyes all staring at her wide eyed. Shame burned through her body, her face aflame with its effect. She always knew discovery was likely but never imagined it would be so public.

She made a grab for her tunic but the drunken soldier pulled it out of her reach and threw it behind him, while his former opponent wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground allowing another man to grab her ankles. She kicked and jerked her body to get free but her struggles were in vain, she was at the mercy of this group of dirty, drunken soldiers. She tried to see what direction they were taking her in but by now the mob were entirely surrounding them blocking her view.

A scrawny, toothless man stepped from the crowd and shouted, "By masquerading as a man and joining the army she has made a mockery of our King! She has defiled the cross she wore on her chest, she must be punished."

These words were exactly the cue the others were waiting for; they surged forward and wrestled her from the soldiers grasp. Her body was thrown roughly to the ground, her head bouncing off the ground causing a bright explosion of light behind her eyes. Someone took hold of her short hair and dragged her towards the rougher streets and away from the fortress. Now through a gap in the crowd she could see it, blurred by tears but still standing there proud and strong. The rough surface of the ground was tearing at the exposed flesh of her back, she looked around pleadingly for assistance but there was none to be found. The soldiers, her comrades moments before, had abandoned her to the crowd; they had no desire to get hurt protecting her.

A plump woman, her face contorted with malice, marched up to her and taking hold of her hair to keep her steady slapped her across the face, first with her open palm on then with the back of her hand. Maria's mouth filled with blood, its bitter metallic taste caused something to stir within her.

Her assailant brought her face closer, her mouth puckered, preparing to spit in her face. Maria's eyes went stone cold, and to her credit the woman realised she was out of her depth and tried to back away but she wasn't even close to being fast enough. Maria's fist smashed into her nose, the resulting crack could just have easily been the woman's nose or Maria's hand, both hurt like hell, but she didn't care she had long ago learned that inflicting pain often caused pain, she felt it was a fair price to pay for the satisfaction of watching that horrible bitch trying to catch the blood now flowing freely from her nose.

She sprang to her feet scanning the area for her best opportunity of escape. The soldier who had discovered her secret, reached for her trying to take hold of her arm but this time she was faster. She maneuvered her body behind him, reversing their positions, twisting his arm painfully up his back and in one fluid movement disarmed him but she had the sword in her injured arm, she needed to do something fast.

She sank her teeth into the soft, fleshy tissue of his ear, his agonised screams fanning the flames of her rage; she bit down harder, twisting her head from side to side. Tearing her mouth away she finally relinquished her grip on his ear. Moving to his side she smashed the heel of her boot against of his ankle, the bones inside immediately snapping. He lay on the ground howling, holding his ankle and his ear; she passed him stopping only to spit what she suspected was a large chunk of his ear onto the ground beside him.

She turned to the crowd now surprised and somewhat subdued by this unexpected turn of events, "Who wants to try first?"

She let her gaze fall on the toothless man who had so much to say moments before. "What about you, handsome?"

"Handsome" no longer wanted any part of this and almost stumbled in his efforts to get away from her. She was grinning now; her bloody teeth made that grin almost maniacal.

"Look at all you big, strong men, are you really afraid of a woman?" Her voice was low but laced with venom, her eyes shining with fury. When this all began her biggest fear was that she would be dragged off somewhere quiet and raped; now she knew that wasn't going to happen, the worst they could do was kill her. There was now nothing here she feared.

The soldiers and a few of the men decided they couldn't let their pride suffer this blow and approached her cautiously. She squared her shoulders, spread her feet a little farther apart and spun the sword in her hand. Her heart was beating at a frantic pace; every nerve in her body was alive to the threat. She no longer cared about being found out, was no longer crushed with shame, all she felt now was the familiar surge of excited energy she usually associated with the battlefield.

They advanced as one, trying to encircle her but she wouldn't let that happen she matched them step for step, knowing if she let them surround her she would be as good as dead. Over the sound of the crowd she heard soldiers from the fortress shouting, "Move aside" and "Let me through"

One of the civilians, emboldened by the imminent arrival of reinforcements, made a wild lunge for her. She stepped slightly to her left and raised her knee, connecting cleanly with his groin. Eyes watering, trying to cradle his injured manhood, he dropped to his knees, but he would find no mercy here, for what mercy would he have shown her?

She kicked him in the face lending every ounce of strength she could to the blow. His head snapped back violently, his jaw made a stomach churning sound that reminded her of bugs being crushed underfoot. He landed with an undignified thud, his head slamming on the ground just as hers had minutes before.

It was then she saw Warwick leading a group of soldiers straight to her, whether to rescue her or execute her was anyone's guess.

She still had the sword in her hand, but she knew the fight was over. When Thomas, one of the guards she knew from the fortress held out his hand for the sword she relinquished it without hesitation.

A Knight came through the crowd, there was no pushing or having to order them aside they moved for him. Her humiliation was now complete, the thing she most admired and aspired to was witnessing first hand her fall from grace. He was carrying her tunic and much to her relief he handed it to her, "Come on, put this on and let's get you out of here in one piece."

It seemed being dragged back to the fortress half naked was not to be part of her punishment. Once again fully clothed, Thomas took hold of her wrist and gestured for her to move. The Knight was a few steps ahead of them, leading the way.

Thomas whispered to her "What on earth is going on Matthew?" then he realised he wasn't speaking to a Matthew anymore, his cheeks reddened almost making Maria smile. "What is your name?"

"Maria Thorpe."

The remainder of the journey would have been silent were it not for the occasional insult thrown at her from the crowd.

The Knight turned to Thomas and barked out his orders, never making eye contact with Maria. "Lock her up but make sure she's alone. When I return I best not hear of anything unsavoury having happened, do you understand soldier?"

"Yes Sir, I understand perfectly."

* * *

Maria was escorted past the knight and led down toward dungeon. The corridors grew darker and gloomier as they progressed. Finding a room to lock her in alone wasn't such an easy task, the dungeon consisted of one huge room with numerous shackles lining the walls. Eventually Thomas found what he was looking for an empty room with a lock on the door. Pushing the door open he stepped aside for her to enter.

The putrid smell hit her at once; she gagged and tried to back out of the room but a hand in her back shoving her forward put paid to that idea. Before they closed the door Maria caught sight of a table heavily stained with blood and on the wall behind it she glimpsed dull metal objects, hanging in a row, sharp metal objects, then it dawned on her just exactly where they had put her.

Horrified she turned to Thomas, a look of pure desperation on her face but he simply frowned and closed the door, delivering Maria into absolute darkness. She stood still for a moment hoping her eyes would adjust but there was nothing for them to adjust to, not so much as a small chink of light from under the door, Thomas had taken the only torch with him when he left.

She realised she couldn't hear anything, not one single sound from the outside filtered through the thick stone walls. Deprived of her senses Maria began to panic.

What atrocities had occurred here? How many men had been tortured to the point of insanity? She had only caught sight of one part of the room, what else was here? What had the torches insufficient flame kept hidden from her?

Afraid to move, to make a sound in case ... Like a penitent praying, she kept saying the same thing over and over, there is nothing here, there is nothing here, there is no one here ... in case she alerted _them_ to her presence.

The thought made her almost choke with fear. Maria wasn't superstitious nor was she afraid of the dark but this room, this darkness, so total, so oppressive, it felt almost like a solid thing to her. Can ghosts see the dark? She heard breathing, a harsh rasping sound and she was certain whatever it was making that sound was right behind her.

Her body wanted to run, to move but terror held her rooted to the spot. It was your own breathing you heard; there is no one here but you.

But what if it wasn't me?

"Take hold of yourself Maria." Saying the words out loud felt like a small victory.

"You can't stand here until they come back, now move damn you!"

Her arms twitched as if they almost got the message but not quite.

What if you reach out and something grabs you?

Finally her foot took the tiniest step and that one movement galvanised her entire body. Arms outstretched before her she practically threw herself to what she hoped would be a wall and not _that_ table and for once today luck was on her side, she made it to the wall feeling along its surface she scrambled to a corner and let her body slide down its rough surface. She sat there with her arms wrapped around her knees waiting, for what felt like an eternity, she waited...

* * *

Despite its great weight the heavy oak door made almost no sound as it opened, Stephen walked inside the foul smelling room, torch held out in front of him. He saw the prisoner getting to her feet, her arm crossed over her face trying to shield her eyes from the light.

"Ugh," pressing the back of his hand against his nose, "I don't think I want to know what caused this stench. Forgive my longer than expected absence, I was otherwise engaged. I know we aren't exactly prepared to deal with female prisoners but I'm certain we can find you something a little less macabre. Shall we?" Arm outstretched gesturing towards the door he waited for her to pass.

Maria wordlessly obeyed, walking toward the door, hardly able to believe what was happening. For what she guessed was days she had been locked down here, a guard would occasionally open the door and leave water and bread then close it again as fast as he could. Maria didn't know if it was her or the room they were rushing to get away from.

He led her along the hallway, back to what was for Maria at least, the more familiar part of the fortress.

"Tomorrow you are to be taken before William De Montferrat." Stopping in front of a small door he opened it, lowering his head to avoid hitting it on the lintel he entered and not having been told otherwise Maria followed him inside.

"I realise this will be of little comfort to you but as I was the one who took you into custody I feel somewhat responsible for your safety. To that end I've arranged for you to be held here until your superiors decide your fate."

The room, although nothing more than disused storage space, had a small barred window; there was a makeshift bed of hay in the corner. Maria could have wept with joy. After days of being cooped up in that rotten, stinking hell hole this was pure luxury.

"Thank you, Sir." Although she managed barely more than a croaked whisper, he heard her and smiled.

"I'll have some food and water sent to you soon." Lowering his head to exit, he stopped midway through the door and looked back at her, "Try to get some rest; the days ahead will be difficult for you."

Maria had never been so happy to see a pile of hay in her life; she eyed it as though it were the softest bundle of goose feathers on earth and lowered herself slowly down upon it. The room was dark but not that overwhelming darkness from the cell and sounds from outside drifted in, she didn't care what happened tomorrow; she had this now.

Having passed on instructions to the guards to feed her Stephen was making his way to his supper engagement. His father and Robert would likely already be there and not wanting to keep them waiting he quickened his pace.

His mind was stuck on the woman. She was already bloody and dirty by the time he met her but still he wondered... would he have known she wasn't a man? She must have put on quite a performance to have pulled it off for so long and the soldiers he had spoken to – the less morally outraged ones - gave her glowing reports. Stephen knew she would certainly be executed and that troubled him. Unlike the conscripts, she had come to fight willingly, one willing man was worth 10 conscripts, but therein lay her problem... she wasn't a man.

Entering the dining room he took the seat opposite his father, Sir William Marshal, a living legend among nobles and commoners alike, known throughout Europe simply as "The Marshal". Nodding a greeting, Robert handed him a glass of wine.

"You're father and I have been discussing the importance of having a trustworthy seneschal, as mine is now on his deathbed I shall have to begin my search in earnest."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" not particularly interested in the conversation. He couldn't stop thinking about the woman. Meeting her was quite possibly the most interesting thing to have happened to him since he left England.

"Stephen my boy, are you still with us?" his father's jovial tone interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, my apologies. It does seem I'm a little distracted tonight. There was an incident among the soldiers recently and I find myself dwelling on the circumstances."

Robert had heard all about the incident, every soldier in Acre had. "Ah, the female soldier, do you know how long she was able to carry on her charade?"

"Almost 8 months. She was injured in a scuffle and her..." Stephen coughed, feeling slightly awkward, "female shape was discovered. She is to be tried tomorrow; most likely she will be sent to the hangman. A shame really, seems a bit of a waste to kill a good soldier, and she certainly doesn't lack courage."

"You have met her, spoken with her?"

Nodding he replied, "I was at the scene, by the time I got there she had already made short work of a few of the crowd. She was standing there, sword raised ready for battle, looking like a daughter of Boudicca. I told the guards to lock her up alone; the buffoons put her in the torture chamber of all places. Of course after a couple of days in that awful room her courageous demeanour was somewhat diminished"

"Good! Bloody woman will think twice before she steps out of line again, you should have flogged her first!" William unsurprisingly was more than happy to join the ranks of the morally outraged.

Robert was not so pleased to hear of her fate, "She is there now?"

"No, I had her moved and made sure she was fed." As he spoke he watched his father. The constant rumours of his father's womanising and his often disparaging remarks about the entire gender sometimes made Stephen wonder if they had taken the same oath upon joining the Templars. "She is a woman after all, we are sworn to protect and respect them."

Robert raised his glass in agreement, "You did the right thing. I think perhaps you and I will attend this trail. I want to see the woman who has all of Acre talking."

* * *

A/N

William Marshall was a real Templar Knight from the time of the Crusades, an interesting man who ended up being Regent to the boy King Henry. I'm just borrowing his legend because it's epic; everything that appears in this story is fictional.

Boudicca's daughters: Boadicea was a queen of the ancient Britons who led a revolt against the Roman occupation of her lands. Her daughters were just as warrior- like as their Mother. In the high middle ages she was most likely known as Boudicca


	5. The Aftermath

"Get on your feet woman!" Maria felt the toe of a boot knock against her side, "There are some important people waiting to see you, we don't want to keep them waiting."

She got to her feet slowly, her body suffering the effects of the past few days. She knew both men now standing in her cell and had no respect for either. They spent their free time either at the ale house or the brothel, a sure sign of weakness to Maria. It had been John who kicked her and spoke although the shorter of the two but what he lacked in height he more than made up for in girth; the man was enormous.

"So these are the tits that have all the Holy Land talking, give us a look then," a nasty lecherous grin on his face, he grabbed at her.

Days with minimal food and water had drained her physical strength but her tongue as usual, suffered no ill effects. "I would be loath to show them, after all yours are far more impressive than mine."

It took him a second to comprehend the insult then he reacted as idiots usually do. "You bitch!" his fist hit her face so hard she staggered and would have fallen had he not grabbed her, forcing her against the wall and holding her there with the weight of his body. Gripping her hair he pulled her head back, his mouth almost touching hers, spraying her face with spittle as he spoke. "I hope they don't kill you right away so I get to bring you back here. Then I'm going to show you what a real man has in his trousers, you won't be talking back then I promise you."

Even at her best she would have struggled to overcome this bullish man, she had to wait for the right moment to strike. One thing she was sure of, she would die in this room before she would let these men treat her like a common whore.

She fought the desire to turn her face from his; instead she lifted her head further, ignoring the painful pull of her hair.

"I'm staggered you can recall what a real man has in his trousers, surely it's been a good decade since you last saw yours."

He snorted then brought his mouth down upon hers, forcing his tongue past her teeth. He thrust his crotch against hers, grinding them together, moaning now. One hand frantically tugging at the waist band of her leggings trying to pull them down, the other still tangled in her short hair, his mouth now sucking at her neck. He loosened his belt, letting his trousers fall around his ankles, his filthy braies all that now covered his lower body.

"Save it for later John, we don't have time for this now." Dennis looked nervously at the open door, his friend was moaning loud enough for someone to hear.

"Close the door this won't take but a moment."

As he spoke he shifted his weight to move them both to the floor and Maria took her chance. She grabbed at his crotch and for a moment he actually believed she was joining in, at least until she began to apply pressure. She squeezed and twisted as far as she could make it go, her fingernails found purchase in the tender flesh of his testicles; she dug into the soft tissue with ease, his woollen undergarments fell apart under the assault.

"You would have to kill me first, do you understand that?"

Her words were lost on him, so complete was his agony. "Help me, oh God make her let it go!" His hands were round her throat, but it was his eyes that were bulging.

Dennis' fist caught her hard on the side of her head, causing her to let go, see stars and hear bells all at the same time. Another fist in her gut had her doubled over, gagging, saliva dripping from her mouth. Grabbing her, he held her upright, directing another blow at her face, this one catching her on the upper jaw and eye. Almost unconscious now, she fell to her knees swaying.

"I can't walk, that fucking bitch has ruptured me. I need a doctor." The pitiable tone of his voice made Dennis feel a fresh wave of sympathy for his friend the would-be rapist. Lifting her, he threw her towards the door, smashing her into the wall opposite her cell but she felt none of this, she was almost entirely senseless.

Calling another group of guards to escort her to De Montferrat, he stayed behind to attend to his weeping friend. The four carried her between them one limb apiece, until they reached a bucket of water in the courtyard. Placed on her knees in front of it they dumped her head unceremoniously into the cold water, shocking her back to spluttering, choking consciousness.

A small group of soldiers were loitering around the bottom of the stairs leading to Williams office and one of them approached her now, it was Warwick. "I'm sorry this is happening to you my dear, you being a woman doesn't change that you saved my life more than once. We spoke up for you but it won't make no difference. Only God can help you now."

She wanted to speak but words wouldn't come, he looked at her face, so swollen and bruised and yet in her eyes he saw what her voice couldn't say. He put his hand under her arm and lifted her off the ground, from the dirty water pooling at her knees. "Come on lass, we'll go in and get this foolishness over with." Another from the group took her other arm and together they lead her inside.

Robert De Sable watched this through the barred windows of Williams head quarters; his impartial expression giving no clue to his thoughts. His first emotion was disgust, that soldiers wearing the Templar uniform would treat a woman this way appalled him. Her somewhat slender frame was his only clue to her gender, her face, so battered and bloody could have been male or female. He sat forward in his chair watching her being brought toward them, noting her struggle to recover her senses.

Stephen was about to comment on her battered appearance but William spoke first.

"Maria Thorpe, there are many laws your offense has breached but to keep this matter brief we shall deal with the most heinous... treason. You have made a mockery of our army, our cause and our King. What say you?"

Robert watched her; she was looking skyward, perhaps hoping for divine intervention.

Maria wasn't looking at the sky; she was looking at the huge tower looming high above them. The first time she had been lucky enough to be posted up there she was alone, she recalled the feeling of absolute isolation, of not being a part of anything else, it was as close as she had ever come to feeling inner peace. She wished she could be up there now, would crawl on her hands and knees if necessary, to be there and feel secure and not have anything from this world touch her life.

"I asked you a question, if you have nothing to say in your defense then so be it." William was walking toward her, his face slick with sweat.

Robert interjected, "One moment please William. I am eager to hear her reasons, if not for her defense then to satisfy my curiosity." For the first time he addressed Maria directly," What makes you so different from other woman, that you forsake marriage and motherhood for soldiery?"

Maria was immediately taken by how he carried himself. He dominated the whole room and it wasn't just his considerable physical presence. She sensed he was the sort of man people had long looked to for leadership and guidance. His head, which was completely bald, bore an ugly scar reaching his forehead, she felt this suited him... the warrior.

She decided to give him an honest answer and damn the consequences. If they killed her so be it, better than having to return to her cell and face the wrath of the men she had just angered.

"I cannot speak for other women my Lord, as to why they would be a mother or wife; you would have to ask them of our differences. As for myself; I tried to be a wife to a good and noble man whom my father chose for me but I could never take to it. As a result no heirs were provided and the marriage ended by mutual consent. My reasons for being here I would hazard are much the same as your own. I don't want to read tales of other people's adventures or glory I want to live them."

Stephen, who had remained seated, now joined the two men standing before her, "And now that your adventure has likely cost you your life...?"

Maria was glad to see the young knight who had shown her such kindness; although he was here to judge her she took comfort from his presence, "I have no regrets Sir. Other women, better women have died for less."

"Your new injuries tell their own story, the soldiers are offended by your actions does this cause you no shame?"

"The shame is theirs; there are men here I fought alongside. They betrayed me and abandoned me as I would never have abandoned them."

Loud offended shouts and boos greeted her words but she was past caring. She had served with honest intention and in her own mind had done no wrong.

William was smiling, a cold smile that reminded her of her father. "The shame is theirs eh? Yet it is you who is to be punished, what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that men like you and them out there are..."

"You are clearly a woman of breeding and nobility. Your manner and speech indicate this; as such it would be unfair to treat you as we would any common soldier." Robert interrupted her, he had a feeling she was about to say something which would render what he was now planning impossible.

He knew he was looking at a woman on the edge of the abyss, devoid of all hope. If he were the one to restore her hope indeed her life, he would have the most valuable thing any leader can have... a servant of unquestionable loyalty. Besides which, young Stephen had been right about her, she was brave, a trait Robert greatly admired. Now if he could just make her stay her sharp tongue long enough to get this over and done with...

He stood directly in front of her; she had to look up to make eye contact. Her eyes –despite being blood shot and battered – were beautiful. He hadn't expected this and it took him a few seconds to re-focus his mind.

"Maria, it is time to display that nobility and accept your guilt. Surely you were aware that once uncovered your subterfuge would cause outrage."

Maria was utterly confused; his words didn't match the gentle almost intimate look in his eyes. He wanted her to admit her guilt, but his eyes were doing their best to charm her.

'_You catch more flies with honey..._' yet despite this thought she found herself submitting to his coaxing.

"I can hardly deny my sex but I do take issue with the claim I dishonoured the order. I served with a pure heart and good intention."

Robert's face lit up, he was going to have his way. He knew William wasn't going to like it but he could reason with him. They were about to embark on a mission of incredible importance, perhaps the greatest mankind has ever known, they would need people of courage and strength. Even William would have to admit she had an abundance of these qualities.

"I find no malice in your actions, misguided as they were. We cannot deny that your serving with men would not be salutary for either party so what I suggest is this..." turning now made a gesture to William seeking his approval to continue, William's face was now utterly red but he nodded his assent. "If the Liege of Acre is agreeable, from this day on you will be in my service."

A combination of his thick French accent and sheer disbelief had Maria doubting what she had just heard. She, like all English nobility had been raised speaking French and she addressed him in his native tongue now.

"Mon Seigneur,si je vous comprends bien,serai-je épargnée?"

His smile in response to her question was both warm and kind, something she would never have thought possible for a man like him. "Oui,Maria,vous comprenez ne prétenderez plus être un homme,à partir d'aujourd'hui vous serez vous-même et je pense que vous brillerez."

De Montferrat bristled, to be disregarded like this and before his own men was unacceptable but Robert sensing his wounded pride took him aside to address him. The conversation was charged with emotion but spoken in low tones; Maria couldn't hear what was being said but gradually William's wild hand gestures eased, he was being placated. Robert patted the stocky Italian's shoulder, an agreement it seemed had been reached.

Robert spoke loudly now, so those nearby could hear, "A crime has been committed and we must ensure you do not profit from your wrong doing. You are to serve me in a household position, no military rank or pay will be afforded to you. You will work twice as hard as any soldier but will not be addressed as such. Do we have terms or would you prefer to remain here to continue your court martial?"

Maria answered in a heartbeat, "We have an agreement My Lord and I thank you for your generous offer." She turned now addressing herself to William, "My Liege, I thank you also. I know that without your mercy and understanding I would be doomed."

William merely gave her a cursory glance and grunted.

Stephen had been watching these events unfold with some surprise, he knew Robert had _something _planned just not that something. He signaled now for Robert's servant to come forward and take Maria to their quarters, he wanted to get her out of her before William changed his mind.

She allowed herself to be ushered away, almost afraid to believe what had just happened. What on earth could she have done to deserve this good fortune? At the foot of the stairs she looked back at Robert the new Grand master of the Knights Templar, he was standing in the middle of the room and from her perspective he seemed to be framed by her beloved tower. She didn't know it then but that would be the image of him she would hold in her heart for the rest of her life.

* * *

Maria finished talking; of course she gave only the details, omitting most of the "flavour" from her tale. She would never tell anyone how frightened she had been in the torture chamber, how vulnerable she felt when the soldiers had stripped off her tunic. They sat in silence watching the fishermen hauling in what would be their last nets of the day, tomorrow they would be in Acre and she could hardly wait to step onto dry land.

Altair listened to her without interruption and although he had questions he knew from her expression how much recalling these incidents had cost her, his curiosity could wait. He wondered if her experiences had altered her as profoundly as his own had altered him. The more he learned about her the more he understood his desire to spend time with her.

She could be foul mouthed and bad tempered -on occasion she reminded him of a spoilt child- but most of the time these things amused him, secretly of course, if he ever laughed at one of her outbursts the woman would likely burst into flames! On the very rare occasion she had allowed him to glimpse what he felt was the real Maria she had been intelligent, thoughtful and surprisingly soft hearted. Considering what she had suffered he was amazed her humanity had not been decimated.

He was accustomed to men dominating women he had witnessed it many times, including physical abuse, sadly it was the way of the world but Maria's tale had given him a new perspective. He now very much regretted their earlier confrontation, or at least grabbing her, trying to physically control her.

"I see the crew are preparing to eat, shall we join them?" He offered her his hand.

"No I really can't face eating fish again; we are going to stink of it for weeks to come." She took the hand offered and got to her feet. "I think I'll just try to settle down before the cold sets in."

Her face looked somehow younger, softer. It was her eyes... their beauty was no surprise to him; since Jerusalem he had known they were striking, it was something else, something new. She was looking at him without a trace of malice or contempt, perhaps for the first time she was looking at him seeing the man and not the killer.

* * *

Maria was freezing; she was huddled into a tiny ball trying to keep as warm as possible. She had been listening to the ocean, allowing the waves to lull her senses, drifting off to sleep.

"One of the crew had a spare blanket and a little bread and cheese."

"I'm sorry, what?"

In reply he draped the blanket over her shoulder and put the plate in her hand.

"I can't take his food."

"If you refuse you will offend him. He said the bread is a little stale but still good enough to eat." With a nod of his head he gestured to a burly fisherman standing watching their exchange.

Maria got the message, "Thank you very much Sir, this is most kind of you."

Although her Arabic wasn't perfect he understood her well enough, bowing his acknowledgement.

"Did you ask him to give me these things?"

Altair lowered himself onto the deck beside her, "No, it was his own idea. Perhaps we Arabs are not all as bad as you think."

She chuckled, "Hmmm it is possible... but unlikely."

She ate her meal with gusto, surprised at what a treat simple bread and cheese were to her pallet.

"Will you be writing into the wee hours again?"

"I think we should both try to sleep, tomorrow is likely to be busy." His mind was no longer on this boat; he was already planning his return to Acre, visiting the bureau being his first order of business. Malik will doubtless have received his communication informing him of his decision to travel for a time, he was certain the ramifications would be considerable.

* * *

French bits : Big thank you to Wyaline for fixing my admittedly horrible French

"Mon Seigneur,si je vous comprends bien,serai-je épargnée?": My Lord, Do I understand you correctly, am I to be spared?

Oui, Maria vous comprends parfaitement. "Oui,Maria,vous comprenez ne prétenderez plus être un homme,à partir d'aujourd'hui vous serez vous-même et je pense que vous brillerez.": Yes, Maria you understand perfectly. No more pretending to be a man, from today you will be yourself and I believe you will shine.

A/N Last update for a while, off to dip my toes in the Med. Probably a good thing, I've lost track and the story has suffered for it. Hopefully get it back together at some point.


	6. A Change of Plans

Change of plans

They stepped onto the dock and Maria for a few seconds felt an odd sense of homecoming, odd because she still thought of England as home. Acre was as grey as ever, the sea walls and the buildings, even the sky managed to look grey in Acre a lot of the time. The dock was a hive of activity, in itself not unusual at this early hour but what was unusual was that it wasn't only fishermen and sailors.

There were what looked to her like hundreds of men all scurrying back and forth carrying cargo being off loaded from three ships, all bearing the Teutonic coat of arms on their sails. Maria heard the guttural tones of a German accent barking out orders in both German and English. The owner of the voice was a man she was unfamiliar with, a middle aged, heavy set man wearing the uniform of the Teutonic Knights.

She turned to address Altair but his attention was elsewhere, she followed his line of sight, he appeared to be looking at group of sailors resting on a low wall. Then a scholar whom she hadn't noticed before emerged from the group, walking in their direction. He passed them by without a glance but by then Maria had already resumed watching the dock workers labours.

Turning to Altair she said, "Perhaps finding out what is in those boxes might be a good idea." She was talking to herself, Altair was gone!

Altair walked toward St John's gate he would likely catch up with his brother on the other side of the wall. He was almost through and off the docks when he suddenly stopped. He had forgotten she was with him!

'_Damn_!' He made his way back to her, annoyed that he was now thinking in her language, she was not going to be happy about this...

If looks could kill, he would be lying on the ground choking on his own balls! He took a deep breath and said. "You have rooms in Acre, yes?"

"Yes I do."

"Then you will be safe going there for the time being. I have to attend to a few matters and should be able to join you soon."

"Don't bother assassin. You walked away and left me standing here like some whore you had just finished with."

"Maria you know the streets of Acre better than I do, you will be perfectly safe here. I confess I forgot you were accompanying me for a few seconds ... I am far more accustomed to travelling alone, it was understandable."

"OH, perfectly safe you say! I turned on my people, killing a few of them along the way and now you just drop me here in the heart of their territory and tell me I'll be perfectly bloody safe!" She wasn't shouting but her anger was loud and clear, the assassin sighed and looked seaward, perhaps wishing he had left her somewhere out there.

"Maria... this is unavoidable ... Try to understand. I've been gone for a long time I must go to the bureau."

"I understand, better than you think. I had expected us to part here, both having things to do but you..." she jabbed her finger into his chest, "You spent months dragging me around behind you, expecting me to help. The moment we get back here I'm not only surplus to your plans, I'm a fucking afterthought!"

He tried to speak but she shoved past him, knocking him aside with her shoulder, "I should have expected this."

The gall of the man! First leaving her standing on the dock like unwanted baggage, and then telling her to go and wait for him to have the time to make an appearance.

"I'll escort you to your rooms."

"That won't be necessary after all I know the streets of Acre better than you do! Be about your business Assassin, we have no further need of each other."

"Tell me where your rooms are Maria; it was never my intention to leave you here unattended. We may yet be able to undertake our journey."

She never acknowledged his words, by a look or even a break in her stride. She willed herself not to look back, determined not to give him the satisfaction. She made her way through the narrow back streets of Acre, grumbling to herself.

Why was it so easy for that man to rile her? She could barely manage a conversation with him without losing her cool. He had hurt her on the docks, had made her feel insignificant and yet again she lost her composure. What must he think of her? She wasn't sure what bothered her more, that she cared what he thought about her or that he could actually hurt her feelings.

The walk from the harbour to her rooms wasn't a very long one and once she reached the familiar streets of the rich district her mood lifted. The roof of Cathedral of the Holy Cross telling her she was almost home. The sea mist swirling around her feet, her step lightened as she approached her home.

It had been Robert's idea to take rooms in the city for them to have somewhere private out with the walls of Richard's Citadel and Maria hadn't objected, the more they could do to keep their private relationship quiet the better.

The city was coming to life, people going off to their jobs or the market, she noticed one or two of them giving her curious looks as he passed them but shrugged it off. Walking near a group of soldiers Maria pulled the hood of her cloak as far over her face as she could, the assassin had been good for something it seemed...

She opened the street door of the building which housed her rooms and entered.

On a rooftop behind her the assassin took note of the location before directing his step to the bureau. At least she would be safe for now, he was fairly certain any who had known of her betrayal on Cyprus were dead but her words at the harbour had caused him concern. He was determined to do all he could to keep her safe, whether she wanted him to or not...

Maria climbed the stairs to the first floor of the building, where her rooms were. She had no key but the door had always been loose, with any luck she would be able to shoulder it open until she could find the landlord to get another from him. She jiggled the door handle and it gave way, the door was unlocked. Had she left it that way? She tried to think back to the last time she was here but her life had been in turmoil, it was entirely possible she forgot to lock a door. Putting her hand on the hilt of her sword she pushed the door open and walked inside.

She had only made it a few steps inside when a voice made her jump, spinning to face the intruder, her heart jumping to her throat she drew her sword.

"Maria Thorpe, the proverbial bad penny! What do we have to do to be rid of you?"

* * *

Altair dropped down to the floor of the bureau, soundless as always. He entered the main room and as expected the Rafiq was standing behind his counter with all his attention on his stupid bird.

"Safety and peace brother." Altair offered him the usual greeting.

"Upon you as well, Master Altair. It is good to see you home and unharmed. Although it seems my little bureau is the centre of many in our orders attention recently."

Altair approached the old man, "What do you mean?"

"He means that events in the harbour have commanded our immediate attention Altair, may I also welcome you home brother?"

"Malik, it is good to see you, unexpected as it may be." Altair watched Malik move from his seat at the chess board and stand beside him, "Anything to do with a sizeable cargo I saw being offloaded this morning?"

Malik raised his eyebrows, back for a matter of hours and already on top of things... "Indeed it does. What you saw was the most recent of what we so far have counted as 20 ships, fully laden, with Allah knows what. Jabal first reported the matter a week ago and I felt it warranted the highest priority. I travelled to Acre and have been here for 3 days now. As yet we have been unable to ascertain what the cargo is but it is all being stored in three locations throughout the city, all heavily guarded."

Altair knew not to ask stupid questions, Malik would have the places under surveillance, besides hadn't he seen his spy at the docks ... "We have the struck the Templars many heavy blows, I am forced to wonder what they are capable of at this point. We need to get a look at the cargo."

Nodding slowly as though deep in thought Malik replied, "We cannot even look at the ships manifest, they either don't exist or are transported by another means. We have been able to search five of the ships and their captains, nothing... The manifest has never been present."

Jabal added, "They have entire regiments guarding the consignments around the clock, nothing short of a full out assault will show us what they are so desperate to hide."

Altair considered this idea, he could if needed, call upon the numbers of men required for such an assault but that would be disastrous. They would take only one of the locations and at what cost to their numbers. "There is really no way to penetrate their security and take a look?"

He had been to all of the locations, Richards Citadel, the Hospitalier fortress and the Teutonic garrison, and Malik had to admit he had never seen so many soldiers apart from on the field of battle. "Perhaps you could accompany me to these places, we can review our plans. It can't do any harm for us to be sure in our thinking."

Altair had already decided he would be visiting the respective headquarters of the Knights but to have Malik along with him... he usually worked alone. "That would be acceptable we shall depart as soon as you are ready."

"I'm ready now brother."

As they made the short trip from the bureau to the Teutonic garrison Malik went over the happenings in the order while Altair had been on Cyprus. It didn't take long things had been quiet at Masyaf; it seemed everyone was still adjusting to the changes. Malik then decided to broach another matter which had been troubling him.

"I must confess I was more than a little surprised when I received your communication about your plans to travel. To want to extend your absence from Masyaf so early in your leadership..."

"Malik at my age one can never truly be prepared to have leadership thrust upon him. I felt I would benefit from meeting some of the great thinkers of our time, exploring libraries. I believed my travels would make me a better, more rounded man and so a better leader."

"You doubt your own ability to lead our order?"

"Not exactly doubt but I do have concerns. I know I can lead the order, all Master Assassins could. Can I lead it in the way I want to, make the changes I wish to make? It is these things I question."

Malik smirked, "Very noble reasons Altair, it seems I underestimated you. I assumed it had more to do with that woman you were with."

"In truth it had a great deal to do with her. She has seen more of the world than we have, has a better understanding of people too. We limit ourselves to our order and people within it; I think we need to broaden our horizons Malik. The Templar's reach extends far beyond the Holy land brother; we cannot hope to continue fighting them if we don't expand our minds and our reach beyond the boundaries of our home."

Malik rolled his eyes; he had intended his comment to be teasing, trust Altair to miss that entirely.

Both men stopped walking at the exact same time, Altair's eyes taking in the scene for the first time. There were literally soldiers everywhere; Malik had been accurate in his description.

"Since the truce between Salah ad-Din and Richard was agreed it seems they have men to spare. I'm fully aware we need to find out what they are planning but I see no way to penetrate these defences, short of all out attack that is."

Having walked around the perimeter of the building Altair could only agree. "There must be a way." His sharp eyes scanning everything and everyone in the area for any sign of weakness, none existed. The soldiers stopped and searched anyone who tried to approach the building from any direction.

"Richard's citadel and the Hospitalier fortress are no less well protected." Malik's expression remained impassive but his frustration was clear in the low tone he used to address his comrade.

Altair wanted to walk round the building again, perhaps they had missed something but they were already drawing suspicious glances from a nearby guard.

"We should go, there are informants here at various times throughout the day, and if anything happens we will learn of it." Malik too had noticed the attention they were beginning to attract.

By late evening both men were on a path for the bureau having visited all the sites Malik said were housing the mysterious cargo. He had hoped to see something, some chink in their defence but there was nothing.

Looking around at the men and women in their fine clothing he wondered how they would react to a group of assassins storming the fortress they had just left behind them. He knew they would be panic stricken, horrified and reviled by them. In their ignorance they believed the people in the fortress to be their protectors, he had to suppress a mild feeling of disgust, they could not be blamed, it was human nature to trust authority if it kept the peace.

Perhaps he should find a stand and shout at the top of his lungs all that the Templars were planning. They would shake their heads at him and summon a guard to have the madman locked up. He remembered how much it had taken to convince Maria and even then he knew she still harboured some doubts about the whole thing. Whether she didn't fully trust him or couldn't accept the man she loved was capable of such cruelty he couldn't say.

His eyes were naturally drawn in the direction of her building, he had planned to visit her but the day had passed and night was upon them, he doubted she would welcome him at this late hour, he doubted she would welcome him at any hour...

Malik saw a wry smile on Altair's face but decided not to question him. It had been a long day all he wanted now was to wash off the dust and disappointment he had accumulated over the course of the day.

"We should get back to Jabal, get cleaned up and fed. Things might look a little brighter then."

At first Malik's words made no sense to Altair, he had been thinking about Maria. "You could be right, at least we can discuss this with us both fully appraised of the facts."

"Bathe first brother, no offence, but you smell like a fisherman's armpit!"

* * *

The Knight stood at the head of the table his arms crossed over his considerable chest, his eyes daring any of the men seated to challenge him. None did.

"I will accept no excuses; I want this to be done right from beginning to end. Follow my instructions implicitly or you will pay with your life. Worry about everything and trust no one. None but the men in this room are aware of the entire extent of our plans, any outsiders will be aware only of the small role they play, it's less dangerous that way."

Gerhard looked at the Englishman with something bordering on adoration. He couldn't help but think their plan would have succeeded much sooner if only they had placed this man at the helm earlier. Everything he said made sense, they had been reckless before and his predecessor had paid with his life, he was determined not to make the same mistakes Sibrand had.

The other men at the table made no arguments and the meeting came to an end, all left at different times and all had travelled to the remote fortress with only their most trusted advisors.

The Hospitalier who had been host of the meeting now hovered in the shadows, hoping the other two would leave quickly and allow him to return to his duties, he had many people to care for...

The Englishman addressed him briefly as he was leaving the room, "Donjon, are you quite certain you don't want me to bring some men to take care of your little problem?" His face was emotionless, the Frenchman thought his expression said a lot more about the man than his words did, and his words said much...

"No, thank you. My little problem is just that, mine... I will continue to deal with it in my own way."

The Knight grunted, pulling his helmet over his head, "Just make damned sure they are gone long before my consignment arrives or you may well find yourself in a sorrier state than they are."

He left pulling the door shut behind him, leaving Gerhard looking non-plussed.

Geoffroy de Donjon clicked his tongue at the idiocy of his Teutonic counterpart, "You are to wait a few moments before leaving remember? The Master does not wish us to be seen together."

Offended by the Hospitalier and his assumption that he hadn't understood the new leader of the Teutonic Knights balled his hands into fists, "I knew that! I was just surprised he didn't say few more words. Now if you don't mind I will prepare to take my leave, good day to you Herr Donjon."

When the door closed for the last time the old Frenchman sighed and slumped into a soft chair in the corner of his counsel room. How had he gotten himself embroiled in this again, he was sure he had refused all entreaties to join the new plots and yet here he was once again doing something he knew in his heart was wrong.

It wasn't as though he couldn't stand up to the men involved, he was no coward but De Sable had talked him into it once before, he at least had made them feel important, valued. This new Templar was a bully and more ruthless than any who had come before. Now with what he had done and what he knew they had a hold over him, one he could never be free of.

He felt a familiar wave of fear wash over his body; it was always the same when he thought of the Piece of Eden. He dreaded the thing, and what it could do. The Master had told them to worry about everything, remembering that made Donjon utter a short cynical laugh, he already did. But the thing that worried him most was that they would succeed with their plans and that the new world order he had once craved more than anything would be achieved.

"Ah well, it can wait for now. I have more pressing matters to attend to my children need food and care." Raising himself out of the chair he let out a long groan as he stood, tired as he was in both body and mind. He smoothed out the pleats of his long black robes and made his way to his children.

* * *

A/N

Geoffroy de Donjon was the successor to old Garnier de Naplouse and Gerhard for Sibrand. Like the characters from the game not much is based on real life history. Anything they do in my fic is entirely that ... fiction

Got another one done in between packing for my much needed break, if anyone reads this hope you enjoy.


	7. One night in Acre

Her sword arm relaxed as she recognised the man standing in her room, "Warwick, you scared the shit out of me! What on earth are you doing here?"

The little man's face instantly became a mask of guilt but quickly transformed into a genuinely welcoming smile. "Maria, it is so good to see you!" rushing towards her opening his arms to embrace her, "I had almost lost hope of seeing you again, but here you are, in the flesh and large as life."

Maria was dragged into a hug, one which she happily returned –sword still in hand- affection had been rather thin on the ground lately and besides she had a real liking for Warwick. Once she had established herself with Robert she had made it her first task to have Warwick transferred to her service. "It's good to see you too, but here Warwick? Why are you here, in my home?"

"Sir Stephen, Marshall the younger that is... He has taken lodgings here since your disappearance, he says it's for the peace and quiet but I think he wanted to be here on the off chance you came back. I come around and give the place the once over when he's away but I couldn't make it last night, got up bright and early so it's all done and ready for him. Ready for you as it happens." This statement earned her a pat on the back, which in turn earned him a huge grin.

"Oh my dear, you have been in the wars haven't you?" Standing back from her, surveying her from head to toe, "We shall have to get you cleaned up little lady, it won't do for you to be seen in this state."

She screwed up her face, "Well next time someone takes me hostage I'll be sure to enquire about their bathing habits before I permit them to take me. Really Warwick, you call yourself a soldier? Rather than asking where I've been you cluck like a mother hen about my appearance!"

He led her to the mirror, she was indeed a mess! Her hair was frizzy; her face streaked with dirt and her clothes filthy, least she knew why people had been staring at her.

"I call myself a farmer Maria; I never wanted any part of this foolishness. I want to be home in England with my feet under my own table, my lovely Rosie and my girls beside me." He busied himself organising her belongings while Maria sat on a low stool watching him. "So while I fix it up for you to have a much needed wash why don't you tell me what happened? We know there was an attack, a few of the soldiers bodies surfaced in the water. Saints preserve us Maria! Stephen went on a wild rampage through Acre, trying to hunt you down. He sent teams far and wide trying to find you. "

Maria smiled, her chin resting on her hand, he had asked a question and kept right on talking.

"We heard of sightings of you from every direction the wind blows, from Egypt to England!"

It seemed her part in the affair on Limassol was unknown.

She distracted him with small talk –an easy task with that man- until she had bathed and eaten. The bath had been a good idea, the warm and beautifully scented water was so much better than plonking her arse down on a dirty smelly boat! Warwick left her to bathe, going out to organise a meal for them both.

He returned just as she had finished dressing, her spending most of that time trying to figure out what her next move should be. The assassin had tried to convince her conspiracy wouldn't end with Bouchart's death, that someone would take up the mantle but Maria wasn't so sure.

The man now seated across from her was one of the reasons she still had faith in her brothers. She knew the assassin would see his gambeson emblazoned with the Templar cross and see only an enemy, she doubted he was capable of seeing the man beneath the uniform. She decided Warwick deserved to hear the truth about her time on Limassol; it was bound to come out eventually anyway.

During the simple but much needed breakfast -of which Maria ate twice as much as her companion-, Warwick kept his inane chatter going. She changed her mind about telling him a hundred times, and then finally she could stand it no longer. She leaned across the small table placing a hand over his and put her life in his hands.

"I have to tell you something, I have to tell someone..." The fingers of her free hand were drumming on the surface of the table, "What I have to say may seem unbelievable but I assure you I say it with no hint of jest, I am entirely in earnest and when I have concluded speaking if you feel you must turn me in I will completely understand."

Warwick leaned back on his chair, a wounded expression on his face, "Now why would you go and say a thing like that lass?"

"Please just hear me out. I was the hostage of an assassin, taken to Cyprus. For most of that time I was his prisoner but what I learned when I managed to escape changed everything. I aided the assassin showed him the archive on Limassol and killed guards to clear a path for us to reach and finally kill Armand Bouchart."

He slid his hand out from under hers, for the first time in all the years she had known him, either as Matthew or Maria, he looked at her with contempt. "You killed our own men! I'm sorry I don't understand. How are you going to make me understand why you would do such an evil thing?"

She could see his desperation for her to redeem herself, she could understand it too. Warwick respected her and liked her and now he was looking at her in the same way she would have looked at Robert, had he lived long enough for her to confront him that is.

She paced around the room, chewing her lip, trying to find the right words to say to make him understand as she did. Finally facing him she began to speak, telling him about the piece of Eden, what it was capable of, even what the conspirators had planned to do with it.

At some point she pulled her stool in front of his and took both his hands in hers, she was almost imploring him to believe her, because if he, nothing more than a foot soldier, believed her it would somehow vindicate her actions, alleviate some of the guilt she undeniably felt. Suddenly this man's approval meant more to Maria than anything in the world. He was a good man and to her that is what he represented... good.

When her tale was told his eyes were downcast, his hands still in her grasp. She pitied him, that she had placed such a heavy burden on his slight shoulders. "I know it's hard to believe but I saw the assassin use the apple with my own eyes, the crowd's fury was instantly abated. Men of ill intention must never possess this artefact and I did what I did to try to ensure that they wouldn't."

He slowly raised his head; his eyes were distant as though lost in a memory. "Not so hard to believe as you might think..."

Her heart jumped at his words, was it possible he believed her? "What do you mean?"

"Listen lass there is goings on in this place that lowly men such as I will never be party to but soldiers have a way of learning what they shouldn't ought to have learned if you follow my meaning."

Eyes wide, balancing on the edge of her stool she urged him to continue, "What have you learned?"

"It's no secret what old Father Naplouse was up to in that hospital of his, if we can call such a place a hospital that is, but there is talk of another place. The likes of which I hope I never have to see, but if you choose to go I won't have you go alone."

"What place, what you are talking about Warwick?" She had his hands in a death grip now.

He brought his head closer to hers, looking around the room to ensure he wasn't being overheard, whispering the words as though merely speaking them could invoke some terrible evil, "Crack de hospital."

For a second Maria's mind was blank, and then understanding dawned. "Crac de l'Ospital, is that what you mean the Hospitalier castle at Homs? What could possibly be there that makes you want to stay away and how does it relate to my story?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "Do you never talk to soldiers? What is there and how it relates is this... The people you spoke of the ones who the assassin controlled, could it be that there are just such people there. They have long been likened to those poor souls under Naplouse in Acre only worse, much worse. They speak of wailing and crying, of poor lost damned souls. Any who serve there never want to return, 'cept of course the priests and they have to."

Maria was astonished, "And because of this you believe me?"

Warwick's sudden burst of laughter made her jump, "Don't be silly lass I believe you because of you. You have to admit though there is some strange goings on with those French Hospital Knights."

His last words went unheard by Maria; she was close to being overcome by his first words. Never in her life had anyone displayed such blind faith in her. Her body slumped forward until her head came to rest on his narrow chest making her miss her friend's expressions transmogrify. No longer cheerful, Warwick's smile was a thin sneer, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Thank you; I can't explain what that means to me."

He clumsily patted her head, and then incredibly she watched him wipe his hand on his leggings.

"I assume that means you don't want to run your fingers through my hair?"

"It's not your hair it's that horrible stuff you put in it."

"I think you mean soap, it is what most people use to remove dirt!"

"It's what dirty people use; being a clean person myself I have no need of such foolishness."

She laughed, playfully shoving him, "They speak of wailing and crying indeed! Between sailors and soldiers I can't decide who the worst for gossip and superstition are. I confess you had me going there for a minute old Warwick."

* * *

Maria tossed and turned, it was her second day back in Acre and her second restless night spent in the bed she had shared with Robert. Dawn was still hours away but so was sleep. Her mind was racing, dwelling on things she didn't want to think about, namely Robert and Altair. There had been no sign of the assassin but then why would there be? Her usefulness to him was at an end and he was back with his brothers now.

Maria's loneliness flared at that thought. Warwick had taken her to "Say hello" to the few men who had remained loyal to her after Robert's death. One of them suggested she go in to meet with Conrad but she had lied telling him she was busy. She had no desire to be face to face with Conrad, not after aiding the man who killed his father. She had passed a little time chatting with them, learning a few interesting things about the goings on at the fortress and with the Templar's themselves; it seemed a lot had changed since Robert's death.

Again she stopped herself, this line of thought would only lead her to a dark place, she knew the man she loved had lied to her, possibly used her but only her head knew it her heart was still in denial. She threw the covers back, getting out of bed. Dressing quickly, she walked out into the dark, foggy streets of Acre. It seemed she had somewhere to go after all...

* * *

Maria wasn't the only person struggling to shut out the worries of the day; Altair had lain awake for hours. Chewing over the events of another unsuccessful day, the Templar's cargo and plans still went undiscovered. Yet it was a conversation he and Malik had shared which was keeping him awake, Altair went over it again and again. Was he the right man to lead the assassins? His thought process was far more methodical than Maria's but no less troubling.

Again he went over the earlier conversation, Malik had told him he needed to make a choice but that wasn't true, there was no choice to make, there never had been. Being born into the order meant you died in the order and Altair was no exception. They had discussed the situation with the Templars but when the Rafiq left for the night, Malik returned to their previous conversation of Altair's plans to travel.

_They had been sitting in one of the back rooms of the bureau; the rooms most novices didn't know existed. Altair would never forget his wonder when the Rafiq had pulled the shelf forward and shown him the true extent of the place. _

"_Is it safe to assume that your travel plans have been cancelled and not delayed Altair?"_

"_It is never wise to assume anything, you told me that."_

_His evasive response earned him an irritated look. "You left and went to Acre, then Cyprus and I cannot deny there was value in your mission but as much as we gained we lost, that was time you could have spent augmenting your position. Had you left for India I have no doubt you would have returned a wiser more knowledgeable man but what would you be returning to?"_

_The Grandmaster sat in silence waiting for Malik to answer his own question._

"_You would be returning to lead an order who don't know or trust you. Perhaps to an order broken by the schisms that already exist, but these rifts are small we could stop them now before the damage is irreparable. Altair you must return to Masyaf, the brothers need you. By our very nature we look to our Mentor for guidance and you have made yourself unavailable."_

"_The Templar threat on Cyprus was worthy of our attention Malik. I was serving the brotherhood."_

_Malik nodded, exactly the reply he had expected. "Is there no other in our order you trust to perform these duties? If that is true then we are doomed to failure."_

_Resting his forehead on his fist Altair sighed._

_Malik saw how tired he was, perhaps how lost but he had much yet to say and Altair needed to hear it. "You have doubts, that is natural and we will make mistakes but we will learn from them. We are both changed men Altair, neither of us bear much similarity to the men who entered Solomon's Temple, the mistakes we made that day changed us both forever and for the better."_

_Altair's eyes were inevitably drawn to Malik's left shoulder, the missing arm a constant reminder of that day. "Do you doubt my commitment Malik?"_

_There was no challenge in his tone it was a question pure and simple and Malik was encouraged by his willingness to consider his words. "To the order no, how could I? You have served with distinction and even now you continue to do so. Altair it is not your devotion to the order I question but your desire to lead the order. You took the first opportunity to leave and you seem to be doing your damndest not to return."_

_Altair's continued silence was beginning to make Malik uneasy._

"_You need to let go of your former life Altair, you are Grandmaster and as such you must trust others to reach the higher levels and trust yourself to show them how."_

_Malik remembered when Altair had met Adha, how he had planned to change his life, to lay down his arms and live as a normal man with her and now this other woman was in his life and he once again was attempting to alter his plans to fit around her. Malik was almost sure she was the main reason Altair wanted to travel and while he had no objections to it in theory, he had to make his brother see the time was not right._

"_Malik I know how my absence must look but I always intended to return to Masyaf."_

"_At the very least delay your travel plans for a year or two, return to Masyaf and give the order the stability it needs. Most of the men will follow you willingly and those who wouldn't lack the courage to confront you. You must choose whether to travel or to lead the assassins, I don't think both are possible right now."_

* * *

Altair got up from the pallet and made his silent exist from the bureau. The night air was cold and instantly invigorating. He dropped to the ground, not stopping for second to consider his direction. Walking at night was never a good idea but even more so now, Acre was bursting at the seams with soldiers any of whom would stop and question him on sight. The assassin lowered his head and began walking towards the rich district.

His footfall should have echoed around the empty streets but he made no sound. He moved among the broken buildings with his usual stealth, a habit formed over a life time. The poor district of Acre always had a negative impact on his mood and the darkness did nothing to hide the ruin, the sheer ugliness, of both the place and the lives of the people who lived within its crumbling walls and rat infested streets.

A stray cat loudly mewling and the dim glow from a candle in a window served to remind the assassin he wasn't alone but he felt alone. The ruins behind him now, the shabby, dirty homes which housed the poor and the needy had been replaced by larger far sturdier buildings. He felt that was probably true of their lives as well, the more affluent people of Acre, of anywhere for that matter, had a more solid footing on life.

He had known where he was going before he got off the bed, he wanted to see Maria, even if it meant a quarrel it would still be better than this feeling he had. He missed her, the past two days had been hectic but he still felt her absence keenly. He liked being with her, she made him think of things he normally wouldn't, forced him to look at life from a different angle, it was refreshing.

Before he turned into the street which housed her building he took to the rooftops, he didn't know which part of the house she lived in, he would have to be creative. It never occurred to him that if she caught him looking in her window she would rip his eyeballs out, this was simply how the assassin got things done... by the most direct route possible.

He found her room quickly, her possessions scattered around the room told him that much but she didn't appear to be there, not from his vantage point on the window ledge at least. He let himself drop onto the ground, not liking how disappointed he felt. Where was she? Panic was something Altair never did and this time was no exception but he was anxious. As far as he knew this was the only place she had to go, she should be here.

Climbing back to the rooftops he made his way farther into the rich district, in the direction of Richard's Citadel. He would listen to the soldiers on guard and try to pick up any pieces of stray information. It had been a mistake to leave her alone, he knew she was probably safe but he wouldn't rest until he absolutely knew it, until she was back safely with him.

The fortress was no less heavily guarded at night, he already knew that but it still made his teeth clench to see so many soldiers surrounding a place he needed to get inside. He was moving along the low rooftops listening to snippets of chatter but none which interested him. He stood up looking around, trying to decide where next to look when he saw her. Was it her? The hood on her cloak was up and he had just caught a glimpse, but the way his heart was hammering in his chest was undeniable, he took off after the shape.

'Damn it!' She kicked out at a crate sending it skittering along the ground.

Maria finally conceded she was not getting into the fortress, bloody guards were everywhere and not one of them a friend who would let her slip past. All she wanted was to stand on the tower and watch the sun rise, but no, it seemed even that small thing was beyond her now. She watched the soldiers for a time, hating how she felt. She was not part of them anymore, today had made that clear.

A small smile graced the assassins face; he was now certain it was her. He couldn't just drop down behind her, she would scream and the guards would be upon them in seconds. In a tone just above a whisper he called her name.

Stopping she looked around, "Who's there?"

"It's Altair, don't scream Maria."

Her pulse quickened at his name, was she still angry with him? "Where are you?"

"Behind you."

The voice came directly behind her left ear and despite the warning it still made her jump, "Bloody hell, don't do that." When she faced him she saw he was smiling and despite their last encounter she returned it. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went to visit you, and then had to go looking for you. You shouldn't walk alone at night Maria, it's not safe." His expression now serious," What if you had been attacked?"

She grinned, patting her sword in reply and the assassins face once more softened. She turned her head back towards the highest tower, "I wanted to go up there, just being there calms me and helps me think."

Altair squinted at the tower in question; he had used it as a vantage point several times. Nodding in understanding, "Come with me."

He led her through the streets back towards the poor district. They walked for several minutes in silence until he stopped beside some boxes. "Up you go."

"You want me to go up there!" Her finger pointing skyward, but then she looked past the roof and back to the assassin, eyebrow cocked "Alright."

He went ahead helping her scale the distance from the box to a beam, then to the rooftop. "It's an easy climb and even if you fall you won't have far to go. I'll be right behind you." Offering her a few more words of instruction Maria Thorpe climbed her first tower.

Standing in the belfry Maria made to climb over the edge to attain the very top of the tower but he caught her tunic, "This is good enough for now Maria, if we go up there we expose ourselves to the guards."

It was nowhere near as high as the tower at the fortress but it was nice and she had scaled it, had actually climbed the damn walls! Excited energy coursed through her body when she had begun to feel the wind lashing against her and now standing on the small wooden floor she was still feeling its effect.

"Thank you, this is nice."

He understood he loved being above the city, far higher than this where even noise cannot reach. "There is a tower in Masyaf, if you stand on the ledge you can see the village, the Orontes River and beyond." He remembered the death he had rained down upon the Templars the last time he had stood there but he left that part out. "Perhaps I could take you there one day, the view is breathtaking."

Her voice was even more dubious than her face, "I think it highly unlikely I will ever see Masyaf, your brothers would boil me in oil."

They sat under the bell, chatting to each other until after sunrise. Maria caught glimpses of his eyes, still shaded by his hood but visible. They were the most extraordinary shade of amber and unlike the rest of his face, they shone with emotion. She saw amusement, intellect, sadness and loneliness all reflected in them. No wonder he kept them hidden.

Maria yawned and he immediately stood, "Let me walk you home."

"A couple of question first if I may? How do you know where I live and how do you suggest we get down?"

She couldn't resist smiling at the boyish grin on his face, "That depends on you Maria, do you want to scramble or soar?"

He looked around the rooftops checking for guards, there were none in view. Stepping onto the edge he reached back for her. Once outside she expected them to descend but he grabbed her waist and hoisted her up to the ledge above. "Grab the lip and pull yourself up, then lean back onto the slope of the roof."

She should have been scared, terrified even but she wasn't, she was having the time of her life. The assassin joined her on the roof and guided her slowly to a small wooden support beam. Looking down she saw the haystack and turned to him, her face bursting with excitement. He joined her on the beam, wrapping his arm around her waist to steady her and began whispering instructions.

Perhaps he was a little closer than he needed to be and maybe he gave a few more instructions than was strictly necessary but neither complained. When the time came for her to jump he took both her hands and extended her arms away from her. Inhaling deeply one last time, taking in the scent of her skin he said, "Whenever you are ready Maria."

She craned her neck to face him, her breath fanning his face, "You do understand if I survive this I will expect you to take me higher next time."

He could only smile in response, the proximity of her lips to his had it seemed stolen his ability to think. For a second she met his eyes before taking a tiny step forward into nothing. It wasn't far, it was over in seconds but Maria felt a thousand things as the air whipped her cloak and her body descended. Everything felt alive, more alert. When she dropped into the hay her bottom hit the cart but the hay had cushioned the impact so it was painless.

As instructed she climbed out of the hay bale, her feet had barely touched the ground when she saw a splash of white land in the hay. He acrobatically sprang from the cart landing beside her. Still charged with pure energy she threw her arms around his neck.

"That was incredible; I can't believe you never showed me this before. Thank you so much!"

Surprising himself he returned her embrace, pulling her body as close to his as was acceptable. "I would have had I known how happy it makes you. Our time on Cyprus would have been less painful... you almost knocked out my teeth with that kick you delivered."

"Aw, I'm sorry did I hurt the poor assassin with my tiny little woman foot?" She planted a kiss on his left cheek, "There all better, my Mother used to kiss all my lumps and bumps better hopefully I inherited some of her magic."

She expected him to be smiling but he wasn't. He was looking at her with such intensity she felt as though he was seeing beneath her skin, seeing all her thoughts. She took a step back, and thankfully he broke eye contact. She paid a bit too much attention to rearranging her clothes, trying to cover how flustered she felt.

She realised she was twiddling her fingers, "I should go; the streets will be busy soon."

He insisted on walking her home and when they reached her rooms he walked inside the building with her.

"There is some where I would like to take you, if you have no plans for this evening that is."

Maria chuckled, "My schedule is fairly hectic but I'm sure I can squeeze you in."

He nodded and turned to go, leaving her feeling a tinge of what, disappointment?

'Get a grip of yourself Maria Thorpe.'

He halted, "I'm unsure what hour I will arrive but shall be as early as I can."

Too eagerly she replied, "That's fine come anytime." Then trying to cover up her willingness to see him she continued, "I simply mean I have no plans so it will hardly be a great inconvenience awaiting your arrival. So yes, whenever you can arrive will be perfectly acceptable" Screaming inside her own head to stop talking but she kept going. "Hopefully not too late, I haven't been sleeping well."

She turned away climbing the stairs. One look from him and she was behaving like and awkward, blabbering girl she had to get away! She hadn't realised quite how lonely she had become, she would have to be careful...

"Maria..."

She stopped, his voice made her name sound beautiful, almost exotic. Why had she never noticed that before? She cleared her throat and faced him with as much control as she could muster, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I left you alone on the dock. I truly am accustomed to being alone, I have much to learn."

She muttered, "You are forgiven." before dashing upstairs to the safety of her rooms.

* * *

Gerhard rolled over on his bed, his hand hit against something unfamiliar. He patted around the form for a second before the memory of the previous night crept into his conscious. He leaned on one arm looking at her face, the bruising was clear even in the morning light. He had gotten a little rougher than he intended that seemed to be happening more and more lately. He would have to pay her an extra few coins before he sent her back to the brothel.

Normally she would be shoved to the floor and told to go away but he really had been very hard on her and she was younger than the usual whores, probably barely reached her twentieth year, he would let her wake up on the soft bed just this once.

He got out of bed and went to relieve himself in the pot. Lifting the front of his gown, exposing a pair of legs which seemed to have bowed under the weight of carrying his rotund body but his misshapen legs were nothing new he had been born with them. His father had spent a great deal of money trying to correct that particular deformity but each contraption had done nothing to straighten his legs, the scars each failed attempt left on his sons legs and mind were the only permanent effects of his efforts.

He crossed to the window looking out over the port, imagining he could see the exact spot that strutting fool Sibrand had met his end. How he had hated that man! He was everything Gerhard wasn't, handsome, brave and loved by his men but all that did him no good he had still fallen to the assassin.

Gerhard shuddered as he remembered all the effort he had wasted trying to ingratiate himself to the former Hochmeister all to no avail, his powerful family had ensured him a good place in the order, reaching the position of Ordenstrappier but Sibrand would have stopped him there. He would much rather spend his time fawning over that idiot De Sable and his English whore than to take the time to notice worthwhile men in his own order.

His eyes narrowed and darkened, the lower half of his face seemingly split by what passed for a smile with the German knight, Grandmaster of the Teutonic order and master of all he surveyed. Sibrand had excluded him from his plans but Sibrand was dead, his throat cut by an assassins blade. That slice had ended one man's life and began another's anew. Below his bed gown his penis grew hard, his hand reached down to massage it, giving him cause to be glad he had left the whore where she was, she still had some work to do.


	8. The Crescent

His return to the bureau was undeniably brighter than the outward journey had been. The sun was slowly gaining height, filling the streets with its light and warmth. Yet daylight couldn't claim the credit for the improvement in the assassin's mood, these were the same desolate, broken streets he had walked along only hours before, the changes were all internal.

It was her, as he made his way to his temporary home he thought of Maria and the surprising events of the night. Since the earliest days of knowing her he had been aware of his physical attraction to her, but gradually that feeling had grown into something more. At first he had approached this development logically, trying to understand why he felt such a strong connection to her but logic offered little insight.

Why it should be that he would do things purely to see her smile and that he felt completely at ease returning those smiles when she offered them, these things were beyond logic. His desire for physical contact was of course still present but it was no longer prevalent. Far greater was his need for her to see him as a complete man not just a killer.

No small thing considering how they had met, how much pain he had inflicted upon her. It was unlikely that would ever happen after all he would never have forgiven the men who killed Adha and he knew to expect anything different from Maria would be foolish.

He entered the bureau hoping to manage an hour or two of sleep before the others had any need for him but he should have known better. Malik was deep in conversation with Tahir, one of the young novices of the order, the young man had faltered in his training recently and Malik had taken a personal interest in getting him back on track, hardly surprising since he and Kadar had been like brothers.

"Ah, Altair I was wondering where you had gone. The other novices are already dispatched I'm going over a few last details with Tahir." Altair joined the men at the long desk, adding bits and pieces to Malik's instructions.

Once Tahir had departed the two men moved to the games table in the corner and for a while neither spoke.

Malik was trying to figure out a way to broach once again the subject of Altair's plans to travel, they had been over it but the new mentor had not yet given a definitive reply and Malik was determined to pin him down this time. He wasn't afraid of speaking his mind, nor would he ever be, no, he was afraid of damaging the fragile friendship that existed between them.

It was Altair who spoke first, "I want to make changes Malik, some of them are going to be hard for the brothers to accept. I wanted to leave yes, but not for distance or avoidance but for time. To allow the men time to recover from the recent upheaval before I returned and forced more change upon them."

Malik was aware of some of the changes Altair had in mind, aware and approving but he understood his friends apprehension to begin implementing them so soon on a brotherhood still fractured and wounded.

"You could have returned and begun the process at least. You don't have to achieve all you want within the first few months."

"True but once I begin there will be no turning back. We may lose some numbers but those are people we probably didn't want to begin with."

"We can do these things together, you asked me to assist you and I will. I have committed myself fully to serving you and our order. Now you must do the same."

Altair reached across and clapped Malik's shoulder. "My commitment was never in doubt; it was my methods which were questionable."

Malik's relief was tangible; he had no desire to run their order. "Your methods were fine, and at any other time they would have been good ideas. Who knows what a year or two could bring, you may yet find the time to broaden your horizons."

Altair shrugged, they had more important things to discuss.

"A fleet of ships left Cyprus fully two days before I did and in the interim what looks like a fleet of ships have arrived at our shores. It would be folly to ignore that but equally foolhardy to focus too much on it. If they have brought the contents of their archive to our shores then they have weakened themselves, we will find a way to intercept some if not all of it over time."

Malik nodded his agreement of this assessment, "There must be way Altair, until now we have always managed to breach their defences, we must discover what they are hiding be it the archive or something which poses a more immediate danger. Either way I see no alternative, we may have to risk all to get our answers."

They adjourned to the back rooms of the bureau, taking a bite to eat and going over their plans. Malik all the while thinking what a surprisingly productive morning it had been when Altair dropped another "surprise" into the conversation.

Having shared his plans for that evening with Malik, Altair immediately excused himself and left his second in command sitting in front of a half eaten breakfast and wearing an expression which hovered somewhere between surprise and amusement.

* * *

Tahir walked along the path beside the seawall, the huge fortress on his right the ocean on his left. The area in front of the fortress was busy with soldiers most of whom seemed to be pushing and shoving at civilians telling them they couldn't use the square as a market for the foreseeable future.

He hated being in Acre, the mantra which had been drilled into his brain since he was a boy "Hide in plain sight" felt impossible here. How was he an Arab supposed to move unseen amongst the Europeans who now populated the city? He never let this thinking deter his effort or his focus, he did as he was taught, staying on the edges of groups and never stopping too long in one place.

It was almost time for him to move to the next location, he and the other novices moved in rotation from one place to the next so as not to become conspicuous, but it also meant they always had eyes and ears in each place. He made his way to the centre of the square, to the shortest route to the Hospitalier district when loud shouts got his attention. Like everyone else in the square he stopped to watch what was happening.

Two knights were in the crowd of traders one of them shoving at them but at the same time trying to make them see reason while the older seemed to have lost his temper.

"We don't have to give you an explanation; you on the other hand have to obey! Now move along before I feel the need to use force."

One of the traders understandably upset attempted to argue with him. "We have always been able to set up stalls here, how else are we supposed to earn an honest crust?" He turned to his fellow protesters acknowledging their verbal support but when he returned his look to the knight all he saw was a huge fist aiming for his face.

Standing over the now fallen trader the older knight shook his hand while addressing the remainder of the crowd "You were told to move. I won't stand here all day explaining myself to you people. Are you going to leave or fight? Choose now, it's too bloody hot to stand here and hold your hands!"

There was no real choice, the disgruntled traders dispersed and the knights returned to the fortress.

Stephen looked back at the men now leaving the square, watching them drag the unfortunate and still unconscious spokesman away with them. "Don't you think you were a bit hard on him? It is his livelihood after all."

William stopped walking so that none of his disgusted expression was missed by his son, "Hard on him! We sacrifice all to come here to protect these people, to keep the peace. They left hovels to come here we left castles! So to answer your question no I have no pity for a fool who lacks the good sense to follow instructions and know what is good for him."

The younger man replied but they had moved out of earshot and they were far too close to the fortress for Tahir to be able to safely follow them. Still it was interesting that the knights were beginning to turn on their own people, willing to use force to keep them away from the area.

"Where are you off to and in such a hurry?"

Tahir turned toward the shout; it was the younger of the two knights addressing a soldier running across the square.

"A simple errand Sir, nothing important but as usual old Warwick is running late. Shall I postpone my task in order to assist you my Lord?"

The young man considered for a moment, "Not necessary but be sure to look in on me when you return."

"Yes of course I will." He bowed quickly before resuming his journey, still clearly flustered but now walking rather than running.

Having been instructed to pay attention to anything out of the ordinary and while this wasn't exactly extraordinary it was the first sniff of anything he had seen in days, he decided to follow the little man.

It turned out to be a good exercise for the novice; the soldier kept looking over his shoulder and changing his pace. He now felt surer following him had been a good idea. The Englishman led them to the area in front of the cathedral where he disappeared inside a building. The novice sat on a bench and waited for his return.

He didn't have to wait long and when the soldier returned Tahir was doubly attentive. Not due to any actions of the soldier, it was the woman who accompanied him who had most of the young man's attention. She was beautiful, well for a European at least. Her skin was the palest he had ever seen and framed as it was with her dark hair; the effect was most pleasing.

It seemed he had stumbled upon another odd European woman who liked to dress like a man. The novices who had assisted the Master on the day he had assaulted the fortress had told him about the woman they had captured; she too had clothed herself in male attire. Tahir chuckled inwardly as he thought how much the Master would regret his choice of captives if he could see this one now.

She was talking to the man, her hands on his shoulders perhaps trying to reassure him. All too quickly the man left and sadly the woman stayed where she was. Tahir was about to stand to keep following the soldier when the woman looked directly at him. He froze on the bench. Her gaze stayed on him for a short time but it felt like an age to the young assassin. He had to be imagining this; he had done nothing to draw her attention.

Then she was gone back inside the building she had come out of. Breathing a very real sigh of relief, had he caused himself to be discovered by a woman the other novices would torment him forever and more importantly Malik would have killed him, he got to his feet and followed the soldier on his uneventful trip back to the fortress.

The remainder of the day passed in the same uneventful way for him, chasing down any lead however small but ending up with nothing. When he met up with the other novices and informants at the bureau their story was the same. Altair returned soon after they did and even the great mentor came back empty handed.

The mood among the men was grim so Tahir decided to lighten the atmosphere with the story of the nervous soldier and the woman, who he was now convinced were illicit lovers, hence the man's twitchy state. They all listened intently with expectant smiles, waiting for the punch line but when he mentioned the location the Master was more attentive than usual.

When he brought up the details about the pretty woman in man's clothes, Malik raised an eyebrow at Altair who nodded in reply. Their gestures were almost imperceptible but Tahir noticed, although he would never dare question them openly he might ask Malik later. That look had been enough to warn him to keep his thoughts about her to himself, if the Master and Malik had her in their sights then he could have done their mission real harm.

After they had eaten he watched for a chance to get Malik alone, if he had erred yet again, he knew it would be viewed harshly. They sat around a while longer chatting but he was no longer a contributing voice, the novice was contemplating every possible outcome of his intended talk with Malik and none of them went well.

Usually the novices would sleep in the bureau of whichever city they were in but Malik had arranged for some of them to stay with the Rafiq and the rest were in a safe house. For their part they were mostly glad not to be under the watchful eye of Malik and far worse the Master, they would never be able to relax with him around.

Tahir hung around after the others had left and when Altair was busy at the desk reading he approached Malik.

"Is there something you wish to discuss?" Malik kept his expression serious but when the young man began to shuffle his feet he had to lower his head to hide his amusement.

"There is yes. I am concerned that I have inadvertently stumbled upon something you and the Master are investigating; I saw the look you shared when I mentioned the woman. I was simply following orders, looking into anything no matter how small."

When Malik didn't reply at once the young man cleared his throat and Allah help him if this didn't earn him the attention of the Master as well. He closed his eyes, cursing his rotten luck and when he opened them again Altair was standing beside Malik.

He had no idea what to expect from the Master,Tahir had been too young to have any friendship with Altair and unlike Kadar he had never been chosen to accompany either of the men he now faced on missions. There was a time when he envied Kadar that honour but that was before they had been sent to the Temple and Kadar had been caught in the middle of their egos.

Malik's voice brought him back to the present, not somewhere he relished being. "Tahir thinks he may have posed a threat to an ongoing mission but I can't see how, unless you alerted our targets to your presence."

Tahir felt sick, his stomach churned and for a split second he was tempted to lie but he respected these men too much to do that. "I may have."

Had he not lowered his head he would have seen the grin on Malik's face threaten to explode into outright laughter but the dai contained himself, there was more fun to be had here.

Altair wasn't as amused like Malik but he was _very_ interested, "What is it you believe you have done?"

The tone of his voice told Malik that Altair was concerned although about what he couldn't imagine, or perhaps he could. This kept getting better and better.

"The woman may have seen me briefly, although she never approached me or spoke to me, for a short time it looked as though she was suspicious of me."

Altair wasn't enjoying this in the least, if Maria had seen one of his novices apparently watching her... well he knew who she would blame and who would suffer her fury.

He dismissed the novice with assurances he had committed no wrong doing even going so far as to commend his attention to detail, Malik walked with him to the outer room, probably to assure him he had been teasing.

Altair had spent a good portion of the day looking forward to seeing Maria but now with this going on he wasn't even sure she would ever speak to him again. And when Malik came back wearing the same expression as the proverbial cat that got the cream, his frustration bordered on annoyance.

"You enjoyed that! You knew from the beginning he was talking about Maria."

"Guilty on both charges brother! You spoiled my fun; I could have kept that going for a bit longer."

"Fun, Malik! I question your sense of humour."

"You are only worried that Maria saw him and now thinks you are having her watched. I on the other hand have no such concerns and was free to enjoy the situation." He picked a book up from the table and made his way to the back of the bureau.

Altair stayed where he was, going over in his head the conversation he knew was coming with Maria.

"I don't know why you are so troubled Altair, she was probably noticing something else. What are the chances of her noticing one of us, even a novice, blending in is one of the biggest assets we have."

Following him into the back now Altair countered, "You keep making the mistake of thinking of her as a woman. If he thinks she saw him then she saw him."

Malik refused to let his sour face dull his enjoyment of the moment, "You never told me she was beautiful, I probably should have guessed what with all the attention you've been giving her." Sliding the leather bound book across the surface of the table as he spoke.

Bristling now Altair wanted this conversation to be over, he was never happy discussing personal matters. "Neither did Tahir, you are making that up. Besides which her appearance is of no relevance." He snatched up the book and stuffed it into the back of his waist armour.

"Tahir did indeed say she was beautiful; in fact let me quote his exact words. "Her hair is as dark as night but her skin is whiter than the snow that falls on the mountains. Her lips are redder than the ripest pomegranate and her eyes wider than the Orontes Valley."

Altair slammed the door shut behind him, stopping Malik in his tracks. It was pointless to continue now that he was alone but his smile remained fixed after his friend's departure. The truth was Tahir had been unwilling to say anything about the woman and Malik had to drag even the most basic description from him but it was enough to work with. The rest he had improvised and did rather well even if he did say so himself.

Altair exited the bureau making a lot more noise than usual. His journey across the rooftops of the city could have been a lot shorter than he chose to make it but he needed time. There was the real possibility that tonight was going to be a disaster; Maria would never believe that his novice being at her home was an innocent coincidence.

Malik now alone in the bureau looked at the pile of papers on his desk and scowled, he was having trouble concentrating. He took up his quill and put it to the fresh parchment of paper, thoughtlessly scribbling away.

Altair's plans for that evening and who he was planning it with inevitably lead his thoughts to the past, to Robert De Sable and Solomon's Temple. He moved to rest his head on a hand that was no longer there and sighed, it had been gone for a long while but there were times when he forgot and still tried to use it. Just as there were times when he wanted to share something with his brother, the realisation that he was gone hit a lot harder than a missing arm.

He was writing the short but far less amusing version of Tahir's meeting with Altair's new favourite pastime. The boy had taken Kadar's death badly and had become a poor student, unwilling to listen or learn. Malik knew he would never be a master assassin but he was loyal and more than capable, he was certain Tahir's future within the order could be saved, he just needed guidance. Malik was determined to give him that much at least. He had been a big part of his family for many years, almost since the day he had arrived at Masyaf in such poor condition they had all believed he would die.

* * *

_His family had been travelling to Jerusalem when they were attacked by bandits, instead of surrendering their meagre possessions his father had tried to fight them off. His parents, older brother and 2 younger sisters were all dead or dying when a figure in white had ridden toward them brandishing his sword above his head. _

_The boy had sustained a head wound which had impaired his vision but he still managed to crawl to his mother's body and bury himself in her clothes. His tiny body flinched every time he heard the thunderous clash of steel against steel which could be clearly heard even over the shouting and the occasional agonised cry of pain. Then all feel silent._

_When he felt a hand on shoulder his body contracted into a ball, anticipating the agony he was sure would follow. Instead he felt hands slide below his slight frame, he felt a chest against his own and a shoulder supporting his head and then the man spoke._

"_Fear not little one, the danger has passed. I am sorry I arrived too late to help your family, there is nothing we can do for them now. Do you have anyone else I can take you to?"_

_His eyes still squeezed tight, "I don't think so."_

"_I can't leave you here; my home is not too far from here. I will take you there until we can decide what to do with you."_

_The journey had taken the rest of the day and most of the next and the boy's condition worsened with each passing hour. Eventually he stopped responding to the assassin's questions, passing in and out of consciousness with barely a murmur. The assassin stopped regularly to pour water on his face and down his throat, tending to his wound but he knew he would die if he didn't get him proper care soon. He made the decision to ride through the night, with the tiny body leaning against his._

_Although sure the boy was unconscious and unable to hear him the man spoke to him often, telling him of his own sons and the place they all called home. When at last the outpost signalling the end of journey appeared he had leaned forward and said to the boy, "We are home now, everything will be better."_

_The man had been Faheem Al Sayf and the home he had spoken of was Masyaf._

* * *

Malik dropped the quill onto the paper; he decided he was going for a walk. Altair could deal with the paperwork when he returned, if he could drag his mind away from thinking about that woman for longer than 5 minutes that was.

He felt no hostility toward Maria, in his mind she was a pawn, as they had been. However he was becoming concerned that the Mentor was harbouring hopes of a serious relationship with her and that would be an issue. The last thing they needed was for him to return to Masyaf with her by his side. He chuckled softly, that would never happen not even Altair would dare show such blatant disregard for his brothers feelings.

Pausing to tidy the papers, he lifted the quill to drop it back into the ink pot but instead he dropped it to the desk. The page he had been working on began as it should have a routine account of the novice's reports. Below that was the beginning of a face, the outline of the head, sketched hair. It was far from complete, only one eye was drawn but Malik knew he who he was looking at, would know those features anywhere. He ran his finger along the page, smudging some of the ink, blurring the edges.

"I miss you brother."

* * *

Was going to be a much longer chapter (way too long) but I split it and the 2nd part will be up very soon. Not much going on in this or the next but it is leading somewhere, trust me :)


	9. The Cross

She never bothered undressing; she simply flopped her body onto the bed and gave her frazzled nerves time to settle. Her behaviour tonight had been nothing short of shocking, she had forgotten herself entirely and joined the assassin on a merry jaunt through Acre and she had no idea what to make of it. All she was sure of was she had fun and now she felt guilty for it.

Sluggishly shifting on the bed she cocked her head, was that someone banging on her door? A few more loud raps as she crossed the room to open the door removed any doubt. It was Warwick.

She wanted to be annoyed at his disturbing her sleep but this wasn't an unreasonable hour to appear at someone's door. Without saying a word she turned back inside, letting him follow her and enjoy the view of her scratching her bum. She barely paid him any attention let alone noticed how flustered he was.

"Maria we have to talk, you will never believe what I have found out but first you must promise me that what I say is between us that you will follow what I say and tell no one else the full story of Cyprus."

That got her attention.

She faced him and this time she noticed his worried eyes, shifting around the room, the sweat running down his face. "What's happened Warwick?"

He started talking, excited babble would be more accurate and Maria was only catching the odd word.

"You have to calm down; I can't understand what you're saying." She took his hand and led him to a chair but no sooner was he in it than he bounced back up. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, putting him back on the chair. "Start again from the beginning."

By the time he had finished speaking Maria had joined him in standing, "You are absolutely sure this is what you saw?"

He tilted his head, "Do you think me an idiot? Of course it's what I saw. After what you told me about that apple what-do-you-call-it I made it my business to find out the goings on in the fortress. Do you think they would treat my family any different than the other poor souls they ruined with that evil thing?"

"We don't know that any other poor souls were ruined Warwick, so far that's just gossip. You can't go wandering around searching the place on the strength of that. They would toss you in the dungeon if they caught you."

He sat back down, "There is no smoke with fire you mark my words Maria. That assassin fellow may not be the good sort but it seems he was right about this, sure."

"We will travel to Homs together; if you can't get away then I'll go alone. I'll find out what all the talk was about and we can take it from there but until then you must stop poking around."

"Alright until then I will hold my peace but you stick to your end Maria, my life is as much on the line as yours. We can't afford to trust anyone, and you have to stick what I told you to say about Cyprus."

She nodded her head quickly, too quickly for his liking, "I mean it Maria, not Stephen, Conrad nor anyone else for that matter. Robert and the others were involved so it would be guess work if we tried to choose who to trust or not. So I say sod 'em all, it comes down to you and me."

This time she didn't nod, he was truly frightened and she felt partly to blame for telling him about the apple in the first place. "I give you my word; I'll follow your story to the letter and say nothing about what you found to anyone, not a living soul."

"I have to go I'm expected back at the fortress, young Stephen is back and his Da is causing all sorts of bother already."

She walked him downstairs, "Stephen is back?"

"Yes he is but you must act surprised because I was never here so you can't know he is."

They stood on the street with him making her go over her promises another few times and then once more to settle him. For her part she tried to make him calm down, as she saw it there was no real risk but he wouldn't believe that until they had made the journey to Homs.

"Go back now and I'll work on Stephen, ask him to give you some time off to escort me to visit a sick friend or something, but please just calm down. You are a bag of nerves."

He made a visible effort to do so, taking a deep breathe and shaking out his arms, his antics made her smile. In some ways he was so much like a child although he was a father himself.

About to go back inside she lazily scanned the square, her eyes were drawn back to a bench. There was a young man sitting there, wearing robes like the ones Altair's brothers had worn at the docks. Then again they deliberately covered themselves like scholars to cause this very confusion, it probably wasn't. Then he shifted and she saw the red sash around his waist. No longer in any doubt she went back inside.

She distracted herself by changing into her nightgown, if she was going to sleep the day away she may as well be comfortable. She had peeked out the window when she got back inside but he was already gone, just another thing to think about. This time she slipped under the blankets and let her body sink into the softness of the bed. She was probably close to undertaking an uncomfortable journey and this bed was a luxury she would only dream of by then.

* * *

The sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs awoke Maria, she rubbed her eyes beginning to stretch then a thought had her bolting from the bed.

'I can't let him see me like this... How the hell did I manage to sleep so long?' Her hair was unbound and she was in her nightgown, long and loose as it was, she was perfectly covered nonetheless it was still a nightgown and she had no desire for the assassin to see her undressed.

Her front door swung open and Maria was stricken with panic. Squinting through the hair now hanging over her face she called out, "How dare you enter unbidden? Stay where you are I shall be with you presently." Her clipped English accent on occasion made her voice sound more cutting than she intended but this time it was just right.

"Oh hogwash Maria, I never thought you a prude. I've seen you in far more intimate circumstances!"

"It's you, I can't believe it!" She leapt from her seat on the bed and ran towards the next room, or would have had she not tripped on the fabric of her gown. "Shit! Stupid bloody thing!" Trying to get up she stumbled again, "Where on earth have you been?"

Then he was there in front of her, picking her up, "Seems we are beginning to establish a new pattern Maria, I am forever lifting you off the floor..." He smiled at her and her insides bubbled with happiness, "Although my unexpected arrival seems to have you rather flustered."

"I missed you so much, come here."

It was then she remembered Warwick's words and was glad her reaction to seeing him had been so lively; she was keeping her word without even trying.

They stood, more accurately he stood as she dangled for several moments just happy to be together. She couldn't let him go and he was in no rush to escape her crushing arms. Eventually he put her on the floor and held her at arm's length to look her over. "You've lost weight Maria; you're nought but skin and bone. I hardly dare believe this is real, you escaped the assassins again!"

"I lost weight and by the looks of things you found it! What happened to you Stephen? The moment my back is turned you become a man!" Poking at muscles on his arms she had never seen before.

She had often thought of him during the events on Cyprus, picturing him with his boyish good looks and now before her stood a man. He had the beginnings of a beard, the same light brown as his hair, his face was more tanned. With so much change it was almost a relief to see the same bright green eyes shining out from his older looking face.

Any other woman looking at him like this would have him blushing but Maria wasn't really a woman, she was just Maria. "I haven't changed a bit, you always see me as a boy Maria, and here's me 25 and all the man I'll ever be."

She placed a hand on his cheek, how was it possible for him to look older in such a short time? What had happened to him? Her concern was obvious and he decided he wanted to see her smile again.

"You are surely a cat Maria Thorpe, how many lives do you have left?"

She grinned proudly, "Seven."

"I think not, surely you have miscalculated. There was Jerusalem and your recent endeavours but let us not forget that incident in Aleppo with the horse trader."

She huffed, her mood light again but playing along now with his mock admonishment, "Ah, six then good Sir."

"It would be foolhardy of us to discount the matter of the Saracen soldier mysteriously stuck down the very second before he embedded his sword in your gentle stomach."

"It was not mysterious; it was your own mace which struck him!"

Stifling a smile he stroked his beard, "It still counts I'm afraid. Upon further consideration, remembering such occurrences as Robert's stallion breaking free and trampling you, the incident in the butts when you were trying to master horseback archery, the time when Franz of"

"Stop now, please stop I beg you! You tempt fate to hear you and for me to choke on my next bite of food, and which such a flippant manner! How can you display so little regard for my well being?"

He dropped on one knee, his hands on his heart. "My lady, dispel such tawdry thoughts with haste. My motives are honourable; my wish is to convey a need for you to take greater care. Surely if such as fate exists it would continue to shield you in the manner it has always done."

Planting a foot on his shoulder she shoved him with enough force for him to fall backwards almost hitting the wall. She dropped to the floor beside him, leaning her back against the wall he almost hit.

"The lady joins me on the floor and with all the grace of a charging bull!" Moving as he spoke to sit beside her.

"You're a fool, Marshall."

"I'm always a fool where the fairer sex is involved" his smile was crooked and utterly charming.

"Why do we still do this? It's not as though it's going to annoy Robert any more. Before it was funny but now we just look like simpletons or worse, gentry!"

He smiled, their exaggerated version of English nobility had provided them with much amusement, mostly at Robert's expense it had to be said, he hated when they did it. He had been almost incapable of having fun and it bothered him when others did, far more so if it involved Maria, which to Stephen made it all the more fun.

"No doubt we will stop one of these days." Taking her hand and putting it on his lap he continued, "Now tell me Maria, what happened to you?"

She recounted her tale, most of it perfectly true. Then she used the amended ending Warwick suggested she had escaped Bouchard and wandered around looking for a way back to Acre and not until she returned and Warwick told her did she learn of his death.

He looked at her eyebrows raised, lips puckered. "You were wandering around Cyprus at the same time Bouchart was killed?"

Maria never flinched, "Yes, I won't pretend to be unhappy about that Stephen but you are correct. The assassin and Bouchart took it in turns to imprison me and eventually I escaped, the latter died and I have no information what so ever about the former."

His pinched lips tugged into a smile, still questioning her with his expression. "Why do I get the feeling you aren't being entirely honest with me Maria?"

"While I am being admittedly Spartan with the details, my account was as expansive as I can cope with right now. Stephen I just spent literally months being dragged around don't make me relive it all again so soon." Her knees cracked as she stood, "I will fill you in soon, I give you my word but you know all the important details. Robert was involved in some outlandish plot as was Bouchart, they were foiled it's over and I am safe."

He stayed on the floor and once again she was taken by who much he had changed, new dark circles under his eyes, his face leaner and his cheeks more defined. "Maria, do you have any idea what you are saying? The Knights Templar is an honourable order, what you are suggesting would destroy us. How could you be so gullible as to believe the word of an Arab, an assassin?"

"How dare you question me?" She leaned over him her face inches from his, "I was willing to die for him Stephen and he was quite prepared to let me." Straightening up, she stood with her back to him, "I never believed the assassin, never would have. My confirmation came from Shahar, Moloch's son, he told me the truth of it and I must say he seemed somewhat proud of their little plot."

Standing now he walked in front of her trying to take the hand she was now using to rub the bridge of her nose, she smacked his hand away; and began pacing in front of her bed, her hands balled into tiny fists.

She opened her mouth to speak and stopped, instead turning away.

"Maria the enormity of what you just told me could shatter the foundations of my entire life; I'm astonished you are reacting to my questioning you in this way. Of course I have questions."

She spun to face him, her voice becoming increasingly higher and unsteady as she spoke, "You have questions... Your life...! It is me who has lost everything Stephen. Me who was taken and moved from one den to another, pulled along behind him. When the Crusader soldiers stormed their den and took me I thought it a rescue." Her short, shrill laugh pierced his ears, "But no, it was another imprisonment. I escaped because Shalim wanted to take advantage of me, how fortune for me eh? Otherwise I would still be rotting in one of our own stinking cells."

He closed the distance between them attempting again to take her hand but she fought him off. Still struggling with her flailing arms he spoke in what he hoped was a soothing tone, "Maria you need to be calm, I'm sorry for what you went through. Please take a few deep breathes and slow down."

Holding her upper arms he could feel the tension in her muscles relax, with one final half hearted stamp of her foot she conceded to his reasoning. "I'm sorry but I don't want to think about it let alone talk about it. How can I convince you of something I have yet to fully accept myself? It means Robert lied to us, used us. What woman wants to admit the man she loved didn't love her back?"

She expected him to sympathise, possibly comfort her but when his hands stayed on her arms and his face remained still she knew this wasn't over. "You have spent the past 2 years refusing to be treated as a woman and for the most part I have acceded to this wish. I shall continue to do so now and demand you think and behave as the soldier you are. You will explain to me what happened and all you have learned."

When she opened her mouth to protest he refused to allow her the chance, "Ah, no Maria, you have no appeal to make. I am being entirely fair and within reason now. You will talk and for my part I will listen with the full understanding that you were an unwilling participant. If as you say any treasonous plots existed in the order I serve it is my business to investigate, not only to understand but to be fully satisfied that all parties are brought to justice."

His voice was calm, his face set with an unreadable expression, it seemed his change wasn't only physical. But then she shouldn't be surprised, he was devoted to his order, to the idea of chivalry and honour.

"What else can I tell you? Other than Shahar nobody else and I include Robert in this ever discussed their plans with me."

Initially she felt awful for being disingenuous with him but by now she was actually enjoying herself. He claimed to have seen through her attempt to play on being a woman but she knew it had hit the mark; he couldn't help himself he was a weakling for a damsel in distress! A couple of well placed sniffs and a hand over her eyes finished her performance, "Why don't you ask Shahar, he was perfectly happy to talk to me."

"He is dead, as is his brother and father."

She judged it would be overkill to fake shock so instead she went with indifference, "Oh well, at least we know what the assassin did when he wasn't locking me up and mentally torturing me."

He lowered his head briefly and reached for her hand, "I'm sorry. You have been through so much and here am I questioning you like a common criminal. You have to understand Maria my order and my oath to that order mean a great deal to me. Sometimes that blinds me to other considerations. You said he mentally tortured you Maria, we have seen cases of men being driven out of their minds by those beasts. Some of them have been found in such a sorry state of confusion that they actually believe these creatures have a just cause."

Maria cast her eyes to the wall, cursing herself for ever saying the words mental torture, "Rest assured nothing like that happened with me, my mind is very much my own."

Unconvinced he continued his warning, "They are not like us Maria, they will sink to any depths to gain the upper hand. The swine use their women to tempt weak men into positions were they can be easily picked off. Anything that man did or said is not to be believed you do know that don't you?"

Her eyes met his dead on, "I know it better than you think."

Although the conversation became a good deal lighter after this Maria felt awkward and ill at ease until he left. What he said about Altair wasn't too far off what she herself would have said about his kind but still it troubled her that she had agreed with him. She had lied about so much but it was that particular lie which bothered her.

If the assassin was having her watched then tonight should prove most interesting. In the space of a few hours she had entertained a Knight and a soldier in her private quarters. If on the other hand it was someone else within his order having her watched that would be even more shocking, you can add an assassin to that list in a few hours. That thought actually made her laugh out loud.

She prepared a wash basin, to dress and await the assassin's arrival all the while wondering what the hell had happened to her nice life!

* * *

Warwick had been skulking around the fortress all day, doing his best to look normal and not the least suspicious but he felt as though every pair of eyes in the place were on him. When he returned from Maria's he reported to Stephen who gave him the task of polishing and cleaning his gear. Warwick was glad for the hours of distraction this offered but when it was over his mind once again went back to that damned apple.

He was a God fearing man and while he didn't particularly like the people native to this land he had no real dislike for them either. They seemed somewhat devoted to their God and to him that was no bad thing, it showed they were spiritual and educated even if it wasn't the proper religion they followed.

He had gone over and over all the tales he had ever heard about the Hospitalier doctors torturing his mind with the darkest imaginings. When Maria told him about the apple he could think only of his family back home, they would be exactly the sort of people these men would want to practise on –poor and unimportant- but they were important, to him they were everything and he would do all he could to make sure no harm ever came to them.

Against his better judgement and Maria's advice he decided to look further into the crates, piles almost to the roof in so many rooms. What he had found so far had done nothing to ease his mind but perhaps Maria was wrong, it may yet turn out they would need to know exactly what they were up against and he was the only one in a position to do that.

He walked along the long corridors as nonchalantly as his nervous little body would allow until he came to the one he knew to be housing most of the crates. Going inside he passed the crates he had already been through and went to the back of the room, removing the iron bar he had secreted in his waistband he began to pry open the first of the boxes.

The crate creaked and squeaked as its thick wood resisted the force of the bar and so he never heard the noise of the door swinging open. He never heard the footsteps approaching him either, was in fact completely unaware of any other presence with him in the room and when his heavy sword hilt connected with the little soldiers head he was conscious barely long enough to utter a cry let alone register who was in the room with him.

* * *

Wasn't kidding when I said very soon :) It was already written, basically the last part of what was a very long chapter of catch up and meet and greet.


	10. Little Steps

His hand rapped against the wood of her and door and immediately there was an incoherent response from inside. He scratched his elbow and wondered what she had said.

The door swung open and there she stood, smiling through a mouthful of her sword belt.

"Dum in, nnn ummot yeady."

Her hands were busy finishing whatever it was she did to tie her hair up, and she seemed to be trying to tell him something with head gestures then sliding a stool along the floor with her foot. He couldn't comprehend what sort of mind would attempt to do all these things at once, surely one thing at a time would be faster?

When he remained standing she attempted to verbally convey the "Sit down" message but she gagged on the leather and her tongue ejected the offending item from her mouth.

"Take a seat, I'm almost ready." As she spoke she moved around the room, fastening her belt, putting on her boots. "So where is this place you want to take me?"

Still standing –he felt remarkably ill at ease in her home- he looked around the trying not to watch her finish dressing.

"We will discuss it on the way." The decor was entirely European, all big solid looking pieces of oak but there was a rug on the floor similar to one they had in the bureau.

She saw him noticing and remarked, "We put our rugs on the ground since walls are for paintings and tapestries. We also keep our sand at the shore line, you have no idea how much I wish you did the same"

When he tilted his head at her she knew he hadn't seen the funny side, "I was joking, trying to relax you. You're standing there as though you're guarding the place."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not accustomed to being present when a woman is dressing."

"I was dressed before you got here; putting on my boots is hardly dressing. I'll wager you don't object to being there when women are undressing!" Although she had her hands on her hips when she faced him her challenging stance was somewhat spoiled by the twinkle in her eye.

He raised an eyebrow, "That is not a fitting topic of conversation."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing her cloak from the back of the chair she had slung it over. "Ready when you are."

"I arrived ready,"

"Then why are we still standing here and when will you tell me where we are going?" She paused as she passed him holding the door for her, "It better not involve fish!"

* * *

They had been walking for a while, mostly in silence since he moved at a far faster pace than she did and she refused to hurry to keep up with him, forcing him to pause every now and then for her to catch up. They passed close to the hospital and she wondered if Garnier crossed his mind at all. Not far past the hospital he stopped to look around.

"The Gate, you plan on taking me outside the walls?"

When all he did was bob his head in reply she attempted to gain more. "So what are we this time, scholar and consort, merchant and courtesan?" The last word brought a flicker of reaction to his stony face; she huffed, "I'm sorry I never kept the outfit."

"As am I, Maria."

"I was being sarcastic. Why are you sorry exactly?"

His face remained still, "It may have proved useful."

"The day I need to be dressed like a whore to get the better of a few Frenchman will be the day I hang up my sword." She brushed past him, glancing back over her shoulder she smiled, "Watch and learn."

She stood beside the small fountain in front of gate and began to look around, calling out "Thomas, where are you?" She moved around the area, repeating her call, seemingly becoming more agitated as she went along.

He smiled as he watched her routine but when one of the guards left the gate and approached her, his body tensed in readiness.

He spoke to her, shaking his head and looking around. The other guards joined them and Maria motioned for the assassin to pass. He walked through the gate but was hesitant to leave her on that side alone.

"He is so small he may have gotten past unseen, I'll check the fields outside he would spend his whole day out there if he could." She spoke loud enough for Altair to hear, then her voice dipped again as she appeared to be thanking the men for assisting her.

Joining him on the outside she grinned, "There now you see you don't have to kill _everyone_."

He blinked at her, "I had planned on taking my wife for a pleasant evening stroll and killing men to achieve that could be viewed as excessive Maria."

She scoffed, "They would never have believed us married since you're clearly not wealthy enough to have an English wife!"

"You have a very low opinion of Arabs Maria," he spoke as he scanned the stables choosing which horse to "borrow".

"Altair my people were until very recently at war with your people, so please stop suggesting my attitude is improper. Its human nature to see only the bad in people you have to fight, it makes killing them easier."

"Killing should never be easy Maria. You will learn that in time, as I did."

He sat astride his chosen mount and waited for her to decide what she wanted to do. She considered her options... share a horse with a pompous arse or become a horse thief.

* * *

Her face perfectly reflected the storm currently brewing inside her. There was only one other horse saddled, a scraggy blue roan mare with a full white face and when she moved to saddle another horse he told her they didn't have time.

They headed up the hills on the edge of the city, Altair considered they still had another 2 hours of usable daylight, when he suggested this to his companion she grunted a word he was unfamiliar with, probably another curse, she had an endless supply of those.

"Perhaps your mood will lighten when we arrive at our destination." He offered, in what was for him at least a cheerful tone.

"Tell me why my mood should be anything but bad?" Turning in her saddle to face him she sneered, "You won't tell me where we are going and I'm currently on the back of the scabbiest horse I have ever encountered in my entire life and I include beasts who no longer had a pulse in that statement! I have a beautiful stallion, he has served me well for many years but if he saw me on this rancid bag of meat he would make me scrub thoroughly before he would permit me to so much as groom him!"

She faced forward again and pulled up her hood, if he could do it then so could she!

It took all his self control not to laugh, and for Altair that alone was something of a rarity. "Come now, you exaggerate, it's a fine animal."

She noticed his lips twitch and something unbelievable happened... she smiled. "If it's a fine animal why are you not riding it?"

"I chose the nearest horse, it's a short trip it was a matter of convenience not quality."

"Bollocks!"

He laughed! Well he grunted but the smile which lingered on his face afterwards was enough to convince her she had just witnessed the first audible sign of amusement from this man, perhaps ever and she was utterly delighted by it.

"Steady on assassin, such unfettered hilarity could lead to accidents of a wet nature!"

He continued smiling, "At the top of this hill we shall have to dismount and continue on foot."

She patted the horse's mane, "Can't say I'll be sorry to see you go old girl. I tell you what though I would _love _to see the woman who was traded for this beauty!"

He licked his lips and she knew his eyebrows were raised.

"Don't give me that look, you know it happens. Women are sometimes considered less valuable than a bloody horse."

"I can't deny such deals have been known."

"What of your grand sensibilities are they not offended by such behaviour? Surely you would never condone such dealings?"

He was in the process of dismounting but he paused to consider her question, "That would depend entirely on the woman and the horse. A well bred horse is a thing to be treasured."

She laughed a full hearty sound. "Quite right too, I'd choose a good horse over a husband any day. Hell I'd even think twice about this 4 legged lovely over a husband!" She ran her hand up the horses face, "You're not so bad are you? You just need some care."

The mare whinnied happily and nuzzled her head with its huge mouth and Altair watched while Maria's heart melted, "You would make a fine mount for any soldier, look at you already wearing your war bonnet. I've decided I'm keeping her, I'll find her owner tomorrow and buy her."

He joined her beside the horse in question, rubbing his hand along her muscled back, judging her quality. "What do you plan to offer for her? You have no daughters."

She chuckled, "I'll steal her then, I've already done the hard part and anyone who would leave an animal in this condition deserves to lose it."

Leaving the horses to graze, he led her up the last part of the hill. Helping her over the rockiest parts and always surprised when she accepted.

"Will we have enough light to get there and back down again?"

He nodded, "You will see where we are going at the top of this hill."

She stopped and took in her surroundings; the hills they had climbed were mostly rock and dust, like most of this country grass seemed to struggle to gain an inch. He had reached the top and was waiting for her to reach him but she continued scanning the countryside.

"We will have enough time to get back down if you ever decide to take the last few steps."

Rolling her eyes she replied, "I'm enjoying the view; it's all part of the experience."

She would have continued remonstrating with the man had she not reached the summit of the hill and looked past the assassin, "Oh..."

* * *

Geoffroy de Donjon walked along the wide corridors of the Crac de l'Ospital; he was making his way from the dining hall to his bed chamber glad to be nearing the end of another exhausting day. Seeing one of the youngest members of their order approach brought a warm smile to his face. The boy had only recently joined their order but he had already impressed the old man with his generous spirit and devotion. For the son of a French nobleman to possess any such qualities was truly a rare thing.

"Good evening Roland, we missed you at dinner."

He bowed, "My duties kept me longer than expected; I shall go to the kitchens now to beg for scraps."

The old man chuckled knowing full well the serving ladies all adored the young man from Caen and he could have a feast laid out for him if he so desired. "I'm sure the Mademoiselles will find something better than scraps for you. I am retiring early tonight but I had wanted to speak to you about our charges, perhaps tomorrow you can take a break from your duties to come to my study?"

The old man referring to his children as charges told Roland he was not in the best of spirits and he thought he knew the reason for this. He had been sullen and withdrawn since the meeting of a few days before. Why it should be a man such as Pere Donjon would associate with a man like Gerhard was beyond him, men such as he could only have a detrimental effect on a man's soul.

"Of course Pere, I will present myself after lunch if that is acceptable."

"Perfectly my son, now you best run along. The staff may not be so welcoming if you keep them waiting much longer."

They parted and the old man made his way into his room. His room was basic, the decor rather more suited to the cell of the lowliest monk than the Grandmaster of the entire order but it was how he wanted it to be. There was a small bed against one wall and facing it was a cross, the last and first thing he saw with the coming and going of the days. Other than a small writing desk and stool the remainder of the room was cold, bare stone.

A small solitary window overlooked the largest of the outbuildings and that was the reason he had chosen this room. He wanted to be able to hear them, be there whenever they needed him and living in the luxurious Masters suite on the second floor may as well have been worlds away for all he would be able to hear or see of them from there.

He stood before the cross and closed his eyes, this was the moment he both dreaded and yearned for with equal force. He could kneel here, enveloped by perfect peace and solitude, and commune with his soul, his innermost thoughts. He once believed he was speaking to God in those moments but Robert's artefact had proven that to be false.

His loss of faith left a void within him he knew nothing would ever fill, but he wasn't without hope. And it was this fragile thing which kept him coming back night after night exploring the depths of his mind trying to find a reason, he needed to find one. Life had to have meaning, he could conceive of nothing more terrifying than the idea that death was simply the end and so his nightly struggles would go on.

He had decided he was going to tell the boy as much of the story as he could while leaving his faith intact; he would never steal that from anyone. He needed him to be as committed to his children as he was; there was no other he trusted to care for them once he was gone. He would tell him of the apple, but leave its origins vague perhaps even lead him to believe that careless men had abused a powerful religious artefact before it was destroyed. He had to move his children soon; the Templar needed the building for his precious cargo. Keeping them inside the castle walls was far from ideal but needs must when the devil calls.

He slowly got to his knees, his body was old and stiff but he was well used to the discomfort, it would be many hours before he would move again.

* * *

"What is that?"

He walked on towards the ruins, "It's a gymnasium, built by the Roman Emperor Herod over 1000 years ago."

She walked down the small slope that was the other side of the huge hill they had just climbed and towards it. "How could I have missed this? It's beautiful."

It was already in ruins but the grandeur of the place was still evident, pillars surrounded the field were the athletes trained and competed. She was walking down stone steps cut into the hillside that once would have served as seating.

She crossed the field to one of the better preserved statues looking at it with an awed expression, "Someone made that all those years ago and I'm looking at it now." There were no surviving features to identify who had been celebrated but she didn't care. She reached out slowly and ran her fingertips along the figures spine, still so smooth and warm from the day's sun.

He watched her from a distance, not wanting to encroach on her thoughts. He had been concerned that she would not appreciate the place but she clearly did. He saw her touch one of the statues and the sight of it sent a thrilling sensation through his own body, he had to close his eyes to steady himself.

"Akka has had many masters over the years Maria, each leaving their own mark on the people and the place."

She nodded absent-mindedly, "Yes you can see that more in the ruins around the city. I suppose they all want to reshape it in a form more pleasing to them."

She turned to look around and he was standing behind her, his unexpected proximity made her feel flushed all the way to her face, she tried to look away before he noticed it.

He noticed.

There was a large open fronted building at the rear end of the field; she decided to draw their attention there. "I would guess that is where the better class of spectator would wait to be entertained. Did you know the men performed naked?"

"Does that offend you?"

She gawped, "Of course it does! What civilised person wants to watch naked men running around?"

"The Greeks and the Romans were civilised Maria, they had poets and scholars, philosophers and musicians. You are speaking of morals; those are particular to specific people and times. We are not separated by time, yet our morals can differ vastly does this mean one if more civilised than the other?"

She wanted to say yes, that was exactly what she had been raised to believe but she knew it wasn't true. "We are taught certain things Altair and we believe them. Only today a friend told me your kind, and by that I mean assassins, can't be trusted and use all manner of evils to turn a man's mind against his own kind."

His chest heaved as he omitted a tired sounding sigh, "Do you trust me Maria?"

Her eyes widened and she stammered, "I uh, well I as I said our people..."

He moved closer to her, "Do _you_ trust _me_?"

She felt eyes that she couldn't see piercing her skin, her mouth and gone dry. She was nervous but with no real reason to be. "I want to but I don't think I can. It would be unwise."

He took her hand in his and when he met her eyes again her stomach fluttered, "There are outside influences on both sides who would take a negative view of our friendship. Assassin and Templar, Arab and European they could find many reasons for us to remain distant but I don't think either of us really wants that Maria."

She closed her hand around his and squeezed. He pulled his hand free and set them on either side of her face, sliding them below the fabric of her hood and pushing it back. He took his own hood down.

"You were right about these things, they conceal a great deal and we need to be open with each other."

She frantically scanned her brain, searching for something witty to say to spoil the mood, to stop what she feared was going to happen but nothing came. He was so close she could feel the heat from his body and she wanted to feel it, wanted to pull him closer. She couldn't tear her eyes from his gaze; he had her locked in place.

He lowered his head and saw fear flash in her eyes but he smiled, she had no need to worry. He continued on his intended path, placing a kiss on her shoulder. Hoping she would understand.

Even through the material of her cloak she felt his lips make contact with the exact spot on her shoulder his blade had penetrated.

He heard her sigh –perhaps it was relief- and felt her body relax. She let her head rest against his shoulder and when he felt her arms coil around his waist he wrapped his own around her. Holding her like this felt so natural, he would never accept it was wrong.

He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "You thought I was going to steal a kiss."

Her body jerked and he heard her nervous laugh, she nodded against his shoulder.

"You would face my sword but not my affection?"

"I wasn't prepared for this."

A small, sad smile graced his features, "We have no reason to rush Maria, and nothing will happen that you don't want to happen. We will take our time."

She drew her head back and he raised his to meet her eyes. "Even if we tip toe for a year I don't know that I will ever be ready for anything to happen between us. You being an Arab is the least of it, you killed him Altair even if I could forgive you it will never be forgotten."

"You have your own opinions about Robert and I have mine, we knew different sides of the man. If I am to have any hope of you ever forgiving me you need to see what I saw. Anything I say could be seen as self serving and so with that in mind I brought this..."

He reached behind him to retrieve the book he had put there earlier. Her face lit up with instant recognition.

"Where did you get that?"

"Malik retrieved it from Solomon's Temple after our conflict in Jerusalem. He brought it with him to Akka hoping it would shed some light on the current situation. I haven't read it Maria; I believe you deserve to read it. You more than anyone need to know what is contained within these pages."

Their bodies separated allowing the cool night air to chill them both.

She took it from him and when her hand closed around the hard binding of the journal she felt a heaviness invade her body. She was suddenly weary and it showed. He wanted to embrace her again but he couldn't. The appearance of the book had brought back the old tension and he knew for now at least Maria had closed herself off from him.

"We should go back now; we will run out of daylight half way down."

She was of course right but he was slow in following her when she walked away. Giving her Robert's journal was a gamble but one he felt he had to take. His jaw tightened when he thought of her earlier words, they had considerable obstacles to overcome and her friend adding more idiotic ideas into the mix didn't help at all.

They rode in silence, even when they reached the horses she had mounted up without comment; he had hoped her horse might be the source of some banter. He wasn't fond of small talk but he wanted to speak to her, wanted them to part on good terms.

They got back into the city with no effort since the guards were too busy watching the whores trying to lure lonely men to the brothel, they paid no attention to a man and woman walking quietly past.

Maria held the book against her stomach. She wasn't exactly happy to be holding it at all hadn't she spent the past months trying to ignore the emotional impact of Robert's actions. Now here she was carrying the very thing which would answer some of her questions and good or bad she would have to accept it.

Now close to her home she tried to think of a way to break the ice with the assassin, he hadn't done anything wrong, neither of them had. Not even the kiss had been wrong; she found it sweet that he had mimicked what she had done to him the previous night. If she had been a tiny bit braver they would probably still be up there now and she had to admit a certain amount of regret that it didn't happen that way. There was no denying it now, she was attracted to him. Not a real problem if they avoided each other for a while surely it would pass?

Finally at her door she knew he would bid her a polite good night and leave but he deserved better than that, they had passed a pleasant evening.

Then she remembered something she had planned to mention much sooner...

"Tell your man I like to sleep late, so it would be pointless of him to arrive before noon."

His hood had been back in place long before they left the hills but she could see the confusion on his face. Then the understanding... "Maria his being here was a coincidence, he mentioned in his report having seen a woman dressed as a man and I knew it was you."

She pulled him closer to the torch the landlord left burning and pretended to scrutinise his face. He was about to say more but she stopped him. "Relax I believe you, you might well be the only assassin in the world who knows I mean nothing to the Templars now."

He wanted to start this night over, and live the first few hours again.

"I should go up now, it's getting late." He nodded but stayed where he was, as did she. "Thank you for showing me the ruins, I had a nice time and I made a new friend."

He was about to ask but figured it out, "You actually intend to purchase the horse?"

She smiled but didn't reply, yet didn't leave.

"Maria, you said tip toe, I am unfamiliar with this term."

"It literally means to walk on your toes but it can mean tread carefully, take small steps."

Understanding he nodded, "Ah like darim?"

She had no idea what darim meant but she liked the sound of it.

* * *

A/N So I took liberties with Darim but it felt okay to me to abuse it just this once.

There really is a Roman gymnasium on Acre but I couldn't find out where the ruins are so I made it up, and moved it outside the walls so it could be a surprise for Maria


	11. Friendship

Thanks to Techne for all the feedback and advice, I'm really struggling with this now and your help is appreciated.

* * *

His handwriting was bold and artistic; she wondered how such a big lumbering man had been able to create something as delicate as the script on these pages. She had read it cover to cover, not even stopping when she made her way from the desk to the bed. Candle in one hand book in the other, she had leaned against her pillows and finished reading the thoughts and ideas of a dead man.

She turned her face to the pillow gently placing the journal on the bed beside her and closed her eyes. The first time she opened it, saw his writing and actually understood it was real she had cried. He had held this and kept it safe, filling its pages with secrets and dreams not expecting anyone to read them. But someone had read it, Altair told her as much, one of his brothers had put his hands on this and invaded his privacy. Not content with taking his life they wanted to know his thoughts even when he no longer had the breath to give them voice.

She would have been his voice, would have made them pay but Bouchart and his idiotic schemes had interfered with her plans. She could have led his men to Masyaf and wiped them out, Robert hadn't told her all his secrets but she knew enough of them to be dangerous to either side. Then the assassin had struck and taken her, she would never understand why he hadn't killed her but if he could have seen the blackness in her heart whenever she looked at him he surely would have.

Then each new thing she learned about Robert had lessened her craving for revenge and each new thing she learned about the assassin chipped away at her hatred for him. Altair was a good man, there was no denying that. He did what he did for noble reasons but that was cold comfort to those left to pick up the pieces. Who had been left with a bigger mess than her? Did he ever stop to think of what he had done to her?

He was convinced he had done her a favour saved her from her self no less but Maria knew that wasn't the case. In the long run he had condemned her to a pointless life in a nothing world, there would never be another man like Robert and there would never be another life like the one they had shared. His blade had taken two lives that day – Robert and hers – the only difference was her corpse was still breathing.

She sighed, it was an unhappy sound and she was glad there was no one there to hear it. She turned on the bed facing the side he would have occupied. "I would have given anything to save you."

* * *

Altair needed a distraction, sometimes in the quiet of night he enjoyed letting his thoughts dwell on Maria but tonight he found it impossible to shift them in a positive direction. She had the journal and would make of it what she would, he couldn't alter that but it didn't stop him second guessing himself.

He approached the desk and huffed when he remembered Malik sitting on the other side teasing him about her. He took the seat his Dai had previously occupied and reached for fresh paper but something else caught his eye.

It was another of Malik's absent minded sketches; he had seen many of those over the years. He could draw a map with staggering accuracy but that was the extent of his artistic skills. He pushed it to the side of the desk and began writing some of the reports Malik hadn't done but after a few minutes of writing he stopped and picked up the sketch again. There was something about it, perhaps the hair or the shape of the eye, then realisation dawned on him about who and what he was looking at.

He carefully folded the paper and put it in his pouch then removed his leather gloves before taking up the quill and getting back to the task at hand. Many hours later he put it down, a small satisfied smile on his face. There was a neat stack of papers, all complete. He had relied heavily on Malik recently and it felt good to lighten his burden for once.

He stood pushing his hands into the small of his back; the ensuing crack earned a contented sigh from the assassin. He would manage a couple of hours sleep before the novices arrived bringing their noisy chatter with them. He lay on top of his pallet not bothering with the blankets, folded his hands over his chest and let his mind drift off.

Malik was already up and working by the time Altair emerged from the small room, he and the Rafiq busily sending the novices off on what would likely be another wasted day of effort.

The Rafiq greeted him, "Good morning Mentor glad to see you awake. There is still some food left if you are hungry."

He wasn't, checking the pot to see if there was any tea left he helped himself to that.

"News from Dimashq and Jerusalem, there is no unusual activity in either place. It seems all the Templar's attention is focused on Akka."

They spent the next half hour discussing plans and going over information and the lack of the latter was testing the Mentors famed patience to the limit. They decided to take another tour of the city to be sure there was nothing new, any chink in the defences the novices had missed. It was unlikely but at least better than hanging around the bureau.

The Teutonic garrison was as well defended as it had been but both men noticed that new gallows had been built and 3 of the 5 nooses on it were displaying unfortunate victims.

"They seem to be enforcing the rules with more vigour than before."

Malik bobbed his head in agreement then looked skyward, "I hate those birds, their cries hurt my ears."

Altair looked up at the offending seagulls, the sound of them was unpleasant but he was always able to block it out.

"You stole my picture."

Altair raised his head to be able to see Malik fully from below his hood, "I think exchanged would be a far more accurate term."

The brother smiled, "You certainly made a better job of capturing his likeness. Thank you." Altair bowed his head and Malik continued, "Did you give her the journal?"

"Yes." Keeping his head lowered as they made their way through the rich district towards the fortress.

"I see what you are trying to accomplish but I think giving her the book was harsh, there are things written about her that will not make pleasant reading."

His head snapped up, "What sort of things?"

"Her name is mentioned often, initially as a promising soldier then he began to see she was capable of much more. He commented on her intelligence and loyalty, from what I could make out she became his assistant, his right hand man as it were." His voice was coloured by laughter as he said the last part. "Once their relationship had become... intimate his tone changed, he didn't know what to do with her. He couldn't bring her into his grand plans and in the end, before he reached Solomon's Temple he referred to her as a problem. Obviously we only have what he wrote up to then but she is going to have read that he saw their relationship as a mistake and her presence as a hindrance."

Altair watched the dust swirl around his feet. He made no reply to Malik there was nothing to say. He hadn't considered that possibility; he wanted her to read of his schemes and what lengths he had been willing to go to. It never occurred to him that a man would be anything less than delighted to have a strong woman like Maria at his side.

Malik interrupted his thoughts, "Will you be seeing her again tonight?"

"We made no plans to meet."

He watched him for a time, his expression was blank but Malik knew him better than anyone, there was always something going on under the surface. "You care for her, don't you?"

He never replied immediately and Malik began to doubt he would but then he spoke quietly. "She can be reckless; I am concerned her lust for adventure will be her undoing. I want to try to help her find a new direction for her life."

By now it was early afternoon and they were approaching the fortress. Malik considered how different the place seemed; the soldiers all looked tense and the lack of market stalls and civilians hovering around them made the place feel entirely more sinister, more warlike.

A sharp intake of breath brought his attention back to his friend he followed his line of sight. It took him all of two seconds to see what had caught his attention; the woman, Malik was sure it was Maria. She was walking away from the fortress accompanied by a knight and two older men. The first of them was a stranger to Malik but the other he knew by sight and reputation, it was Conrad Montferrat.

Altair's watched as they stopped at the edge of the paving. They exchanged a few words then a fat man with legs that looked like two bows covered by metal plating took her hand and lowered his lips to it. Even though he was some distance from them he saw her stiffen as the man lingered too long over her hand. When his tongue shot out to moisten his lips he realised he had been grinding his teeth.

Conrad offered her a perfunctory nod before both men returned to the fortress. The younger of the men stayed with her, taking her arm and leading her to the narrow streets which would take her home. He knew he would be spotted soon but it still took him a few seconds to tear his eyes away from her.

Malik gently took his arm and pulled him into an alley. "I thought she wasn't a part of them any more."

"She wasn't... isn't. There has to be a good reason for her being there." He didn't look or sound confident, "Malik I know she isn't the enemy but she is impetuous and her being here could mean any number of things, it would be unwise to jump to conclusions."

"At least now you have a good reason to see her again." Altair didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking.

* * *

Tahir was late getting back to the bureau and he knew the others would be annoyed with him for holding up dinner but he felt it was worth it. He walked past the other novices ignoring their scowls and approached Malik and Altair.

"Master Altair, Dai, safety and peace. I have news concerning the soldier called Warwick who led me to that woman's house yesterday."

Malik raised his eyebrow, "Go on Tahir."

"He is dead. He is said to have fallen from the battlements but some of the men feel that is unlikely, suggesting he looked like he had been tortured first."

"What makes them think that, surely the fall alone would have caused terrible injury?"

"I overheard one of them say, "If he fell then he must have hit every brick on the way down, then bounced back up and fell again and both sides of his skull were caved in and there was very little blood around the body." Of course Master it is possible it is inaccurate but given his nervous state yesterday and that same night he falls to his death I find it unlikely to have been an accident."

Altair was out the door and through the roof before Tahir had fully registered his Master bolting over the desk.

Malik shook his head and told Tahir to join the others for dinner.

* * *

Sitting alone in her room became unbearable she needed to be outside among people, even strangers; she needed their noise to cut into her lonely, silent world.

She had gone to Stephen to ask if she could borrow Warwick to accompany her on a trip but Stephen had taken her aside and given her the news that Warwick was dead. He had been found at the bottom of the western tower that morning; it was assumed he was drunk and had fallen to his death.

Stephen had stayed with her for a few hours, far longer than he should have but in the end Maria told him to leave. He was to escort a group of priests to Jerusalem and he had already delayed them by several hours. He was still reluctant to leave her but Maria did what she did best –put on a brave face and hid her feelings- telling him to leave while they had enough daylight to get Acre behind them.

A few steps out of her door she saw him, he had been running but stopped when he saw her and continued toward her at a walking pace. Once face to face they both spoke at the same time.

"Are you al-right?"

"I was just going for a wa..."

Maria smiled but it never reached her eyes, "I was going for a walk. If I have to spend any more time in those bloody rooms I'll go insane."

"May I join you?"

She offered a small apologetic smile, "Not a good idea, I won't be very good company."

Some strands of hair had come loose from their constraints and he had to stop himself from reaching out to brush them from her face.

"When are you ever good company Maria?"

"And yet you seek me out."

He stepped forward closing the distance between them, while not touching her he was certainly standing closer than was acceptable considering they were in the street.

She looked around and saw they were receiving some disapproving looks from people and she smiled, "Where are you taking me tonight, assassin? Perhaps there is some forgotten temple somewhere you want to show me."

"I want to show you how to find me." He wrapped his hand around hers, her fingers interlaced with his without hesitation. "I want you to know that you're not alone." He raised their joined hands to his waist, and with his free hand he brushed the smooth surface of her skin, wiping away any trace of the kiss he had seen planted there earlier.

* * *

Short and sweet but meh what can I say? I'm lost here, I need a break :)


	12. The Truth Hurts

Gerhard stormed through the garrison his noble robes flapping wildly around his knees, "Who was responsible for keeping my guest waiting?"

The young squire who was unfortunate enough to be within his eye line did his best to shrink into the wall. "I'm sorry Hochmeister I don't know who showed him into your study."

He struck the boy across the face and the studs of his gauntlet left a trail of cuts on his cheek that he would bear the scars of for life. "This order becomes less reliable with each passing day must I do everything myself?"

He approached the main door, "I have to go somewhere now and I need 2 men to escort me."

Once outside his escorts walked in the direction of the stables but he called them back. "We can get there on foot."

He walked between the men his face becoming redder with every step. This day had been a disaster from that stupid weak English soldier dying without talking to his own idiotic men keeping the Master waiting in his study for over an hour. He had to answer for both of course, it was always the men at the top who suffered but he had ridden the storm and in the end the Master had given him a chance to atone for his mistakes.

Perhaps he had gotten a bit carried away when he was questioning the soldier but that was to be expected, these skills were new to him and he still had to learn to control himself. He would have another chance to do that very soon...

* * *

They were sitting on a low part of the seawall and Maria was watching two stone masons argue over which of them was responsible for leaving their tools at the inn, they headed back in the direction they had come from and Maria smiled thinking it was nice excuse for them to go back for another drink. Her eyes drifted back to the ocean and wondered how long it would be before she was sailing home from this very dock.

She had almost forgotten Altair was sitting beside her, he was quite possibly the most unassuming man she had ever met, content with his own thoughts he didn't feel the need to be centre of attention. However he was being even more quiet than usual so she decided to break the silence.

"Why were you running when I first saw you?"

"As I told you the novice you spotted wasn't following you but he was following the soldier who paid you a visit and tonight I learned that he was dead. I wanted to be sure you were not in danger."

Her foot drew a circle in the dirt and when she spoke her voice had a melancholy tone he didn't enjoy hearing. "Warwick, his name was Warwick... well actually it was John but so many are called that we call them by their home town name. He had a family and all he wanted was to go home and be with them."

"It is unfortunate. Do you know of the circumstances of his death?"

"A bloody load of lies is all I got!" Her face instantly becoming animated, "They said he was drinking and must have fallen but have you seen the fortress lately? There are so many guards along those walls you couldn't swing and cat without hitting at least four of them. Apparently nobody saw him fall and I had to pretend I believed it, can you imagine having to accept sympathy from someone who probably had a hand in the murder of a friend?"

He was almost relieved to hear the fire in her voice; he preferred her fighting and kicking. "Are you speaking of the men I saw you with?"

She swung her head toward him and narrowed her eyes. "You saw me? And you say I am not being watched."

"We were there to assess the fortress your presence came as a complete surprise."

"Why are you assessing the fortress, are you planning an attack?"

And here they were, exactly at the point he knew they would reach... How far could they really trust one and other? He had no hesitation in sharing his information with her, after all he planned to show her the location of the bureau and compared to that this was nothing but what would she do with the information? He got to his feet and suggested they walk while they discussed it.

He steered them in the direction of the bureau, as he walked he explained about the unusually large cargo the three orders had taken possession of and how it was their first priority to find out what it was and what it was for.

When she wouldn't meet his gaze he knew something was wrong, "You know something about this don't you?"

Still she wouldn't look at him "I'm not your informant assassin. Did you think you would give me Robert's journal and suddenly I would become an ally?"

"Giving you the journal was to open your eyes to what you seem determined to keep them closed to and no I don't consider us allies I consider us friends Maria."

She swallowed hard not wanting to say the wrong thing, "Believe me if I had any information about your so called Templar plot I would share it with you but I'll be damned if I'll help you defeat the Crusaders."

She waited for his reaction and he took his time giving it, "How do you know you can properly judge what is a plot or what is normal war activity during a truce no less?"

"I don't know but I think I can figure it out. Warwick was killed after he shared information with me. We had planned to travel to Homs together and I will still make that trip. It's probably a wild goose chase but if he was right and there are the victims of a terrible wrong there then I assume the person keeping that secret will know a thing or two. I'll make it my business to find out."

"I see. Where you going to tell me before you went off on this "wild goose chase"?"

They were moments from the bureau now and Altair felt he needed something from her, some sign of commitment to their friendship if not his cause. He stopped walking and took in his surrounding, darkness had fallen and Acre was once again quiet barring the occasional drunkard or patrolling soldiers.

Her eyes flitted to and from his face and her hands folded together in front of her, he did not like what he was seeing. "I would have told you that I was going somewhere but where and why I cannot say for certain. When we set out you said you wanted to show me how to find you and I assume that meant one of your hideouts, yes?"

Altair thought bitterly 'Ah some improvement at least she had stopped referring to it as a lair.' He nodded.

"I thank you for the gesture but it is unnecessary."

"I thought you in danger only hours ago and you say it's unnecessary!" He was becoming tired of her constant backing away from him and it was beginning to show.

"Altair will you please try to understand," taking hold of his sleeve she tried to meet his eyes. "I know you are on the right side concerning the Templars, Robert's journal held no revelations for me it only provided details. This may not be about that, if it's not and I help you then I could be betraying men here fighting for religious freedom, a cause I very much believe in."

"I understand there is no need for you to justify your choice." His voice was impersonal and distant.

She looked skyward and sighed, "I give up, I'm trying to be reasonable but you want me to hand you information that I can't in all good conscience give you until I'm sure it's not simply Crusader business. Is that what you wanted all along, perhaps to charm me into telling you all the Templar's little secrets? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I've been used a bit too much lately."

His face was set in stone and his voice was utterly lacking in all emotion. "I'll walk you home."

"I would rather you didn't if it's all the same with you, goodnight Altair."

He dipped his head in a slight bow and watched her until she turned into another street. He set his feet in the direction of the bureau but he stood still and turned his head again in her direction. He knew she was being as reasonable as her situation allowed her to be but he wanted more from her, more than she was willing to give and it frustrated him.

* * *

Her boots tramped on the stairs leading to her rooms, the heavy footfall of her feet reflecting the burden she felt on her heart. She had told Warwick about the apple to justify her betrayal not to protect him and he had taken it so much to heart he had gone God knows where and told God knows who about it.

She was sure his death had nothing to do with his discovery of the weapons, why on earth should it have? She knew what it was almost to the last item and there was good reason for that, it had been her who had placed the orders for it all. After the failure of Tamir to supply them with suitable weapons they had decided to take matters into their own hands. The best craftsmen and blacksmiths in Europe had been employed around the clock for months on end to fill their order; an order which Warwick had confirmed to Maria had finally been filled.

The plans for the weapons and armour had changed along the way but Maria had to find out if the intended target of the attack was the same. Robert had planned to attack Masyaf with a full scale assault which would have wiped them out. After his death Maria had actually managed to convince some of the higher ranking Knights of the order that the attack should still happen but her motives were revenge, the piece of Eden would have been small reward. In her heart she believed the order to be on solid and honourable footing again and the men who wanted to obtain the apple were dead but what if she was wrong? If the assassin was right and there were still men bent on this plot then Masyaf would fall, of that she had no doubt and the apple would be theirs.

She turned onto her landing and stopped dead. "Gerhard...what an unexpected uh honour..."

He grinned at her showing two rows of brilliantly white teeth, "Seeing you today reminded me how much I missed you so I decided to call on you and was about to give it up as a lost cause but here you are!"

She heard footsteps behind her and turned finding herself face to face with two Teutonic guards, 'Fuck!'

She smiled making a real effort to keep the panic she felt beginning to rise within her out of her expression but she knew he had seen it. "It is indeed a pleasure but somewhat late for a gentleman to be calling on a lady. Perhaps you would be willing to postpone until a more acceptable hour?"

"Nonsense Maria there is never an unacceptable hour for old friends to share an hour or two of friendly conversation." His chuckle almost made her bolt for freedom but it would be useless, the two men blocking the hallway behind her made sure of that.

He pushed her door with his fingertips and it swung open telling her he had already been inside. Like the gentleman he was he stood aside and let her enter first.

No more than a few steps inside his hands went to her neck; she spun round to face him. "What are you doing?" No longer able to even make the attempt to hide her growing alarm.

"Relax Maria I was merely removing your mantle to make you more comfortable." He grinned and she thought it would slide right off his greasy fat face but she stood still and let him remove her cloak.

"I wasn't expecting guests so I'm afraid I have nothing to offer you."

He was almost chest to chest with her but when she took a few steps back he matched them with forward steps of his own keeping the distance the same. "I wouldn't say "nothing"..." His hand reached out to touch her face but she brushed it off and made a determined move away from him.

"It really is late and I've had a trying day, as you know a former employee of mind died in tragic circumstances."

He spoke over her disregarding her words, "I have come to make you an offer Maria and I'm sure when you hear it you will be more than prepared to suffer the inconvenience of my presence in your chambers."

Her hopes rose ever so slightly, perhaps this was not to be her death? "Say what you have to then Gerhard."

He pulled a stool from under the table somehow managing to balance his not inconsiderable body on it; she noticed his arse spilled out covering the surface of the seat. "You had an arrangement with Robert in return for your services he endowed you with certain responsibilities and position. I am willing to make a similar arrangement with you. Of course you won't be my second; that would be unthinkable but I shall procure you a dwelling fitting your position and award you a not insubstantial income."

She closed her eyes praying he would be gone when she opened them but alas he was still there. "What services would you expect me to provide?"

"The same as you gave him Liebchin?" He watched her sit opposite him and he licked his lips, his ardour already rising.

She eyed him for a few seconds trying to ascertain his true intentions before deciding on a reply. "Women almost never get to choose the men we share our lives with. Our Father's are an accident of birth and he then chooses our husband for us and Gerhard my father was a cold man who judged his daughters purely on how big a dowry they would fetch him. Women don't get to choose either of the two men who play the most important roles in their lives but what we do get to choose is who we take as a lover."

He looked behind him glad two of his men were witnessing this high and mighty bitch come to her knees before him.

She looked at his men standing behind him and accepted the fate she knew was now hers. "I've met one man I would have chosen to be my lover and one other I would have chosen as a father. You Gerhard are neither of these men. I would no sooner choose you as a lover than I would choose a snake as a neck warmer. You're an even bigger bastard than any of the men life chose for me. It offends me to even share the air I breathe with you let alone my bed."

The expected eruption of fury never came instead he got slowly to his feet, walked over to his men and said something in a low voice.

He returned his attention to her, "I'm sorry you feel that way Maria but I suspect you saw through my little rouse. There was no deal I simply wanted to play with you before I'm forced to take you apart one piece a time."

His men came to her and she sprang to her feet ducking under one of their arms but on her way back up she took the full brunt of the other man's swinging arm in her throat. She fell to the ground gasping for air. As he knelt beside her Gerhard unsheathed a beautifully ornate dagger and cut off her sword belt. His soldier grabbed it and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"I wouldn't want to bed you Maria you see we are almost sure you have been in league with the assassin since before Robert fell and what kind of man would I be to put my cock inside you knowing you bed down with rats." He slid the dagger under her chin and slowly pulled it downwards leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. The path of the dagger continued until it reached her tunic where he had to apply more pressure but it soon gave way and the cold steel tore the garment apart.

She closed her eyes as he pulled either side open exposing her naked chest to their greedy eyes. "Perhaps I was too hasty Maria. What would your assassin say if he tried to fuck you again after I have?"

One man had her hands pinned over her head and the other had her legs in a death grip so she used the only weapon he had left her with. "I think he would ask if you had raped me with your little finger Herr Gerhard, because after the first two inches you wouldn't leave a trace."

He flinched and Maria smirked. 'I got you, you good for nothing little worm'

He got to his feet and told his man to spread her legs which he then stood between. She looked up at the man and smiled, "Do your fucking worst."

He did just that.

He drew his foot back almost to the back of the knee then brought it crashing forward. His metal covered foot connected full force with her genitals. "Perhaps it was a better idea to penetrate you with my Sabaton according to you it went further in than my manhood would have. Was that satisfying for you?"

She had been stabbed and beaten in her lifetime but no pain had ever hit her as hard as this. Her screams seemed to fill the whole world but she knew no one would come. Acre was a place where you kept your head down and your ears closed.

He got down between her legs and tore a piece of her tunic, stuffing it into her mouth he said, "Save that voice for later pretty one, I'm going to take you somewhere where you can scream to your heart's content but right now it is grating on my nerves."

Her body was shaking violently and when she started choking on the fabric he pried her mouth open and pulled it out, "How careless of me! You might have choked on this and I have such plans for you."

This time he gagged her with a longer piece of her tunic, wrapping it around her head, "There now isn't that better?" His hands wandered onto her shoulders and made a path to her breasts and he began kneading them, his fingertips disappearing into the soft tissue. For a few terrifying seconds his eyes went blank before a look of pure euphoria washed over his face and Maria understood her last few hours on this earth were going to be terrible.

Then suddenly he let her go and walked toward the window. He knew he couldn't make any mistakes this time; he had to make this bitch talk. But oh how badly he wanted to hear her cry out, to feel her body break beneath his fingers. His love of pain only went one way and when he thought of what the master would do to him if he failed again his desire waned. This time he would be smart he would go the brothel and sate his urgent needs with those wenches before he got back to this one.

Knowledge of the apple had set him free, had allowed him to explore the true desires he had long suppressed for fear of Heavenly retribution, but there was no heaven and more importantly no hell. Men such as he was only limited by his own imagination and he seemed to have an almost infinite supply of that.

He turned back to his men, "Take her to the garrison I need to... pay someone a visit."

They unceremoniously dragged her to her feet and when she got to within 3 feet of the German she began struggling kicking her legs out at him but he was unperturbed by this. "You bore me woman." He wrapped his hand in her hair – liking how it felt when it tangled with her braids- and smashed her head against the stone wall. "There the journey back to the garrison will be less trouble for you now."


	13. Chasing Shadows

A/N totally re-wrote chapter 13 I hated the other one it didn't fit into what else I have planned. I'm not thrilled with this one either but I need to get past it :)

So for anyone paying attention Maria has just had her head banged off a wall and Gerhard has left for the brothel and I'm sorry for changing it around :(

Ceana is pronounced Kenna. Uilleam is Gaelic for William and sort of sounds similar and Ciorstaidh is Kirsty or ChristianChristine

* * *

He stood outside the bureau for several minutes trying to decide what to do. Maria would leave for Homs in the morning of that he had no doubt. The decision he had to make was would he let her go alone?

He hadn't wanted information from her, his brothers would find that anyway. What he wanted was to feel she was on his side, standing with him. But she was still torn between what she knew was right and what she felt was the right thing to do concerning her former comrades, this spoke volumes to him. Hers was a mind capable of higher thought but was bogged down with sentiment.

He sighed into the night and put his foot on the bottom rung of the ladder. She would find her way with or without him but he wanted to accompany her on her journey and Homs was only another step in what he considered her true journey.

When Gerhard left the men alone with Maria they had covered her body with her cloak and carried her down to the dark foggy streets. They chose a quieter route to the garrison, it made the trip longer but neither wanted to be seen doing what they were doing.

"I tell you I saw his face he enjoyed what he did to her. I don't feel right about delivering her to him."

His comrade clicked his tongue, "If we don't deliver her it will be us he kicks with those pointed steel shoes. Besides she is a traitor every man that assassin took may have been pointed out by her."

The unwilling man bent forward and listened to her raspy breaths. He had a young wife and it would kill him to see her abused in this way, her gentler parts being so mistreated. "I came here to build hospitals Ludwig not to be a party to this cruelty, I fear Gerhard is poisoning our souls." He looked at the woman hanging in his arms, "She is bleeding heavily perhaps God will be kind and take her before he makes it back to her."

Ludwig halted in front of his friend blocking his progress, "Don't fall for her looking like a fragile woman she has been the cause of much pain to our order. Günter we must not allow our personal feelings to interfere, she deserves to die perhaps not the death Gerhard has planned but what does our opinion matter?"

He heard footsteps clunking down the stairs and quickly exited her building stepping back into the shadows where he seemed to spend most of his life. A man came out, the fat man from today at the fort. Angling his head to her window he could see light flickering from behind the thick glass. Maria was home but what was she doing entertaining this man?

As he watched the man leave he couldn't help but feel amused and somewhat superior. This waddling duck was the best the Teutonic's could find to lead their order! He heard a struggle from within her building, his body automatically made to move towards it when he saw her door open. Two more men both wearing the black cross of the Teutonic's came out and one of them was carrying something.

It was her. Her face was streaked with blood but he would know her anywhere. She was hanging limply in his arms with her cloak wrapped around her body and she was unconscious. Anger almost made him surge forward but habit drew him back and made him take control of his emotions, she needed him to be steady now more than ever. His eyes flicked around the square; there were clusters of guards all around but he had fought greater numbers for lesser reasons. He crossed the square to the men ready for whatever battle lay ahead but incredibly they turned into a side street.

He took to the rooftops and hunching down low he stalked his prey; listening to every word they said. German wasn't his strongest language but he understood what they were saying well enough to realise they were not happy about what they were doing. Then they stopped moving as the bigger of the two tried to justify his actions, the time to strike had come.

He dropped down in front of them deliberately letting the one carrying her see him; if he was lucky she would be dropped from his arms and be safe from harm during the conflict. His left wrist tensed and his muscles flexed summoning his blade from her deadly hiding place it snapped into action.

The soldier with his back to him watched his friend's eyes widen with what, horror? He had almost turned his head when he felt something sharp and cold dig into his neck then he felt no more. The man carrying Maria never dropped her if anything he held her closer to his body and Altair felt disgust for him, using a woman as a shield was low even for these men.

He spoke to him in English hoping he would be understood, "Let her go."

"I... I wanted no part of this, I held her hands down for him but I had to, I was following orders. I have a wife of my own." He backed up a few paces hoping to create enough space between them to put her down and run, he had heard much talk of these devils in white and wanted no part in a battle with one of them.

"And if you saw your wife like this would you permit the men who held her down live?"

The question was not really one he was expected to answer both men knew he wouldn't and rather than beg for his life and cry like a coward Günter did the honourable thing. He placed her on the ground beside him, rose to his full height and drew his sword, "No, I would kill them where they stood, but know this assassin no matter the outcome of our fight she will not end up in his hands."

Altair flicked his wrist to sheathe his wrist blade and drawing his sword he asked, "What is his name?"

"Gerhard, he was appointed leader after Master Sibrand was murdered. Your clan has killed a good man and delivered my order into the hands of a madman."

The assassin nodded his head; he felt respect for this man. He would be just as dead as his fallen brother but he would die with honour. The German raised his sword and bid him approach which he did with terrifying speed. Their swords clashed noisily in the alley but there were only four strikes before it was over, Altair quickly broke his stance and ran his sword into his gut giving him a quick if not painless death.

Flicking the blood from his sword he sheathed it and knelt beside Maria, a finger on her neck told him she had a strong pulse but his eyes wouldn't leave what he was seeing below that. The cloak had fallen open and exposed a long thin cut from her neck to her waist and what looked like blood staining her leggings between her legs. Closing his eyes against the sight he forced himself not to think about Gerhard had done to her, that man would answer for his crimes but right now he had to get her to safety. Her head wound although bleeding heavily was not deep and he knew she would probably have nothing worse than a headache once she woke up.

He closed her cloak around her small frame and lifting her gently he cradled her into his chest. The bureau was close but so was dawn, he needed to move quickly. Making his way through the maze of streets and constantly having to change direction because of guards he was soon beginning to run out of options. He turned into one of the streets that signalled the end of the nicer district and saw half a dozen guards milling around.

He looked around trying to work out a new route in his head; cursing the fact the rooftops were not an option when he heard someone call out. She was still hanging limply in his arms and he was determined when she did open her eyes it would be in a safe place.

"You over there what has happened to this woman?"

He shifted his head and saw a middle aged woman calling to him from her doorway. "She had an accident, hit her head." That would usually be enough to make her stick her nose back inside her house but she came outside and jogged to catch him.

The last thing he needed was for her to make a scene, "She will be fine please don't worry I'm taking her to get help."

She smiled and Altair stopped walking, "You don't remember me do you?"

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are."

"My daughter was being attacked by guards and you helped her, you kept your hood up but I recognise the scar on your mouth. I told you then if I could ever return the favour I would do it gladly, could it be now is just such a time?"

He would either have to double back on himself or pass the guards so he asked, "Is there somewhere I can take her to get her off the streets. Very soon there may be soldiers looking for her."

He had basically told her she would be harbouring a fugitive and yet she looked pleased to be asked. "Bring her in here, we don't have much but our home is at your disposal for as long as you need it."

He nodded and followed her inside the small house. There was a fire already burning in the corner of the room and thankfully most of the smoke seemed to be making its way to the chimney. There was a large wooden table covered with various cooking utensils but beyond that he could see the floor of the next room where the rest of the family where sleeping.

"We can clear a space for her over here and clean her wounds." He gestured towards the corner farthest from the fire.

"Don't be silly my dear, she needs comfort and care just give me a minute to wake these lazy sods up and you shall have the whole room for her."

It was pointless to object since her loud reprisal had already woken them and a bleary eyed boy of later teen years came into the room rubbing his eyes, "Is it time for work already? I don't hardly feel like I had any sleep at all."

His mother pushed him towards a chair and forced him to sit then he noticed the assassin and his bundle. He would have leapt out of the chair had the woman not kept her hands pressed firmly on his shoulders. "This is the man who helped your sister and now we are doing our Christian duty and offering aid in their time of need, there is no cause for alarm."

She patted his shoulders and smiled at the assassin, it took years off her face and he was given a brief glimpse of the pretty girl who used to wear that face before time and worry had taken their toll. Suddenly he knew who both she and her daughter were, "She was a bit younger than he is now and the men were trying to take her probably to sell."

His words came from nowhere but the woman had no trouble understanding what he was talking about. "Yes only you had other ideas. You were a good bit younger yourself then but how you handled those men! Gracious me I will never forget to include you in my prayers, begging your pardon for adding you to Christian prayers but I know of no other kind."

Her husband had heard all of this and when she led the assassin to the back room he stepped aside to let him past.

"Kind thoughts are always appreciated I thank you for them."

"Here put her down on the bed and we can see better what needs doing."

Placing her on the straw mattress he whispered, "I need water and cloths."

She called out to her husband standing in the doorway looking anxious, "Don't just stand there you great lumbering ox get some boiling water and clean cloths. Uilleam fetch me the box from under the window the one with the ointments in." She knelt on the other side of Maria and separated her cloak. "Saints preserve us what devil had his way with her?"

Ceana got to her feet and arranged the fabric hanging at the door, her husband handed her the items she had asked for and told her to call if she needed anything else. She smiled to herself it was his way of saying I'm here if you need me. "They have no need to see what is going on in here. Do you know what happened to her?"

Her voice was strange to him; her accent was very different from the other English people he had encountered, "No I found her like this."

"Well first things first let's clean her up and see how bad things are."

They worked side by side cleaning her up and dressing her wounds, the ones they could dress. Both knowing the injury between her legs was the worst but that there was nothing either could do for it.

"When she wakes up we can wash her and make sure there is nothing else wrong but for now that is all we can do."

He dragged his eyes away from Maria to acknowledge her words with a nod.

She brushed her fingers along Maria's jaw, "Is she Germanic?"

He shook his head, "No she is English her name is Maria."

"I'm no doctor but I think she is going to be fine, we will just have to wait for her to open her eyes and let us know that for certain." She got to her feet, "You'll be well in no time lassie you look like you come from good strong stock."

He brushed the hair away from her face and kept his hand on her cheek and Ceana noticed he was still holding her hand. "Is she your wife?"

He shook his head.

She stood behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, "You are a good man for protecting her but you look exhausted, take some rest on my sons bed if she needs you then you'll still be close by."

She pulled the curtain to the side, "You can rest you are safe here."

Maria heard her voice, a voice she had not heard outside of her dreams for many years.

* * *

_She stepped out of a small side door pulling her mantle tighter against her body. Her warm breath immediately chilled by the cold air. It was the third month of winter but thankfully there was no frost on the ground. The hem of her dress trailed along the ground but she never noticed this, she wasn't a girl to be concerned by such things as a dirty frock, she wasn't even a girl who enjoyed wearing the bloody things but her father had destroyed all of her preferred clothing and left her only a few dresses. She had crept out of the house like a thief desperate not to wake anyone, then all the fuss would begin and she would have no time for herself._

_The stables were at the side of the house and she made her way there, crossing the muddy field and glancing behind her to make sure her departure was still secret. Horace neighed loudly when he saw her she put her fingers to her lips to quiet him, "Shh boy we need to be quiet." _

_She saddled him and took him outside before climbing onto his sturdy back and steering him towards the foggy and still dark forest. The first tinges of the grey dawn began to appear on the horizon but Maria didn't need daylight to guide her; she knew exactly where she was going. _

_She skirted around the edge of the trees avoiding the village altogether and made her way to the church. She tethered her steed to a small wooden fence and leaving him to graze on the meagre winter grass she entered the graveyard._

_To Maria it seemed even in death status meant everything, the small metal crosses marking the graves of the poor gave way to stone becoming grander in design the closer you got to the church. The fact that the grave she was here to visit was actually inside the church was not lost on Maria, she was perfectly aware of how privileged and sheltered her life had been._

_She pushed against the heavy oak door hearing the familiar creak it made. It felt colder inside the church than it had outside and her breathe was still forming in fleeting puffy clouds around her face. She walked past the rows of pews to the tomb she now sought._

_Ciorstaidh Thorpe 1139 – 1171_

_Her hand traced the words etched into the cold stone but the usual barrage of memories never came. "I know you told me I have to give everything but I don't know that I have anything to give, I fear there will be nothing left of me by the end of this day." Her words although spoken in a whisper seemed to bounce off the walls off the silent old church and come right back to her._

_She closed her eyes and remembered the last conversation she had with her mother, at least the last one her mother had been able to have without having to pause to cough up blood._

"_Stop fussing Maria, it's not often I ask you to make yourself presentable."_

_The girl smiled at her mother and tried her best to sit still long enough for her to tease her thick dark hair into something "more ladylike". "Why is she getting married to him, she doesn't think him handsome?"_

_She could feel the vibrations of her mother's chest against her back as she chuckled, "Marriage has very little to do with handsome Maria. For now it is acceptable to dream of your romantic knights and the wondrous life you want but soon enough you will have to accept the reality of what a wife really is."_

"_Ow! Don't pull it so hard you'll leave me bald." Maria laughed at the idea of having no hair and turning to her mother she said, "Do you think Alfred would marry Elizabeth if she was bald?"_

_She took her head in her hands and forced it forward, "No I don't but it's a silly question now stop moving Maria or I'll call Eleanor to finish with you."_

_Maria rolled her eyes but stopped moving; the thought of that she-bear having anything to do with her hair was enough to still her head and her tongue. Silence her tongue for a time at least... "Shall I have to marry a stupid man I don't like?"_

_Finished with her hair Ciorstaidh took by her the shoulder and turned her round to face her, "I hope not, I hope you will be lucky and marry a man you love very much but love, I believe comes later Maria. You're Father and I will choose as best we can and then you must make the best of the union." _

_The child bit her lip, "Will you try to choose someone who will race with me and join me on hunts?"_

_She placed a kiss on her daughters head and said, "I'll do my very best to ensure that your husband is worthy of you. But you must do your part too. Give him everything you have and even if you only get a little in return you will have gained."_

_Her brows dropped and her eyes narrowed, "I give him everything and get a little in return. Mother that is not fair and I will not be a wife, not ever!"_

"_No please pay attention. You must be the best wife you can be and he will naturally be the best husband he can be. Hopefully he will reward you with things you like. I bore your Father children and I do my duty as his wife and he in return is fair and kind to me."_

"_When you left your home for him did you love him?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you love him now?"_

_She gave her daughter an indulgent smile and patted her cheek. "Yes I do and in return we have a good life do we not?"_

_Maria thought of the times he had scolded her for wearing trousers or for running everywhere, "I suppose..."_

"_Do you think it would have been any better had I stayed in Scotland and married a wild warrior?"_

_She knew this was one of those questions she was not supposed to answer honestly but answer she did with both her voice and her excited expression. "Oh yes Mother that would have been so much fun!"_

_Within a year of that conversation her mother had died and her father had remarried. A perfectly nice Norman woman called Anne who her father had introduced to her as "Your new Mother." _

_She heard footsteps behind her and hastily scrambled to her feet. "Oh Friar you startled me. I thought I was alone."_

"_You are never alone in the house of God Maria you know that."_

_She grinned at his double meaning._

"_I never expected to see you here this morning Maria. I would have thought you would be busy."_

_She scuffed her shoe along the stone beside her mother's tomb, "I am – I mean I will be. I just wanted to come here and have some quiet time."_

_The Friar smiled at her he had known her since birth and he could imagine how much she dreaded the shackles of wedlock. "I'm very glad you are here I am leaving soon, we are making a pilgrimage to the Holy Land and it will be years before we return."_

_Her face lit up, "I wish I could go with you. Take me with you Friar... I can be your cook or your stable hand or anything at all you need."_

"_There are things going on over there Maria, it is no place for a woman even an adventurous one such as you. The Muslims offer no safe passage to Christian pilgrims. Besides you have a date in this very church this afternoon and I hear Peter Hallaton is fine young man and Hallaton hall is grand enough for a queen."_

_She smiled but it wasn't a true reflection of her inside in there she felt dead or at least dying. "You're right I must go there is still so much to do."_

_They passed a pleasant exchange of goodbyes and Maria left him to begin his new life while she began the process of giving her own up._

* * *

She felt her body being warmed against the cold of that eighteenth winter of her life, an arm wrapped around her waist and she pressed herself deeper into the comforting embrace. Even though she could no longer hear her Mother's voice she felt content and safe.

Ceana poked her head around the curtain to check on her guests and was surprised to see the young man had lain beside her on the bed and fallen asleep with his arm wrapped protectively around her.


	14. The Wages of Sin

A/N At the end of this chapter there is a very short rape scene. I have kept it as short as possible (5 lines) only using absolutely essential details. It's a subject I am uncomfortable with but have made every attempt to portray it as it is, assault and not a sexual encounter. I have decided to forewarn you so you can choose not to read it. The moment the novice returns to the bureau you can stop reading. It's inclusion was not something I did lightly it's essential to the changes in the victims character the next few chapters will reveal.

* * *

The pain in her head made remembering the previous night difficult but gradually recollection dawned. Her groin was burning but the flare of pain she felt when she shifted her head was soon over-come with surprise. "Altair... what the hell is going on, how on earth are we here together?" Taking in her surroundings as she spoke she continued, "And where exactly is here?"

He had been awake for some time feeling the first stirrings of her body's attempts to wake up so he had been expecting this. He explained to her the events of the previous evening and how in the end an English woman had come to their aid tending what injuries she could. As he said this his eyes glanced to her lower regions and Maria knew he was wondering what had happened.

She lay on her side to face him, "Gerhard kicked me right where it hurts the most and the dirty bastard had his sabatons on, I swear I plan on returning the favour with a great big bloody spear!"

He pushed her hair, still matted with blood away from her face. "We should never have parted after what happened to your friend I was almost certain you were not safe but I let my pride get in the way of my instincts." Wrapping his arm back around her body when he had finished adjusting her hair he lowered his head until their foreheads were almost touching.

She made no objection to the contact, "It was my own fault for desperately clinging to the hope that there were still some decent people left in the Crusader army, it seems I was wrong..."

"You were not wrong, there are good and bad in all people Maria. One of the men assisting Gerhard wanted to spare you."

"But you killed them both, you said that. If one of them wanted to spare me why would you have killed him anyway?"

"Because his blade was hungry to taste my blood in revenge for Sibrand"

Maria opened her mouth to respond but another voice filled the room, one which had earlier transported the battle hardened Templar back to her childhood.

"I hear voices, is Maria awake?" She was speaking with her head placed next to the curtain serving as a door as though she would have to strain to hear any reply.

Altair whispered, "Your saviour is here."

Maria watched him remove himself from her side, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her legs which were currently hidden beneath a huge sack of a dress. "I am indeed please come in and let me thank you properly good lady."

Ceana stuck her head around the door, smiling warmly at the woman sitting on her bed. "Good morning to you, I must say it's a treat to see you awake. When you are feeling up to it I can fill a basin and help you get cleaned up."

Altair took this as his cue to leave, "I must return to the bureau the others will be wondering where I am." He addressed both women, "It would be easier to move Maria under cover of darkness. Would it be acceptable for her to remain here for the time being?"

"Of course it would, us women have things to do which would be easier with no men underfoot. You go on now and don't worry about her."

Maria smiled from the bed she liked this woman; no airs and graces... Her smile slowly disappeared when she looked at the assassin, he was regarding her with obvious concern but there was something else behind his concern, something Maria was afraid to consider.

He returned to her bedside and stroked her hair. Maria's eyes darted to the women but she wasn't watching though she doubted he would care if she was, he didn't seem the type to worry too much about other people. "I'll return before dark, try to rest."

Ignoring how awkward she felt she reached for his hand on her head and squeezed it, "Thank you I doubt I would be alive if you hadn't showed up. I am grateful."

He nodded slightly never taking his eyes from her face but not smiling either, she had seen this intense look before but it usually only surfaced when he was fighting or discussing something he was passionate about.

* * *

Roland ran along the path which led to the huge out building, his sandals kicking up dust most of which found a new home between his toes. "Pere Donjon a message has arrived from Acre it is marked urgent."

It could have been anything, a perfectly innocent communication from someone within his own order but the chill the Hospitalier felt at the boys words told him it was from the Master. If the worst could happen it usually did... He reached behind him and pulled the door closed, shutting out the worst of the smell and the awful whimpering which he now heard even in his sleep.

"Give it to me my son and you take a moment to catch your breath. We are days from Acre I doubt you walking to deliver the message would have made much of a difference."

Roland smiled at the old priest and handed him the parchment, sealed with the arms of the Templar Knights. The old man's hands shook as he touched the letter and Roland felt immense pity for him. All this evil they had caused yet Donjon seemed to be the only one who suffered for it, it wasn't fair.

"I'll read it in my study, you run along back to your own studies Roland."

He bowed and watched his master and mentor walk back towards the huge stone arch which would lead him inside the castle. The priest had told him of the part he had played in creating what now existed behind the doors of the building he stood beside but he still believed him to be a good man, simply one who was misguided. Roland would give almost anything to be able to offer some comfort to the old man's battered soul.

Donjon lowered himself into his sturdy chair not sure if the louder creaks came from it or his bones. He eyed the letter before him as though it would harm him to touch it, perhaps because he knew there was every possibility that it would.

He leaned forward and sliced into the wax seal, "No point delaying."

Grandmaster Donjon

I have taken it upon myself to journey to Jerusalem to ensure our brothers there keep to their end of our affairs. I trust you have followed my instructions and made the way clear for our cargo? Gerhard has been instructed to pay you a visit to ensure you are not suffering from any misplaced pangs of conscience. You must not falter in your convictions, take courage our goal is close to hand we must be resolute.

Marshal

He allowed the parchment to curl back up around itself on the desk. Gerhard was coming to make sure there would be no obstacles... "Fear not Master I will stand by my convictions."

* * *

Gerhard licked his lips and looked down the street, nothing but beggars and whores here. He had flown into a rage when he learned of that bitch's rescue but he felt calmer now, more able to think. The soldier who delivered the news would probably never walk again but that was the price he paid for his comrades failure. The men had to learn they stood or fell as one.

"Please sir a few coins... my family are sick and dying."

He baulked at the irritating tone of the woman now begging from any and all who came near her; this lousy city was crawling with her type you could barely take a few steps without one of them blocking your way bothering you for money they were too lazy to earn for themselves. He was about to have her moved on when an idea struck him. They really were everywhere...

They had managed to track the assassin and the whore to this general part of the city from the idiots who had been on duty and let me walk right past but if they were here, surely one of these wretches would know it.

"You there woman come over here."

The beggar had no idea he was talking to her; no one ever called her sort over and so she had continued with her cries, then she felt a hand closing around her elbow and she spun around ready to yell about her rights to be here but the soldier shushed her.

"The Master wants to speak to you old Mother; it seems it's your lucky day there may even be payment in this for you."

She offered him her best smile the one she thought of as endearing but yellowing teeth and blackening lips could never be viewed in that way. "Bless you indeed bless you, where is this Master? I would be honoured I would." Placed before him her smile disappeared and her usually infallible flow of sycophantic flattery was swallowed by fear.

His eyes... he had the same eyes as a madman only harder, more aware. She took a couple of hesitant backwards steps until she heard the jingle of the coins in his hand. She almost couldn't bring herself to lower her gaze from his face to his hands but the sound was too alluring and when she did lower them she caught the glint of gold.

He smiled and her heart sank into her stomach, "I need you to do something for me, I'll pay you of course but initially only a fair sum for the task however if you do it well, if you please me I promise you will be rewarded handsomely."

She looked around at the men surrounding him trying her best to look unwilling, "I have a husband sir and he would beat me black if I accepted such an offer." She had no intention of refusing no matter the job but her coy tone was wasted on the Teutonic Master.

He threw his head back and laughed "No, oh God NO!" Laughter again cut into to his reply and he had to lean on the shoulder of one of his men in an exaggerated effort to steady himself. "If you were the last woman on earth I would engage the services of the healthiest dog I could find."

Her smile faltered and she began to think herself the victim of a prank but the coins in his hand convinced her to suffer the shame. "What is it you want from me?"

"I want your eyes woman, yours and those of your kind. You see all and I need to find someone. I'll pay you two pieces of silver to spread the word and I'll pay each beggar who looks one piece but to the one who finds those I seek... Thirty pieces and the same sum to you as well."

Her eyes were wide open and he fancied he saw greed shining from her very soul. To some it may be greed but to her it was need and often those two conditions made comfortable bed fellows. Disappointed that he had shown gold but mentioned silver nevertheless she was interested. "Who do you want to find?"

"Two people but mostly the woman it is very important I locate her quickly." He went on to give her a description of Maria and of a man in white with a hood and red sash, he emphasised the sash to help distinguish him from monks. "She was injured so he would have been carrying her. My men will be posted at the end of every street in the district, report to them any news immediately."

Once the beggar had left -not before receiving her coins he noted- Gerhard began to feel rather pleased with himself; he felt almost sure this would work. He had planned to leave for Homs that morning but if things went well perhaps tomorrow, if they went very well maybe even this afternoon with the whore in chains to help him alleviate the monotony of the journey. He strolled over to a local merchant and ordered some warm bread and a tankard of ale then he took a seat and waited.

* * *

Ceana helped Maria wash the blood out of her hair then to lower herself into the small tub. She felt a stab of anger when she watched the young woman try to move it was obvious the injury to her womanhood was causing her a great deal of pain, Ceana wouldn't mind getting her hands of the bastard who had done this to her.

"While you do this I'll just go fetch some things from the market. I shan't be more than a few minutes so you let yourself soak in there and don't try to get out alone. Mind me now Miss."

Maria looked up from her small tub of bathwater and smiled, "You remind me so much of my Mother I could never disobey you." When Ceana returned only a puzzled look Maria elaborated. "Your accent, she was a Scot too."

She grinned, "Then you'll know better than to cross me Maria."

She left Maria with her knees bent almost to her chin and while it had hurt getting into that position the warm water was now working its magic on her sore body, making it all worthwhile. She tilted her head back forgetting there was nothing to balance it against and almost tipped over the whole tub. She had thrown her legs up and forward to balance the tub and she just let them drop to the floor, sitting there knowing how ridiculous she must look.

Ceana returned and brought with her the wonderful aroma of fresh baked bread; her grumbling stomach told her she had soaked long enough.

She helped her out of the water and back into the dress she had loaned her, one of the only two she owned. Maria compared them and felt a tinge of shame that she was wearing the better of them yet it was still not much better than rags. She thought of Robert's chest and what lay hidden beneath it and decided Ceana would be receiving a nice share of it very soon.

The older woman noticed Maria's expression had grown sombre, "Is the pain really so bad?"

When Maria lifted her head to look at her it was through eyes on the verge of tears. "I can never repay your kindness but believe me I will try."

She chuckled "The debt is mine to repay Maria." She told her the story of Altair saving her daughter about four years before while she led them both to the table. "She now has a husband and child of her own and it's thanks to him that they are here."

Maria was more than a little surprised to learn he had aided a Christian; it was information she stored away in her mind to be taken out and examined when she was next alone.

Was she becoming more than attracted to him? The look he had given her this morning before he left had turned her insides to liquid but that could still be considered sexual. The advantage of having had a lover was that Maria was perfectly capable of viewing a man purely from that point of view without having to embellish it with foolish ideas of love and marriage.

She unconsciously licked her lips and a small smile snuck onto her face when she remembered how natural it felt to lie with him and how nice it was to feel his body beside her.

Ceana, herself no stranger to such thoughts, related to Maria's expression as easily as she would her words. "He is handsome and very protective of you. A person could be forgiven for thinking there was more between you than simple acquaintances."

Maria almost blushed at the idea that she had been so transparent, "We are more than that but not that much more. I don't know what it is but it's entirely platonic I assure you. The very idea of something of that nature between us... we are like night and day." She reached for a piece of bread to give her nervous hands a job, "If you knew the circumstances of how we met you would understand."

But her new friend patted her hand. "Don't fret about it things will turn out as they should."

"Don't they always?" both women laughed and Maria added, "He is handsome if a little on the slim side."

A sudden loud thump on the door made both of them jump. "Open up; open in the name of the King."

Ceana sprang out of her chair in a panic but Maria grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto her stool. She hissed, "Don't open that. Is there another way out?"

She shook her head. "There is no back door and the only window is that one."

Maria looked around for something she could use as a weapon but a dull kitchen knife was all she could see, snatching it up from the table she stood, wincing against the pain in the groin. "Get under the table and don't come out no matter what, I won't have you getting yourself hurt on my account."

She never moved, she just sat on her stool looking dazed so Maria shoved her to the floor, "Under please and stay hidden." But there was no time the door flew open and several soldiers barged into the small room. Maria had let the useless knife fall, she would be lucky to pierce a gambeson with it never mind the flesh below. They grabbed both women and dragged them outside.

Maria sneered at the man who now stood before her, "Gerhard what an unpleasant surprise."

He waited until her hands were bound before he approached her, "Don't be cruel Maria I am eager to spend time with you. Besides you should be apologising to me you could have gotten me into a lot of trouble."

As one of the soldiers bound Ceana's hands behind her back, Maria appealed to Gerhard, "Let her go you don't want her. She was only doing what she felt was her duty I used to employ her as maid."

He stood between the two women. "Are you saying she had nothing to do with your escape or the treasonous plots you have been hatching?"

"I swear she is not involved beyond doing what she sees as her Christian duty."

He nodded. "I see... then it appears we have no reason to take her away." He turned to the commoner and drew his blade.

Maria screamed, "GERHARD NO! I'll comply with your wishes just please don't hurt her, she had no part in any of this."

The blade of his dagger flashed in the sunlight as he dragged it across her throat. Her body turned to the side, eyes open as though appealing to the crowd to help her, an arc of blood sprayed from her neck splattering the beggars who had stopped to watch.

Maria stood open mouthed watching her fall to the ground. She wanted to do something to fix this but Ceana was beyond her help now. The only thing Maria could offer her was fury. "You fucking evil bastard. I will tear out your heart and feed it to the stray dogs."

He faced her and she saw blood on his chest, Ceana's blood. Her first threat had been thrown at him in a lung bursting scream but her next words were spoken in a low even tone. "The assassin will kill you for what you have done here today. I can only hope he makes you suffer first."

She felt someone slip a noose around her neck and she smiled.

Gerhard's brow creased, "You are in no position to make threats Maria."

"It's not a threat Gerhard it's the absolute truth."

One of the beggars stepped forward from the group. "Begging your pardon my Lord but you said there would be a reward."

She was joined by another, the one who had spotted the white robed man leaving the shack. "We did do as you asked and found the woman."

Gerhard barely acknowledged them as he threw a bag of coins in their direction causing a desperate scramble amongst the crowd for the spoils. Maria caught the eye of one of the women when she stood to shove someone away. "I'll remember you Judas. I'll make sure you receive your fair reward for this day's work."

She sneered at her, "Well aint you Miss High and Mighty. I did what was right, and you can't say no different."

Maria never took her eyes off her even when she felt the hood being placed on her head not until it had been tugged past her eyes did the beggar manage to look away and rejoin the me-lee.

Gerhard spoke to the men holding Maria, "Throw her in the carriage and make sure to secure her."

She was lifted and dumped onto the floor of the cart with her back to the wall so her hands could be secured to the large metal rings which hung over her head. Moments later the wheels bumping on the uneven road beneath told her they were in motion. She heard Gerhard bark orders to the driver and the chatter of the soldiers riding alongside them.

The novice who had arrived just as it was all coming to an end began to make his way to the bureau, the Mentor had sent them out to find the Teutonic leader and he had to report he was probably leaving the city with a prisoner in tow.

* * *

The carriage stopped and Maria felt it move up and down as weight was removed. She heard the material again being disturbed then footsteps. She knew who it was without hearing his voice; he was coming to finish what he had started in her room.

He pulled the hood from her head and slid a finger between her neck and the rope. "Is this too tight?"

She smirked at him, "I'm perfectly comfortable thank you."

He smiled and fixed his blue eyes on her face, "You will tell me what I want to know but I hope not too soon."

Maria flinched as his hand rested on her waist. "What is it you think I can tell you?"

"Oh about the Piece of Eden, we know he has it but where exactly? Who else you have working for you in our order. Warwick was a poor choice Maria, I had no time at all to break the man he was so fragile."

She twisted and threw her knee at his face, catching him nicely on the cheek. He fell back momentarily stunned.

"He was worth ten of you. Unlike you his passing was mourned, who will mourn you after the assassin kills you?"

He got to his feet and looked down at her, "You are mistaken to place so much trust in him. We will never under-estimate them again Maria, the assassins will fall because we now know exactly how much it will take to crush them." Kneeling beside her feet he bound them with the slack from her noose, slack which would later be used either to hang her or lead her he hadn't decided. "And kicking me was another mistake but one you will not live long enough to regret."

He grabbed her ankles and tugged hard, she was slammed flat on her back and he climbed on top of her. Taking hold of the hem of Ceana's dress he slid it along the length of her legs until she was fully exposed, seeing her way reminded him of the recent blow he had dealt her. "Does it still hurt Maria?"

"Do what you have to, it doesn't matter. Better men than you have used me but know this; What you take from me now you steal like a common thief, I will never give you anything not my body, not information not even the satisfaction of me struggling. Get on with it you fat useless prick."

He was disappointed she wasn't going to struggle but it didn't stop him. He penetrated her with force, knowing how much it had to be hurting only made him happier. She had her head turned to the side and didn't seem to be crying, there were no sounds of pain either. He would have to be more creative with her.

He leaned forward to the soft skin between her shoulder and her neck and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh. Her screams were music to his ears.


	15. Turning Tables

After he withdrew from her she felt his body tremble before he raised himself onto his knees beside her. "We needed to get that out of the way Maria; it would have been foolish to ignore our physical needs."

She watched him, her face devoid of all emotion but said nothing. She brought her knees together and used her bound feet to push herself back into a sitting position. The movement also pulled her dress back down around her thighs. He had her blood on his lips; Maria hoped it would poison him.

His hands dropped to the floor of the cart but she never took her eyes from his face, she was determined not to show even the slightest sign of weakness or shame. He on the other hand couldn't raise his eyes to her face.

"Did you bed the assassin?"

She blinked but never spoke.

"Try to understand Maria, I am a man of great prominence and power people have high expectations of me. I can't be seen to be condoning the sort of behaviour you have been accused of." She still made no effort to speak and the German became agitated, "The offer I made to you in your rooms... it wasn't entirely in jest. There is a possibility that I would be willing to take you as a mistress but you would have to assure me you haven't had that filthy assassin inside you."

She cast her eyes to her legs and noticed he had spilled his "liquid" on the floor; internally this caused her extreme relief but she kept her face stoic.

He saw what she had noticed and looked at her apologetically, "I can't plant my seed just anywhere, in time perhaps you could be a suitable vessel for it but you would require many more corrections before you were ready for that honour." Speaking of corrections brought his gaze to her shoulder; the stream of blood from her shoulder had become a trickle. He lifted the skirt of her dress and dabbed at her shoulder with it, "You would have to learn to a great many things and not the least of these would be to submit yourself to me entirely. Robert may have been willing to tolerate your misplaced sense of independence but he is dead and you must make friends where you can."

The use of Robert's name made something in the pit of her stomach contract, she already felt physically sick but now she felt something else too but she wasn't sure exactly what. Whatever it was felt dark and messy but she had no fear of it, she trusted herself and her instincts and would go along with whatever came naturally to her.

Her arms were getting sore hanging above her and her lower extremities hurt like hell but it was the pain in her shoulder she tried to focus on. He had bitten her right shoulder, what was it with men and injuring shoulders? He was shifting awkwardly waiting for her to be grateful that he was willing to keep her around as his personal dog but she wasn't feeling particularly grateful.

She finally recognised that dark feeling in the pit of her stomach for what it was; she had felt it once before on the tower in Acre. It was a tingling sensation which had spread throughout her body leaving her feeling dizzy and hearing a low humming sound in her head. On that occasion the impulse to jump had been almost too powerful to ignore.

"I see you are considering your options but I assure you Maria they are limited to only me. You have brought this on yourself you know. The way you and he used to prance around as though you were above the rest of us, never allowing anyone into your circle and making sure it was noticed when they were excluded." His voice gained volume as his painful memories nipped at his ego, "I could have been useful! I was the right man to aid you not Sibrand."

She gave him a sideways look no longer trying to mask the contempt she felt for the man.

He yanked her hair forcing her to face him. "Even now you try to demean me but you can't I am the one in control and you are nothing!" He brought his face to hers, "I see the fear in your eyes Maria you can't bluff your way out of this. The only chance you have of survival is to begin answering my questions, now did you let the assassin bed you?"

She heard the humming in her head and decided that this time it would be better to submit to her desires and jump. "He had me many times over and always left me begging for more." His eyes grew dark and his lips trembled but she defiantly lifted her chin and continued. "The reason we didn't let you into our circle Gerhard was nothing to do with status it was because you are weak. Your mind is as scarred as your disfigured legs."

Two perfect protruding circles now replaced his eyes, she saw madness behind that look but it spurred her on.

"Sibrand told us of your night terrors of how you would call out for your Father, a man who would never answer your calls because you made his flesh crawl. He sent you to the Crusades to get you out of the way and you were no more wanted or loved here than you had been in your own home."

He looked to the floor, her triumphant glare was more than he could tolerate and he knew if he lost control and killed her his master would destroy him. But he was shaking, his body wanted to pounce upon and tear the life from her very flesh and bones for what she had said.

"You're going to hell Gerhard and I may be there waiting for you to arrive."

"Ha! There is no hell you stupid woman, have you learned nothing from the apple?"

But Maria knew what he feared she could smell it on him and it was a scent she was unwilling to lose, "You're wrong there is a God, perhaps not the one we thought but one even more powerful. We saw it all Gerhard the apple showed us everything high and low. There is a hell and it's far more horrific than we ever believed."

She had seen the apple at work only once, when Altair used it on the crowd on Cyprus and all she had seen was a bright light but this stupid man didn't know that. Unlike Altair, she would lie through her teeth if it got her something she wanted or needed.

The back of his hand struck her jaw, "You lie!"

"I don't care what you think, you'll find out soon enough. Altair's blade will slice into your body and you will close your eyes on this world and open them in the next. You will pay for what you did to Warwick and Ceana many times over."

His voice grew lower, it was coated with doubt "You do lie; the Master has told me what he saw."

She sneered at him, "He has told you what he wants you believe so you will follow him. Why do you think I don't fear you Gerhard? It's because I know you will suffer far more than I will."

A thin sliver of blood ran from the corner of her mouth and he watched it reach her chin. "I have done things believing them to free from judgement it's on his head not mine I was deceived." He looked smaller now and if he was any other man she might have pitied him.

He reached above her and tried to free her ropes from the cargo anchors, "I came here to convince you to join us, you may not believe that but it's true. If you give me what you gave Robert we would be strong together."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. He was even more unhinged than she guessed but that was fine with her. She thought of his sanity to be like a delicate glass chalice placed precariously at the edge of a table, a table she would shake and kick until it sent the chalice crashing to the floor breaking it into a hundred pieces.

"You are not helping matters Maria. Your assassin will never find you in time and when he next sees me it will be with the entire combined forces of the Crusader army at my back waiting to tear down the walls of their mountain den." He gave up on the ropes instead returning to what she had said. "Did the apple really show you the afterlife?"

Her grin was entirely malicious and it made the hairs on his arms stand on end, "Cooperate with me Maria we can save each other. Why will you not be reasonable?"

Drawing back her lips and baring her teeth she practically spat at him, "Could it be lying on the dirty floor of a cart I've just been raped on somehow fails to inspire reason. Do what you came here to do or fuck off. I grow tired of your pathetic lamentations."

He got to his feet and looked honestly appalled by her language, "We have days before we reach Homs. I'll leave you to think about your future or lack of it as the case may be."

He banged on the side of the cart and yelled for the driver to stop. When he pulled back the flaps to leave Maria called after him. "And you think of your future, in this life and the next Gerhard. You will suffer in both I promise you that."

* * *

Altair approached the guards at the gate with a fast even pace; he had no intention of wasting time here if they stopped him they would die. He had followed the tracks of the cart from Ceana's house to here but knew once he got outside the Citadel those tracks would be quickly obliterated; speed was his best chance of finding Maria.

He lowered his head and walked past the first two guards who barely gave him a second glance but one of the men stationed at the front entrance already had an eye on him. His left wrist twitched preparing for the conflict when suddenly behind him he heard a commotion. Tahir had overturned a stall and was now in an argument with the trader. The guards abandoned their posts to break up the ruckus and Altair slipped through unseen. He heard words spoken from behind him and didn't have to turn to know who was addressing him, "When will you learn that you don't have to do everything yourself?"

He slung his leg over a horse and replied, "Thank you Malik." He kicked his horse and sped off after what he hoped were the tracks which would lead him to her.

Going by what the novice had reported he judged they had at least a full hour's head start on him but they were riding in a cart and not only did that make them easier to track it also slowed them down. His mouth was set in a thin angry line, he hated the fact that he felt rage bubbling in his stomach but it wouldn't be human to feel anything less. He told himself Gerhard's death would serve justice and not vengeance but he knew that would depend on what harm had befallen Maria.

He raised his head to check the wind, it was picking up at a worrying pace. If this became a storm he would lose their trail. He thought of Uilleam carrying his mother's dead body into their house he had recognised the look on his face it was a look he himself had carried for many years and he hoped that someone would be there to lead him out of the darkness hatred cloaks you in, as Al Mualim had guided him.

He had tried to do the same for Maria, to show her the hostility she carried inside was futile and destructive and slowly over the months they had spent together he saw a real change in her, a softening of her attitude if not her spirit. But had he weakened her? He understood she nurtured certain traits he considered negative to compensate for her lack of physical strength, her mind was her real weapon and she wielded it as he would a sword.

The more distance he put between himself and the sea the hotter the sun became; it was beating down on him with a fury. He would normally find shelter under a tree during the hottest part of the day but that wasn't an option now. The wind was still gaining in force but it was a warm wind, it brought no cooling breeze only hot abrasive sand to tear against any surface foolish enough to cross its path.

Maria Thorpe... The name had been an almost constant presence in his mind since he learned it, the name and the women who bore it played greatly on his mind and for reasons he didn't always understand but he had accepted it, welcomed it even.

* * *

_He had been writing at a small table in Markos' home when she leaned over his shoulder to see what he was writing. He didn't bother trying to shield it from her since he knew she couldn't read his language._

"_It's beautiful to look at but it probably says something evil like kill all Crusaders and drive them from our shore."_

_He looked from her smirking face to the parchment he had been writing on..._

_I had thought Adha would be the one to lead me to rest, that I might lay down my blade and live as a normal man. But now I know such dreams are best left to sleep...Her face. I try to banish it from my mind as I remember the days and nights during which I chased her Templar captors across the sea. I almost got to them in time... almost, if I had only been faster. Instead, I held her lifeless body in my arms – saw the terror reflected in her fixed, unblinking eyes...I hunted each man – one by one – until all responsible were gone from the world. But there was no joy in this. No satisfaction or release. Their deaths did not bring her back, did not heal my wounds. After that, I was certain I would never again feel for a woman as I had for her. I am fortunate to have been wrong._

"_It says no such thing Maria. It's nothing more than an attempt to document my thoughts." _

_Her arm stretched across him as she lifted the paper to look underneath at his sketches, he closed his eyes and allowed her scent to fill his senses. "Well one day I'll learn to read these nonsensical markings and then I'll know the truth."_

_She was close enough for her body heat to penetrate his robes and remind him how cold his flesh felt when she wasn't near, "I'd be happy to teach you."_

_She scoffed, "I hope to find a more amusing way to pass my time on the voyage to India, you waste your life with your head stuck in a book if you want to. I plan to participate not observe."_

_Minutes later he spied her sitting on the grass watching the fishermen in the distance, he gathered up his equipment from the desk and joined her outside._

_Taking a seat beside her on the dry grass he placed the books and small parchments on the ground in front of them. "If you are going to participate surely it would be an entirely more rewarding experience if you fully understood what you are participating in?"_

_She raised her eyebrows and cast an eye over his bundle on the ground then threw him a suspicious look, "And what exactly do you envisage me taking part in?"_

_He lifted a book, one of his favourites and opened it at the first page, "Life, Maria."_

* * *

He came to the main crossroads where he knew the trail would be most severely disturbed, people going to Dimashq, Akka and Jerusalem all passed here but her trial was there, his skills could still pick out the path she had been on. Clicking his tongue to move his horse he took the road which would eventually lead to Masyaf but not before it passed Homs.

The impressions of the wheels were deeper in the soil now, they had stopped here. He saw foot prints embedded in the dirt, someone had jumped from the cart. Was it someone who had been inside with Maria and if so why had they left her here? He rubbed the dust from his eyes and lowered his head against fresh grains trying to replace the ones he had just dislodged. He felt hopelessness creep into his brain and banished it with a grimace. This would not happen again, he would not lose her as he had lost Adha.

The wind had become a gale blowing sand and loose dirt in swirls around him; he would struggle to find his direction soon never mind the tracks in the dirt. Frustration gnawed at him but he refused to listen. Logic told him as the wind was slowing him it would be slowing them and he so he kept his mount pointed forward pushing her on into the dust storm.

* * *

Maria could hear the wind battering against the side of the cart and from experience she knew it would be carrying all sorts of nasty grit with it. She imagined him sitting up front having to shield his eyes from it; hopefully some of it had managed to whip into his face. Hardly deadly but the idea of any pain being inflicted on him pleased her. She wondered if Altair had found out about Ceana yet and how he would react. She knew he would kill Gerhard purely for being a part of the conspiracy but she hoped he would take a measure of revenge for her too.

'I doubt he would ever allow himself to feel the cold satisfaction of revenge it would surely be beneath him.'

But she still managed to smile at the thought of him. The peacemaker and the killer, their juxtaposition was a contradiction not lost on the assassin but she never failed to point it out, to mock him for it. She would never admit that she found these things living side by side within him perfectly natural; she felt the one saved him from the other.

The peacemaker kept the assassin in check, his conscience would not allow him to act without forethought but he paid a price for keeping his baser instincts in order. She had seen brief glimpses of sadness within him. Maria had seen him with both a blade and a quill in hand and to be honest he looked equally comfortable with either.

The cart bumped to a halt and Maria readied herself, she was looking forward to her next encounter with Gerhard but it was only a soldier who separated the material and addressed her. "There is a storm blowing we will be stopping here for a few hours." Just past his shoulder she could make out the side of a building but he dropped the flap too quickly for her to be able to make out any distinguishing landmarks.

* * *

He was breathless and virtually unsighted but the horse was suffering more than he was. He saw a small farmhouse ahead and decided to stop to ask for shelter at least for the animal but it had been abandoned. He led the beast inside what had once been a smoking shed and left the door ajar for exit after the storm had passed. He removed his armour from his waist and unwound his sash. After replacing the armour he wrapped the sash around his neck and wound it around his lower face covering as much of it as he could before walking back into the storm.

The mountain pass offered respite from the wind but walking head first into it for so long had felt like sprinting. The muscles in his legs were on fire and his lungs ached from the exertion. He glanced ahead and saw the top of the hill and sighed... a mixture of relief and despair. He would be past this steep hill but in the path of the wind once again.

Once at the top he saw what he had been chasing for the past few hours... the cart with the Black Cross of the Teutonic Knights emblazoned across its covers. There was a soldier huddling against each of the two front corners of the house but none watching the cart. He despatches both guards with his wrist blade neither one making a sound which would be heard over the storm. He ducked under the window and saw the Teutonic Grandmaster sitting with his head in his hands on a heap in the floor, he chanced a quick glance around the rest of the room but it appeared to be empty. He began making his way toward the cart, dread and hope in equal measures pulsing through his veins.

The appearance of a head swathed in red fabric almost had her screaming but before she could open her mouth he leapt up onto the cart and she recognised his robes. "How on earth did you find us?"

He dropped to one knee beside her and cut the ropes from her wrists and neck but when he moved to release her ankles he noticed her dress was up around her thighs. He pulled it down before cutting the last of her binds.

Removing his sash from his face he replied, "I'm an assassin finding people is exactly what we do Maria." He saw blood on the neckline of her dress, when he drew the fabric gently aside and saw the bite marks on her neck his blood boiled.

She tried to lift an arm to move her body but they had been above her too long, she needed to give the blood time to flow again. She attempted to speak but her throat hitched and nothing came out. He reached out to stroke her cheek but she flinched from him and turned away.

He understood what had happened to her, the bites on her neck and her dress pulled up... He may not be the most experienced man in the world but these signs were obvious even to him.

With two fingers on her cheek he gently urged her face back to his and leaned in closer to her. He needed to show her that nothing had changed. He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip but made no other attempt to touch her placing his hands on either side of her on the floor. Her hair was loose and the dark waves tumbling around her face made her look so soft and fragile.

'How could any man wish to harm something so precious?'

She met his gaze and this time there was no fear in her eyes so he inched his head closer to hers and when she felt the point of his hood graze her hair she moved to meet his mouth. She kept her eyes locked on his until she felt the faintest touch of his lips against hers then she shut her lids and let whatever it was she felt for him take control.

His heart was racing in his chest as he tried to keep his mouth soft upon hers. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her against his chest but after what she had been through she needed this. He felt her lips move with his, the pressure of her mouth increasing against his, her lips parting slightly. He let his tongue have the briefest touch of her lips before he pulled it back behind his teeth, she tasted so sweet, this was a pleasure to be savoured not snatched like a thief.

He drew back from her mouth but kept his head close, rubbing his cheek against her face. His stubble felt rough against her skin but it was a beautiful feeling, having him so close was comforting.

"I think we got carried away and forgot about the insane Templar hiding in that house." She chuckled in an effort to sound light hearted but her voice cracked as she spoke, she really was no good with emotions - never had been.

He rested his head on hers and buried his fingers in her hair, "I forgot nothing Maria finding you was my first priority."

"I want to skin him alive and let the dogs lick the blood from his bones." It was hard to tell which was shaking more her voice or her body.

"You need to get to your feet first and find your boots."

"I don't have any. I had just gotten out of the tub when they arrived, I'm lucky I have a dress on." She cursed her rotten luck as the smirking assassin lifted her to her feet.

* * *

This one is weird I'm not sure where I meant it to go with it :)


	16. Hell Hath no Fury

They heard shouts from outside and Altair knew the soldiers who had been huddling together behind the building had discovered their fallen comrades. Unsheathing his sword he offered it to Maria, "These are Crusader soldiers, I would understand if you wanted to stay out of it."

"I'm in it up to my bleeding shoulders assassin," Taking the sword from his hand she stood beside him.

Cyprus and Moloch's twins flashed through his mind, she had left him then. "Stay low and move fast."

He stepped forward toward the opening and peered out, four men that he could see and Gerhard standing in the doorway. The closest two with throwing knives from the back of the cart then a straight fight with the rest and any others out of sight... He palmed a knife as his mind coordinated the upcoming battle. He turned to her asking her with his eyes if she was ready, she nodded and he slipped the material to the side.

The first two fell instantly and Maria was on the ground beside him, sword drawn before the remainder could fully appreciate what had happened. He heard them yell from behind and knew they were surrounded but taking another knife and he turned and threw on instinct. Four men here but one fell with a knife in his throat. There was a fractional pause as the combatants sized each other up broken by Maria, "Shall we gentlemen?"

Gerhard moved immediately but in the opposite direction and Maria moved with him. 'You're not getting away from me you bastard!'

He stepped behind a soldier and pushed him forward, "Kill her you idiot."

The soldier regained his balance and sheathed his sword, "If you ask me you are about to get what you deserve _Master_."

His comrade joined him as they both began backing away. Gerhard screamed obscenities at them in German but they paid him no heed, still backing off while watching their two would-be assailants.

The men facing Altair did the same, lowering their weapons and stopping only to step around the bodies of the two fallen men. Maria watched their retreat with utter disbelief, she had been more than willing to die for the leader of her order and here they were abandoning theirs.

Answering the disgust in her eyes one of the men chanced to speak. "We heard your screams and his moans... let him reap what he sows."

They were moving to the horses but Maria had other ideas, "Leave your weapons here and go inside the house and stay there until we leave." Altair stood on her left and watched the men file inside but Maria's attention was elsewhere. Gerhard was edging toward a horse but she put herself between them.

"Kill him quickly Maria, do not become that which you mean to destroy."

He drew his sword but what little courage he could call on had deserted him. Maria's words about the afterlife had destroyed him, he needed to fight, to survive so he could gaze upon the artefact and know for sure. "I can pay you a great deal of gold and give you names, yes names... everyone involved in the plans to destroy your new brothers."

He had Altair's attention, "Who are the conspirators?"

She threw a quick glance at the assassin as he began to move toward the German, "Don't you dare."

Maria threw herself at Gerhard taking both men by surprise. Her sword swung low making contact with his thigh; she felt it clatter against the bone. He tried to raise his sword against her but he was already falling, he landed in a heap with his sword held above him. "Plant your fucking seed in hell Gerhard." Her bare foot smashed against his genitals, "That was from me and this..." skipping over his leg she brought Altair's sword down on his upright arm, "This is for Warwick and Ceana."

"Maria he could be useful to us, we have to think beyond revenge!" He yanked her body to face him, his own anger growing. "Your petty vengeance could cost us dear."

"Get your fucking hands off me!" She spat the words at him as she raised her sword and pointed it at his chest, "He deserves what he is getting now and if you stand in my way one of us will die."

Gerhard was screaming, the wind was battering against them and Maria faced him with his own sword. His lip curled as she assumed a battle stance; after all he had done for her she was still ready to kill him. He wanted to yell at the man to stop screaming the sound was piercing his ears but when he looked to him for some reason he could only focus on his feet.

Heavy metal armour covered his boot, coming to a sharp and deadly point at the end. He had kicked her with these... Altair had seen the blood staining her leggings from that blow. He looked back to Maria; there was fury in her eyes but something behind that... anguish. "Do what you must."

She exhaled deeply, "I never intended otherwise."

She turned back to Gerhard who was pushing himself along the ground on his back using the only leg he could; Maria remembered her bound feet pushing her body back into a sitting position. His sword was lying on the ground with his severed hand still clutching it but Maria knew he had a dagger, a beautiful thing he had used to scar her stomach. "You are probably wondering what I have planned for you Gerhard, no doubt imagining all manner of horrors because you know what you would have done to me don't you?"

His face was soaked in sweat and dust as he implored her to show him mercy.

"Mercy, Gerhard? Mercy is for the deserving, you are going to suffer as you have made others suffer."

The wind whipped her hair over her face and she tossed her head to move it catching sight of the assassin as she did so. He had turned his back on her and moved away from them. She dropped beside Gerhard on the ground, her knee pinning his remaining hand to the ground. She took his dagger from its sheath and held it to his throat. "Why were you going to Homs?"

"I'm dying, help me please."

"You're too important to die Gerhard now answer the fucking question or I'll cut off your sorry little manhood."

He was shaking violently but still clinging desperately to the belief he was better than them, he would get out of this and if he had to give a few details to do that then so be it. "That is to be the staging point for the attack on Masyaf; I was to ensure it was ready to take delivery of the weapons."

Their voices had brought him back to the scene and he interrupted, "What weapons?"

But Maria held up her hand to stop him. She could see the white pall of death creep into the German's complexion, his eyes were glassy. He would be gone soon. "Is Conrad involved?"

"Yes he and the Master work to ensure we are not discovered, it wasn't easy keeping the Grandmaster of the Knights Templar out of our plans but Gilbert would never go along with them, he is loyal to King Richard."

Maria would have assumed Gilbert, Bouchart's replacement was the leader but if not he then who? "The Master...?"

His chest was heaving as he fought for every breath, "Gerhard tell me who is the Master is and I'll help you."

Malevolence crept into the German's face and as he grinned Maria knew he was about to deliver one final attack. "As with the previous leader Maria you know him well, he is probably another who you have taken between your legs."

Altair glanced between their faces and saw Maria knew exactly who he meant.

He cackled wildly and even the hacking cough which followed couldn't spoil his pleasure. "Yes, I think perhaps you did. That's why you never reacted to me fucking you; you've had so many men inside it hardly matters anymore."

It was Altair who flinched at these words; Maria smirked and leaned closer to his face. "Not so many I can't still grip a decent sized cock, trust me Gerhard your tiny thing would go unnoticed inside a virgin."

The assassin had to repress a shocked gasp; this woman was definitely unlike any he had met before.

"Tell him who his real enemy is Maria and what he means to you. Make sure he understands that you would cut his throat before you would ever harm this man." He was held firmly in death's embrace and Maria decided to ensure his end would not come with any hint of peace.

"You are going to burn Gerhard, enjoy hell." She leaned on the ornate handle of his dagger and smiled at his shocked expression as it penetrated his windpipe and stole his air. Blood bubbled around the blade and spilled from his lips but Maria never let go, never stopped pressing even after his body had stopped twitching and his eyes grew dim.

"Maria..." He placed a hand on her shoulder but she threw it off. "Who was he talking about?"

She dragged the blade from the dead man's neck as she stood to face him.

"Get away, get away and stay away!" She was close to tears, "This is all your fault, everything that's happened to me can be placed at your door. Go now please and leave me alone." Her hand pointed in the direction of the horses but when he never moved she screamed at him, "Leave you fucking death bringer. Everything you touch dies, you are cursed and have so cursed me."

He blinked at her, "Who was he talking about Maria? I want his name."

She paced for a moment turning the dagger in her hand, "Fine if you won't leave I will." Maria stormed past him towards the horses but he caught her by the waist and brought their bodies together. "Let me go." Her voice was dead calm.

"His name Maria..."

"Fuck you! You want his name then beat it out of me." She stamped on his foot and scrambled free running to some nearby trees. She could hear him behind her and tried to increase her pace. Thorns and stones tore at her unshod feet but she never slowed. Dodging trees and diving under branches until as last he was upon her, throwing her to the ground and pouncing on her to keep her still.

She struggled against him, thrusting upwards with her hips to budge his weight but he pushed down harder and caught her hands at the wrists. She snapped at his face with her teeth but the bastard was too fast and pulled his head out of her reach.

"We've been here before Maria you can't beat me. I suggest you calm down and tell me why you are not willing to share his name with me."

Her body stilled below his and the bitter memory of many recent dreams of having her in just such a position stabbed at his chest.

"Because he is all I have left in the world and I won't let you take him from me. I know Gerhard was a lying bastard Altair but if I gave you his name you would kill him regardless."

"I would investigate first Maria, none have fallen to my blade without me first being sure they were deserving of death."

She sang his words back to him in a mocking tone, "None have fallen to my blade... You should see a doctor Altair because your shit seems to be spewing from the wrong orifice." His body was crushing her ribs but just being held down like this was driving her insane, she tried another approach. "Please get off me and we'll talk."

He sneered at her, "I know you to be a liar Maria, the second I move you would kick my balls and run."

She retorted, "If you don't get off I'll cut your murdering throat and bring an end to your ignominious existence."

"I bow to your expertise, considering whom you shared your bed with ignominy is a subject in which you have no equal."

Howling with rage she smashed her forehead against his nose. He sat up instantly his hands protecting his nose but it left everything else exposed. She slashed at his chest with Gerhard's dagger and bounced her hips to shove him aside.

Desperately finding her feet she scrambled in the undergrowth trying to find a clear escape route but she got no more than two steps before he grabbed her dress and pinned her to a tree. His wrist blade once again brushing the skin of her throat she tilted her head to offer him a better target but he withdrew the blade and stood back from her. He was regarding her with utter contempt and she took the bait.

"You will not judge me, you who kill with impunity and then wax lyrical about deserving deaths. Do you know how many bodies we brought down from rooftops with assassins knives between their shoulders? Men like Warwick, lowly and unimportant maybe but did you stop to consider if this was a just fate for these men, or does that courtesy only extend to men whose names you know?"

He knew she was right about the men but wrong about his taking their life with no thought of what he was ending, once perhaps it would have been true. He had been wrong about her too; she was incapable of seeing the bigger picture. Even after they had treated her so shabbily she still held her brothers in her heart.

"You destroy the lives of far more than your victims but what do you care? You can scurry back to Masyaf unscathed oblivious to the horror you left in your wake."

His blazing eyes caught and held her own.

Maria Thorpe was seeing the expression which had probably been the last thing Robert had seen before death closed his eyes and had she not been pinned to a tree she would have backed away from its soul piercing intensity.

"What do you want from me Altair?" Blood stained the front of his robes as it stained her conscience, "I don't know what you expect from me."

He met her eye dead on, "From you? Nothing."

His words struck a blow deep in her chest and when he turned his back on her she had to stop herself from going after him. Instead she walked back to the house and the horses.

She returned not caring what happened with the soldiers but they were already gone, had probably made good their escape the instant the assassin was out of sight. She took in the sight of Gerhard's body and resisted the urge to kick his face for the trouble he had caused.

The evening sun was vanishing behind the trees and the wind was all but gone. Maria looked at the remaining horses calculating whether or not she had enough daylight to reach Acre. When she tried to climb into the saddle of the closest horse the dress stopped her leg lifting high enough.

"Curse these idiotic woman's clothes." But that made her think of the woman who had given her the dress; she leaned her head against the horse and sighed.

* * *

Altair was sitting on the grass tending to the wound Maria had inflicted on his chest. He heard light footsteps behind but never turned to witness her approach. She stopped close behind him and the image of her planting the dagger deep into his neck flashed through his mind. He lowered his head and waited for her next move knowing he would never harm her no matter what course she chose.

He felt her body move against his as she sat directly behind him, her head rested on his shoulder her hands on his waist.

"I'll help you assassin we will bring them to their knees but you must help me too."

Placing the balm he had been about to apply to his wound at his side he took hold of her hands and pulled her arms around his chest and leaned back into her. His gesture gave her confidence; she drew in closer to him. "What would you have me do?"

"Wait, that's all I ask. I'll tell you everything I know even his name but you must give me your word that you will never move against him until you are certain."

He looked at her pale arms against his bare chest, "You have it."

She kept her cheek pressed tightly against his shoulder as she told him about the consignment of weapons which she herself had ordered and how they were to have used.

"There are 5 of those things they used to attack the archive. Robert told me they have been in use in the Far East for years but how he came to learn of them I don't know." She heard his sharp intake of breath and knew he was imagining the destructive force of those weapons being directed upon the walls of his home. "Homs would have been our staging point too; its proximity to Masyaf makes it ideal."

"I must return to Masyaf and make my brothers ready for this."

Maria quickly moved to face him. "No we can destroy them before they ever leave the Citadel. I know for a fact most of the arsenal is being stored there, we can hit them hard and fast and we will bring it all down around their ears."

"We have already assessed a full frontal assault on the fortress it would be costly to my orders numbers but perhaps there is no choice. We should return to Acre and discuss this with Malik." He was considering attacking them on the road during transport an ambush would be far more likely to succeed but Maria cut into his thinking.

"Full frontal assault my arse, they have archers covering every inch of the square in front of the place."

He nodded, "We have other options."

"Yes we do. We'll sneak in right under their twitching little snouts." His confused look made her grin stretch farther across her face. "You don't think we would shelter the King of England in a fortress with no means of exit other than the front door do you?"

Forgetting she had moments before slashed him for doing something similar he grabbed her shoulders, "There is another way into the fortress?"

"There is indeed and we, my friend, have a key." His eyes were gleaming and Maria saw death lurking behind that shine but not for her that was just fine, let them die. "We must return to Acre and begin planning our attack."

He reached beside him for his discarded robes and Maria noticed his chest.

'What did that old bastard Rashid do to you?'

His chest and arms were covered in scars, so many that in places they criss-crossed with others, not forgetting the one she had delivered. She drew in her breath and her fingers reached for the cause of her concern. A deep cut which must missed his heart by nothing more than a hair's breadth. She was transfixed by the sight, completely forgetting he was watching her she let her fingers wander over the surface of his abused flesh.

"You were his weapon and he did not wield you sparingly. And to think I accused you of escaping unscathed."

"I escaped with my life." He took her chin in his hand and gently coaxed her to lift her eyes to his and when he looked into them - glittering with unshed tears- he was in danger of being completely consumed by the wave of emotion that washed through his body.

"I'm so sorry Altair." Her words were the catalyst for her tears to spill out over her cheeks.

He didn't know if she was apologising for cutting him or if she was offering pity for his past wounds –he didn't know or care- all he knew was once again they had been on the brink of separation and she had returned to him, this time he meant to keep her beside him. But he wasn't a fool he knew what she had been through in the past few hours and any mistake he made now could be fatal to them. He would continue to take his time and allow her to come to him if and when she was ready to take that step.

He brought his lips to hers intending a soft caress but her gasp had him drawing back, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

He watched her looking for any hint of emotion but other than her already fallen tears there were none. Her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips and he groaned inwardly as the heat in his groin flared, did she know what she was doing to him...? He lifted his robes and got to his feet, he had to put some distance between them at least until he had himself back under control.

"I'll go check the house, it would be better to take shelter there tonight but it may be more comfortable in the cart." Shoving a hand into the sleeve of his robes he walked away thinking he could retrieve his other things in the morning. He knew she had stayed still but there was still enough light left in the twilight sky to lead her through the trees, she would be fine.

"Altair..."

She was almost right behind him when he turned to face her, "Don't go." Closing what space there was between them she ran her fingers along his jaw and into his hair. "I don't want you to go."

Despite the delicate touch of her fingers winding with his hair making him want to find out what hers would feel like he tried to warn her of his mood. "Maria, I simply need a few minutes -."

Her mouth pressed against his, her tongue stroked against lips imploring him to accept and accept he did.

His arms enveloped her waist pulling her body to his, savouring how his flesh tingled where it had come into contact with her dress unable to resist the urge to push harder against her form and encouraged when he felt her push back. He grabbed the fabric of her dress and pulled it up until her thigh was exposed groaning against her mouth as his hand roamed over the beautifully soft skin but this time she resisted. In his desire to unite with her he had forgotten his decision to give her time. He let the fabric fall back into place and continued to kiss her for an all too short time before tearing his body away from hers.

"We should go and sort out a bed for the night." He pulled on his robes and reached for her hand, leading her back to shelter.

* * *

The abandoned house had smelled foul and was filthy; she scrunched up her nose and turned to the assassin. "I'd rather sleep outside if it's all the same with you." So now he was inspecting the contents of a chest in the cart, chained up to one of the rings Maria had been attached too. In the darkness he could only feel that there was some clothing and not much else of any use.

"Maria, I can't find any food; Homs is days away surely they planned on eating."

She chuckled and climbed up beside him, feeling a soft pile of clothes he had discarded in his search for "useful" items. "Well that's my bed sorted out. The food is over here." Pulling up the lid part of the bench which ran along one end of the cart she found their supplies. They shared some of the food and ate quietly. Maria still had guilt gnawing at her both for wounding him and then rejecting him but couldn't think how bring up either subject without it being awkward.

He briefly questioned her about what she knew but avoided asking her the name of the Templar Master, she would tell him of that he had no doubt.

After assuring him she was comfortable sleeping in the cart, "He's out there cold and dead and I'm in here warm and well fed, what could possibly trouble me about that?" They both settled down in the spread out clothes to sleep.

She lay awake for a time listening to the sounds of his breathing; it was always steady and so impossible to tell if he had fallen asleep. Robert had snored like a pig with a cold so she was unused to this nocturnal guessing game. Deciding to be brave she whispered his name, he was no more than 2 feet away if awake he would hear her but her whispers went unanswered.

He lay on his back with his eyes closed hoping she would go to sleep. He needed to calm down, the thing he wanted most in this world was there within reach, he had to force himself to forget how soft her skin had felt under his fingers, how sweet her lips has tasted to his tongue. Most of all he had to stop thinking about her body pressed up against his, it was a task he had so far failed to achieve.

She huffed and shifted onto her side. Hesitating had been a mistake, she had wanted him to continue but her body had panicked at the feel of his hand. It was clear she was reacting to what had happened earlier with Gerhard but the two things hadn't been the same. One was an act of theft the other would have been a wonderful gift, one she heartily wanted to give.

The way she saw it she had two choices she could let what Gerhard did affect her and change who she was or she could allow herself to be open to the pleasures this beautiful man lying beside her could not doubt give her. She made her choice in a heartbeat and as always stuck to it no matter what.

* * *

Maria Maria go get some assassin ass already :D

Next chapter could be a while I can't make up my mind just how to write it sorry :(


	17. Promises to Keep

Maria crept out from below the heap of fabric covering her, denying her first impulse to delve back into the warmth and forget her plans; her mind was set on her task and sleep was still a long way off. On hands and knees she made her way to the front of the cart and lowered her uncovered feet silently to the ground. There was enough starlight to see where she was going besides which Maria had been raised on the edge of dense forest she had no fear entering this dark shadowy grove.

She glanced –not without pity- at the bodies of the men Altair had killed and promised that she would take care of them in the morning. Gerhard's body was closer to the trees and she made a similar silent promise to his remains. Her nimble feet negotiated the uneven ground with speed and precision leaving her with only a couple of new cuts and nicks to add to her earlier injuries. She heard the gentle lapping of the water ahead and hastened her step.

Without pausing she passed the spot where the madness now wreaking havoc in her mind had been given life. She reached the articles left on the ground by Altair before lowering her hands to the skirts of her dress and pulling it over her head then continuing naked to the water's edge. Unsure of its depth she pondered entering one leg at a time but dismissed the idea in favour of diving in head first, that always felt more natural to Maria. The cold water stung her skin, stealing the very breath from her lungs but she recovered and submerged her body once more into the murky depths hoping the cold caress of the water would reach below her skin, the very place she tried to convince herself Gerhard had been unable to touch.

She swam back to the edge and hauled herself onto the bank, her teeth were knocking together and her whole body was trembling but she felt better. She snatched the dress from the ground and roughly dried her skin with the heavy material then threw it back over her head, it stuck to her damp body but at least her nudity was once more covered. Using her hands she wrung out her long hair as best she could before sitting on the ground where he had been earlier hugging her legs to her shivering body.

'How did I get so lost and how do I find my way back to life?'

She knew one possible path was lying in the cart sleeping but was that a step she was willing to take? After Robert how could she even consider attaching herself to a man even more devoted to his cause than he was? Robert De Sable had saved her life and given her something she had never experienced, real responsibility and respect. His journals had mentioned her as a problem but Maria knew far more about that than the assassin might suspect. Perhaps it was finally time for them to discuss her former lover.

Robert De Sable... how do you make someone understand that despite everything he had done wrong she still loved him and always would? And not this nonsensical emotion that swept over her every time she saw the assassin either, that she felt was driven by lust. Admiration and loyalty had been the main driving forces of what she felt for the Frenchman and despite how it ended those feeling were still intact.

Neither Peter nor Robert had ever made her feel the way she did now; thinking about the assassin could twist her stomach and steal her desire to eat or sleep. It was an itch she knew she would have to scratch yet it troubled her that a man could have so much impact on her thoughts and actions.

She gathered his discarded possessions and made her way back to him. She might not have the first idea how to proceed with the assassin but at least she could crawl back under the piles of clothes and warm her freezing bones.

* * *

Altair was standing at the edge of the trees with his arms folded in front of him. Maria smiled as she handed him his sash and armour, "How close to the river did you get?"

"I followed you from here when you left but once you undre... uh once I realised what you were doing I withdrew to give you privacy."

She smirked and flipped her sodden hair over her shoulder. "Shame you never considered joining me, the water was lovely."

She sauntered past him and threw a mischievous glance back over her shoulder, "Are you coming inside? I think the time has come for us to have a serious conversation."

Bundled up in most of Gerhard's possessions with Altair adding a few more for good measure before drawing her in to his chest so he could rub her arms Maria tried to think of the best place to start. "The man I told you about, the knight who took me from the dungeon, his name is Stephen Marshal and he is a true friend and it was he Gerhard was trying to force me to name."

She felt his body stiffen as he remembered the conversation, "The man who you would cut my throat to protect?"

"Yes but the thing is I wouldn't, he was wrong about that. If you keep your word that Stephen will be unharmed until we find real proof then we will have no quarrel assassin. What I went through for Robert was too painful to endure again. I'll kill him myself if he is the new chief conspirator." She lifted her face to him, "I regret what happened earlier you have been patient with me and I let my temper get the better of me."

Softly smiling he put his chin on her head. "We are who we are Maria; I drew my own blade tonight. I think we can expect life to be... interesting as long as we remain together."

Hastily returning the conversation away from "them together" she said, "Robert did love me you know but that problem he mentioned in his journal was always going to be difficult to overcome." She felt his head move and sensed his questioning expression. "He was married, he had a wife and daughter at home in France."

"And you considered this appropriate?"

She noticed his arms, which had wrapped around her waist at some point, tightened against her. "No I never considered it all until it was too late. It wasn't planned; there was no courtship or anything. We never did anything like this." She lifted her hands to signify she was talking about here and now but blushed uncharacteristically, glad she had her back to him she stammered on, "I'm not saying this is a courtship I simply intended to infer that we spent very little time together alone before we became intimate."

True to form he stayed silent encouraging her to continue speaking. "I was already his Steward he promoted me months before anything of that nature happened so don't go assuming I earned that title on my back assassin!"

"I wouldn't dare make such a foolish assumption Maria."

"See you keep it that way!" but she was smiling and it added a seldom heard, light hearted lilt to her voice. "The point I'm making is by the time I found out about his family I was already in way over my head. I loved him for what he did for me but in the end going to Jerusalem and facing you in his place seemed like a perfectly honourable way to bring it to an end."

"What did he do for you that you felt you owed him your life Maria?"

"He saw past my gender." She snickered awkwardly and shifted her position so that her feet were out from under her legs, "It took a lifetime for me to meet someone who saw my potential and while he may have exploited that it doesn't negate the fact that he believed me to be as capable as or even more so than any of the men in his command. Stephen likewise saw my skills and even advanced them but there is a limit with him, at the end of the day he still sees me as a woman and behaves protectively toward me. He would never have allowed me to stand in for him as Robert did but then he would never have broken his vows to his wife or his order either."

"I get the impression you and he care for each other deeply."

"I think so but my judgement has been shaky at best."

"I hope Gerhard spoke falsely for your sake Maria. I have no respect for what Robert did, sending you to face me -however capable you may be- was wrong. Acknowledging your skill is one thing but endangering someone you care for to save your own skin is unacceptable. I agree with your friend in this matter."

"Maybe that's why I liked Robert so much he never made the distinction outside of our private quarters that is." She thought of the man lying outside, "Stephen and I were never lovers; Gerhard only said that to demean me. I make no apologies for my life and the sins I've committed but God knows I don't need any extra added on. My husband and Robert are the only men I was ever... well Gerhard but I didn't grant him permission. "

Crossing his arms over her chest and placing a hand on each of her shoulders he mumbled into her hair, "He doesn't count."

Maria mulled over what had been said, she felt it was now his turn to provide an answer or two. Mainly to a question he himself had posed on the boat from Cyprus. "Why am I still alive? You had numerous chances and good reason to end my life and yet you never did."

He took some time to deliberate before replying, "I never felt you deserved death I can't exactly say you are an innocent but even in Jerusalem I didn't get the impression you were truly my enemy."

He heard her sigh before her body slightly shifted. His first thought was that she was going to move away from him and while there was more distance between them now she was still in his arms, just not so close. He bit the inside of his cheek; she perhaps needed to hear more personal reasons for his obvious interest in her. "You asked me earlier what my expectations of you are... I have expectations Maria but you constantly make me adjust them, I find you unpredictable and often irrational. The one constant has been I expect you to do the right thing and you usually do in the end even if you take an unusual path to that end."

Her soft laughter told him he hadn't upset her causing him to relax; . "You also asked what I want from you and the short honest answer is that too changes with time. The more time we spend together the more I seem to hope for."

She knew he wasn't enjoying this but his discomfort was delicious to her; seeing a man normally absolutely in control of his thoughts and actions struggling to find the right thing to say was somehow endearing. Curious to see how far she could push him she enquired "And what are those hopes?"

Not pausing and no longer sounding quite so unsure he offered his response "You are like an empty book Maria with pages yet to be filled. The smallest thing can bring such delight to you and I enjoy seeing that. I spent a lifetime with people who are educated to the limits of their thinking and to now meet someone at the beginning of that journey is exciting to me."

If it wasn't so threatening the look she tossed over his shoulder to him would have made him smile, "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No, far from it Maria, now stop interrupting and let me finish speaking for once. As a woman your education by your own admission wasn't as broad as it could have been. I very much enjoy being the one to show you new things or who opens a door to a new way of thinking. We could have learned together on our travels but things seldom work out as one would wish."

She was positively bubbling on the inside and no longer concerned with hiding it from him. "I wanted that too it's a shame it was spoiled." Now back to his discomfort... "So you wanted a travelling companion and not a lover?"

He smirked knowing damn well she was fully aware of his desire for her but the wily woman was determined to make him spell it out, so be it... "That would fall into the category of things I came to hope for from the future."

"We don't have a future Altair. You will never leave your order and I would be hung from the nearest suitable branch if I went within 10 miles of your home."

He had given this notion a great deal of thought and he knew the former was probably true but the latter... He was on the verge of disputing her claim when she turned to face him.

"But what we do have is now." She spoke as she brought her face closer to his, "I know I stopped you before but if you are willing I'd like to try again."

His reply, although non-verbal, left no room for doubt. His mouth found hers as his arms stretched out to find her waist. He had been sitting cross legged behind her to allow her to lean back into him and now she kneeled in the gap between his knees.

Her hands cupped his face as she increased the force of the kiss, parting his lips with her tongue. Wary of moving too fast he kept his hands on her back and submitted wholly to the pace she was setting. Her breath was coming in rapid shallow bursts against his increasingly eager mouth, neither one wanting the contact of their lips to be broken not even for air.

She pushed down his hood and her fingers tangled with his hair, pulling his head closer to hers, her tongue probed farther into his mouth, meeting his own with increasingly rougher strokes. Each soft moan she emitted stole another piece of his resolve to hold back and let her control how far they went, his desire was beginning to win that battle.

He felt her move and clamped his arm around the small of her back to hold her next to him but he needn't have worried as she had no intention of leaving, quite the opposite... She climbed into his lap placing one leg on either side of his. Taking hold of his hands she guided them to her thighs, "I think you were somewhere around here assassin."

He groaned as he felt her hands push his along the length of her smooth skin bringing him to the edge of where the dress had gathered around her thighs. He moved at first cautiously below the material inching closer to her hips and when she gave no sign of disapproval he wrapped his fingers around her buttocks and pulled her hips against his. Continuing his hands journey along the length of her body still moving the dress higher as he went, he reached her breasts. She closed her eyes when his fingers shifted across the surface of her breasts but when he pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger she exhaled and her eyes opened.

He pulled the dress the rest of the way over her head and when she lifted her arms to allow for its complete removal he brought his mouth to her breast, teasing and kissing her flesh making her squirm. This tongue trailed a path from her breast to her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs behind his waist. He lowered her gently to the floor and separated their bodies so he could take off his boots and trousers. He never took his eyes off her body as he undressed; the dim oil lamp in the corner illuminated one side of her body and threw the other into shadow.

She had raised herself onto her elbows to watch him, "More men should climb towers assassin it does wonders for your shape." He dropped to his knees between her legs and she grinned, "Come here you." He let his eyes have one more lingering look at her body before lowering himself back into her eager embrace.

He had begun this nervously, thinking about the blow Gerhard had delivered and being concerned he would hurt her but those thoughts were banished. The feeling of her skin next to his and her body moving with his consumed him completely. His hands and mouth explored as much of her body as her impatient desire would tolerate; he lost himself in her and wouldn't notice he had until it was over. Everything about her intoxicated him and if she had let him he would have spent long hours tasting and touching her.

His fingers were teasing between her thighs and his mouth was working its way to join them but her fingers in his hair tugged him back to her face. He was surprised to see she was panting, her lips were parted and her beautiful pale skin was flushed. He stroked her face to move the stray waves of her hair that were sticking to it. She moved her hand between their bodies and guided him to where she needed him the most. He framed her head with his arms and pushed forward, her hips left the floor as she rose to meet him. He kept her gaze locked on his for the first few soft strokes marvelling at how she was reacting to his touch. His desire to please her was guiding him, unlike the women he had bedded before his own pleasure seemed to be dependent on hers. Her moans urged him on, her fingers digging into his shoulders made him move faster, he began riding her faster and she matched him thrust for thrust.

Her hands moved down his back urging him on as her moans became deeper and longer. She wrapped her legs tightly around his back and arched her body, moulding it to his. His own body was beginning to feel the first tingle of climax, the small tingles were slowly building up in his groin and in a few more strokes would be waves of delicious fire coursing through his body. His head dropped beside hers as he released inside her gasping and short of breath.

They lay breathless and still for a time before Maria turned to reach for her dress. "It's still damp, leave it off until morning." She smiled as he enveloped her with his arms and pulled her body tightly against his. Draping an arm across his chest her head snuggled into his shoulder before she let her eyes close. His lips brushed against her forehead as his hand rested on her arm.

* * *

He awoke alone as usual and it took a few seconds to shake off the sleep and figure out why that felt wrong, "Maria?" But she was no longer in the cart. Had she left in the night? He threw on his outer clothes and stepped down from the cart trying to swallow down the disappointment he tasted in his throat.

The soldiers had been placed together, all except Gerhard that is but there was no sign of her. He bit his lip as he tugged his armour straps into place. 'Where the hell has she gone now?' He quickly decided Acre would be his best bet and turned to gather the rest of his equipment when he saw her emerge from the trees.

She walked up to him smiling warmly and his annoyance at her absence was forgotten in a heartbeat. "I was about to wake you to help me cover their bodies. We can use the cover from the cart. I went to the river and got us some breakfast." Proudly holding up a fish in each hand.

He gestured toward Gerhard, "And him?"

"He was the Grandmaster of the Teutonic Knights we can't treat him the same way. There will be something more appropriate for a man of his rank in the cart."

Together they removed the heavy material from the roof of the cart. He noticed one of the soldiers was no longer wearing trousers or boots so he dipped his head below the fabric they were carrying and sure enough below her dress he could see a pair of boots poking out. "You took his clothes!"

The faintest blush tinged her cheeks, "He doesn't need them and I do. I can't ride back to Acre side-saddle Altair it would be uncomfortable."

"I'm surprised they fit you."

She screwed up her face and lifted the dress to show him just how well they "fit". "He was the smallest of them but I can tie the waist with something and they'll be fine. I had to stuff the toe of the boots but I may well keep them regardless, they are a bloody well made pair of boots."

Stripping the clothes from a dead man then looking for a suitable way to protect his body from the elements, he doubted he would ever truly understand this woman.

"Their brothers will come for them and give them a decent burial, that fat bastard over makes that a certainty."

"What shall we use to cover his body Maria?"

She bunched her lips together as though giving the matter some thought but Altair had the idea she knew exactly what she wanted to use. "Breakfast first then we can cover him up."

Altair cooked the fish on a spit while Maria used Gerhard's dagger to fashion herself a belt from one of his nightshirts. She was behaving as though nothing had happened between them and Altair began to wonder if she had only wanted his company to satisfy her immediate needs. The irony of that wasn't lost on the man who had never given any of his former lovers much thought once the deed was done.

"Ideally I would cut the skirts off this dress and make a tunic but I wouldn't feel right doing that to Ceana's dress so I'll improvise." She began tucking the material of the dress into the wide fabric of her belt. "There now it's just as if it was made especially for me."

He smirked, "You look ridiculous."

She looked down at herself balancing on her heels to see her bum, "I look like a big fat arsed pregnant mother." She sauntered over to him, "Had I come to you last night wearing these would you have sent me away?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I would have sent you away without a second thought." Taking hold of her waist he lifted her to his face to kiss her.

"Yet here you are trying to kiss me in the very clothes which would have cost me your affections."

"Because I know what lies beneath the miles of material."

They shared a brief kiss before she kicked her feet in the air, "Put me down we have to get moving."

Dropping a kiss on her nose he placed her on the floor, "Gerhard's shroud?"

She cut another smaller piece out of his nightshirt and tucked it into her belt before examining the supplies they hadn't eaten. She found what she was looking for and jumped from the cart making her way to the seats up front. He watched her baffled as she lifted the pole bearing the Teutonic coat of arms and walked toward the German.

He saw what she was going to do too late to stop her. She raised the pole above her head and brought it down against his stomach with all the strength she had. There was a sickening sound as his dead flesh was pierced. She then approached his face and began to crumble bread on top of it.

Still sickened by her unexpected impaling of a dead man he was almost afraid to ask, "What are you doing Maria?"

She looked at him as though he were a fool. "I'm covering his face and neck with bread crumbs assassin."

He took a step closer trying to ignore the smell emanating from the dead man, "I can see that but why are doing it?"

Finished she dusted her hands over his fallen body then wiped them on her newly acquired trousers, "I'm not sure which wild animals can be found around here and I want to make certain the meat eaters and the grass chewers feel equally welcome to come and have a nibble."

"You literally want them to come and eat his remains." He looked appalled and Maria simply smiled and nodded.

"I wanted to cut him into tiny pieces and feed him to the stray dogs at the harbour but you wanted your precious bloody answers so this is the next best thing. She moved towards the fallen soldiers mounts, "Shall we go?"

He cast a quick glance back at the German and shuddered, "He's dead Maria anything you do after that is pure hatred."

She swung herself into the saddle and chuckled, "It's far more than hatred assassin. While you were sleeping I cut off his balls and used them as bait to catch the fish we ate."

He stopped midway into the saddle, "You best be joking." Looking ashen faced he stared at her with horror.

Her chuckle became outright laughter, "I had no idea you had such a delicate constitution, I wish I had known that on Cyprus I could have had such fun."

She jostled her mount into a trot but the assassin stayed put, she turned in the saddle and called to him, "Relax I was joking."

He kicked his horse and caught up with her not liking the smirk on her face, not one little bit.

* * *

The woods are lovely, dark and deep.

But I have promises to keep,

And miles to go before I sleep,

And miles to go before I sleep.

Robert Frost

I got it done! It's 1.30 am and I have no idea if this sucks or not but it's done and hopefully the lemon isn't too bitter :( I really struggle writing that stuff.


	18. Blending

His gaze was drawn to the woman now gaining the attention of the stable hands. She had used a piece of Gerhard's shirt to tie up her hair, between that and her somewhat unusual "ensemble" she certainly stood out. She rolled her head and pushed her fists into the small of her back omitting a satisfied "ah" when the desired bones cracked. When she turned to speak she noticed a slight upturn at the side of his mouth.

'What the hell is he smiling at?' Then she remembered her attire and pulled the dress from the belt. "First thing I do when I get inside this city is go home and get my own clothes."

He made his way to a group of scholars beside the gate, "We need to go to the bureau first to find out what has been happening for all we know your rooms are being watched."

She rolled her eyes behind him but their proximity to the gate guards made a reply unwise. She strolled behind the group with her head lowered, biting her tongue 'Idiotic men with their stupid pride and here's me walking obediently behind like them some mongrel cur!'

They passed the guards without incident but why shouldn't they, a respectable group of men with their lackey trailing behind. By the time they got out of sight her temper had escalated to the point it stained her cheeks red. Altair wasn't the most sensitive of men when it came to reading a person's moods but Maria's puckered mouth and creased eyebrows left little room for doubt. He gestured for her to follow him into a quiet side street.

"What is wrong?" He stroked her flaming cheeks, hoping it would soothe her temper but it only seemed to increase her agitation. She slapped his hand away and shoved his body backwards.

"Don't you start treating me like this, don't you bloody dare." Her nostrils flared as she spoke, "We had sex nothing more so kindly refrain from pawing me like some love struck adolescent!"

He never replied but she could see he was confused with possible agitation lurking not far behind; he straightened his head and folded his arms over his chest.

She pointed back to the gate, "Not six months ago I would have ridden side by side with the leader of the Knights Templar right past those bloody morons and now I find myself bowing and scraping hoping to pass for a scholar's floozy."

He raised a hand to scratch his stubbly cheek. Maria paused for him to begin apologising for his part in her lowly circumstances but he remained silent. She scowled and took a step closer to him practically baring her teeth, "And don't you bother telling me where I can and can't go in my own city. I am going to my rooms; I'm taking a bath and putting on my own clothes. If you wish to meet with me after that in order to procure the information you require please feel free to arrange a meeting."

Her planned grand exist was spoiled entirely by the assassin, his hand shot out and he all but lifted her, bodily pushing her further into a recess. He knew she hated being man handled but he would do that and face her fury before he would let her temper put her in harm's way.

Releasing her arm he spoke in a low voice tinged with indulgence, "I am trying to keep you safe Maria and I will do that with or without your cooperation, if you force me to I will knock you out and carry you to the bureau." She opened her mouth to protest but his finger on her lips silenced her, however it did nothing to conceal the challenge in her look. "I understand you have concerns about meeting my brothers but I give you my word you will be safe and treated with respect while you are among them."

Maria said nothing what could she say? He had seen right through her performance, "Maria it's normal that you should be worried but you have to trust me as I trust you."

She shifted her feet trying to figure out where her anger had gone, "They are going to hate me and for good reason Altair; we're enemies."

"I can't promise they will like you Maria but I guarantee they will be treated well."

She looked down at her clothes and pushed her foot forward to inspect her boots, "I really would have preferred to be wearing my own clothes but alright let's go."

He smirked as he stepped closer to her, "Lovesick adolescent?"

Hearing her own words made her wince, "I don't want them to know about us, we have to be detached Altair. I want to be judged on my own merits and not as someone's lover."

Despite her words she met his lips enthusiastically astonished by how naturally their bodies sought to mould together. When his breathing became deeper Maria pulled back, "Not exactly the right time or place assassin."

He stepped back from her but kept her hand in his, "You're right of course."

* * *

She paused at the edge of the opening and took a deep breath allowing herself a second to appreciate the irony of her unwillingness to enter an assassins lair, not so long ago she would have given her right arm for this moment but then she would have had Robert with her and her motives would have been altogether different. Altair raised his head to her and held out his arms to show he would catch her; she grinned and leapt to the floor beside him. "I've learned a trick or two from you assassin. Now shall we get this over with?"

Malik lifted his head to greet the new arrival. "Altair it is good to see you unharmed."

He entered the room and now that he was no longer standing in the narrow doorway Malik saw what had been blocked from his view, "Maria Thorpe what a ... pleasant surprise."

Jabal raised his head from his books and looked with disbelief at the woman, the former second in command of Robert De Sable's army no less, now standing in _his_ bureau.

"Safety and peace brothers." He made brief introductions before adding, "I trust you have no objection to my offering Maria safe haven at our bureau for the time being."

Malik licked his lips and considered how to respond, he had phrased it as a question but Malik knew a challenge when he heard one, the question was did he want to meet that challenge? He moved from behind the counter and offered his hand to her. "I'm glad to see you are safe, our Mentor was greatly disturbed to learn of your capture."

She accepted the hand he offered and bowed her head politely "I know my presence here is unexpected to say the least but I'm not a threat to your order Malik."

She was indeed a threat and in more ways than she knew but he decided to deal with one problem at a time. "Speaking of threats I take it Gerhard is no longer a concern?"

Altair answered without thinking, "He is dead but we believe he died with mischief on his lips. He named an unlikely person as the leader of the Templars, unlikely to Maria at least."

Malik waited for the name to be given and was slightly amused to see Altair was waiting for the woman to speak.

"The man he named is Stephen Marshal but I know him and he is a good man. Gerhard was simply trying to deal me one final blow by naming the one friend I have in the world."

Malik ran the name through his brain but nothing came to him, he turned to Jabal. "This is your city do you know anything of the man?"

"He is the son of a great man but he has yet to make a mark on the world, perhaps this would be a good enough reason to take up where his close friend De Sable left off." When he mentioned De Sable's name he deliberated looked at the English woman but she never flinched.

"It's true he was Robert's friend, Stephen served his time as a page at Robert's family home in Anjou and later as his squire but thankfully guilt by association is not enough to convict a man since I would be considered as guilty as he is."

Altair watched as Jabal smirked. He knew Maria would meet any challenge the old man cared to offer, "Maria has asked we investigate him before we cast judgement."

"We always do Maria." Malik spoke with a reasonable tone and Maria had to confess he was being more accepting of her than she would have been of him but his mistrust of her was apparent and logical.

"Altair tells me you have been trying to discover the contents of certain deliveries the Crusaders have taken. I have full knowledge of the inventory and I'm willing to share it with you."

Jabal practically hissed at her, "You really have turned on your brothers I see. How is it that you have been able to gain information that has eluded us _woman_?"

For the first time Maria fully entered the room and Altair couldn't help but feel a jolt of pride when she approached the desk to meet Jabal eye to eye. "I know what it is because I placed the order; it was to be used to destroy your home. The finest quality weapons from all over Europe and some from the Far East. I have not turned on my brothers, they turned on me. I will never help you harm an honest Crusader but the people you call Templars... I'd kill them myself one by one for the dishonour they have brought upon the name."

Jabal rolled his eyes but before he could speak Maria continued "Before you decide to get all high and mighty about my association with Robert you might do well to remind yourself who you served and how that turned out. If you're going to judge me make sure you are not guilty of the same crimes after all there is nothing lower than a hypocrite wouldn't you agree?"

Malik smiled, she might end up being a problem but he had to admire her spirit. "Well said but if I may bring you back to your earlier and far more important comment, the weapons...?"

She went over all the details previously shared with Altair and Malik listened with growing alarm.

"The castle at Homs would mean they could supply their forces easily, even replenish them without letting up on the pressure of Masyaf." He turned to Altair, "We need to send someone to Homs to see how far along with their plans they are and we need to make sure the weapons never make it anywhere near Masyaf."

Maria cut in, "I am planning to travel to Homs if it would make you feel better you can have one of your men accompany me. The weapons stored in Richard's Citadel are not beyond our reach I know of a way in."

Altair never commented on her plans for Homs but he knew it would be him making the journey with her. "Conrad is heavily involved in this Malik I would suggest we make him our priority. I will learn more details of the plot from him and perhaps it will bring us one step closer to the identity of their Master."

"Agreed I have informants and novices in the city now trying to learn what they can. Conrad was an obvious choice to watch so they should have information for you already."

"I'll go now and learn what I can, I'll return when I have something useful to share."

Malik could have told him he was behaving as an assassin and not their leader but he knew it would be pointless; it was going to take Altair time spent at Masyaf to become accustomed to his new role.

Maria got up to leave with him but he stopped her. "I have to go to the fort Maria you would be recognised immediately."

Unable to disagree she sat back down at the small gaming table watching him go without so much as a glance back over his shoulder. Malik left with him but came returned a few minutes later and took a seat across from Maria. He mused on the fact her appearance wasn't far off his own invented description, she was beautiful. He couldn't imagine her wielding a sword but then he didn't think he would ever meet a woman who cut off all of her hair and posed as a man. She was tucking strands of hair behind her ears and looking extremely uncomfortable, Malik decided to try to help her relax.

"At least it seems Gerhard couldn't do you much harm before Altair caught up with you."

"Not too much thankfully."

He was thinking of something Altair had told him and the more he thought of it the less he could associate it with this timid creature sitting opposite him. "Did you really do what Altair said you did, to Gerhard after he was dead?"

Jabal looked curious so Maria elaborated for him, "I told him I cut off the German's testicles and used them as fishing bait." Both men looked utterly aghast and Maria no longer looked as timid as she had moments before.

Jabal raised his gaze from the counter and looked her up and down. The older man could think of only one reason why a woman would do such a thing and that appalled him even more the fact that she had put herself in a position to be raped. "Perhaps it would be wise if we don't mention the assault in front of the novices; people in this part of the world still don't take kindly to a woman being careless."

"I was careless wasn't I? Risking the honour of my family for the purposes of living the life I want to. Please don't assume that people in this part of the world have a monopoly on stupidity, I find it everywhere I go."

Malik interjected, this was not a conversation he wanted them to have, "Jabal there is no reason to have this discussion the novices are aware only of her being taken prisoner the nature of the offence is not their business."

"But are we not offering her sanctuary, brother and is so doing condoning her behaviour?"

"I'm sorry you are going to have to explain that, my behaviour?"

"What happened to you came as a direct result of you having left your marital home and making this foolish attempt to live like a man. Had you stayed with your husband none of this would have happened and you would have been better off."

Malik dropped his forehead into his hand.

Maria to her credit seemed to keep her calm. "You seem to have done your homework on me I applaud your thoroughness however you are mistaken. Had I remained with my husband I would certainly have died of boredom long before now." Then she got to her feet and Malik lifted his head just in time to see the gleam in her eyes. "You assume you know the nature of the offence if an offence was committed, could it not be that I believed him to be less than a man and undeserving of the very thing which marked him as such? If you had really done your homework Jabal you would have learned that I take that piece from every man I kill."

Jabal made his way around the counter and Malik was sure he would have struck her had he not intervened. "Brother, go and prepare for the novices return. Maria, escort me to the private rooms please."

He took hold of her sleeve and tugged it hard forcing her to break eye contact with Jabal before he led her to the back of the bureau. Once alone he turned sharply towards her, "Do you think this is easy for us? You were not only a Templar but one of the highest ranking Templars in the Holy Land. Trust might have come easily to Altair but you will find the rest of us take longer to come around if we ever do and if you intend to be here and enjoy the protection of my brothers I recommend you learn to control your tongue."

Maria sank into a nearby seat and practised the very advice he had just given her, long enough to come up with a reply that was less insulting than the first thing she thought of. "I'm sorry but I treat people how they treat me. I don't expect you or him to trust me but to feel he can make wild assumptions about my life and then treat me with disrespect... I would rather go to the fort and turn myself in to the first guard I see than accept that sort of treatment."

"I had planned on having a similar conversation with Jabal I won't tolerate that behaviour from anyone within my order." He again found himself taking a seat across the table from the woman and wondering what to say to her. Trust Altair to show up with her and promptly leave them alone to figure it out. Malik scowled and when Maria gave him a questioning look he gave voice to his revelation. "Altair brought you here and left you alone within minutes. He did it on purpose to force us to confront or accept each other."

"I'd wager he expects to come back to blood, guts and tears."

"And we came close to that very thing." He rested his arm on the table and watched her try to look anywhere but his empty sleeve. "You said you know a way into the fort..."

She leaned forward in her seat, grateful for the distraction. "Yes there is a small entrance to the underground cistern near the south sea wall. It has a market stall placed over it and even looking for it you might miss it, nothing more than stones amongst stone."

The door opened and Jabal came in glaring at Maria before he spoke to Malik. "The novices have returned and they have some news regarding her home. It seems it is not being watched so I would suggest she would be safe to return."

Malik groaned inwardly, this stubborn old fool would be the death of him. "Did you not hear the Master say he was offering her the protection of our order Jabal? I for one would not want to be the man who goes against his wishes, Maria stays."

"Actually I would like to go and collect a few of my possessions. There was a woman killed for helping me and I want to make sure her family are taken care of as best I can."

"Altair had already said he will escort you there later in the meantime come and join us for dinner."

About to leave after showing her where she could wash Malik stopped in the doorway, Maria could see Jabal standing behind him. "You cut off their manhood?"

She laughed and pondered how such simple words could have a devastating impact on a man's mind. "No Malik, I only said that to make a point."

Now alone she sat at the small desk and took in her surroundings, nothing much to see but a windowless, dimly lit room with a desk and a wall lined with books.

She was still fuming over what Jabal had said about staying with her husband. He had spent the first few years of their marriage trying to change her to make her more suitable, using force when he felt his words had no affect on her. In the end she stopped him coming to her bed chamber, the only thing she wanted from Peter Hallaton was her freedom.

* * *

_Peter Hallaton was drunk, not in itself a rarity but the fact that he was drunk and looking for the company of his wife was. Maria had long ago proven herself to be more trouble than she was worth but he needed to sire a child with her, one who could be permitted to grace him name unlike the bastard he had put in the belly of a young servant. He entered her room and approached her servant asleep on a small pallet near the door. She was startled but his hand on her mouth stopped her calling out. She left quietly as directed; not even Maria's personal maid would disobey the lord of the manner. _

_The heavy linen curtains which shielded her bed from draughts were drawn closed; he separated them and climbed onto her bed. The ropes strung together to hold up the mattress creaked loudly as his full weight leaned on them and Maria bolted upright, alarmed but only until she saw her husband through the gloomy light which penetrated the curtains._

"_What do you want? You stink of ale Peter."_

_He crawled up beside her but she moved to the edge of the bed. "I want the woman I married to do her duty and give me sons." His bottom lip stuck out as he carried on speaking in a petulant tone. "I've been a good husband Maria, I seldom take my hand to you and never did I use a lash to break your spirit as your Father suggested but still you reject me."_

"_I reject being forced into this life. Let me go Peter, we can have this marriage annulled you are as unhappy as I am."_

_He moved surprisingly fast for being drunk and got most of his body on tops of her before she could roll out of the bed. "Those spices, are they new? You smell divine Maria, let me taste you."_

_She pushed him off and got out of the bed, immediately feeling the chill of the cold night air. "Peter I told you our days of sharing a bed are over. We tried and there was no issue conceived, perhaps it's not within me to be a mother." She pulled her housecoat from the peg and wrapped it around her shivering frame and waited for him to sit up. _

_She knew he was no real threat to her he was basically a good man and Maria felt sorry for him. She had failed him as a wife in every way possible and here she was again offering him the easy way out. _

"_I merely want what is my right to have Maria. You have a dressmaker who creates the finest clothes for you but you only deign to wear them when I implore you. What is it that you want me to give you to make you happy?"_

_She joined him on the bed so she didn't have to look at his hurt expression. This was the drink speaking; anything he promised tonight would be forgotten tomorrow. "We can't be happy together Peter. I'm willing to leave with nothing, I will make no claims on your wealth or property and you can find the good woman you deserve."_

_He dropped his head and sighed perhaps resigned to the logic of her words. "You married above your rank Maria do you understand that you will never find a husband who can offer you the things I have?"_

_This had been going on for months, her feeding his ego convincing him that she wasn't even worthy of being his wife and Maria was becoming tired of it but what else could she do? If she ran away she would be hunted down and brought back to face the whip as had happened before, expect Peter had spared her the whip on that occasion. "I am aware that I was lucky to have the chance but I don't want a husband or children. I want to travel and see what lies beyond our corner of the world."_

"_Pack what belongings you have and be gone from my home before dawn Maria. I will see to the annulment." He pulled the fur coverlet from and bed and draped it across his shoulders, "I have wasted all the time I can with you." He left the room and she left his life before the sun had cast its first ray of light onto the earth. _

_Her Father grudgingly allowed her back in his house but when the question of returning her dowry came up his fury had found a convenient target, her body. She decided she had had quite enough of being the unhappy down trodden Maria Thorpe; it was time for her life to end. She fashioned a garment from leather and linen to flatten out her breasts and gave herself a new name. Taking shears to her crowning glory was far easier than she believed; she used a blade to take the down to the skull. Now wearing the clothes she had exchanged with a stable hand -a set of his clothes for every single item of clothing she owned- He accepted without hesitation, his wife would be the best dressed commoner in all of England._

_She departed his house in a similar manner to how she had left to visit her Mother's grave on the morning of her wedding. Her journey today would be much longer and she left knowing she would never return. She made her way to Portsmouth to enlist in the army and sail for the Holy Land believing she would be discovered and thrown overboard before they reached the Mediterranean. _

* * *

Maria peered through the opening taking in the sweet but slightly overpowering smell of incense. The room seemed to be full of men all sitting cross legged on the floor eating from a small low table that hadn't been there before. Malik noticed her and beckoned for her to sit. She felt like an intruder here, they had been laughing and chatting away merrily until Malik had noticed her and invited her to join. What she wanted to do was to sink back into the other room and vanish but she moved forward and lowered herself onto the ground between Malik and another boy wearing one of the darker hooded uniforms.

He handed her a plate and put some of the flat bread they called pita on it and pointed to a pot of vegetables and chicken. "Please help yourself."

"I was informing the novices that some of them may have to escort me into the sewers Maria."

A few of the boys chuckled and Maria could now imagine what jokes they had been telling before she arrived. She smiled at Malik swallowing down a mouthful of the delicious bread, "I'm surprised you'll be going."

His face darkened and Maria knew he had mistaken her meaning about to offer an explanation to clarify he spoke first, "You think because I am missing an arm I would be unable to perform such a mission?"

Regretting offending the man who had been so surprisingly gracious to her despite his misgiving Maria decided to leave no room for misunderstanding. "I meant about going into such a dark smelly place to begin with, I certainly wouldn't have volunteered." Malik seemed satisfied with her reply but Maria as usual liked to make sure she had stated her case clearly. "You'll find I'm the last person in the world who would think less of you for a missing appendage; I've spent my entire life trying to make up for not having been born with a penis."

The novices all looked up from their plates watching to see how they should react. Malik had lowered his head but Maria could see the rise and fall of his shoulders, she knew he was laughing. He raised his head and held out his chalice to her still grinning, "What is it your people say, cheers?"

She lifted her water and connected it with Malik's, "Cheers it is."

Altair had just dropped onto the floor of the bureau and could hear laughter from inside. Someone was pointing out Tahir to Maria as the man who had so clumsily observed her at her home and Maria was doing her best to comfort the novice. His lips pulled into a thin tight smile, the two people who meant most to him in the world were eating together and he allowed the small hopes he held for his personal future to grow a little more.


	19. Crescent Moon

Pretty much a fan-girl service right here, took a couple of hours to write and it shows. Lemons and sort of not much else but the story gets dark after this so enjoy it while you can :) If this is offensive please blame demisses she is the cause of this I wouldn't normally write this stuff :p

* * *

Altair was with Malik in a back room discussing a communication they had received from Masyaf, a communication which Malik only brought to his attention once Maria had wandered outside to look at the rows of pottery on the shelves. It was human nature for his friend not to trust her and he had to give him credit for treating her with respect and not asking her to leave so they could discuss assassin business.

They were speaking Arabic so Maria could only make out the odd word or phrase. She heard Stephen's name mentioned a few times and made one of her on the spot decisions that she would stick to come hell or high water. She wasn't listening on purpose, she had closed the door when she left the room but Malik had opened it again. 'He probably thinks I'm going to steal the pots.' She chuckled quietly as she imagined herself trying to climb the vines with pots tucked into her clothes. Her smile faded when she heard footsteps behind her and found herself face to face with Malik.

"When you have a moment would you join us we need to discuss your information?"

She sauntered in behind him hating that she still hadn't been to get her own clothes yet. Altair never looked up from whatever he was reading and Maria found herself seated across from both assassins. To say she felt isolated would be putting it mildly but she was not of their order and in a sense the feeling was accurate.

The assassin scribbled something on the parchment he was reading and Malik glanced at what he was writing. She very quickly grew tired of waiting for his attention, yes she had asked him to be unemotional with her but he was just being rude now. She drummed her fingers on the desk and saw his head move a fraction but still he read on. She huffed and shifted in her seat and to her absolute astonishment he held up his hand to shush her.

"I have to finish reading this one moment more please."

"You could have read it before you sent for me."

Malik smirked, "He never sent for you I thought he would ready."

Maria smirked back; he knew damn well what he was doing. He wanted her to see and understand she was an outsider only to be trusted so far. That was just fine with her.

He finished reading and lifted his eyes to Maria. "You mentioned you knew a way into the fort would you be willing to share that with us now?"

"I already told Malik where it is."

He turned to Malik who confirmed this by nodding, "You mentioned a key."

She rolled her eyes at both men. "It's not literally a key. There is a hatch you lift and it will eventually lead you under the fort. It smells a bit and I wouldn't go there if you paid me. The key is to go in when the fort's at its busiest that way you will never be heard when it's quiet you can hear the rats thinking down there."

Malik had to admit what she said made perfect sense but he had questions of his own to ask. "I hope you realise you will be with us when we go into the cistern. If it's a trap I want to make sure the person who set it is nearby."

"I'm sorry but I have my own affairs to tend to. I gave you the information, practically drew you a map. I'm sure you two clever men won't struggle on your own. If you think it's a trap then by all means avoid falling into it." She leaned against the back of the chair and folded her arms.

Altair cocked his head at her and for all his intellect it still took him some time to see what was happening, she was separating herself from him and his order. "Malik, it's not a trap I'm sure of it, I have seen first hand the treatment she had received from her brothers." He looked back at her, "What business must you attend to so soon; if it is Homs I want you to know I fully intend to be there with you, I have business of my own at the castle."

"We don't have to travel together but yes it was Homs." She felt rather pleased with herself when neither man showed any sign of noticing her lie. "Now if that was everything I really must go to my rooms I have delayed long enough."

Malik stood and walked around the table to her, "Maria I have already told you that I need you to prove yourself before I can trust you fully. My brothers mean a great deal to me so please try not to take my caution to heart I am merely protecting what I must." She nodded and he continued, "You will be travelling with us into the cistern Maria there is no way to avoid that."

"Are you suggesting I have no choice?"

"I am suggesting you make it easier on everyone concerned and come along willingly."

Being shy one arm did nothing to diminish the threat he carried and Maria found herself wondering what the hell the old man fed them up on that mountain that they had such steel inside. "I'll think about your offer once I've retrieved my belongings."

He bowed graciously, "In the meantime we shall consider you our guest. There is a cot prepared for you in the small room at the end of the corridor."

So it was Altair escorted her through the dark night streets of Acre to the rooms she had shared with Robert. There was a definite cooling of attitudes between them but she was glad for it. The last thing she wanted was for him to assume he would be free to make love to her simply because they were alone. She still felt guilty about being with him the idea of being with him on Robert's bed filled her with horror. She looked up at the tiny slither of the moon shining in the sky and hoped that in spite of his actions Robert had found peace in the next life.

* * *

She traipsed around the room collecting her belongings while he stood at the door like a statue watching her. She went to the corner and tugged on the large chest there but it never budged, she pulled harder and fell flat on her arse but still it had barely moved an inch. She heard him moving across the floor and when he knelt beside her and moved the chest she caught the faintest whiff of his skin and couldn't resist breathing it in deeply. Flustered by her own behaviour she tried to disguise it as a sigh but there was no way to hide the rising red glow in her cheeks. She leaned over and pulled up some floorboards revealing two small boxes concealed within.

"These are important one is for me and one is for his family"

He lifted them out of the hole and placed them on the floor between them. "The smaller one if full of coins, he liked to make sure he had something in reserve. That also explains his relationship with me I suppose." She laughed but the assassin knew the thought had hurt her.

"The chest contains documents relating to his private estate and I want to make sure they reach his daughter, her name is Marguerite the poor girl was married off when she was 12 but these documents will be essential to her husband's running of Robert's properties."

He moved over the boxes and sat flat on the floor beside her. "You were privy to the details of his personal fortune?"

She lifted her knees and let her head rest on top of them but her thoughts had taken her miles away so he repeated the question. She turned her head to face him and smiled, "I was his seneschal Altair; I was privy to information about his personal wealth and that of the Templars."

She once again drifted off into her own world and this time he let her, it gave him the opportunity to look at her without her barking at him to "stop bloody staring". She looked fragile but he had faced her sword, her boot and her foul temper and knew full well that look was deceptive. This woman had endured as much if not more than he had and still she stood ready to face her next hurdle. It gave him no end of satisfaction to know that she was facing that hurdle by his side.

The fact that she still spoke Robert's name with a soft tender tone troubled him, the way he saw it the Frenchman had taken advantage of her and didn't merit her loyalty. She was probably thinking about him now; that gentle faraway look in her eyes could only be for one man and it shocked the assassin how much the idea of her caring for another man stung him. He decided he had let her wander long enough. "What are you thinking about?"

She lifted her head and chuckled, "I'm not really sure. This place isn't mine any more when I have this chest delivered to the fort it will be his families again. I suppose I was dwelling on my losses."

"Have you gained nothing?"

"I have gained but those are fleeting, like a cool breeze on a hot day, beautifully soothing but alas all too brief." She cringed inside for even hinting at sex in this of all places and quickly tried to adjust the conversation away from it. "Don't worry your efforts were not in vain first chance I get I'll dazzle people with my new understanding of Empedocles and the chaotic origins of the species."

He smiled but his eyes were boring holes into her head despite her attempt to brush over it her words had ignited that golden spark in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed her; she returned the contact but tried to end it at a peck. "I'll just get the rest of my things together and we can go."

She backed away still on her bottom but he leaned further over her and placed his arms on either side of her body, moving along the floor with her. She felt trapped by his gaze, was this how all his targets felt? His lips brushed against her cheek as his torso leaned heavily into hers, almost forcing her back onto the floor. "Altair not here, it wouldn't be right."

His stubble tickled her skin as he moved to her ear, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No... Wait, yes at least for now. I shared this room with Robert it would be wrong to do this here."

His jaw clenched at the mention of his name but chose to be proactive with his disapproval. His arm slid around her back and he gently lowered her to the floor before covering her body with his own. "Where would you suggest we would be free to pursue our desire?"

He had no intention of letting her talk him out of this he would never take a woman by force but her body was arching into his and her mouth was caressing his neck, she needed this as much as he did, force was not required coaxing perhaps but not force. In his opinion this was the perfect place to lay Robert's ghost to rest, to leave Maria in no doubt about which man it was who held a place in her heart.

She tried to think of an alternative "I don't know a quiet street, the bureau, anywhere but here."

He worked the soft belt she had fashioned loose and began lifting her dress, "Do you think it would be fair to subject Malik to your moans and cries?"

His hand moved up her stomach and when he cupped her breast beneath the dress she was down to her last reserve of self control but she would go down fighting. "I'm not a whore Altair how you can even suggest such a thing. I would never cry out and moan."

The smouldering look he gave her would have destroyed her resolve on its own but the assassin was determined to drive the point home. He dropped tiny kisses onto her throat making his way to her ear he whispered, "Tonight you will."

His tongue stroked her ear before he took hold of the dress and lifted it over her head. He resisted the urge to taste the beautiful flesh he had just exposed instead sitting up he gently lowered her trousers, pulling them and her boots off at the same time.

His eyes drank in the sight of her naked body as his hands moved along her legs watching her twitch when he passed over a sensitive spot. She tried to sit up but he moved forward quickly to keep her on the floor. "Be patient Maria we must savour these moments."

His mouth met hers and their tongues clashed in a fierce embrace. His hands wandered over her body fully exploring all of her soft curves and gentle peaks. She was more toned than any other woman he had been intimate with, so much about being with her was different he was almost at a loss where to begin, almost...

His hands gently made a path down her body and slowly he allowed his mouth the same freedom. She had stopped him on this path once before so he needed to put her fully at ease. His hand stroked the tender flesh of her thigh as his teeth pinched her nipple. She closed her mouth tight to hold in the gasp he was sure she had been about to emit. He chuckled against her breast and moved further down.

He got as far as her naval before he felt her hands on his shoulder trying to pull him back up, "Not that again, come back up here and kiss me."

He brought his head level with hers he kept his hand between her legs, "There is a perfectly good bed over there and we are on the floor."

"That's not going to happen, forget it this is bad enough?"

"This is bad?"

"No, that isn't what I meant and you know it. Just stay here on the floor alright."

She was torn and while he wasn't unsympathetic he had made up his mind... "He's in the past Maria; you are here with me now."

He moved his body forward taking hold of her hips he lifted her with him, her legs wrapped around his waist as her fingers began tugging at his armour. "Help me get this stuff off."

She unclipped his chest belt and pulled his hood over his head. Her fingers tangled with his short hair as she pulled them closer together, her breathing becoming harsh from the contact of his hips against her groin. He sat her on the edge of the bed then removed his waist armour and bracers; she became impatient waiting and got up on her knees to work on his robes.

He kicked off his boots and she thrust her hands into the waist of his trousers trying to force them down from the inside. Finally he stood naked before her; the sight of the man almost sent her into frenzy. She smashed her mouth against his and when her teeth tore at his lips she earned what can only be described as a growl from him. His fingers dug into her buttocks as he once again climbed over her and forced her to move back.

She spread her legs ready for the much need penetration but he once again used his fingers to fill that space. "Let me enjoy you Maria, don't stop me again."

Just how he expected her to talk with his hand doing what it was doing was staggering, she pulled his hand away with a great deal of effort, "If you mean with your mouth down there then no you can't it's disgusting and sinful."

"Have you tried it?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know it's disgusting?"

"It just is."

"I want to please you, if you don't like it I'll stop immediately."

Giving her no chance to reply he slipped his tongue between her lips tasting her sweet mouth. He moved slowly and for him it was almost agony but he was a patient man. After long minutes of teasing and coaxing he was almost there and when her hand tried to lift his head he took hold of it and kissed her palm, "Trust me habibti."

She closed her eyes and tried to keep still long enough to let him try, she had no doubt he would stop when she told him to. She felt his breath mingle with the hair and she almost flinched then his tongue softly lapped against the flesh she knew was tender but had always been told was sinful. Her body tensed as he continued his gentle exploration, her hips thrust forward as her hands moved behind his head. When she felt something in her groin begin to burn she panicked and tried to pull away.

"Let it happen Maria its how it should be."

The heat began to spread through her veins she felt like she was on fire; it was racing to her head. Her hands were pulling his head nearer but her body was trying to move away. He took hold of her hips and increased the force of his caresses. "Oh God Altair what the fuck are you doing to me?"

He grinned as he felt her body begin to spasm, letting her natural movements set the force and pace.

"Don't stop please don't stop." Her body arched into the air and her hands dug into the coverlets, she felt like she was fighting to hold onto her sanity but my god it was incredible. Her body and mind seemed to ignite all at once, so overcome with the sheer force of the waves of pleasure coursing through her she was completely unaware of her own voice saying his name over and over until she was almost yelling it.

She collapsed onto the mattress below her breathless and stunned but it wasn't over yet. His body moved lithely along hers until their groins met, she opened her eyes expecting to find him gloating but she was wrong. He was burning for her and when he moved his hips forward and penetrated her, her still sensitive body welcomed him with eager warmth. He never took his eyes off her face even when his own climax threatened to steal his senses he kept his gaze on hers savouring what he saw in her eyes.

Her body was coated with sweat and he brushed her hair from her forehead, she smiled still breathless. He returned her smile and placed a soft kiss on her mouth before letting his head rest against hers, "I love you."

She felt fear wrap its icy fingers around her heart but tonight she wouldn't let it win. Tomorrow would bring its own mix of joy and sorrow but here and now she was with a man who had broken down almost every barrier she had and she needed him to know that. "I love you too."


	20. Quarter Moon

Maria had been at the bureau for two days now and was beginning to show real signs of restlessness. Both Malik and Altair had accompanied her outside for short walks or longer reconnaissance missions to the entrance of the cistern but those did little to lighten her increasing agitation at her "incarceration". The novice called Tahir had returned to the bureau earlier than expected and the three men were currently deep in conversation.

She watched them from her position at the games table mentally cursing all of them. Jabal was elsewhere; their relationship had descended into nothing short of outright hatred but their exchange of insults was a nice outlet for her frustration. Altair had tried to intervene but Maria soon put paid to that; she neither needed nor wanted him protecting her from his overzealous brothers.

Malik glanced up from the counter and saw her watching them. "Her face looks like milk that has been left out in the sun for a week."

Altair frowned, "She is here to help and we treat her like a prisoner, tell me how she should be reacting to that."

"Hardly a prisoner she has full run of the bureau and we take her out when we can. Don't forget it is for her own protection that she stays here."

Tahir wanted to add that keeping an eye on her day and night was mostly to soothe Malik's suspicion of the woman but he would have been skinned for saying it instead he suggested an alternative. "I have shared my news with you perhaps I could now accompany her to the home of the woman who was killed; she has told me she wants to pay her respects to the family."

Altair knew of Maria's desire to visit them she had told him often enough and despite his assurances he would escort her as yet he hadn't found the time. He and Malik had been studying the apple at night and it had left both men tired. Still he didn't want her wandering outside with a novice, Tahir was a good man but Maria could out smart him in her sleep. That is when he realised Malik's constant warning about trusting her were beginning to affect his thinking.

"No thank you Tahir I have agreed to escort her."

A few minutes later she sauntered over to the counter and leaned heavily against its rough wooden surface. Malik regarded her expression and knew what was coming.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Surprised that she hadn't joined them to bicker Malik genuinely wracked his brain to think of something useful she could do but she had already given them all the information she had and now it had come down to planning the actual mission. "You have been most helpful Maria but now it is up to us to arrange the details of our entry into the fortress."

"You do know it's got to be tomorrow night don't you?"

All three men looked at her questioningly. "Tomorrow is the first day of Hocktide." Still greeted by blank expressions she rolled her eyes and elaborated for the idiot men. "It's a festival, we celebrate... you don't care what but the point is the soldiers will be boisterous." She enjoyed feeling like a now-it-all for once. The assassins shared a look which only served to increase her satisfaction. 'Leave me out of the planning will you!'

Malik watched her for a second before turning to Altair, "So, tomorrow might be a good time."

Maria turned to Tahir, "Make sure you wear that hood nice and low young man else the young ladies with be fighting each other to get her binds on you." She walked into the back of the bureau with a huge grin on her face and all three men watching her exit with something approaching horror.

Tahir turned to Malik, "What does that mean?"

"I have not got the first idea but I want to know why I wouldn't have to wear my hood low." Raising his voice so she could hear him he called after her. "I'm far better looking than he is Maria."

He heard her grunting laughter and turned to Altair, "You know women always preferred me."

"You care about this?"

"She only said it to annoy me and _that_ I do care about."

Altair lifted his workings from the table and joined Maria in the back, "Vanity is an ugly thing Malik."

Malik narrowed his eyes at the smirking novice walking out the door.

* * *

Dinner was over and all of the novices had left the bureau. Maria hadn't joined them eating and Tahir missed her presence at the meal he found it refreshing to have a woman around and a woman who could hold her own with the Master and Malik just made all the more enjoyable. He walked the short distance to the safe house choosing to use the streets rather than the rooftops.

The last woman he had spent any real time with had been his mother and that was so long ago he was sometimes hard pushed to summon her soft features to his mind's eye but when he relaxed fully he could recall her and for a short time he could almost feel the warmth from her eyes and smell the sweet spices she used on her hair. Maria too had the warmth in her eyes although he had only glimpsed it briefly usually when the other novices were teasing him about some mistake or other it was there and whenever he saw it he was reminded of his mother.

He wasn't allowed to mix with the women in the garden that was a privilege only the older assassins could enjoy but even that never troubled him much. So far in his young life he had found himself content to be in the company of his brothers but more and more he found himself glancing at Maria hoping she would offer him a small smile or a kind word. As he entered the street where the safe house was situated a stray dog scrambled across his path but it was limping badly.

"Come here boy." He clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers but the mongrel stayed in the shadows of the bath house. He approached it slowly and held out his hand waiting for the dog to make the next move. It crouched down low sniffing the air and slowly made its way toward him, stopping when it was almost within reach. Tahir slowly held his outstretched hand closer to the animal but made no move to take hold of it. It sniffed at his skin for a time then took a small anxious step closer to him.

"What has happened to you?" He put a hand on the dogs head and stroked the hair between its ears; the dog happily moved its head in time with his hand. He knelt down and saw a large gash on the dog's hindquarters. "Someone has taken a lump out of your thigh boy."

He stroked the dog again and left it to its own devices if it followed then he would tend its wounds and feed him if not then it would die, either way he felt the dog had the right to choose its own fate. He neared the safe house and saw the dog sneaking up behind him and smiled.

* * *

Maria sat on the rooftop of the bureau and enjoyed the night air. The light from the half moon was catching the smoke as it rose from houses giving the entire city an unearthly glow she found strangely comforting. She was thinking about tomorrow night and the plans which had been set in motion, Malik was now almost sure it wasn't a trap but Maria would drop an occasional reminder of her affiliation with the Templars just to keep him on his toes. She was looking forward to the mission and had no intention of being left out now when she had suffered days of boredom in the bureau waiting for them to decide when to strike.

The two men were in what she had come to think of as their office staring at that stupid artefact searching for revelations. They believed she was asleep but she had crept past them every night to come out here and they were none the wiser. She had always sought solitude and imagined she always would; being around people became tiresome and irked her spirit, these times on her own were something she would always treasure. She looked in the direction of the fortress and could make out the shape of her tower, black against the night sky. She could almost hear the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below.

'Tomorrow I shall be with you but as enemy in your midst will you still hold me to your breast and comfort me with your silence?'

She thought of Robert and lay down on the latticed roof watching the clouds pass over her world.

* * *

_They were dancing and clapping together all united under the banner of the Crusaders but their bond was deeper. They had bled together and starved together but now in the pale light of a half moon they shared the joy of victory. There were small pockets of grief, men remembering a fallen friend or mourning the death of a much loved steed but what Maria recalled most was the music and the merriment._

_She had been spinning around for what felt like an age moving from one man to another in an increasingly faster paced reel. The shrill flutes and whistles produced a happy tune and the drums kept the pace of the dancers frantic. Her smile was wide and genuine as she moved to the next man; Stephen took her hands and dipped his head before forcing her into a series of spins which almost made her dizzy. She was laughing when she caught side of Robert standing on the edge of the celebration looking unusually pensive. She leaned in closer to Stephen shouting in his ear that she needed to go and speak with Robert but he couldn't hear her. She pulled her hands from his and he shrugged and moved on to his next partner._

_As she got closer to him her smile faltered and when she saw the melancholy look in his eyes it vanished completely. "Does something trouble you my Lord?"_

_He sat on a nearby barrel, "Maria I find thoughts of the future are clouding my ability to enjoy the present."_

_She stood before him trying to read his mood since his vague words offered little, "The future looks bright does it not. Saladin and his forces are being pushed further back every day, surely it's only a matter of time before Crusader soldiers march into Jerusalem and reclaim that holiest of places in the name of Christ."_

_His hand brushed her cheek and Maria had to force herself not to step back. They had become close and Robert had shown her more confidence than she would ever have imagined possible but this was out with the bounds of their relationship. _

_He noticed her hesitation to permit the contact but held his hand on her cheek. "I wish I was worthy of that look I see in your eyes Maria, you hold me in such high regard I fear I can never live up to your ideals."_

_She relaxed and even smiled again. "You live up to them everyday my Lord. I know you are a man of flesh and blood same as the rest but you have something great inside you, I see it."_

_He stood to his full height and led her by the hand into his tent. "We have business to address you and I perhaps now would be a good time to see to it."_

_She looked back at the men and the few women presently enjoying the celebration but Robert had business to attend to and she felt proud he had chosen her to serve him; there would always be another party..._

_She ducked under his arm which was holding the tent flap open for her and began to walk towards his desk but he reached for her hand and pulled her back to him. Confused by his strange behaviour she opened her mouth to enquire as to his mood when he moved suddenly forward and drew her fully into his arms. He kissed her without waiting to see if she wanted to be kissed but it wouldn't have mattered, she would have been too stunned to offer any rejections. He had never shown the slightest sign of attraction to her nor she for him yet now she found herself in his embrace with his mouth locked against hers._

_She waited to see if he would stop but his grip on her tightened as he pulled her body impossibly close to his. His mouth began to move against hers and she knew one way or another she would have to react and quickly. The beginnings of the stirrings she occasionally felt in her lower regions told her that her body wasn't against this happening and the fact that she loved the man should mean her mind would be in favour too but somewhere deep inside Maria knew that the very fact she was even capable of asking questions of herself at this time meant he probably wasn't the man her childish heart -which would sometimes emerge in her dreams- would have dreamed of._

_But that childish voice as so often happened in adulthood had to be crushed. She learned early in life that you seldom find your heart's desire and even if you dare to dream of pursuing it there will always be someone to pull you back to reality. Robert had helped her achieve her dreams and she knew that this was where she was meant to be. She let her arms wrap around his neck and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter hers. He manoeuvred them to the small bed in the corner of his tent as his seneschal became his lover._

* * *

Her current lover's voice brought her back to the here and now, "More and more often I find you day dreaming Maria."

She looked through the gaps in the roof and grinned, "How do you know it's not you I'm dreaming about?"

He waited for her to join him on the ground before he replied. "If it were me you would go to great lengths to disguise it, you would never volunteer such information."

"Where is Malik?"

"He will be asleep by now we are both exhausted and have abandoned our studies for the time being. The apple drains us Maria and we need to be strong for what lies ahead."

He wrapped his arms around her waist enjoying the brief moment of privacy they could share. Not since the time spent in her room had he been in a position to embrace her and he was beginning to feel the adverse effects missing her touch would have on him. Her fingers stroked the rough stubble on his cheeks before she pulled back his hood. "You really do look done in go back inside and get some sleep Altair. You can relax I'm not considering escape I'm just enjoying the night air."

"When you came back on the first night I knew running away wasn't in your plans."

She gawped at him, "You knew! You knew and you never came out after me?"

He led them both to the cushions on the floor and pulled her down beside him. "You are not my prisoner Maria; you are free to go if you truly want to. I just hoped would stay."

She smiled her head buried in his chest. He lay back and let his body sink into the pillow and Maria lay down beside him face to face. "Talk to me about your life Maria. Tell me something I don't know about you."

She spoke of her mother and how Ceana had reminded her of her. He listened to her voice as she spoke and realised this was the happiest he had ever been. This woman had come to mean a great deal to him and he needed to begin to convince her there would be a place for her at Masyaf because the alternative- her leaving him and taking this peace he felt when she was near with her- was unthinkable.

He told her of Umar, the renowned assassin and his father and how life had been for him after his death. He came close to telling her about Adha but there would be other nights for that conversation. Her almond eyes, the deepest blue he had ever seen were beginning to grow heavy. "Come inside and rest now habibti we can talk more tomorrow."

She pulled his head close to hers and kissed him soft and slow, "No matter what happens after tomorrow I want to thank you for opening my eyes to the truth Altair."

He got up and brought her to her feet then taking her hand he brushed her cheek with his thumb, "Tomorrow will go as planned and no harm will come to you Maria I won't allow it."

Leaning her head against his chin she smiled sadly; she hadn't been thinking about the mission.

* * *

The novices arrived and left earlier than usual because Malik was double checking even the smallest details of the plan. They all returned mid-afternoon bearing strange tales of men being tied up by groups of you women and not being released until a fee was paid. Maria had no idea what most of their chatter was about since it was in Arabic, if they spoke it to her she could pick out large chunks of the conversation but when they spoke to each other fast and flowing she was utterly lost.

Tahir came and stood beside her at the long table which stood against the wall. "Are you fully prepared for this evening Maria?"

"As ready as I can be Tahir. It's just a matter of waiting now."

"We will eat soon and when the sun begins to set we will begin."

He was rewarded with another of her charming smiles and he almost found himself moving closer to her. Altair's voice from the counter saved him from that error. "Tahir come here."

Maria paid no attention after Tahir had left her side, she resumed cleaning her sword.

"You offered to escort Maria to the home of the Ceana's family; I have decided to permit this."

Tahir nodded and looked around at Maria. "Does she know we will be going?"

"I haven't told her yet, eat now if you want to and I will ensure Maria is ready to leave within the hour. Return here as soon as the visit is over and do not let any guards get close enough to Maria to identify her."

The boy bowed his head and joined his brothers in their early meal. Altair took Maria aside and gave her the news about the trip. "I'm sorry you had to wait it was my intention to escort you but I have been busy. Will you accept Tahir in my place?"

After last night she knew he didn't think she would run off he was simply trying to protect her so she smiled and thanked him politely assuring him that the novice was a perfectly acceptable stand in.

Maria and Tahir made their way quietly through quiet streets of Acre. Quiet here at least but Maria knew that almost everyone would be at the fort for the festival. They hardly saw another human being and just before they reached the street where the family lived Tahir turned to her and said, "Would you mind if we took a very short detour. The safe house is only a couple of streets past where we are going and I want to check in on a patient of mine?"

She looked at the sun beginning its descent and puckered her lips. "Okay but we must be very quick no more than 10 minutes agreed?"

Tahir agreed quickly pleased that his request was being granted.

In less than five minutes they had reached his patient and Maria had to stop herself from laughing when she saw this assassin in training pulling scraps of food from one of his pouches to feed to an injured dog. It was a black short haired mongrel but she had to admit it had a charming face. "What's his name?"

"It's a she and I haven't given her a name yet I have been more concerned with her wound."

She looked at the linen the boy had bound around the dog's hind end, "You've done a good job of dressing the wound. For now you can only provide her food and water but she looks like she will be fine."

The young man smiled and rubbed his hand along the beast's spine, which she arched to show how much she enjoyed it. "I'll think of a name for her later but it doesn't matter I won't get to keep her."

Maria wondered which of the two half wits at the bureau she would have to nag into submission in order that he could keep the dog but there wasn't time to discuss that now. "Tahir we have to go."

He gave the dog one final clap before joining Maria on the road, "Please don't tell anyone about her they tease me enough already."

She leaned into him and whispered, "Worry not Tahir my lips are sealed."

She knocked on the door and waited before knocking again with a touch more force. From inside she heard footsteps dragging across the floor before their owner reached the door and pulled it open and she was greeted by a bleary eyed youth. "What is it you want knocking like you was trying to wake the dead?"

Maria smelled ale and a lot of it by the stench coming from inside, "Is your Father home?"

"No he's in the gaol for fighting with soldiers and I hope to be joining him there soon enough so if you'll kindly go away and leave me be I have a busy night ahead of me."

Maria shoved her foot in the door to stop him closing it and pulled the boy toward her by the scruff of the neck. "Your Mother died aiding me and if you think I would repay that by letting her idiot son get drunk and start a riot you are sorely mistaken. Get back inside and get into your boots." She shoved him hard enough for the boy to stumble but he balanced himself before he fell.

"You're the woman who was hurt then? It's hard to tell you were covered in blood when last I saw you." Incredibly he sank into a chair and let his head drop onto the table.

Maria stormed across the room and smashed a huge pewter jug against the table top sending whatever he had left of his ale across the surface forming puddles on the floor, his head shot up and she smiled. "Good I have your attention. What is your name boy?"

He screwed up his face like a petulant child but answered just the same. "It's Uilleam."

"Alright Uilleam I understand you have had a bad few days I really do but I swear if you don't get across that room and get into your boots right now so help me God I will drag your drunken arse bare foot down the fucking road now move it!"

Tahir stood behind her and whispered, "Where are you taking him?"

"Somewhere I can lock him up until he is sober."

"Malik is not going to like this Maria."

She turned to the novice and gave him his first glimpse of the woman who had ridden at Robert De Sable's side in many battles. "He will be free to voice any objections Tahir but I'm keeping this boy safe if I have to tie him up and sit on him."

Between them they managed to get the boy back to the bureau but Maria stopped in the small forecourt next to the building. "Go inside and tell Altair what is happening, ask him if there is somewhere else I can put him overnight."

In no time at all she saw Altair making his way down the ladder to join her. "He's drunk and plans to fight with soldiers. He said his father is in custody for fighting already. I know you must worry about the security of this place but I couldn't leave him Altair not after what his mother did for us."

Altair regarded the youth sitting on the ground, he was in no state to fight anyone but Maria was once again letting her heart rule her head. "We have a safe house he can spend the night there."

"Take him inside Altair it wouldn't do for us to neglect him after his mother showed such courage in aiding us." Maria spun around to find herself face to face with Malik. Sneaky bastard had used the door and crept up on her. He paused to enjoy the surprise on the woman's face, "Did you think me incapable of stealth Maria?"

She considered giving a dishonest reply but quickly changed her mind, "It's not stealth but kindness which surprises me Malik."

The boy on the ground tried to stagger to his feet but Maria planted a boot on his stomach. "Now the only problem is how do we get this ox into the bureau?"

Malik flicked his eyes at her before replying in a voice laden with smug satisfaction, "I suggest you lift from the knees Maria."

"He can't use the "secret door" hidden behind the crates then?"

"Right first time, he cannot."

Altair shrugged refusing to take part in their squabble and hauled the youth to his feet, "Tahir take an arm."

Maria grinned in Malik's general direction but he was already swaggering back around the corner.

* * *

I found this chapter pretty much done but I'm worried it's poor because I didn't give it a lot of attention. This is it for a while for real I haven't got another word written for either story :) Safety and peace! :D


	21. Waxing Moon

Many of the most important days in Maria's life could be mapped out in scars. She bore the scars of both her youth and her battle history with the same indifference, it mattered not to her that she didn't have the same smooth skin as other woman; they didn't have the life she led and she considered it a more than fair exchange. But as she pulled a clean assassin tunic over her head she did have to wonder what Altaïr saw in her.

She glanced at the giant tied up in the corner and scowled. She had helped him drink a bowl of water and how did he repay her? Little bastard threw up all over her and now here she was forced to wear the robes of an order she had spent years hunting down and killing. She looked down at herself and the robes and dreaded the joy Malik would take from seeing the clothes hanging from her like bed sheets. "Oh well I'll just have to prove that the clothes do not make the man." Uilleam grunted and it took all her self control not to aim a boot at his arse then as she walked past him she smiled and whispered, "Ceana I'll make sure he becomes a man if it's the last thing I do."

The assassins who hadn't already left were sitting on the floor and to Maria they looked like they were praying. As expected Malik couldn't resist offering an opinion about her attire, "Those were the smallest robes we had but then you have already confessed you were born lacking the parts required to truly fill them."

She smiled sweetly at the one armed man and in a voice coated with sugar she replied, "That is very true Malik but then I have the advantage of not having to be led around by those missing parts."

"You have a very low opinion of me Maria."

Maria looked genuinely offended by his remark. "Now that is untrue I include you in my daily prayers Malik. Admittedly it's a prayer that you be infected by a particularly nasty pox but I'm told it's the thought that counts."

"Considering where we are going you may well have your wish Maria but I take comfort from the knowledge you will be right there with me exposed to all the same dirt and waste." Holding his single arm in front of him he gestured for her to walk ahead. "Shall we?"

They left in small groups to avoid attention with Altaïr being the first group and Maria and Malik the last to leave Jabal and the bureau. They began the walk in silence with Malik walking slightly ahead but as they got closer to their destination she matched his step. He walked with his arm tucked behind his back; Maria guessed it was the sign of a lifelong habit only there was no other hand to link it with.

"Do you still think I'm leading you all into a trap?"

Malik regarded her for a short time before he gave his considered response. "No I don't it would be suicide on your part to walk into the trap with us." She looked to the ground and nodded but when he carried on speaking she met his eyes once more. "I doubt it's a trap because I believe in this matter and this matter alone you may be thought of as an ally."

"I don't blame you for showing caution around me it makes sense. I fear I may not have been so accepting of you had our positions been reversed." Tahir had told her of Kadar and his death at the hands of Robert in Solomon's Temple and Maria felt sure she was an unwelcome reminder of that event. "I chose the wrong side Malik all I can do is prevent future wrongs alas altering the past in not within my impressive range of talents."

He bobbed his head up and down slowly, "We are all subject to the same rules of time and hindsight is a wonderful thing is it not?"

Remembering words Altaïr had spoken to her on their return voyage to Acre she stopped walking and faced him, "I'm sorry for your loss but most of all I regret that I had a hand in it."

"I am thought to be observant Maria and with that in mind I would hazard you were not present in the Temple on that day. Unlike your Crusader brothers I am fairly certain I would notice a soldier with long hair and a feminine shape."

Knowing he was simply being humorous she choose not to point out that she never had long hair at the time instead she smiled and almost shyly curtseyed, lifting her arms to the side to raise skirts which were not there. From the beginning she had recognised his intellect but he had a wisdom which surpassed his years, probably surpassed Altaïr's as well.

So far the streets had been even quieter than earlier in the day but as the music began to increase in volume they noticed revellers who had left the celebration to pursue more private pleasures. A young woman ran hand in hand with her beau giggling until she saw the odd couple walking toward them when she blushed and pulled him into a side street.

"She tied him up you say?"

"Yes but tomorrow it will be his turn to find lady to tether and his reward is far sweeter than money." Malik raised a questioning eyebrow, "The price for her release will be a kiss."

He thought of the boy tied up back at the bureau and decided to make damn sure he was not the one to unbind him.

They passed close to the fortress and skirted around the edges of the festival. She watched wide eyed at the heaving mass of revellers as they spun and clapped in time to the music. People danced around the long tables groaning under the burden of various meats and savouries. A juggler was cart wheeling along the length of a table tossing sticks into the air and catching them before launching himself into this next acrobatic display all the while managing not to upset any of the tankards in his path. Maria recognised Wilfred a lowly knight- come -troubadour currently fiddling for a group of nobles and lowered her head. She needn't have bothered they were all far too engrossed in the celebrations to bother noticing bystanders.

A group of young men playing hoodman's blind ran past them brandishing reeds and sticks and Malik had to yank Maria out of their path. The unfortunate hoodman stumbled past them arms outstretched frantically searching for a player to take up his burden. Maria grinned at the confusion on Malik's face when one of his friends whipped him across the buttocks. "It's a game, they don't really hurt him and he will have a chance to get them back soon enough."

Malik had often thought these Europeans were strange but sometimes you understand a person the least when you see what they do for pleasure, very strange indeed...

The square on their left was illuminated with lights and torches and so full of people Malik had to confess she had been right; this truly was the perfect time to enter the cistern. They moved up along the seawall and came upon the entrance usually hidden beneath a cart but his brothers had shifted it a couple of feet to the left.

A young man who had been trying unsuccessfully to gain the favour of a girl with blonde hair noticed Maria and decided to try his luck with this new female.

He bent low at the knee and Maria was amused to see this act of chivalry from a boy with holes in the arse of his leggings but she responded in kind. "Good evening to you my Lady I wonder would you be willing to do this poor retch a kindness and allow me a dance with such a fair maiden?"

She had to give him credit for trying but Malik was in no mood for charity, "The lady is otherwise engaged move along."

The boy rose to his full height and squared up to the man with one arm but Malik stepped forward to meet his challenge and something in his expression must have warned the youth he was outmatched. He bowed his head and backed off without removing his eyes from the face of the trained killer. "Begging your pardon I meant no offense."

He moved off and Malik waited until they appeared to be unobserved before he lifted the cover and gestured to Maria to enter. "You know I might have wanted a dance Malik, a girl must have her fun after all."

He joined her inside and waited for Maria to replace the cover from below. "If this works I will personally escort you to the heart of the gaiety but for now focus on the task at hand."

She turned to get her bearings but in the gloomy light of the small oil burning torch all she could really see was the wall around her and the light from the next torch ahead. The smell of stagnant water made her heave and Malik handed her one of the pieces of cloth he had taken from inside his robes wrapping his around his mouth and nose she followed suit. She could still smell the putrid bitter sweet water but it was at least bearable.

The sound of water dripping made her look up to find the source but she staggered when she felt Malik's hand roughly grab her shoulder almost pulling her to the ground. She faced him ready to fight but he pointed to the ground just in time for her to see a ghoulish rat's parade from the water to a hole in the wall. She offered him and bashful smile and thanked him for stopping her. She stumbled on some loose stones on the ground and had to cling to the wall to stop herself falling, she instantly regretted not just letting herself fall. The wall was slick with mildew and smelled worse than the water, rubbing her hands up and down her thighs she grimaced as she tried not to think about what they were breathing in.

They turned the first corner and up ahead she could make out the shapes of the assassins waiting for them to catch up. Altaïr stood amongst the four other men and watched them approach. He wanted to smile when he saw her with the tunic hanging past her knees but he stifled it certain she would not see the funny side.

"As planned Maria will lead Malik and the others to the weapons and I will locate Conrad." He stepped off into the shadows but Maria sprinted after him.

"Wait, wait what do you mean Conrad? Since when did this involve anything other than sabotaging the delivery?"

The other assassins led by Malik walked past, she chanced a glance at the grand Dai expecting to see him savouring her confusion but all she saw in his expression was pity and for some reason that was far worse.

"Malik and I discussed this and we felt it would be best for you if we kept this part of it from you. You need only concern yourself with your own orders Maria."

She licked her lips and swallowed hard in an attempt to combat the dryness in her throat, dryness or growing rage, time would tell. "You felt it would be best... When exactly did I submit myself to your authority assassin?"

"I don't have time for this Maria, we wanted to avoid causing a rift and this was the simplest way." He turned on his heels before adding, "You submitted to my authority when you accepted shelter from my brothers I know you are not so naive as to have thought otherwise."

Maria was fully aware of the terms of sanctuary but she had never truly considered her situation to be thus. "As you wish _Master _you can be sure I'll be taking immediate steps to rectify the situation." She caught up with Malik at the foot of the stairs and threw a warning after Altaïr. "Have a care with Conrad assassin you'll not find him as timorous as his father."

He showed no sign of having heard her but he did wonder what timorous meant.

Maria led them to the rooms where Warwick had discovered the cargo and they began examining the stacks and stacks of crates. Malik told the men to locate the weapons and ignore the food and armour but Maria had something else in mind. She searched through the sacks until she found what she wanted and grinned, "Tahir take a couple of helmets and fill them with water then meet me in the room at the end of this corridor."

Malik glanced up from his search as she strode past him but the box he had just opened drew his eyes back to it in disbelief. Some of the finest swords he had ever seen, the purest steel and the sturdiest hilts. They truly did mean to leave nothing to chance with this assault. He ceased his admiration for the quality of the arsenal and resumed separating the crates.

Tahir ran along the corridor and opened the door to the room Maria had told him but what he saw stopped him dead. "What are those?"

"I don't know what they are called Robert handled the instructions for these but I do know they are capable of terrific destruction. When fleeing Cyprus the Templars used these to fire upon the archive. We must render them inoperable Tahir."

Malik stood in the doorway behind the novice. Altaïr had already described in great detail the weapons used in Cyprus but to see them now was still shocking. Five long black metal tubes, he could only guess at the weight of the monsters but the wheels he guessed which had been designed to bear that weight lay useless on the floor beside them.

Maria drew her sword and began stuffing the tube with oats, using her sword to force it as far in as she could before she added water then bent to scoop up more oats. Malik could have kissed her this was ingenious! He walked to the wall and lifted a long black stick he had noticed when he arrived; it had a stopper on the end and would probably work better than her sword. "Try this instead. Tahir go back to the stores and bring more oats and tell the others to fetch more water, this is the real reason we are here."

They worked fast cramming the barrels of the five beasts with as much "porridge" as could be stuffed inside. Malik knew the mixture would dry into thick almost solid texture and would be almost impossible to remove but still he felt they needed to be doubly sure. "We will move the other weapons first but return for these we must get them hidden."

The others left to begin moving the crates while Malik considered the best way to get these weapons as far from the Templars as he could.

Altaïr crept along the halls of the fortress still feeling the effects of Maria's grim words. But he had learned enough to feel confident enough to strike. Conrad's wife was pregnant and he had learned she had moved to another part of the city unable to stomach the foul air of the fortress so he knew he would find him alone. The talk amongst the people had been of his unwillingness to allow the celebration to go ahead due to the heavy security required at the fort but they suspected he simply didn't want to pay for the feast. Conrad heard of these rumours and stated in no uncertain terms that he would sup alone in his quarters on the night rather than attend a feast with an ungrateful populace.

That suited the assassin just fine.

He knew which part of the fortress housed the Liege's personal rooms but he still had to spend some time looking around to find them. Two soldiers leaning against their long swords looking bored and unhappy were exactly what he had been searching for. He drew a throwing knife from his belt and aimed with deadly accuracy. The first guard had his hands at this throat and was choking on his own blood before the other noticed anything amiss and when he turned to investigate he felt something sharp pierce his chest before his body crumpled to the ground and darkness filled his vision.

Altaïr stood listening at the door for long minutes but hearing no speech he felt safe enough in assuming the Italian was alone. He pulled the ringed handle to the side and pushed the solid oak door inwards.

Conrad was seated alone at a small table; his back was to the door. Altaïr could kill him and send him to the next world without him ever having known he was there but unfortunately for Conrad the assassin needed answers from him before he would be allowed to submit to the peace of the quiet grave.

Raising his left arm he waited until the Italian placed his heavy silver chalice back onto the table timing the release of his well oiled hidden blade to coincide exactly with the clank of his drink. He took one more step forward and thrust the blade deep into the man's shoulder. Conrad spun around with the blade still embedded in his neck, and lunged forward dislodging the blade and scattering his food on the floor.

Kicking his chair at the assassin and forcing him to jump to evade it he drew his sword, his face a perfect mask of bitter hatred. He had barely reacted to Altaïr's blade withdrawing from his neck so overwhelming was his need to taste this man's blood. "You killed my father you murdering bastard and now you sneak in here like a thief to steal mine. Well show me what you have you dog tonight we shall learn how you handle fighting an armed man for once."

Altaïr drew his own blade and steadied himself for the attack but Conrad was bleeding heavily and the assassin almost wished he would accept his fate peacefully.

He swung his sword and Altaïr blocked easily but there was strength in the blow, he moved to the side and delivered a counter swing preferring to use his short blade because this man would be too weak to deal with speed soon. Conrad easily deflected the light blade barely showing any signs of ill effect.

'How is he still standing?' His tunic was saturated with blood and his flesh was pale but he stayed on his feet and stood his ground. Altaïr was about to learn that hate went a long way to keeping a man fighting and kicking.

Conrad moved to the wall and grabbed onto the heavy tapestry hanging there he tugged it down but kept it in his hand. Altaïr knew he was going to try to use the material to blind him but he was ready for that, he expected better from a man with such obvious sword skills. Conrad whipped the fabric into the air but not at his head as he anticipated he aimed it for his feet. He sidestepped it easily but his foot slid on a piece of Conrad's discarded meal leaving him bent on one knee. Conrad delivered a boot to the assassin's sternum sending him sprawling to his back. Conrad could taste victory as well as his own death but the sweetness of revenge was far headier than the bitterness of his own demise.

"This is for my Father you dirty sneaking sewer rat."

His sword was aimed straight for his chest but Altaïr saw what Conrad had not, Maria... "NO!" He held out his hand to stop her but she swung regardless.

"And this is for Warwick."

Her sword practically beheaded the Templar; she had to tug it to remove it from his body. Maria stood above Altaïr flicking blood from her sword and grinning. "I have no doubt you had some clever counter strategy planned but damn it all he had that coming." She left him dazed on the floor as she returned to the others to help sink the weapons into the putrid water of the cistern.

Malik helped Maria from the tiny hole and once more she found herself on the edge of the square but only the hardiest of souls were still there and few of them were dancing. She saw Wilfred lying across a bench with his fiddle balanced on his stomach, probably blind drunk and exhausted. "Looks like you'll have to bring me back tomorrow for that dance; this one is over for tonight."

"According to you tomorrow is for the men to earn a reward; it might be best if you steer clear of this place."

They walked in the shadows as the moon began to make its descent in the sky and Malik felt a real sense of satisfaction at this night's work. Maria had been as good as her word and according to her all that was left at the other two strongholds was mostly food and clothing; so far as he was concerned they were welcome to both those things.

"The quality of the weapons we destroyed was impressive surely the wasted funds will be a fatal blow to the Templars."

"The Templars have more money than they can spend Malik. They have debts owing to them from crowned heads and the Vatican itself. The order will not suffer from this loss at least not in monetary terms."

He once again felt a nagging doubt in his stomach; despite her actions tonight could they really trust her in the long term after all she had really only helped them wipe out enemies they had in common. "A suit of armour alone would cost a great deal Maria how can it be such a loss would be irrelevant?"

Maria blinked at him absolutely surprised that he had no comprehension of the wealth of her order. "Malik every knight who joins the order places his estate in their hands. If he lives to return to his estate he finds it running more profitably than before. They take a percentage of the profits and lend those monies to Kings and popes but at a premium. Sometimes the Knight dies and all the property remains in the hands of the order. They have vast holdings all over France and England."

Her information did not bode well for the future, how were his small order with their meagre resources supposed to compete with men of such means? But he knew they would find a way because the alternative was unthinkable.

Back in the bureau Maria went to check on her charge who she found fast asleep with his arms wrapped around his considerable chest. She had no doubt he had just taken his first drink of manhood and was equally sure that he would wake up suffering his first hangover.

"You killed him Maria."

She faced the source of the voice and saw Altaïr leaning against a small desk looking somewhat serious. "Yes and saved your worthless neck in the process." He never joined her mirth so she tried another approach, "Assassin you would have taken him I have no doubt of that but what does it matter that I killed him?"

"You're right I would have killed him Maria he thought me down and out but I would have questioned him first. You severing most of his neck prevented that."

"Are you suggesting I had ulterior motives?" She took another step toward him all sign of mirth gone from her face.

"I'm asking if you did."

"Then let me ease your concerns I did not kill him so you couldn't question him. I sought you out to ask you in private why you choose not to share all the details of this mission with me."

"Maria you have admitted to having feelings for the man accused of being the ring leader, it would be natural for you to want to protect him."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes willing herself not to shout. "You killed Robert and in the end I admitted it was the best thing for humanity even if there were times when I confess I wanted to gut you for it I knew in my heart Robert was deserving of his fate but that knowledge came at a cost assassin. My heart is still reeling from the blow you struck in Arsuf." She moved towards the door her expression no less damning than her tone, "And yet you think me so weak, so blinded by loyalty that I would be willing to charge to the defence of Robert's replacement?"

"I find myself incapable of predicting your reactions because you are incapable of dealing with a situation without letting your emotions interfere."

"And now I see the man who killed his surrogate father without batting an eye."

His jaw twitched and his shoulders flinched. "Which makes me the ideal man to point out your flaws, yes?" He lifted himself from the table he had been leaning on, "The circumstances of Al Mualim's death are not something I'm proud of but I am proud that I can truly protect my brothers from any corrupting influence. Can you say the same Maria would you be capable of making an impossible choice?"

She continued towards the door but paused long enough to offer one final comment, "We'll find out together..."

* * *

One sleepless night and one slow day at work and I have written who knows what but it seems to be moving in the right direction so we'll go with it :)

I finally remembered to copy paste the two dots above Altaïr's name I prefer it like that but meh my memory sucks :(


	22. Full Moon

Maria had planned to leave the bureau after the mission to the fortress but Ceana's son being there forced her to alter her plans. The boy needed help and if his idiotic father was too blinded by his own fury to offer it then she would have to. She stood above his still sleeping frame and wondered how a woman as small as the Scot had been able to produce a being of such gigantic proportions, he certainly took after his father in both stature and temperament; she would have to steer him away from the latter.

"Wake up tiny we have things to do you can't lie here all day." Her hand shaking his shoulder had to apply increasing pressure as he continued snoring. "Are you going to make me fetch some water?"

He opened one eye and squinted around the strange room with small windows and undeniably Arabic furnishings. "Where am I, what is going on?"

"My name is Maria Thorpe I am the woman your mother helped. I found you yesterday planning to assault the entire Teutonic garrison single handed and brought you here to sober you up."

"I've a fierce drouth." Smacking his lips he made to sit up and discovered he was bound. "I really was spoiling for a fight eh?"

"You were but I found you to be fairly easy to handle. Let me untie you while I bring you up to date. Do you know what charges your Father is facing?"

"Aye there is word, one of the men he attacked died so it'll be murder."

Maria thought it best not to inform him that it would be treason his father would hang for, let the boy get his bearings first at least. "The man who killed your Mother is dead Uilleam. He took me prisoner but I was freed and I ended his life."

He sat quietly while she undid his binds before getting to his feet, "My sister blamed Father and me telling us we should have stayed with her until you were gone mayhap she spoke true. I'm no longer fuelled by ale but my desire to fight is not lessened."

"Who would you fight boy? Her killer is dead and his men would not stand with him."

"Any would allow these wrongs Maria. My Mother is only one of many common folk who have fallen at nought more than the whim of a wealthy man. We came here believing a better life to be on offer and we work hard but there are more taxes and laws here than in England. When a man cannot feed his family for paying tithes then it is time for all men who would not submit to rise up."

Maria knew these words to be his father's and not his own but he believed them. "You want to fight then join with other like minded men. One single man attacking soldiers will achieve nothing and your death would stain my conscious, I won't ask you not to fight but I would beseech you to bide your time and find allies to unite with."

Malik was in the doorway listening and although he had heard rumblings of discontent among the Europeans he never thought it would amount to much. It might well be time to find out if there truly were Christians who would fight alongside his own men, Altaïr had suggested as much to him. The arrival of the novices interrupted his chain of thoughts but it would be one he and the Mentor would spend a great many hours considering in the months to come.

"Glad to see you on your feet young man, my name is Malik. It will be necessary to blind fold you when you are taken from here for both your sake and ours, I hope you understand."

Uilleam nodded and approached Malik, "Thank you for your shelter and while I can promise not to betray such an act of kindness I can accept the sense in what you say. You'll have no quarrel from me sir."

The boy towered over him but his manner and speech were deferential he clearly recognised authority when he saw it. Malik bowed and returned to his novices again wondering how a boy like that would fit in with his brothers.

"So now we have that business with the fortress behind us can I assume I am free to leave unfettered?" Maria stood on the opposite side of the counter from the two men, "I mean Uilleam is gone and the job is done my work here is complete."

"You are planning to travel to Homs are you not? We will make the journey together." Altaïr's head dropped back to his work as though the matter was settled.

"I'm going out you know where to find me should you decide to stop treating me like I'm one of your novices, good day to you both."

She spun on her heels and made her way quickly to the wall which led to the opening in the roof sure that at any moment she would feel hands dragging her back inside. There were none, she got to the street outside unhindered and smirked she knew exactly what she was going to do with this unexpected freedom.

* * *

The afternoon had passed quietly with Altaïr taking a walk around the city to witness for himself what the novices had been reporting all that morning; the widespread panic last night's attack had caused. The chatter from the people suggested Conrad wasn't exactly a beloved leader but they were still offended that someone had dared assault him in his own castle. There were rumblings that the Lion heart had a hand in the deed, he had to suppress a slight grin when he overheard that. There was no sign of Maria on his return to the bureau and while he had no intention of going to her rooms to find her he did want to leave for Homs at first light.

He gestured a young novice towards him, "Tahir go into the rich district and get a message to Maria for me. Tell her to return here by nightfall I will be leaving for Homs with or without her."

The boy nodded, "As you wish Master." Before scaling the wall of the bureau and making his way into the hectic atmosphere of a city in shock. Even before he had passed the large fountain in front of the bureau he encountered guards pushing and shoving people aside and dragging away anyone they didn't like the look of.

His teeth clenched when he saw a young girl being pushed to the ground and ridiculed by Crusader men. They attacked her for no other reason than they could and if there was one thing in this life he hated it was a bully. He moved towards the girl and held out his hand to her hoping she would take it without pointing him out as a stranger. "You were told to stay within the walls of the house the Master will not be pleased when he learns of your wandering."

Confusion flitted briefly across her face but it was gone in a blink, "I only wanted to see what all the fuss was about." She took his hand and let him lift her to her feet.

"Hold a minute what the hell do you think you're doing, we aint through questioning her Arab." A soldier wearing the gambeson of the crusaders pulled her out of his grasp.

Tahir blinked at the soldier and with no hesitation he countered. "We both are servants to a merchant from Jerusalem he is in the city on Crusader business if you wish I could have his personal guard aid you with your enquiries."

The soldier floundered at his words, he knew of some wealthy Arab merchants who were treated as well as any Englishman within the walls of this city and he didn't fancy having to explain himself to a bloody Arab of all people. "Take her and go but you'll keep the idiot girl off the streets if you know what's good for you."

Tahir once more took hold of her arm and led her into a back street while delivering a mock rebuke for her stupidity. Once out of sight of the soldiers he let her go.

"Oh thank you, thank you. Who knows what foul deeds those men intended to commit."

Her gratitude was both embarrassing and heart warming to the young novice. His own heart was hammering in his chest, had those men decided to fight him he knew he would likely be lying dead in the street but fortunately there was no need for the girl to know that. "You should get home and stay there for the rest of the day the city is crawling with soldiers baying for the blood of anyone who takes their notice."

She was the typical European, small with pale skin and blue eyes, darker than Maria's striking eyes but nonetheless they were eye catching. Had her hair been a few shades lighter it would have been golden but it was closer to the colour of sand than sunshine still he had to admit she was pretty in her own way.

The girl smiled and shyly stepped forward placing a small kiss on the cheek of the blushing assassin. "I pray God will reward you for the kindness you have shown me today."

She paused a moment waiting for a reaction but his mouth suddenly felt dry as though stuffed full of cotton and words failed him. She flashed him another smile, this one a great deal less coy than her previous effort then spun on her heels presumably to go home. He rubbed his cheek and watched her leave feeling an oddly warm sensation in his stomach. Remembering his mission he turned back towards the rich district to begin his search for Maria completely unaware of the small secret smile he wore.

He found her standing beside a bench in front of the giant cathedral but she wasn't alone, she was deep in conversation with two men on horseback. He hung back in the shadows of a market stall but he was too far to hear what they were saying. Perhaps emboldened by his earlier bloodless victory he chanced his arm and moved to a nearby bench seating himself between two women resting in the strong afternoon sun.

The older of the men looked almost Arabic, Tahir guessed he was from one of the more southerly European Kingdoms and when he spoke it became clear he was from somewhere near Iberia. "I was horrified to learn of the treatment you received at the hands of Bouchart Maria after all you served the order with devotion to duty and loyalty. Perhaps when your current business is concluded you will visit with me to discuss your reinstatement."

The young man beamed at Maria upon hearing these words and Tahir was more than a little concerned to see her own reaction to his offer, she was delighted. "I thank you Grandmaster your offer is most generous. You can be sure I will take up your gracious offer as soon as I return from my trip."

The old man bowed but when his grey beard tangled with his chain-mail he laughed, "Let us hope that Saladin and myself can find a way to keep the peace and make these ridiculous trappings obsolete."

Stephen hadn't spoken much but he wasn't blind, Maria was watching him like a hawk as her conversation with Gilbert went onto more mundane matters but her eyes would constantly flick to his face.

The Aragonite Knight and newly appointed leader of the Knights Templar loudly declared their conversation to be at an end. "Now I am afraid we must take leave of you Maria we have arrived in Acre at quite the opportune moment. There are underhand dealings afoot and I must submit my resources fully to the matter of finding the guilty parties."

Maria bowed her upper body, "Of course my Lord I understand. Stephen before you go, a word with you if I may?"

He let himself hang from the side of his saddle, "Yes?"

"Meet me tonight at the rooms I used to occupy we have much to discuss. I can't attempt to go there until after midnight but I will be there."

Her words were cut short by a loud commotion at a nearby bench. A young man in white robes and a grey hood was attracting the attention of the guards. "What the bloody hell are you doing here Saracen? Are you a spy?"

The boy stood and even without seeing his face she knew it was Tahir. One of the men grabbed him by his hood and swung him around dropping him to his knees. She watched willing him not to draw his weapon if he did he was dead, there were more than fifty soldiers within sight most of them following Gilbert Horal and Stephen.

Stephen led his horse toward the commotion and Maria backed into the shadows waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly Tahir twisted his body free ducking under the horse and bolted towards the buildings on his left, she saw him scale a wall and vanish over the next rooftop but not before knocking over a stall to slow his pursuers.

'Clever boy Tahir, now get to the bureau and stay there.' She moved further into the shadows and made her way to the home of Uilleam.

The guard's pursuit was relentless, he had to run in the opposite direction to the bureau so as not to lead them to his brothers but he couldn't shake them. An arrow whirred past his head just before he dropped into the street. He ran across a small open dirt road and straight past an informant so now at least he knew the others would hear of his failure. He was closer to the safe house than the bureau but he didn't dare lead them in that direction either. His legs were burning and every breath he pulled into his lungs hurt but he knew if he stopped he would die. Then he heard barking behind him, just before skidding around a sharp corner he glanced back and saw the dog he had cared for barking at the soldiers and snapping at their heels.

Incredibly he almost returned to protect the animal but one of the soldiers drew his hand to strike her and she moved back, "Good girl now go hide." Another few sharp turns brought him to the roof of the bureau. He made it with seconds to spare the latticed roof was about to be closed over when he dived inside landing badly and twisting his ankle in the process.

"I see you had some excitement."

He looked up from his humiliating position on the tiled floor to see Malik smirking down at him. "Yes dai I was discovered during an attempt to listen to a conversation between Maria and the Grandmaster of the Templars."

Altaïr moved from behind the counter at his words, "Come in here Tahir tell me what you heard."

* * *

Maria approached the bureau under cover of darkness she knew Tahir would have reported her meeting with Stephen and Gilbert and she decided the least she could do was face the music; after all it had been Altaïr who had questioned her ability to make the tough choice.

She arrived as the last novice was leaving and Jabal, Malik and Altaïr were beginning to finish off in the front room of the bureau. Jabal gave her the dirtiest of looks when he saw her but that in itself was no real surprise the old man despised her. Malik and Altaïr made their way into the back but the Dai stopped long enough to invite her to join them when she had a moment.

Once again she found herself sitting on the opposite side of a table from them but this time she felt that was appropriate; she really was an outsider here and even the furniture knew it. "I assume you are aware of who I met today?"

"Yes you know we are Tahir may have struck up a friendship with you but his duty is to the order." There was no malice in Malik's voice. "Would you care for something to eat or drink Maria?"

"No thank you I have eaten well."

Altaïr didn't speak but he never took his eyes off her. She could see why his brothers had chosen him to lead them the man was a stone wall.

"I left today with a personal task in mind my meeting with Gilbert was entirely fortuitous and I need you to know that I am no threat to your order or this bureau."

Malik shrugged, "We could move the bureau within hours Maria no one person would ever really be a threat to us."

Despite her intentions to smooth things over she found herself bristling at his words, "I'm sorry did you fail to see the arsenal the Templars had gathered?"

"One person cannot wield an arsenal Maria."

"But one person can direct the tips of a multitude of swords."

"You are trying to convince us you mean us no harm?"

"I am telling you I am not your enemy but you sitting there being an arrogant fool and him like a statue is making me wish I hadn't bothered."

Malik joined Altaïr in his dispassionate disregard of the woman and Maria's temper prickled. "I am not a Templar if last night didn't prove that then nothing will but I have never denied I am a Crusader. With that said there is currently a truce in those hostilities and my role if I do return to my order would be purely peace keeping. "

"We heard of the Grandmasters offer of a new place within his ranks."

"Yes but surely you understand that Gilbert Horal is in no way connected to these plots the man is the main reason there is no more fighting between our people. He goes to such great lengths to appease Saladin that he amasses enemies within the other Crusader orders daily."

"What of Marshal?"

Altaïr's question was short but loaded with accusation. Did Tahir know that it was Stephen who was there today? "You may carry out your investigation as I plan to do the same."

"And you began those investigations today when you met him?"

"Since you are so well informed you tell me."

"I know your intentions are good but I have my doubts regarding your ability to judge him based on fact not feelings."

"Then you underestimate me Altaïr. If you believe I am incapable of learning from my mistakes of the past and so doomed to repeat them you should kill me now."

"There is no reason for hostility between us Maria. You have done us a great service and so long as you stay on your chosen path our order will have no quarrel with you."

She responded to Malik's timely intervention "It is I who owe your order a debt. I am fully aware of my past misjudgements."

"What of Homs?"

"I plan to travel there still."

"Alone?"

"Yes alone."

Malik stood from the desk and offered his hand to her, "Then our association is at an end. Safety and peace to you."

She stood and took the hand offered to her, "Upon you as well Malik."

Altaïr never moved from his seat but his eyes never left her face either. "I'll bid you goodbye assassin. I won't say our time together was always pleasant but it was certainly valuable."

He bowed his head and whispered, "Safety and peace Maria."

As she made her way to the exit she passed Jabal who was sneering at her. "You know Jabal you might not have appreciated my presence in your life but I promise you it will be a whole lot duller when I'm gone."

"Be along with you woman and see if you can't find a good man to improve your character."

She left the bureau laughing at his remark but once she reached the roof she stopped to survey her surroundings.

"Maria..."

He exited the opening in the roof and stood beside her. "You think this is a wise choice?"

"I don't know Altaïr but I do know it's the only one I can make in good conscience."

He swallowed hard enough for her to hear but never spoke.

"I'm making the hard choice you mentioned."

"The hard choice will come when you learn of his guilt if he is indeed guilty."

"No the hard choice is leaving you to pursue that truth."

They moved toward each other their foreheads touching their hands seeking out their counterparts, "Let me travel with you Maria."

"Altaïr you must return to your brothers and lead them and I must finish what I started."

"My part in this is not done Maria the leader is still active; I will hunt him down and kill him whoever he is."

"I hope you do." She wanted to say more but her voice betrayed her.

"Sit with me a while and tell me of your plans Maria; let us not part with bad feelings."

"I have to find out what Stephen knows but please trust me if he is what you call a Templar I will do all I can to end him but if he isn't I'll die to protect him."

"Another man you are willing to throw your life away to shield; it is my wish that this one proves worthy of your devotion."

Was it bitterness she heard in his voice, "I'll make sure he is worthy Altaïr but as always my heart will lead and I will follow it no matter the outcome."

* * *

The moon was at her fullest but the novice never considered stopping to admire her ethereal beauty, Kaderi was dying he was sure of it and his desperate journey to the bureau with her small body cradled to his chest was his last hope of saving her. He had tended her wounds, bathed them and covered them but still something must have gotten inside. He found her lying in the small building next to the safe house whimpering and barely able to raise her head to greet him.

After his disastrous efforts today he knew the last thing he needed was for the other novices to see this side of him but only his head knew that his heart cared only for this little dog whose own fragile heartbeat was currently tapping against his breast. "Jabal will have herbs for you possibly Maria might know some foreign cure please stay strong Kaderi we will be there soon."

The streets were still thick with guards hungry for revenge for their losses but Tahir knew every back street between him and the bureau and he managed to avoid their eager eyes without too much trouble but it took him longer to get there; time he felt almost sure he didn't have. The bureau was in sight now but he knew it would be closed and with the master and Malik inside he could hardly believe he was fully prepared to bang on the opening until someone came.

He climbed the ladders carefully protecting his throbbing ankle and shielding her with his arm but when he got to the top not only was it open the Master and Maria were on the roof talking. "Master Altaïr I know this is highly irregular but I need help." He held her away from his body to show them what he was talking about, "I've done all I can but my best isn't good enough."

Maria jumped to her feet looking genuinely concerned. She never waited for the Master to respond she took charge of the situation immediately. "Bring him inside, Altaïr jump down and take her from him gently. Do you think she has an infection Tahir?"

He nodded, grateful for her intervention. At least he would have a chance to get treatment for her before he would have to explain himself.

Altaïr carried her inside surprising even himself when he placed her body on the desk of the bureau, right on cue Malik came into the main room looking angry that his sleep had been disturbed.

"What is this?" His arm waved over the dog on the counter as though he wear shooing a fly.

"It's Tahir's dog Malik, she has a deep wound on her hind quarters and we think she may have a blood infection. Where is the medicine chest?" Maria spoke as she nudged Altaïr out of the way to better see the animal's condition.

Malik gave the novice a questioning look and he began babbling an explanation. "I found her injured and treated her wounds. Today she helped me evade the guards but I'm unsure if that is the reason I later found her so weakened. Dai I know I cannot keep her but I would ask your assistance in saving her."

"Why can't he keep her Malik?"

"It's a dog Maria what possible use could she be?"

"A friend, a companion did you never have a pet as a child?"

"As a child yes but as a man I have no need of such things."

Maria huffed and turned to Tahir, "Hold her while we undress the wound and see what is going on. Did you give her a name yet?"

He moved to her head and placed a gentle hand on her leg, "Kaderi hold still she is trying to help you."

Malik and Altaïr both paused to look at the novice but his attention was fully on his dog. They worked together applying balm to her wound and Malik poured and concoction down her throat while Tahir held her head. Maria smiled when she saw how committed to helping he was even though he had pretended not to understand.

When they were done Tahir stood in the middle of the room looking for the entire world like a penitent sinner. "I will take her now to complete her recovery if she makes it I'll find a home for her. I am grateful for your assistance."

Malik snorted and shoved the boy back to the dog, "Bring some cushions inside and stay here with her tonight. Moving the beast will only undo any good we have achieved."

Tahir retrieved some cushions while the other men carried her gingerly into the back of the bureau. Maria stopped the novice on his way to join them. "Tahir I'm leaving now but I'm glad I got a chance to thank you for your kindness."

"You are leaving because of what I reported yes? Forgive me Maria but I had to tell them what I saw."

She brushed his cheek and examined his face. His eyes bore a look she knew well, loneliness... "No more of that I don't blame you in fact I came here and told them myself." She looked to the door to make sure they were alone. "Tahir whatever is in your heart that is causing you so much pain you have to let it go. You need to relax and be yourself and stop trying so hard not to make mistakes trust yourself and your training. You are equal to any of the other novices in ability but you beat them hands down when it comes to heart, there is no shame in caring Tahir."

He blushed but forced himself not to look away, "I will miss you Maria."

Altaïr walked with her to the exit scouring his brain for that one thing he could say to make her stay but he knew no words would alter her plans. She was doing what he would do... fighting for her brother.

She paused before the climb up, "Altaïr let him keep the dog, what harm can it do?"

He chuckled softly, "I think her name assures her a place in our home Maria." He answered her questioning look, "Kaderi means my fate but it is also the female form of Kadar."

Stephen would probably be at her rooms waiting for her but still she held off leaving, "You are a good man Altaïr try not to let power change that."

His eyes burned into hers as he moved a step closer, "If you ever need me..."

She kissed him intending it to be soft but their hearts had other ideas, they clung to each other in this last embrace each dreading the moment when the parted. It was Maria who made that move away. She turned quickly and scaled the wall leaving him standing below. She never looked back and he never called out to her. Dropping onto the street below she looked skyward at the moon dipping lower in the sky and she knew next time it rose it would be waning its cycle complete.

* * *

2 updates in a few days man I need to sleep :(

Thanks to Wolfsfussel for the dogs name (She offered so many lovely choices I was tempted to say he had found a whole litter of puppies so I could use them all.)she is one clever cookie :)


	23. Moving Forward

Stephen pushed his gauntlets across the table and sighed; he was bored beyond words. He had been here for hours and still no sign of Maria. Still he would wait he was curious to find out the reason behind her strange looks earlier. He glanced around the room and saw a rug had been disturbed and many of Maria's personal possessions were no longer cluttering up any of the surfaces. The door moved and he grinned, "At last the maiden arrives."

She tramped into the room and slumped in a chair across from him. She looked exhausted.

"Have you been crying Maria?"

"No I have not; I got dust in my eye."

"Nevertheless your face has that tear stained appearance."

"And your face gives the impression of manhood but we both know that to be a lie!" She dropped her shoulders and held up her hand, "No, Stephen I don't want to bicker with you I haven't the energy."

"What troubles thee?" He moved his chair beside her and took her hand in his.

"I assume you know that Gerhard is dead?" He nodded and she continued pointing to the floor behind him. "He assaulted me on the floor over there then took me in a cart to Homs but on the way there he raped me." He opened his mouth to speak but she placed a finger on his lips, "Let me finish Stephen for I have little desire to talk. I was rescued by the assassin and I killed him but before he died he gave your name as the new leader of Robert's plot."

"That bloody plot again Maria; I have found no evidence that any such nonsense ever occurred." He huffed and uncharacteristically pouted, "And you believe him?"

"I do not which is why I'm here and you are not being stalked by assassins yet..."

She stood from the chair and winced, her body ached, "I have Robert's journal in the bedroom you can take that and read it for yourself I'll not waste my voice when his will make the task of your conversion far simpler." Moving to the bedroom she pulled off her mantle and dropped it to the floor, "Conrad was involved too but of the new conspirators you will have to accept my word they had no great role in Robert's life."

He stood in the doorway and watched her kick off her boots before she lay back on the bed. "Stephen, if the accusations are true please slay me as I sleep and spare me the agony of raising my own sword against you."

He moved to her side and sat on the soft mattress, "Gerhard was a vile man Maria plot or no plot I would have killed him myself for harming you. However Conrad was no beast, was he killed by your assassin?"

Maria wanted to laugh, 'My assassin indeed he was mine but is no more because I left to defend you.' Instead she mumbled, "I killed him; he fell to my sword but no more questions for now. I am weary Stephen, in my heart, my soul and my mind I feel the weight of the past few months pull me ever downwards and I can no longer bear to carry the burden."

For the second time since they met he saw tears on her face and this time he knew better how to react. He pulled her to the top of the bed and laid her head on the pillow, taking a place behind her he whispered, "Sleep now Maria we can speak of these things on the morrow."

There was no sobbing or hitching of her body it was almost as though her body had simply become so full of sadness that it was spilling out the excess over her cheeks of its own accord. He thought of the things she had said and decided to find his journal when she slept. He should be dragging her in chains the fortress instead of lying next to her trying to offer her comfort but with Maria life was never black and white; she existed in shades of grey and as much as he honoured the order he served he loved her more. He would wait and give her time to tell her tale.

* * *

Altaïr rejoined the men in the smallest of the back rooms and took a seat at the table, "How is your patient Tahir?"

The novice always stood when he addressed Altaïr but this time he forgot, he maintained his position next to the dog. "There is no change Master Altaïr I think it could be many hours before we see a change if there is one that is."

Malik smirked at the boy, "You called her after your friend."

Tahir blushed as he often did when he was the centre of attention, much more so when it was the attention of these two men he warranted. "I thought the name a fitting one since she allowed me precious seconds to escape the guards perhaps there was an element of fate in our meeting."

Malik nodded softly he like Maria was fully aware of how isolated Tahir had become since Kadar's death but unlike Maria he couldn't stroke his cheek and offer him soft words of advice. "Tomorrow I shall be returning to Masyaf and since we now have an invalid to transport I have a perfectly good excuse to use a horse and cart. If the beast is sufficiently recovered we three will make the journey together."

Tahir uttered a silent prayer to any God who would hear it for a blessing upon the English woman, "Thank you Malik."

The two men left him alone to carry on his vigil each departing to their cots, "Altaïr what of you, is a return to Masyaf on the horizon?"

"Yes it is Malik but not I think in a horse drawn cart. We shall dispatch an assassin to Homs I still have a real interest in knowing what is going on there but both you and Maria feel it is high time I attended to my duties as leader so I shall pass that task onto another."

"Maria and I had a long conversation about that very subject on our return from the fortress and as you say we found ourselves in complete agreement." He watched his friends expressionless face for seconds hoping for some sign of his emotions, "She is a strange woman is she not brother? In the same day I saw her mother Tahir and take him under her wing and later she beheaded the Liege of Acre, how do you make sense of that?"

"We do similar things Malik, we eat, we joke we study but each of us mastered weapons and will wield them when required. She is a warrior; the fact that she is a woman who has taken life doesn't make her a bad woman any more than the blood we spill makes us bad men."

Malik bobbed his head thoughtfully rubbing his stubbly chin, "The English boy also spoke words of revolution and discontent, I think some of the changes you suggested we implement may well be in order but we must give the men time to adjust to each change; many of the older men will take a great deal of convincing that those we once considered our enemies are in fact our allies."

Altaïr resisted the urge to point out Maria as a prime example of how that suspicion could be overcome, all in good time...

* * *

Stephen shifted on the soft cushions trying to straighten out his stiff back, he had sat up for hours reading Robert's journal and while he had removed most of his armour it still made for an uncomfortable night. There was no denying it he held the proof of Robert's schemes in his hand he had been staring at the rough leather binding for almost an hour but no matter how hard he stared he couldn't wish the words away.

Maria had slept but her sleep was not easy; she had mumbled and shifted for hours and now with the sun poking her head out from behind a huge grey cloud had she finally settled. Just in time for him to wake her and begin the inquisition. He tiptoed across the floor so as not to disturb her before he realised he had every intention of doing that very thing. He watched her for a few seconds remembering a time not so long ago when he would have grabbed the sheet and pulled it out from under her and now here he stood unsure which part of her body would be acceptable to shake.

Taking the bull by the horns and sheet by the corners he grinned as her watched her body spin across the bed and land with a thump on the floor.

She woke up howling expletives and cursing the rotten day he was born to which he smiled charmingly and replied, "Good morning to you oh sunshine of my life!"

She grabbed onto the mattress and yanked herself clumsily to her feet, "You're a born fool and a damn threat to any who happen to be near you."

"Shall we continue our conversation while you make breakfast?"

"There is nothing here since I don't really live here any more and even if I did there still wouldn't be anything here I'm a soldier not a bloody cook."

She moved toward the front room rubbing her sore arse and still cursing him, "These all up my friend and God help you when I decide to have my revenge."

"I see your morning moods haven't improved any Maria you are a hateful woman for the first hour of any day, stay here and I'll go out to find us something to eat."

He pulled the door closed behind him and heard her dulcet tones ordering him not to return with fish. "Fish it is then my sweet."

He walked into the late morning sunshine wearing only his tunic and his leggings and was half way down the street before he remembered he wasn't wearing his sword. He glanced around him and saw a large presence of soldiers and decided he would be perfectly safe without it for a few minutes. It was the first time since boyhood he had been outside with no weapon of any kind and he felt strangely naked and exposed. Many of the men he passed bowed to him and some of them waved their arm in a wildly dramatic curling salute that he felt he would never become accustomed to. Then he remembered the other thing he had forgotten to put on... his money belt.

"A few coins Sir, all I ask is for a few coins."

"I'm afraid I find myself with no coin to speak of Madam perhaps another time." He chuckled when her face soured fully aware she doubted the likelihood of a Knight of the realm with not a single coin to spare.

He approached the stall of a dealer he knew reasonably well by sight if not by name and asked him if he would be willing to furnish him with breakfast for two on the understanding he would return with haste and pay him double.

The vendor not only knew the Knights name but also his increasing position of importance in the city, only yesterday the young man had ridden past with the leader of the whole lot of them, he wagered it was a reasonable risk and gave him some honey wine along with the bread and fish.

He paused beside an ornate drinking fountain and poured out the contents of one of the jugs before rinsing it off and refilling it with simple water. The beggar was still working her way amongst his men and he heard a few of them begin to mock her, he would have to words with the men at the garrison later it would not do to have them torment the citizens it would not do at all...

He found Maria sitting at the table with her head in her hands she separated her fingers to look at him when he entered, "I'm afraid I left my money behind Maria and the only stall holder who would extend me credit was the fish merchant."

She rolled her eyes knowing full well Stephen Marshal could have literally taken food from a stall he desired, "Trust me to be friends with the only honest knight left in the Holy Land."

He sat across from her and divided the food, passing her the water. "I read the journal and the facts are now irrefutable, there were and may yet be the plotting you suggested, the question is what do we do about it?"

Swallowing a piece of bread she countered, "The more immediate question is what you are going to do with what you have learned?"

"Absolutely nothing for the moment Maria but that will change. We will have a long talk you and I and this time there will be no holding back as I know you did last time but you can be assured I will get to the bottom of this and the guilty parties whoever they may be will be brought to trial."

"We can talk all you want on the way to Homs. I've put off going there for far too long."

He licked bread crumbs from his lips and leaned forward, "Why Homs? There is nothing there but a gloomy old fortress and a bunch of sour faced old priests."

"When I told Warwick of the Piece of Eden he immediately suggested something similar had been used on the people at Homs?"

His hands were folded in front of his mouth but she could see his eyes clearly, something sparked behind them when she mentioned the apple. "The piece of Eden Robert fought to obtain, you have seen it in action?"

Maria smiled and replied seemingly without thought, "Yes Altaïr used it on Cyprus to restrain a rioting mob."

"Altaïr being...?"

"He is the assassin who killed Robert, William and a great many more besides. Really one shudders to think how many knights have met an untimely end because of that man."

"Is the artefact still in his possession?"

She scoffed, "Off course it is you can't possibly imagine he would let something as powerful as that thing out of his grasp."

"You speak as though you know him as something other than a captor."

"I do indeed I found and still find myself allied with him in the matter of the Templars. We entered the fortress together and did as much damage to their cause as we could."

His jaw twitched and she saw his cheek protrude as his tongue found something interesting in his mouth to explore. "You are the very woman who stood before Montferrat and told him you would never abandon your brothers and here you sit boasting about slaying some of their number."

Maria banged the table with her fist, "I have slain none who were my true brothers however we have lost a few. Warwick died because of this conspiracy Gerhard tortured him within the walls of your much cherished fortress and tossed him from the ramparts like stale bread for the birds. Don't you dare speak to me of brotherhood when your own loyalty still remains in question?"

He swallowed his first response and made his way to the window. "Warwick was murdered then?"

"Yes he was Stephen you tell me what harm he could have done anyone with pure motives. He was killed by men who would do anything to keep their schemes from the light of day but I tell you this they will not succeed, not while I live to fight them."

He faced her but kept his back to the window putting him in silhouette, "What do you hope to learn from your trip to Homs?"

"The truth about what Warwick suspected and names."

"You think you can simply approach Donjon ask him nicely and he will divulge every sordid detail to you, that is always assuming that the dotty old Frenchman has anything to divulge."

She leapt to her feet knocking over her chair in the process, "No but I believe he won't have to lose more than three fingers before I will know all he does." She walked towards him, "Why feign these doubts Stephen, are you perhaps trying to convince me I'm being foolish? Are you afraid of what I'll learn?"

"Oh for God's sake Maria would you listen to yourself. You've not got the stomach for torture and these doubts are for your benefit yes. I want to make you think before you act because you will act alone. I'll make my own enquiries Maria but they will not involve tying a man down and cutting off pieces of his body. I'm aghast you would even suggest it after what you told me of Warwick."

Maria's face lit up with fury, "You forget who you speak to Stephen don't stand here and cover yourself in a cloak of chivalry, I saw you cut off a man's head because his sword hit your horse and not you. He was on his knees before you and you took his head with two of the most vicious hate driven swings of any sword I have ever seen."

He pulled off her hand which was clutching the front of his tunic and held it mid-air, "We could stand here and trade insults or we could make ready for our journey but might I remind you Maria I have seen every side of you there is to see so the exchange would not be a painless one."

She watched his hand until he released hers then smiled, "I have my things packed and ready to go I simply have to call on a friend to collect them."

They walked together but not speaking until they reached the market stall where Stephen had a debt to pay, he and the vendor exchanged pleasantries while Maria took in the scene around her. The city had been crawling with soldiers since they had returned from Cyprus but now they were not only present they were making that presence felt, bothering and shoving people. Then she heard a voice call out for coins and her eyes stopped on the source of those entreaties. A cold hard smirk formed on one side of her mouth, "Good things come to those who wait."

Stephen heard her speak but she was moving away from him in the direction of a group of their own men. He finished his dealings with the man behind the stall and followed her. He saw the beggar when she saw Maria, recognition wasn't instant but when it hit it hit hard; her face drained of all colour and her mouth hung wide open.

"Did I not tell you our paths would cross and you would receive full payment for that day's work?"

The beggar turned on her heels and ran but Maria flicked out an arm and caught her dirty hair within a couple of steps. She dragged her across the street speaking into her ear as they moved. "I'm going to allow you something Ceana was denied; the dignity of a private death."

Some of his men moved towards her but Stephen ordered them to stay back, "What is this about Maria?"

When the soldiers heard her voice a few of them smiled glad to know she was back among them.

"Please let me go I was only doing as told."

Maria pulled her hair tighter and swung her against a wall, "You were doing as you were paid to do you mean. You diseased old hag you would have handed over your own kin for that bag of coins."

She heard Stephen storming down the alley toward him but she didn't care, she forced the old woman to move further back until they were both standing the shell of a broken building. She stumbled as she tried to find her balance and Maria shoved her harder making sure she fell. "Ceana had done nothing wrong she had a life and a family and you helped that demon to take it from her."

She stood again using the wall to support her, "I meant no harm me I only do as has to only to survive."

She moved closer to her but stopped when she heard the sound of running water looking down she saw a puddle forming at the twisted old bitch's feet. She grinned, a cold malignant smile which made the old woman cringe back further into the wall.

"You pissed yourself! Not only are you the sorriest excuse for a human being I have ever seen you are a wretched low life coward."

"Maria that is quite enough!"

"Keep out of this Stephen you know not what misery this crone wrought upon a good woman."

She tried her luck with the young man, "Oh please help me good sir I meant no harm truly I didn't. What is the likes of me to do when a knight commands us to act but obey?"

"Maria let her go and we will discuss this."

Her fingers wrapped around her throat and her face moved so close the woman's she could feel the heat of her breath on her skin, "I will not kill you although my hand itches to end your pitiful life and it would be no less than you deserve but you are beneath me." She turned her head to Stephen, "Order her to leave the city this very day do that and I'll spare her, do it not and she dies here."

He moved toward them hands held in front of him placating her, "Maria I..."

"Ceana gave me shelter from Gerhard and she told him where I was. The woman had her throat cut in the street Stephen for a simple act of kindness, this unwholesome creature gave us up for a miserable sum of silver."

"Take your family and anything you own and be out of this city within the day. If any of my men see you here again you will spend some time in the stocks."

Maria released her with shove "I hope you die a slow painful death woman."

She scrambled away over the debris not looking back. Stephen turned to Maria and snarled, "Is there no end to your misdeeds Maria? This woman did the right thing perhaps it was for the wrong reasons and yes it had an unpleasant outcome but she was obeying the orders of a man who leads a section of this city and I find myself having to banish her to appease you."

Maria looked him dead in the eye and replied, "And yet you complied and in my view that makes you the bigger sinner now get out of my way I want to put this foggy city behind me with no further delay."

She walked past him her head held high and made her way to Ceana's old house one which now belonged to her son. "The boy who is holding my belongings will thank you for the small measure of justice you have bestowed upon one of those responsible for his mother's death."

He walked behind her his lips drawn in a tight angry line. He too was eager to put Acre behind him; there were things this woman needed to hear and the less people who were around to witness that confrontation the better.

* * *

Another one! Okay I can't sleep but instead of bombarding you with updates I'm going to stop writing and start reading some of the stories written by the people who have taken the time to read mine :) I can't believe it's taken me so long to return the read and review favour but I'm on it now.

I take it by now we all know who the main bad guy is?


	24. Finding Their Way

The assassin came out from the thick bushes by the side of the dusty road tugging at his robes which had become snared on some thorns he cursed as the material split and tore. His mood hadn't been good when he dismounted and entered the shrubs, it seemed to match the discomfort in his lower stomach; bad and declining rapidly. He must have eaten something that had gone bad because he had to stop every so often to find a private place to relieve his aching guts. He slung a leg over his mount and kicked at her ribs "Yalla."

The horse obeyed oblivious to her rider's pain but not his mood she tugged her head against the reigns to show her disapproval of his rough handling, it would not be the first time this spirited mare had found the need to throw a careless handler and the assassin patted her neck to show he understood her admonishment. Then something on the horizon caught his eye, two riders were approaching but they were too far off for him to guess their speed. He moved the horse to the right, closer to cover and continued at a canter watching the oncoming riders for the first sign of a need to hide.

* * *

Maria glanced across at her companion for about the hundredth time; he hadn't spoken a civil word since their encounter with the beggar in Acre and it was beginning to get on her nerves. "We should stop at the next water hole for the horses."

When he nodded his longer than usual hair flopped down covering his eyes, he brushed it away impatiently and resumed his vigil of the road ahead.

"I could cut that for you if you want."

His head slowly turned towards her, his green eyes flashing out a warning of his temper bubbling away beneath them but he never replied.

She smiled and licked her lips, "If you have something to say I think it best if you get it off your chest now, holding things inside will only cause indigestion."

"Must you always push things Maria; is there never a time when you will let sleeping dogs lie?"

"As a rule no I prefer to have things said and done."

"At the next watering hole we will talk and have our _parler_."

"My horse is suffering from this infernal heat so we'll stop now and pitch a shelter for the night but I warn you if I don't like your words I'm as likely to put my blade to your throat as your hair." Kicking at the horses sides she called "Hie!" and rode on ahead to reach a clearing ahead and dismount before he could have any real chance to object to her suggestion.

Stephen followed her at with no change in his speed or his disposition.

Their exit from Acre hadn't gone unnoticed, the old beggar had followed them to the city gates with an ease any assassin would envy. But for the poor or downtrodden in a city full of woe it is far easier to go unnoticed and Gaynor was even more downtrodden than most; she never needed shadows all she needed was to keep out of sight of that hellish woman and her knight. If they left the city with all the gear they were carrying it would mean they would gone for some time, time enough for her to move to another part of the city and fight for a new corner.

She could never return to her husband and tell him she had been banished from the city; the wastelands on the other side of those walls were no place for any soul not born with the backbone to work long hard hours and her husband had been born with a taste for ale and not much else. When she saw the noble bitch throw her leg over an ugly mount she grinned and whispered a curse, "I'll pray for you dear, a prayer that your horse falls and dies and you find neither food to fill your empty stomach nor water to dampen your parched throat."

She moved back to the poor district to seek out a suitable target for her to bully out of their space; someone she could set her husband the task of forcing along if they would not go willingly. It was only a matter of minutes before she saw just such a soul. A young girl with long mousy hair and no shoes on her feet, Gaynor smiled as she watched her trying to muster the courage to beg from the passers by, "You're heart be not in this dear I'll spare you the pain of selling your pride for coin." The girl was clearly alone but young and like as not strong; no reason to risk an injury she would have her husband take care of this little filly, like as not he would find some sport in the task.

* * *

Altair watched Jabal mix another "more potent" batch of herbs for the dog whimpering in the corner. The young novice had stayed by her side since they had arrived and the new Master was beginning to worry he had formed too much of an attachment to a thing with a weak hold on life. "Tahir I'd have a word with you when you are finished your ministrations."

The boy looked up from the dog and nodded, "Right away Mentor."

Malik glanced from the boy to Altair sure he knew what was coming interested he waited to see how the sentimental youth would react.

"Master Altair, how may I serve you?"

He pulled a parchment from a pile of papers on the desk, "Take this to Mahmoud at the safe house. He may well require you to wait for him to compose a response."

Without hesitation the boy reached for the parchment, "At once Mentor."

Behind them Malik allowed himself a small smile, yes he was attached but not so much he would neglect his duty to attend to the animal. "Don't worry about Kaderi we will keep an eye on her Tahir."

The boy bowed before glancing at the small dog shivering in the corner, "I thank you for your assistance Dai."

When he left Malik approached Altair and whispered, "You tested him."

Altair nodded, "Everything in life is a test Malik when we stop testing ourselves we cease to grow."

"Do you believe his softer nature weakens him?"

The Grandmaster paused momentarily, "No... did you hear him say how the dog although already sick fought to keep the soldiers from him? I believe having an emotional reason to protect something would make us fight harder so long as that emotion doesn't blind us to our responsibilities."

Malik thought of Kadar and how hard he fought in the Temple to save his brother but how in the end he had to accept the fact he was gone and continue with his mission to retrieve the artefact. "Our former mentor taught us love would weaken us and I never questioned that until I learned from bitter experience how wrong he was."

* * *

Tahir had been in the safe house for hours, Mahmoud had taken his sweet time in composing a reply to the Master and while Tahir understood he had to stop to admonish some unruly novice or relieve himself did he honestly have to stop to crack his knuckles after every word? He looked at the sun just as it disappeared behind a cloud and knew it was already late in the afternoon, no matter what condition Kaderi was in they would not be leaving for Masyaf today.

And now this latest interruption but to be fair Tahir had to admit this at least was worthwhile. One of the younger novices on his first trip from Masyaf was finding it all a little too exciting, he had been over zealous while sharpening his short blade and had all but severed the forefinger on his left hand. Tahir held his arm while Mahmoud tried to turn his chunky fingers into instruments of healing. The boy was doing his best not to cry but Tahir could see the small pools of liquid forming in his eyes.

"Pity it wasn't the ring finger it might have spared you some pain further down the line." The boy smiled sadly and tried to laugh. Tahir wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held his shaking arm tighter. "Mahmoud has done this many times don't worry Tazim he will have you fixed in no time."

Mahmoud gave Tahir a look which told him he was very wrong, "What we need here is some more light Tahir; let us take the boy into the back room next to the window." He gestured to another boy to move Tazim inside and pulled Tahir's robes to keep him beside him. "The finger is lost but the question is how do we finish the job without causing too much discomfort to the boy?"

To be shy a finger on the left hand all but assured him a future as a scholar if he was bright enough or as a lowly informer if he wasn't, unless the Master would be willing to accept this finger as a sign of his devotion to the order that was and really what did it matter which finger they had so long as you were willing to give it?

"We can only give him some of the tea that makes you light headed I can think of nothing that would dull the pain of what _you _are about to do."

They boiled up the tea and finally persuaded the boy that the foul tasting brew would benefit him so he drunk it all down in one big gulp but his face twisted comically when he brought the goblet from his mouth, "Ugh!"

Tahir chuckled he remembered when he had to have most of his left calf sewn back together and the healers had forced him to drink the same herbs, ugh was an understatement. He chatted with the boy until he saw his eyes become heavy then he pushed him back onto the rug beneath him. "Mahmoud he is ready."

The assassin checked the blade he had placed into the flame of the fire; it was red hot. He took the boys hand in his and with all the skill his years of handling knives had given him he had the boy's finger off in a heartbeat, the bright orange blade then pressed onto the wound to halt the flow of blood. His body lurched and he screamed before he thankfully passed out completely.

Mahmoud looked at Tahir's ashen face and patted his shoulder, "The worst is over he will be fine. I'll finish up the letter and let you be on your way."

Tahir sat with the boy a moment longer still with his arm under his head. "I'll come back to see you tonight little novice but you are a brave soul you handled this with courage."

* * *

Stephen found some suitable pieces of wood and returned to Maria who had already lit a fire, "We'll eat what we have tonight but tomorrow we should hunt to preserve our stock for the desert crossing."

"Fine, you cook while I get the shelter up." He thrust one of the pieces of wood into the dry cracked earth and felt a jolt of pain shoot up his arm as it hit something hard. Clutching his shoulder he uncharacteristically started yelling curses at the inanimate object. "Bastard fucking earth this whole country is nothing but dead soil and stone."

Maria tried unsuccessfully to hold back her laugh but watching this big brave knight dancing around in pain was just too comical. He glared at her and kicked some of the aforementioned soil in her face. "It's not fucking funny. For months now I've done nothing but move from one sorry place to another never bedding twice in the same place and I'm tired of it while we're on the subject I'm tired of you as well."

Having taken to her feet as soon as the dust covered her she was already in position to grab his robes and pull him to her. "Oh you're tired of me? You're the one who has been sulking all day and now this..." She swept her free arm around her, "Childish tantrum and you say you are tired of me."

He grabbed her scruff just as she held his own but he unlike her had the strength to make this count, he pulled her off her feet and brought her face to his. "You are weary, you have had enough. You want to know who is doing what. When the fuck did you become this person you are now because let me tell you she is a self centred, whinging bitch and I hate her!"

Her nostrils flared and as though absolutely oblivious to the fact she was in mid-air she kicked him as hard as she could. "I hate you, you pompous self righteous windbag. You walk around with your nose in the air thinking it makes you look grand but all that does is stops you from seeing the shit you are wading through."

He dropped her but she kept her feet. "I thought you killed in Robert's stead but no you showed up days later, worse for wear but alive and Maria my heart was overjoyed. Then instead of taking the safe passage home you decide to hang around to resurrect a career that is gone but only you can't see that and what happens you are killed or kidnapped."

She backed away from him but it wasn't the growing fury she saw in his eyes that scared her it was the words he had not yet spoken. "Bodies began to wash up and I swear my heart sank with each one sure it would be you. Then I searched, I searched places you would not let a dog live in and walked among people who would have sold me their children for a piece of gold but no sign of you Maria." He moved towards her not letting her have the distance she desired. "Miracles happen and again you appear but I had neglected my duties and been warned that any further deviations would result in expulsion so I had to leave but you were safe you were home and upon my return I intended to take steps to ensure that is how you remained."

"And that is how you found me safe and well Stephen."

"I found you Maria having been assaulted by a fellow crusader, still talking about plots and magic and worst of all in league with the assassin who caused all of our problems." She grunted some meaningless reply but he wasn't done talking. "Better yet you suspect me but do you avoid me? No that would be the sensible safe thing to do. You undertake a journey with me sure that the destination will prove my guilt or innocence. Now tell me Maria why are you so bent on dying? Because if I am the leader of this plot that is how this journey will end."

She sniffed and moved to the material they would use as their shelter. "I believe you innocent Stephen surely that is to my credit. The assassin would have you on the other end of his blade if I hadn't taken you from his reach."

"I DO NOT FEAR THE ASSASSIN MARIA!" Closing his eyes she watched him attempt to regain control of his frayed temper. "I want to meet him, he has taken much of what I loved from this world and he and I will have our moment never doubt that Maria."

"I know you don't fear him." She lifted her chin and met his eye, "_I _fear the outcome Stephen. Innocent or guilty had you and the assassin met I know it would have ended in death for one or the other and I can't face that. I'd be with you now and risk my own death to have the chance to confront you if you are guilty and protect you if you are innocent for who else in the world do I have to care for?"

He sighed heavily as he dropped to the ground and sat before the fire. "Maria what is to become of you?"

Sensing his anger had passed she sat beside him and grinned, "I don't know but finding out will certainly be an adventure."

He gazed sadly at her as his hand stroked the dust he had kicked at her from her face, "I cannot bear to think of you being hurt Maria I love you."

She flinched inwardly as he spoke but years of being around men meant she was practiced in handling this sort of behaviour. "I love you too Stephen, as a brother and as a friend there are none on God's earth I value more."

He pulled her into his shoulder and held her there for a moment. "Go get yourself cleaned up my penance for my outburst shall be to cook and build the shelter."

She moved away from him and sneezed then rubbed her nose and sniffed in a most unladylike manner. As she walked toward the stream he called after her. "Come to think of it Maria what other life could you have lived? Genteel society would be appalled by your habits."

She screwed up her face and stuck her finger up at him. "See if you can't find a nice genteel place to put this."

She heard him chuckle as she continued to the water, her eyes now watering but she wasn't crying it was the dust...

The assassin had sat behind a rock watching this entire scene play out with growing alarm. If this is how English women behaved no wonder their men sought battles in far off lands. He dropped to one knee and flicked his wrist blade out and in, he would wait until the knight was fully involved in his tasks then he would strike.

* * *

Malik looked out of the small window into the darkening street feeling his concern grow, the boy had been gone far longer than he needed to be. He looked at the dog whimpering in the corner awaiting his return and decided if he wasn't back soon he would look for him.

Tahir tucked Mahmoud's reply into this waistband and made his way back to the bureau. The sun was going down and the streets were already beginning to empty as the people went home to prepare for their Sabbath. These past few days had shown Tahir much about himself, he was soft hearted and weak and probably not cut out to be an assassin but how did he go about telling Malik it was time to accept what the teachers at Masyaf had long been saying about him?

He heard voices from deep inside an alley as he walked past but decided to ignore them, stupid European's probably drunk and fighting but when he heard what sounded like a part of a woman's scream before it was muffled he stopped and moved back to the entrance. Whoever they were they were deep inside probably sheltering in one of the many broken buildings. He checked his dagger in his waistband and moved down to the source of the sound.

The man dragged the girl into the alley holding her mouth shut with his hand as his wife walked around the corner to keep a look out for passing soldiers. She was probably no more than 16 and would have been better served finding herself a husband to feed her than trying to survive among the brutal beggars of Acre, he was doing her a favour or so he told himself. He stuck his knife back into his tunic; he wouldn't need more than his own two hands to deal with this slip of a girl.

"Hush now little 'un you've been unlucky is all. My wife finds herself in need of a new patch to work and you happen to have the place she wants." He pushed her against the wall and held her in place with his ale swollen gut. "If you'll be quiet and do like you're told there'll be no need for any violence."

The girl nodded her head frantically staring at him with wide eyes already wet with tears, she tried to verbally agree but his hand was too tight against her face.

"Good girl but just to be sure you really have got the message I'm going to give you a little something to take with you and if you try to go to the soldiers and cry rape I'll tell 'em you was no' but a little whore who sold me what I took for a piece of bread. Do we have an understanding?"

Her face creased with abject misery at the realisation he was going to take what he mother had always told her to protect zealously for her husband, then she saw the boy in the grey hood move from behind a wall and her heart stopped beating in her chest.

"Let her go."

The man spun around with surprising speed for one so large and pulled his dagger from his clothes, but when he came face to face with a boy not yet reached full manhood he relaxed."And who are you that you think you can make me?"

Tahir had his blade already drawn it was tucked along his arm; he wasted no time bandying words with this lowlife. With one swift swipe of his arm across his blubbery neck he drew a thin line of blood that became a swift flow as the man dropped to his knees clutching at his throat.

A shrill voice called down the alley, "Harry move it along we don't have all night."

Tahir held his fingers to his lips to keep the girl quiet and pulled the husband further into the derelict frame of the building. He heard he approach and he stood ready certain that he wouldn't shed her blood but if she had been willing to stand by and let a man do this then she certainly deserved a good scare.

She passed without noticing him but she saw the blood she pounced for the girl, "What did you do you evil little slag? Where is my husband?"

The novice made a snap decision; he moved from the shadows and put his blade in front of her face hoping she would be scared off. "Your husband was a vile and sinful man you should go to your priest and confess your part in this wrong doing; beg forgiveness from your God."

The girl moved from the wall and ducked to the ground but she was blocked from his view by the woman between them. Then he saw her raise a boulder above her head and bring it crashing down onto the woman's skull. She fell instantly and lay on the ground shaking violently for several seconds before her body stilled.

He looked to the girl who was shaking so much he felt sure she would collapse, "She would never have let me alone after this. She would have rounded up her friends and had me killed I had to finish her off, you do see that don't you?"

He nodded and moved toward her but she ran further into the broken houses. He stayed put for a time unsure how to react until her heard her cries. Stepping over the fallen stones and wood he made his way to the sobbing girl finding her huddled up in the corner of back room. "You should not punish yourself miss they were bad people and would have done you a great deal of harm."

She sat still for a moment as her sobs began to taper off and Tahir shifted, chewing his lip remembering how easily he had held Tazim but not having the first idea how to offer the same comfort to a woman. When she was almost silent he stepped to her and patted her head, "It will be okay."

She looked up at him and smiled, was it the same girl as before the one from the soldiers? It could be but they all looked so similar it was hard to tell.

She stood and held out her hand which he took, "This is the second time you have come to my rescue what is your name?"

He blushed as he felt her fingers brush the palm of his hand, again feeling the heat he had before when she kissed his cheek. "Tahir, my name is Tahir."

She smiled and where it not for the tear stained cheeks you would be hard pushed to tell what horror she had just been feeling. "Well Tahir after this I think I owe you more than a kiss."

She pulled him closer to her and spun him so he was against the wall. "I want to give you in love what that dirty man would have taken in lust."

He opened his mouth to speak but her lips came against his mouth, so soft and sweet he forgot his desire to speak entirely. "Don't be shy Tahir I'll never tell."

Despite his mind fumbling for the right thing to do his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her lower body into contact with his own. The action stoked the heat in his groin, it flared inside him burning away and doubts or fears he felt. He moved his head to have a better angle to kiss her before again shifting their positions so that she was the one against the wall. Everything seemed to tingle as they slowly began to remove each other's clothes and for the first time in his adult life he seemed to manage an important rite of passage without stumbling about like a shy fool.

* * *

Malik looked through the latticed roof and saw it was now fully dark, he went to move back inside to send someone looking for him when he heard footsteps on the ladder outside the Tahir dropped into the bureau wearing an enigmatic grin and a dazed expression. "You were gone for a long time."

Tahir bowed and pulled the letter from his hastily replaced sash, "Yes Dai I'm sorry for the delay there was an accident and Tazim lost a finger Mahmoud has written it all down for you and the Master."

Malik reached out and took the letter from the novice still curious as to why he was wearing such a stupid expression but he shrugged and moved inside to pass on the message.

Tahir watched him leave and stood in the outer room for a few seconds to gather his thoughts. 'I was indeed gone for a long time I left a boy and came back a man.' He smiled as he made his way into the bureau and called out a greeting to his newest friend who offered a few feeble thumps of her tail to signal her delight at his return.

* * *

Stephen knelt in front of the fire and checked the pot to make sure the vegetables were not falling apart; Maria had been gone a lot longer than he expected. 'Bloody women even when they wear men's clothes it still takes them forever to get ready.' He heard a twig snap behind him and spun round in time to see a devil in white robes directly behind him with his blade aimed for his neck.

* * *

DAW 3


	25. The Lines are Clearly Drawn

Maria sauntered up from the stream feeling far more positive about life than she had in a long time. Twilight was submitting to darkness and the waning moon was rising above the trees behind her, lighting her path through the wilderness they had made their temporary home for the night. The food she could smell cooking had her quickening her pace but by the time she made it past the shrubs she was running towards definite sounds of a fight.

She saw Stephen swing his huge sword aiming it at... her heart stopped beating, it was Altaïr. She screamed as she watched his long sword tear into the assassin's leg and ran toward them drawing her own sword from the belt she was carrying in her hand. The assassin fell almost landing in the fire and in that split second enough of his face was lit up for her to see it wasn't Altaïr but her screams distracted Stephen who turned his head to her before looking back at his opponent in time to see the pot of boiling water the instant before it hit his face.

He dropped his sword as his hands clutched at his face and Maria watched in horror as the killer scrambled to his feet and thrust his left arm at her friend's neck.

"No he was to be safe; he gave me his word this would not happen!" She closed the distance between them but the assassin had already climbed onto Stephen's horse and was riding off into the darkness.

"I will kill him for this betrayal; I will not rest until he lies dead at my feet!" Her shouts degenerated to nothing more than agonised howls but he soon vanished into the rapidly decreasing light never once looking back. She turned to her friend on the ground behind her and heard his raspy breathes as he tried to speak.

"Stephen, don't move we can fix this." She knelt beside him her hand desperately trying to stem the crimson stream from his neck. The wound was closer to his shoulder and although deep and messy it didn't seem to have hit a vein, pressing her hand over it she felt the heat from his scolding chainmail.

His eyes struggled to focus on her face but he had no real control over his body any more, they rolled around in his head as his hand fluttered in the air above his chest. Maria caught it and brought it to her face. "I'm here Stephen I'm right here. We have to get this off its sticking to you."

Tugging desperately at his robes she realised her panic was not helping either of them. Forcing herself to pause and take a deep breath she resumed her task of removing the armour which would probably take most of his skin with it.

* * *

Tahir knocked on the door and waited for a reply but as before when he had been here with Maria the knock had to be repeated before the sleeping bear inside could be roused from his slumber.

Uilleam opened the door, eyes still half shut and there was no recognition of the face to clear the fog, "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. My name is Tahir I was here with Maria the day we found you drunk and I believe you have something I have a great need of."

Uilleam wiped the sleep from his eyes and saw the robes of the men who had sheltered him, "Come in then and tell me what I can do."

He stayed with the English boy for a short time before making his way deeper into the poor district and the real reason he had snuck from the safety of the bureau. She had asked him to call on her before he left the city and he knew there would be no time to visit with her tomorrow; this would be his last chance to see her.

He found himself knocking on another door but this one was a broken poor looking thing. There were so many splits in the wood that it would be useless for fending off a light breeze let alone a hard winter wind. He swallowed when he heard her footfalls approach the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" he heard her small voice tentatively enquire. He was tempted to ask what did it matter that door wouldn't keep out anyone she didn't want to see but instead he cleared his throat gave his name.

He saw the door open slowly then her smiling face appeared from the other side, "I thought it might be soldiers after me for murder."

He put his fingers over her mouth and looked around the dark dead end that was her street; it was late but never late enough for careless words "Shh we cannot tell who can hear you."

Stepping aside she bid him enter and moving past her he got a first hand view of the life this pretty girl led. There was a small pile of hay in the corner and a few odd pieces of pottery piled on a stool. No fire lit her hearth and if there was food here he couldn't see where she kept it; the room was bare and chilled even on this mild spring night. The window was boarded up with the same careless work the craftsman had applied to the door but even in the gloom he could see the floor was swept clean, the house was like the girl... as poor as can be but still there was an attempt to make the best of what was there.

He turned to the girl and found her looking at her feet and when he moved toward her she stepped away, "My mother died with the black lung and my father was broken. He stopped working and took to going to the alehouse selling of what we had to pay his taxes but in the end we had nothing left to sell and he left. I'm a sorry excuse for a beggar so what you see is what I have."

His evident disapproval of her home had shamed her but nowhere near as much as his actions had shamed him, he moved to her and took her hands in his. "I'm not only here to see you again Gwen I'm here to help. It would be foolish of me to save your life and then leave you to whatever fate serves in the hard streets of Acre."

"What do you have in mind?"

He realised he was chewing his gum and forced himself to stop, "I'm not sure I had intended on leaving you a bag of coins but that will only last you so long."

She flinched when he mentioned money, "I'm not looking for payment for today Tahir what we did was nice and I'll not cheapen it and behave as a whore. I know my behaviour was brazen but had you not showed up... I just wanted comfort and it was special I have no regrets that you were my first."

Aching he watched her try to justify what she saw a sin but what he saw as the most beautiful experience of his life. "You were my first too and neither us need feel regret other than the regret of having to leave you in so uncertain a circumstance."

She moved to the stool and placed the dishes on the floor, "Come sit by me and tell me about yourself." Sitting on the floor she intended him to have the only seat in the room but he took her hand and lifted her up leading them both to the straw where they sat side by side against the wall.

"There is not much to tell I was orphaned in an attack by bandits and rescued by a man who took me to a fortress where I have lived and studied to this day."

"I've never seen a monk good for much more than preaching. You used that blade like a soldier Tahir."

He never considered covering his history with a lie omission seemed to be kinder, "Weapons training was part of my schooling." Tugging a small cloth bundle from his tunic he grinned, "Will you eat with me? I missed my meal in order that we could share this."

His heart seemed to flip in his chest when she smiled shyly in response and the young man marvelled at how he felt none of his usual awkwardness with her they sat together eating the food he had procured from Uilleam and talking about things that had no real importance to any but them.

* * *

The assassin moved toward the gate of Acre knowing dawn would soon arrive and make his entry far more difficult. He had stopped at a small stream and bound his wound removing as much of the blood as he could from his trousers. The men at the gate were leaning against the wall, coming to the end of a long quiet night and longing for their replacements to arrive and relieve them of this task but the assassin was as cautious as ever. Bowing his head he clasped his hands before his chest and gritted his teeth against the pain burning in his thigh. Limping would draw attention and he forced himself to take the slow agonising steps with no visible sign of discomfort.

Finally reaching a building which offered him some cover from their eyes he leaned back on the wall and wiped the sweat from his face, taking a few moments to steady his heartbeat before moving off in the direction of the bureau and the safety it would bring.

Tahir lay naked with the girl cursing the passing of the hours that had brought his departure near. She had her head against his chest with her fingers curling around the robes he had used to cover them. He had been taught to question even the most trivial of ideas and the past few moments had been spend doing just that. The idea of her being the enemy never crossed his mind, she was a woman and her being Christian meant nothing to him men were permitted to marry a woman from another religion, he had even heard rumours that Altaïr's own mother had been an Arabic Christian.

The only obstacle he could see to them being together was his age and low rank, only older assassins were permitted to marry. He lowered his gaze to her face and knew that leaving her here alone would do more damage to his soul than he was willing to suffer. "Gwen what are we to do?" But there was no reply to his whispered question she was asleep. He smiled knowing he would soon have to rouse her but for now it was nice to lie here and feel her soft body next to his.

The assassin climbed the ladders letting his injured leg hang in the air, he used his arms to drag himself up but it was exhausting and he knew achieving the top of the ladder would only lead him to another more difficult obstacle, getting inside from the roof. Breathless and sweating profusely he stood on the roof more than a little surprised to find it open but the novice lying on the scattered cushions below had probably forgotten to close it.

The boy opened his eyes and saw a figure drop onto the floor a few feet away from him, the agony that landing had caused him was evident even to this boy. He had only hours before lost a finger and was no stranger to pain and so he felt comfortable addressing a man he would normally lower his eyes as he passed, "Safety and peace brother Abbas are you injured?"

The assassin scowled and rubbed his aching leg but seeing the boy's bandaged hand softened his countenance, "Yes novice my leg is bleeding badly and what of your hand?"

The boy was immediately flattered by this unexpected attention and holding up his still throbbing left hand he smiled, "Sharpening my blade."

Abbas grinned, "At least you can assume that your task was successful your blade certainly must have been sharp!"

Abbas smiled at the pride so evident on the boys face and his next words only confirmed that. "The Master brought me here to sleep so I could be nearer to Jabal and proper medical care and assist Tahir with another patient."

The assassin looked around but saw no other patients until the boy pulled back the cover from his upper body revealing a small black dog tucked in beside his body. "Her name is Kaderi and she was hurt and got sick from the wound. Tahir and I are seeing to her recovery."

Abbas needed no explanation of the name; Tahir had named the mutt after Kadar. Yet another victim of their new Master's careless way with things, words and deeds... "She is a lucky dog but you mind not to let her pee in here I won't sleep with that awful smell invading my nostrils."

Speaking of the new master his voice cut into Abbas' lighter mood. "What is going on out here?" He stood in the doorway fixing his armour in place and looking at Abbas with more than a little distrust.

"I'm here with a message from Jerusalem but on the road to Acre I encountered a little Templar trouble."

Altaïr moved closer to inspect the wound Abbas was showing him through a tear in his trousers. "Jabal is not here yet but come inside and Malik and I will help you tend to your injury."

Abbas took the hand offered to help him to his feet and limped into the main room behind the new Master cursing his luck that he was forced to accept his help. Malik came out of the back room not yet wearing his outer robes and Abbas had to stifle a grin at the look on his face when he saw him. Another who felt Abbas' mistrust of their new leader was unwarranted, but there were more like him at Masyaf only none so brave as to speak out.

"What happened to you?"

"A Templar Knight on the road I had thought him distracted when I struck but he proved to have better reflexes than most of his ilk."

Malik dropped to one knee and lifted one side of the torn fabric, "It looks like he got a good swing at you, what of him?"

Altaïr shuddered when Abbas chuckled; it was a cold joyless sound. "I left him boiled and bleeding with his wife screaming curses after me."

Malik's eyebrows lifted, "The knights do not bring their wives here Abbas it would impact negatively on their vows of celibacy. Perhaps you disturbed him escorting pilgrims."

Abbas puckered his lips and grimaced when Altaïr applied a cloth to his wound, "No, she was even wearing their demonic red cross on her tunic, I'm almost certain she was his personal companion." The pressure of the cloth increased greatly as he spoke, "Have a care I need that leg." hissing the last words.

Altaïr drew the cloth away and let it drop into the bowl of water. "What did she look like Abbas?"

Abbas tutted and rolled his eyes, "What do they all look like? It was near dark but from what I can remember she had dark hair and wore grey clothes as I said with the Templar cross on her tunic but best of all she had her own sword which the impudent bitch actually drew to engage me."

Altaïr's face showed none of his inner turmoil as he rose to feet and moved to the desk from behind him he heard his second in command ask if he thought it was Maria. "Yes it was her how many other women dress as she does and carry a damn sword!"

He was tempted to add that fate being a cruel master virtually assured that it was her but he bit down on those words; those were his own personal thoughts to be examined in private.

"Who is Maria and why does it seem to trouble you both that she was involved?"

Ignoring his questions he offered one of his own. "You said she drew on you did you injure her?"

Abbas held his leg and watched the Mentor's jaw flex as he asked the question, "No I was bleeding heavily and hurting I left her screaming that she would see someone dead at her feet for this betrayal."

Malik emitted a bitter sounding laugh as he brought Malik up to date. "Maria helped us prevent a full out assault of Masyaf or at least helped us to delay it. And her likely targets for this perceived betrayal are all standing in this room."

Gritting his teeth as he took up the cloth and began to clean his own wound Abbas scowled. "Makes me regret not killing her where she stood."

He saw the look the Mentor and Grand Dai exchanged, "What are we no longer enemies with the Templars? Should we stop attacking them on sight?"

"No you did the right thing the Templars remain our enemy Abbas."

"Then Master perhaps you could stop judging me and help me with my leg."

Rubbing his temple he moved toward Abbas then stopped. "I'm going to find her Malik."

"Altaïr you cannot continue to ignore your duty to our order. Maria will make her journey as she planned to... without you."

All three men reacted at the same time to the voice in the doorway. "But she makes it thinking the men she risked all to help her have turned on her where will that knowledge send her but to her former brothers? Let me go after her Mentor."

"You, how do you propose to track her boy, you can't find the path to the dining hall without a map!"

Normally Abbas even being in the room would guarantee Tahir's silence but he thought of all Maria had done for them and swallowed his stuttering reply down pausing long enough to sound more assured he replied. "The road to Homs is sign posted Abbas one needs little more than the ability to read."

"Why you insolent little bastard! I'll teach you how to properly address your betters." Dragging himself to his feet Abbas was stopped by Malik's hand on his shoulder.

"Stay your anger Abbas the boy's loyalty is understandable. There is a truce in the hostilities between Crusader and Saracen. Our enemies now come in all manner of guises we may need to develop a new way of determining friend from foe and Maria is a friend no matter what mark is on her tunic, or at least she was..."

Malik moved toward the boy, "She is likely to attack you on sight you know that don't you?" When Altaïr attempted to interject Malik held up his hand. "Consider his offer Altaïr if he is successful he can accompany her to Homs and escort her to us at Masyaf when it is over."

"I still think I should be the one to explain that Abbas was not carrying out any orders issued after her departure."

Malik threw his arm in the air and sighed. "Brother she doesn't want you with her. She left you behind in order to learn what she could on her own terms."

"We leave for Masyaf within the hour. You travel with Tazim and the dog. Tahir you leave as soon as you are ready."

Unsure where he was leaving to go he stood a moment then braved the question, "What is my destination Master?"

Altaïr showed as much emotion as he had ever seen and even then it was only a slight scowl, "Find her Tahir make her understand that this was random but approach her with caution the woman wields a blade better than many of the men you train with."

* * *

Maria lay down after hours of tending to his wounds in the insufficient light provided by the fire she was finally finished. Most of the flesh on the upper left of his body, neck and face was gone and what remained was a blistering mess of raw peeling skin. She had left him alone to soak his clothes in the stream and when she returned to apply the soothing fabric to his skin he was shaking uncontrollably. Over the years she had seen enough men go into shock to know exactly what it was and that there was nothing she could really do to help him. The hellish choice of soothing his burns or keeping him warm had taken her far longer than it should have but she was desperate not to make a mistake that would cost him his life. Tossing her own blanket over him as well as anything else she could find that was dry and might offer warmth she had lain beside him and thought of the assassin.

The man lying beside her coughed but it lasted only seconds, closing her eyes she tried to rest a while knowing she would have to move soon and find help for Stephen or he would die. The injury to his neck while not immediately life threatening continued to seep blood, it needed stitches and everything needed proper cleaning to prevent infection. Her lip curled as she thought of her own stupidity at allowing herself to be used once again by a man playing upon her need for acceptance.

Innocent or guilty Stephen didn't deserve this fate and no matter the outcome she would make damn sure that blood would be spilled either her own or the assassins would serve the purposes of justice since they were both equally to blame for his condition.

* * *

Tahir stood outside the bureau listening to Altaïr and Malik going over the plans, he was aware the men didn't have the greatest of confidence in his ability it was his friendship with Maria that had earned him this task but really why did they feel the need to repeat the instructions they had already issued inside? When finally they had nothing left to repeat he departed but not until he was around the corner and out of his line of sight did Tahir stop feeling the Master's eyes upon him.

Mounting a horse he stopped and looked above him, the sun was beginning to climb and when he was away from the ocean and the clouds it would be hot. The men leaving for Masyaf would not be far behind him and the road to Masyaf and Homs were the same for the majority of the journey, he decided to set out fast and put as much distance between him and them as possible, kicking his horse into a canter and leaving a cloud of dust behind them horse and rider began the search.

* * *

Chapter 25 already and the end is at last in sight :)


	26. The Burdens of Brotherhood

Altaïr rode beside Malik for an hour or so, the men were talking while the injured boy sat in the back with the injured dog. "If Stephen is dead and he was the leader they will replace him quickly and go on as before, it would have been far more beneficial to question him."

Malik wrapped the reins tighter around his wrist and nodded, "I doubt it would have ended well for Maria had she been with him when his part was revealed."

"We discussed that before she left and she felt she could trust him and would accept no interference from me. She is an independent woman who doesn't want protection."

Surprised he had been aware of the situation Malik ventured a guess as to his friend's apparent willingness to accept her terms. "You were going to send someone after her not to investigate but to protect her."

His reply while inconclusive still confirmed Malik's suspicions. "She doesn't want protection from me but we never discussed someone else keeping a close eye on her." He looked ahead for a time lowering his head to avoid a low hanging branch, then confessed the real reason he had been willing to let Maria travel without him. "I dispatched a bird to Masyaf instructing Rauf to wait for her on the road to Homs and follow her to learn what he could but protection was also mentioned."

Malik clicked his tongue and smirked, "Rauf was an inspired choice as deadly as he is with a bow and arrow he could have dispatched Stephen easily from a distance had he needed to. Who do you think will find her first?"

Altaïr thought of Tahir and his willingness to help and of Rauf, the assassin so skilled in a wide array of weaponry he was the man chosen to teach the novices the art. "I think Tahir will surprise us all and Maria has a soft spot for the boy she will let him speak. Besides Rauf will be waiting for her at Talkalakh that gives Tahir a three day head start."

* * *

Tahir was indeed making excellent progress his determination not to have the Master catch up to him and once again question his decision to trust him the task was giving him an added push. He had looked back at Acre many times until even the highest of the towers was out of sight. He hated Acre with a passion, the place reeked of despair and yet seeing it pass from his view caused him no small amount of sadness. Leaving Kaderi was one thing, he knew Tazim would care for the animal and they would be reunited at Masyaf but what of Gwen?

She had walked him to the door her hand in his, he had drawn her to his chest both unwilling to release the other they savoured the moment as only the young can. "I have to leave Gwen my absence must not be noticed."

She lifted her face from his chest wearing a smile but her eyes where shining with tears, "I know I don't want you to get into bother for my sake." She reached up and planted a kiss on his mouth, "If you ever can come back to see me please do."

The young man was beginning to question his ability to leave never mind come back, "I promise you as soon as my Teacher permits I will return for you."

Here hours later alone on the dusty road heading north from Acre he knew he would return for her with or without said permission if there was one thing life had taught it was that nothing should be valued over love, not even duty.

He smiled happily as he remembered his last encounter with Gwen... it had proved tricky wrapping his tongue around her name, it sounded quite comical in his mouth but if saying it was difficult thinking about anything other than the woman who bore that name was nigh on impossible. Luckily for him this distraction stopped him worrying about the confrontation that lay ahead. A confrontation his haste had brought him closer to than he would have expected Maria and Stephen were now only one hours hard ride in front of him but they were not moving he on the other hand kept on his hard pace, more concerned with what was behind him and seldom troubling himself to look ahead.

* * *

Maria opened her eyes and winced as the strong sun blinded her, tossing an arm over her face she growled at the sky and moved onto her side. Stephen lay beside her, he had thrown the covers off and she could see the light from the sun's glare on his chest. 'If it lights it then it warms it.' Sitting up she tried to move her body to block the damaging rays from his flesh but dropped back onto her heels when she saw his injuries in the cold light of day.

Taking a few seconds to recover from the sight of his blighted body, she drew the thinnest of the blankets over his chest. "I have to go to the watering hole I'll be back before you know it."

His pallid face gave no indication of having heard her but she hovered beside him a moment longer, "We need to move but I don't know how to do that with one horse and you weighing the same as a house put your thinking cap on my friend I need your help."

Tahir moved along the road oblivious to the hot sun, this land had always been his home and the sun was no stronger than normal but he was aware he had to stop more to let his horse drink, "Water ahead, we shall rest and take shelter for a time." As they came closer to the watering hole he noticed a small shelter, the kind favoured by the Crusaders they seemed to prefer a small place to be alone whereas the Saracens had much larger shelters which would house almost ten men. He dropped from his horse and cautiously approached the open front of the tent.

The man inside appeared to be asleep but as he got closer he saw the horrible burns to his face and neck, is this the knight Abbas had claimed to have slain? "This is not possible she wouldn't leave him here alone to die a slow death." He felt something hard hit connect with his backside thrusting him forward, landing face first in the dirt he scrambled to turn around just in time to see Maria replant her foot on the ground.

"There are many things I wouldn't do Arab but don't speak as though you know me. On your feet and face me or can your kind only fight when your opponent has their back turned?"

Wide eyed he stood shocked by the look on her face, not much of her countenance resembled the woman he had grown to know and like. "Maria we were told he was dead I expected to find you much farther along the road."

She drew her sword from its sheath and took a step toward him, "And now you are going to finish what your coward brother started?"

Shaking his head he backed away from her not entirely from fear, he had no desire to feed her lust for blood but then he had no desire to engage her at all. "Please listen to me Maria I can help him. Altaïr sent me to find you, once Abbas arrived at the bureau and told us of his encounter we knew it was you, he is most adamant I convey the coincidental nature of the assault."

"Oh another coincidence, just like the time you followed Warwick and just happened to see me? Save your breath assassin and draw your blade."

"Yes like that but you make it sound unlikely. Ours is a small world Maria we are bound to cross paths from time to time."

"Cross paths and swords Tahir if you won't defend yourself I will drop you where you stand."

She faked a lunge at him but it was her way of forcing him to take up arms, holding out his hands to her he desperately tried to make her see the truth in his words. "Maria, see sense. Abbas was acting on instinct. We have long been taught to attack a knight on sight and if you are honest would you not have done the same with any assassin you encountered?"

"Would have and will but you disguise yourself and lurk in shadows like cowardly dogs. The men whose lives you take and treat as sport have the courage to show their affiliation with pride."

Her face was twisted with fury even the veins in her neck stood in judgement of his brothers actions, "What can I tell you that I haven't already said? The Master sent me after you choosing not to come out of respect for your wishes." He pulled his sword from his sheath and his dagger from waist armour and dropped them to the ground. "I will not fight you Maria you have been kind to me and I have come here today to show you that we have no need to quarrel it was a heinous mistake but a mistake nonetheless."

"You snivelling wretch do you think your pathetic surrender will save you? Pick up the sword Tahir I will count to three then I will strike."

"Maria, please..."

"One."

"If you just think about this..."

"Two." She moved toward him raising the sword her intentions clear, the woman had murder in her heart.

"Three."

She swung the sword aiming directly for his chest, the blade stopped but not before he felt the tip of it press against his flesh. Tahir stood still never taking his eyes from her face. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes in silent grateful prayer then watched quietly as the English woman berated herself for her perceived weakness.

"He knew bloody well what he was doing, sending a boy. Any other man Tahir I would have sent his head to the mountains and his body the sea." She kicked up a mini dust storm and uttered curses that had the young man blushing, "What are you staring at do I amuse you?"

"I am far from amused Maria I am however relieved you changed your mind."

"You threw down your weapons are you soft in the head?" Marching over to him she grabbed his sword from the ground and thrust it roughly into his hands, "If you ever try that again I will kill you."

"Had I raised my sword you would have killed me." He shifted his gaze to the unconscious man, "I have some ointment in my pack which will soothe him but if we move away from the water there is a plant we can use to protect him from blood poisoning."

"The backstabbing bottom feeding bastard you call a brother is also a fucking horse thief. Moving him isn't going to be easy."

He pursed his lips and examined the shelter, "We can use this to pull him behind us."

Scowling she shoved him aside and went to retrieve the water jug she had dropped when on her return she found an assassin standing over her friend. Tossing the pot to him she grinned, "Your fault I spilled it you can go get more."

"Or you could get more while I apply the balm to his wounds and get started on making a cot we can move him in."

Biting her lip she narrowed her eyes at the impudent squirt, "I'll apply the balm, if he wakes up and finds you here rubbing his chest he might not be best pleased. Or he might be we never discussed his personal preferences but you being an assassin would probably get you off on the wrong foot."

He shuffled past her with his head down muttering protests about inappropriate comments, "Oh Tahir before you go..." He stopped walking and swung his body back to face her, never having seen him look more adolescent than he did at that moment she couldn't stifle a grin, "Thank you."

Placing a hand on his chest he bowed his head, "It is my pleasure."

* * *

The boy had finally stopped asking questions leaving Malik time enough to form a solid plan of revenge on Altaïr for having left him alone with the annoying whelp. He heard a low whine from behind and glancing over his shoulder he saw Kaderi trying to stand. "Your new master would not appreciate those wounds being opened again beast lay on your bones and rest."

She looked at the man speaking her brown eyes giving a hint of intellect lurking behind them then promptly dropped to her bottom and began licking her unmentionables. Malik scowled and faced the road ahead, "This is why we don't keep pets they have no sense of decorum?"

Tazim chuckled unsure why Malik was being so grumpy the dog was only washing herself, "What is decorum brother?"

'Well done Malik you have invited another round of questions!'

"Decorum is fitting and proper behaviour."

"She should not be washing herself in front of us?"

He sighed closing his eyes, "Dogs are low creatures Tazim they think of the world in far simpler terms than we do."

"When they greet each other they sniff their backsides." He grinned when he imagined having to sniff the backside of people, "I'm grateful we don't behave in that manner some of the other novices smell bad even from a distance especially after dinner."

Determined not to have a conversation about bodily functions Malik suggested another topic to occupy his companion. "Speaking of dinner I think it would be a good time to stop and eat, begin unpacking the food while I find somewhere to stop."

Kaderi ate more of her share than Malik expected a good sign of her continued recovery. Thankfully the whelp ate in silence and now sat staring into the small fire they had built. "This is a good place to sleep we will spend the night here and push on at first light."

"I'll get the blankets from the cart or should we sleep in the cart?"

"No the earth is a far more forgiving mattress than unyielding wood we will sleep close to the fire."

Tazim bent over to stand but stopped when his own backside produced the very sound he had been discussing earlier. Malik regarded the boy with horror, not because he had farted but because he was clearly struggling not to laugh at the sound. 'Was I ever that young?'

He pressed his lips firmly together his chest bouncing up and down for a few seconds before he lost the battle and entirely surrendered to the apparent hilarity of the situation. Stony faced the second in command of the assassins raised an eyebrow at the boy who promptly straightened his face and turned away making it a whole two steps before the laughter again won the right to be heard.

Malik grinned and turned his face away repeating his earlier promise to exact appropriate revenge on the Mentor.

* * *

The mentor in question was currently sitting beneath a tree having just finished his own meal. His horse whinnied seemingly admonishing him for the fast pace he had set for the first part of their journey. Resting his head on a root of the tree he lay back looking into the night sky and wondering if Tahir had gotten close to Maria yet.

Despite the cool night he felt a chill invade his body but the fire would be enough to warm him he preferred sleeping without a blanket when he could. The idea that having Maria's soft body beside him would be the perfect shield against the chill earned a small smile from the quiet man. Her desire to travel to Homs on her own terms had troubled him initially but only because deep down he had no wish to be separated from her.

Yes it could be difficult dealing with her at times but he had fallen in love with a hard headed, strong willed woman and he wouldn't have it any other way. She was a slave to her emotions and her duty and that above all things would be the hardest thing for them to overcome. She loved him -of that he had no doubt – but it would be foolish of him to believe that love alone would be enough to convince her to stay with him and no matter how much he wanted to spend his life with her he knew he could never abandon his duty to the order; he had made a lifetime commitment to his brothers and to walk away would be unthinkable.

* * *

"I have to give you credit novice this contraption was an inspired idea. Don't get me wrong I still think you a fool for letting Altaïr send you after me but perhaps there is hope for you yet."

Tahir chuckled, "I offered to come after you Maria." Lifting the rope from the back of the horse he lowered the cot they had crafted onto the ground. "I can't take the credit for this I saw someone move a sick man this way before although I'm not sure what materials he used."

"I guess you use what you have at hand. We made decent time even dragging him along behind."

Nodding he stood looking towards a patch of vegetation in the distance, "I'm going to see if I can find any of the weed we can use to cover his burns. It applies like a mud but dries almost as a second skin; it will suffice until we find him more appropriate care."

The only other people they had seen today had been a group of Saracen soldiers patrolling the road from Acre to the south and neither of them felt confidant of approaching them, truce or not these men were armed to the teeth, they had taken a narrow path to avoid the patrol and now found themselves high up in the hills above the Orontes valley.

She watched him leave as she fussed with Stephen's blankets trying to guess how best to comfort him. He hadn't spoken or opened his eyes even when Maria had forced water down his throat he had stayed oblivious to the world outside his head. "Tahir has gone to find something which will help you maybe tomorrow you will wake for a time and eat."

Her fingers mingled with the long hair she had offered to cut for him as she let her head rest on his chest. "We can fix whatever is wrong within our order Stephen but you need to wake up and help me I can't do it alone."

Tahir returned arms loaded with all manner of roots and plants, "I found a lot of things we can use Maria, this one here we will crush and add to his water it has pain relieving properties."

Looking at the bundle in the light of their fire she recognised some of it but only as something she had passed on the roadside, "Do you have training as a healer?"

When he pulled back his hood and laughed Maria grinned, "Why is that funny?"

"I've given healers a lot of training in my time and you get to know the things they use. I am probably the least skilled assassin you will ever meet much more of a danger to myself than an enemy."

He hung a pot over the fire and began adding leaves to it but his smile had gone. "Tahir I told you before I left the bureau that you have much to offer and today has shown me that even then I underestimated you. You may not ever be a master assassin but you are a real credit to your order and a man I would be glad to have aid me in any task."

"I know what lies in my future, I'll be sent to a city to assist the bureau leader, run errands or spy on people I have made my peace with that."

"Well I disagree and if Altaïr does send you off to be a messenger boy then he isn't the man I thought him to be, not every member of an army needs to be a crack hand with a sword Tahir. Your mentor is a thinker and I'm sure he will be able to see your true worth."

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again sharply and sorted out a small pile of herbs for her to crush. "Grind them as small as you can between these stones they don't have to be perfect."

"What were you going to say?"

"It was unimportant and given our relationship could well have been offensive."

Maria scoffed and stopped grinding to look at him, "We are friends Tahir or as much as we can be at least. As for offending me well I have spent the past four years among men from all walks of life, I don't faint when someone utters a curse you know."

His face lit up, reminding her how sweet he looked when he forgot to be self conscious, "You curse far worse than any man Maria and I include those who frequent the brothels."

"Do I shock you Tahir?"

"Intrigue would be a better word. I was surprised when I discovered you were not the demon I thought all Templars to be. I confess I struggle to imagine you serving a man like Robert De Sable."

She dropped her eyes to the stones in her hands and he instantly regretted his words, "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"It's my own memory which contrives to hurt me Tahir your words were fair but Robert was not a demon. He was a good and brave man who wanted to end this war and bring peace to the people. Yes his means were questionable but his character for the most part is unblemished at least in my eyes." Seeing his confusion she elaborated, "If you look for evil you will find it Tahir but try to see past the robes and often the man inside will surprise you. "

They worked in silence for a time until Tahir decided he wanted to see her smile again or at least not look unhappy, "What I was about to say before..."

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't mind being sent to a city as an informer if that city was Acre."

"I see no possible offence in that Tahir."

"That was not the part I hesitate to broach since I am unsure how you would feel about discussing matters of the heart with a man."

"I'm not the best at giving advice Tahir I haven't exactly shone in that field myself but I doubt you could offend me."

Clearing his throat he moved closer to her, "I met a girl and I think I want to be with her."

"I assume she is European since she is in Acre." He nodded, "Then you should tell her how you feel and see if she feels the same way."

"She does, we have already spent some time together."

She lifted her head from her task and looked genuinely interested, "When you say some time...?"

He felt his cheeks burning but thankfully she probably couldn't see that, "I mean we have been together."

"Oh. Then have a care Tahir it would be unkind to play games with the young girls fancy but even if your intentions are good you are an Arab and her father will probably kill you for that alone."

"She has no father he left her alone forcing her into the life of a beggar."

"A beggar?" Maria gawped at the youth, "You have fallen in love with a beggar?"

Tahir lifted his chin, "She is not like the other beggars Maria she is gentle and sweet."

"I'm sure she is Tahir but can I suggest you are simply reacting to the pleasure she gave you and if you let time pass you would meet someone more appropriate for you?"

"Who would you say is more appropriate Maria, another Muslim or at least a woman who has been lucky enough to have lived a nice life?" Clambering to his feet he scowled, "I never expected you to approve but I thought you would at least view her circumstances sympathetically considering your own situation."

Her gut reaction was to tear after him and slap him for his parting comment but she stayed put and let him leave.

"That was bit harsh Maria, the boy is in love."

Turning sharply at the unexpected voice she grabbed his hand,"Stephen you're awake! I was beginning to think I would have to dunk you in a pool. How are you feeling? No wait don't speak you must be parched."

He tried to smile but the pain checked his movement, "How bad is it?"

"Its early days Stephen we will have to wait for it to heal but I think it will be minimal."

"You're lying Maria you are the worst liar in the world." He swallowed and closed his eyes against the burning in his throat, "I pretended to believe you to make you feel better."

"If I had a looking glass I could show but I don't so you will have to trust me. The boy there has gathered herbs to help ease the pain I'll fetch him back to finish mixing them."

"Apologise to him first. You insulted the woman he loves Maria."

"I was trying to help him be realistic Stephen foolish notions of love everlasting would do him no favours especially in this situation."

"You insulted her and injured him."

"Fine I'll apologise."

So it was she found herself standing behind the boy as he stared off into the night. "See anything good?"

When he made no reply she stood beside him, "Mind if I join you?"

"I have no claim to the soil Maria you can sit where you please."

Never one to be defeated by something as flimsy as disapproval she dropped down beside him. "Tahir do you love her?"

"I think so Maria but you will tell me I'm a boy who no experience to support such a claim."

"You may well be but I was wrong to be so dismissive of her and of your relationship. I meant no harm Tahir."

He nodded but said nothing.

Maria fought off the urge to reach for his hand but still spoke in a gentle tone,"You are so naive and gentle in spirit I would hate to see you hurt. Life has a way of punishing those of us who dare to follow our heart. I'm truly sorry Tahir I speak out of turn far more than I care to admit."

He turned his head to her and smiled, "I too spoke out of turn."

"Yes you bloody did and I mean to punish you for it but right now we have more pressing issues." Helping each other to their feet she added, "My circumstances are my own Tahir; you chose to share your news with me which made it fair game. When I choose to keep my own counsel I expect that to be respected."

"I'm sorry I should not have mentioned it, you are of course correct but you should also be aware that not everything we tell people we tell them with our mouths. You and the Master have a way of looking at each other when you think no one will notice."

"We travelled together we became friends anything more than that would have been ill advised."

"He an assassin and you a Templar...?"

"Speaking of assassins and Templars come with me there is someone I want you to meet."


	27. Dust and Rain

They had returned to find the Templar trying to raise himself up on his elbows and while Maria wasn't unsympathetic to his desire to meet this new man on a level footing...

"Get back down on the bed or I'll tie you to it you imbecile."

The knight grimaced whether from the pain or her ear shattering rebuke Tahir was uncertain but he hovered in the background awaiting the word to approach. Maria knelt beside him and fussed over his blankets before tossing her head back to him, "You can't help him from all the way over there Tahir unless you have some relationship with God I am unaware of."

Both men winced at her careless blasphemy but neither challenged her, Tahir assumed she was nervous about them meeting and what the outcome would be. He moved closer to them and when he stepped close enough to the fire for its glow to highlight his robes he saw the man on the grounds eyes open wide.

"Is he -?"

Maria held her hand over his arm, "Yes he is an assassin but no not the one from Arsuf."

The men regarded each other for long awkward seconds with Maria between them looking from one face to the other waiting for one of them to speak and relieve the tension. Apparently neither of them had any plans to do so leaving her to be the one to bridge the chasm they were forming between them. "This is Tahir he is of novice rank in the order of the assassins and as such not a fair target for a knight of the Templars. Tahir this is Stephen a skilled and brave knight who is currently disabled with serious injuries in dire need of treatment and therefore not a fair target for a novice of the assassins. So unless you have plans to compare...swords or something, can you both just fucking relax and stand down."

Tahir took a step towards the knight who lifted his badly scalded right arm to him, "It is a pleasure to meet you Tahir."

Tahir took his hand and felt the power that years of wielding a heavy long sword had endowed on the man, "The pleasure is mine, sir eh –"

"Stephen will be fine."

Having averted the obligatory cock fight Maria visibly relaxed and took up the grains the boy had her mix earlier. "You say this makes a tea?"

The following day and night passed without incident unless you count Maria's growing concern that their detour into the hills to avoid the guards had in fact gotten them lost. "We should be seeing more signs of life Tahir; Homs is a bloody big city."

The boy sighed and tugged his rein to straighten up his horse; even she seemed to want to go another way. "We have only been travelling for three days Maria we will reach Homs tomorrow have no fear the hills are the favoured routes for us."

Clicking her tongue but making no other reply she glanced back at the knight who had finally fallen asleep after hours of complaining about feeling ridiculous being pulled along in a make shift bed. "I see he was right about not being tired at all."

Tahir grinned, "It is not easy for a man accustomed to independence to be so reliant on other people you must have patience with him."

Maria blew a stream of air at some stray hairs across her face shifting them, "I'm patient Tahir I've practically been a saint."

He had to agree for the most part she had been attentive and caring it was only when the patient became difficult her own temper had begun to fray. The seemingly endless dusty land they now found themselves crossing was doing little to ease her agitation. "We may have missed the main road into Homs but you can approach it just as easily from here."

Much to his own delight she never questioned him and such trust in his skills was rare indeed. His chest puffed up as he sat a little straighter in his saddle.

The previous evening had been spent talking about battle experiences and Stephen had shared many of Maria's less illustrious efforts to become more like the men she served alongside. He laughed along with them finding it effortless to join in with the small talk until Robert's name was mentioned then he felt the sting of the loss that man had inflicted on him and was he reminded that these two were not allied to him. Stephen had noticed his withdrawal from the conversation and asked if he was tired.

Maria replied on his behalf, "It was your story about Robert teaching you how to joust Stephen; Tahir has no love for our former leader."

"Nor should he have. I apologise Tahir I didn't know you had experience of Robert."

The boy's whispered reply surprised even him, "He killed my friend."

Maria put down her plate and rubbed her forehead. "Tahir we have all lost friends."

"What was his name?"

Maria threw a warning look at Stephen trying to signify a change in conversation was in order but the knight ignored her, "Your friend Tahir what was his name?"

"His name was Kadar he was a novice of higher rank than me but a novice still. He was killed in Solomon's Temple."

Of course Maria had known who he was talking about but that didn't make it any easier to find a suitable reply. Stephen had no such problems, "As Maria said we have all lost friends but that doesn't lessen our individual grief for the people we have lost. My war is over, for the time being at least but for the assassin there is no truce, no peace."

Maria watched the boy waiting for his next words and when they came she felt her heart ache a little, "Our main goal is peace both within the world and within ourselves. There can be no peace for me until I resolve the bitterness I feel for your former friend but I strive to banish the darkness from my heart."

An easy silence fell over the small group as each withdrew inside themselves contemplating the path which had brought them to this point. It was Maria who broke the silence but for once it was not to shatter the mood. "I've done things I know to have been a sin but I have equally been sinned against, there must be an amnesty of sorts or this conflict will never end. I used to view the enemy as just that... the enemy nothing more or less in fact it helped if I could see them as being somehow worse than they truly were and they probably think the same about me yet despite my sins I don't think I'm all bad."

Tahir smiled at the woman he knew to be mostly decent in spite of her rough manner and spoke again. "If you find a darkness in your heart after a sin you did, know then that in your heart there is light, because of this light you felt the darkness."

Both Crusaders looked at him and he blushed, "Again I cannot take the credit I offer the words of Ibn Al Jawzi, they seemed appropriate."

Stephen again tried to push his body farther up; his interest peaked at the chance of a meaningful conversation. Maria helped him into a more upright position and listened to the men exchange ideas and quotes for a time but their words reminded her of another man, one she had been missing far more than she was happy to acknowledge. "I'm going to sleep you two bore me."

She had gone to sleep thinking of his mouth and his eyes then his annoying habit of only talking about things that she claimed held no interest for her but the truth was she was interested, interested but afraid that she would never be able to fully understand the things he spoke of and in the end he would see through her facade and find an empty headed woman beneath.

Tahir heard the knight moan as he shifted in the small cot he was being transported in and marvelled at how the few hours of conversation they had shared the previous night had given him more insight than the words of ten books. Perhaps in time it would be possible to think of the men who served the Templars as human beings and not just something to be despised and mistrusted however he doubted that understanding would ever extend to Robert De Sable.

* * *

Altaïr passed the watchtower on the edge of the land his order controlled and let the sense of homecoming this place always gave him wash over his tired bones and lift his spirits. The men patrolling bowed to him and offered respectful greetings which he returned in kind. Another hour and he would enter Masyaf; feel the soil beneath his feet and the air in his lungs. Malik had been right it was high time he returned and focused his mind on the order and trusted the more day to day tasks to the men he now led.

A small smile played across his lips as he turned the final corner and saw the towers of Masyaf castle and not a moment too soon if the clouds overhead decided to spill what they threatened. He hoped Malik and the boy would be able to find shelter but knew it would be harder for Maria; the road to Homs was barren and mostly uninhabited. Dropping from his horse he nodded to the men at the gate and walked into the village and began the process of truly leading this order and its people.

* * *

Rauf crouched low to avoid hitting his head as he entered a small cavern at the foot of a hill, there was heavy rain on the way and he had no intention of suffering it while waiting for the woman to pass. Unsure if she had passed before he arrived or had gotten lost on the road but either way he could see almost as much of the road from his dry hide as he could from the edge of the last village before Homs if she passed he would see her.

* * *

"This infernal dust would drive anyone insane how do you live your life in such conditions?"

Tahir shrugged opting to ignore her latest complaint, one in a long line it had to be said. The woman was beginning to suffer from the heat and despite his suggestion she should rest for a while she had ridden on regardless to the point where she was now irritated and sun burnt. Jumping down from her horse she wasted yet more energy trying to remove the thick layer of dust now covering both her and her clothing.

Glancing overhead he eyed the dark clouds with distaste then once again scanned the landscape around them. "We won't find shelter before the rain comes, the best we can do is to adjust the material on his cot and make a small shelter for him."

"That fabric provided a comfortable roof for us both on the first night if we make a low shelter we can all lie under it."

It wasn't enough and in the end they settled for covering the knight as the rain began to fall in large heavy drops on and around them. Maria crawled into the shelter beside him and quickly gave him some water, he refused the food. "Tahir I think you should make another batch of that mud the stuff covering him now is beginning to stink."

Drawing his grey hood further over his face he moved closer to the tent, "I'll look at it when you are finished but I've never known it to smell any worse than it does when you first mix it."

Maria worked her way out of the canvas crawling backwards, "He seems weaker Tahir anything we can do to make him more comfortable would be good."

His burnt skin was not even close to healing but he could see the balm he applied was still doing its job and keeping the area clean and dry but she was right about there being a smell just not the source of the stench. Pulling the dressing gently away from his neck wound he gasped and pulled his head back. The flesh around the wound was beginning to turn black that coupled with the heinous smell was enough to tell him the knight was in far more trouble than they feared.

Maria stood with the pot in her hand waiting for him to emerge but his expression told her he would not be mixing more balm, lowering the pot she turned her face into the rain. She had known the smell, had been unlucky enough to experience it many times on the field of battle. Cleaning and covering the wound had not been enough. "I'll be back soon Tahir, keep an eye on him will you?"

Climbing into the saddle of the ugly horse she had stolen on the night Altaïr had taken her up into the hills she rode on into the rain without waiting to see what the boy had to say. Knowing where she was going and what she was going for made the task that much easier, they had passed it on the road about an hour before but now she wasn't hauling Stephen behind her she could kick her horse and let her open up to her full speed.

Tahir spent the next hour listening to the knight muttering and thinking about Gwen. The rain never bothered him in the least it would stop and his clothes would dry but meantime there was nothing he could do, much better to focus his mind on the girl. Then he heard the hooves of the horse pounding and lifted his head to see mud flying in all directions as Maria raced back toward them. He smiled to see her return, he hadn't expected her to panic but at least now she seemed to have found the courage to face this and help her friend face his death.

Pulling a small bundle from her belt almost before she had fully dismounted she strode past him and crept into the tent. "We've seen this done before Stephen and we've seen it work. Don't give up now."

Just now noticing the blood on the cuffs of her tunic he leaned his head as close as he could and watched her unfold the fabric. "Maggots..."

"Yes Tahir maggots. Remember that dead horse we passed some way back? I checked and thankfully a nice colony of maggots was feasting on the corpse."

Closing his eyes against the vision of her digging into the ugly hole left by animals who had fed on the carcass to retrieve the maggots he gulped. "You have a strong stomach Maria."

Wiping a bloody hand on her leggings she removed the dressing from his neck, "I didn't enjoy it but what choice did I have?"

Stephen was thankfully out like a light and wouldn't have to spend the night wondering where the maggots were going. "I've seen men claw at their wounds and scream for hours believing the maggots have crawled inside the body, we won't mention this to him unless we have to."

She nodded as she dropped the creatures onto his wound then lightly placed a cloth on top, "We have to keep them alive they need air and I have more here for when those little fellows have eaten their fill."

Rain dripped from her hair onto the knight's chest and not for the first time Tahir wondered what life had done to have so sharpened the edges of a soft hearted woman. She moved back out into the slackening rain rubbing her hands together to wash off the blood her face screwing up with disgust as she recalled what had bloodied them.

'It bothers her but she did it none the less.'

His sodden robes were useless to him for now so lifting his hood over his head he approached her and used it to clean her hands. "When the rain stops I'll look for dry wood and we can heat some water to clean them properly for now this will suffice."

"The only dry thing for miles is that useless lump lying under the canvas over there." Smiling as she tossed her head in his direction she lowered herself to the ground. "I understand why you hate Robert so much if I ever meet the bastard who caused this suffering I will cut off his hands and nail them to a tree!"

* * *

Roland lifted the hem of his cassock and stepped carefully around the worst of the puddles forming at the entrance to the herb garden. It was almost fully dark but he had been here on this same errand many times and knew what he sought was at the end of the rows. The Master liked to have tea made from boiled mint leaves before he slept and he was here to retrieve them for that purpose. He glanced to the kitchen entrance of the fortress and grinned at the two young kitchen maids standing in the doorway smiling at him, one of them in particular caught his eye. Forcing his attention back to the rows of herbs he banished the vision of her inviting curves from his mind but he knew they would return later when he was alone.

He had been with a woman, one not so different from the temptress in the doorway now. She had taken the eldest son of the Lord by the hand and led him to the pantry. Him barely fifteen and her closer to nineteen, there was never any doubt who would have to take the lead but only that one time on the occasions they had snuck away together after that Roland had more than held his own. Her stomach began to grow as was wont to happen and the boy had been filled with holy terror at the idea of having to tell his father of his part in it. His fear had been unwarranted his father laughed and clapped him on the shoulder assuring him that he wasn't the first noble to sow a few oats with the prettier girls of the lower class, assuring him there was no need to worry the boy accepted this without question beginning to mentally prepare himself for the inevitable wedding. No wedding came, not for him at least. The girl was sent away with a coin purse full of money and a young stable hand that would wed her and raise the bastard as his own and since there was money enough to pay for the raising of three he was glad of the deal.

It seemed Roland was the only person who found the deal distasteful but unwilling to challenge his father he had gone on with life trying to forget what he missed every day, until he overheard some of the servants talking about her saying it was a shameful waste of such a fair woman. Taking one of them aside he enquired what had happened. Apparently her husband ever suspicious of her fidelity had scarred her face to ensure no other man would want her and the girl had thrown herself, babe still in the womb from a tower. He never mentioned it to his father he simply informed his family of his desire to live a life in service to God and had joined the priesthood. Still a novice he had not yet taken his vows but as time passed he began to feel he would have to find another way to serve God, his taste for women had not lessened with the donning of the robes as he had hoped they would and the idea of spending a lifetime without a wife felt more and more unlikely with each passing day. He had decided to speak to Master Donjon about his thoughts and ask about staying on in a hospital role rather than a priestly one.

Passing the women on his way to the Master with the prepared tea he hoped the smile he offered them was seen as friendly and that none of the desire he felt had crept to his face. Knocking on the door he stood waiting for a reply, none came. He tapped the door harder this time adding the old priests name to the request for entry, again no response. "Pere Donjon it is Roland I have your tea may I enter?"

Cautiously tugging the cold metal ring to open the door the young man stepped inside, there was no sign of the priest until he reached his desk and saw his body lying on the floor beside the chair. Placing the tea on the table he knelt beside his mentor and felt for any signs of life. His face was twisted and his eyes were closed but there was a pulse, weak and irregular as it was. "Help, we need help in here the Master is ill."

Lifting the old man's too light body from the ground he moved him to a nearby rug and began loosening the clothes around his neck. Within moments the room was filled with men far more qualified to help the Master than he was so Roland stood back to give them room, his fingers working along the beads of his rosary as he mumbled desperate entreaties to his Lord on behalf of his master.

* * *

The Grand Dai stood on the cart and launched himself at the rider closest to him, knocking him from his horse as they both plummeted to the earth. Malik drew his sword before he had fully landed and embedded it into the gut of the bandit. Another came to him sword in the air already swinging but Malik ducked under the dead man's horse and easily avoided the wild swing. The bandit flashed a glare so hate filled at the assassin that Malik almost smiled. 'They hate that a one armed man is fighting them.'

He leapt from the back of his horse and landed solidly in front of the assassin full of swagger and bravado, "You wish to die to protect your paltry goods so be it!"

The other men dismounted and began to form a circle around the soon to be dead fool standing in front of the cart. Malik backed toward the cart instinctively trying to assume the best position to protect the boy but realised he had allowed himself to be boxed in. Looking at the faces of the men moving in on him he judged which of them was the least ready to face his sword when he heard Kaderi barking. The dog nipped at the men almost dancing between them gracefully avoiding their indignant kicks. She lunged at one of them and suffered his boot as her teeth locked onto his lower leg. The men all paused momentarily in sheer disbelief at this scrawny mutt now fighting beside her crippled owner, Malik saw his chance and decided to make them pay dearly for their dip in attention.

He swung his sword at the chest of one of the marauding bandits, stunning him with his speed and skill. The victim fell to the ground clutching at the gaping hole which used to be his chest imploring his friends to save him with his eyes, so full of fear now that the end of his life approached. Malik heard Kaderi yelp but had no time to react as the other two men moved in to finish off this one armed bastard who had dared to stand up to them. His body moved as if by its own accord, never again allowing his assailants to gain a positional advantage; if they were going to be victorious this day it would be a victory earned not given.

From the corner of his eye he saw Tazim take position on the edge of the cart and torn between the need to tell him to lie back down and the pride he felt at the boy's courage Malik stepped towards the men; he now the aggressor. This should have been easy a cripple and boy should have been an easy payday for the men backing away from the silent man now closing in on them but they never needed to hear his voice to know they had made a huge mistake, his eyes shone with the promise of their own death to be delivered without hesitation. He would ask no quarter and none would be offered, the men knew it was a matter of him or them. "Take this arrogant fool down."

But his friend never got a chance to reply his death came from an unexpected source, the boy who had hidden beneath the canvas in the cart threw himself at him with his newly sharpened blade aiming for his neck. Luck or God was on his side had the blade not hit the mark Tazim would have been thrown to the ground and killed before Malik could have done anything to stop it but his blade sank deep into the bandits neck and the boy either driven by hate of panic drew it further along causing as much damage as he could before his body hit the ground beneath the dying thief.

The now lone bandit looked like he wanted to run, he looked like he regretted ever suggesting they stop the cart approaching them to see if they had anything worthwhile but it was too late for regrets and Malik was in no mood for mercy. He moved to him and their swords met, it was over before it had begun, the bandit saw the markings on the one armed man's waist armour and knew they had been foolish, even a one armed assassin would be a tough target for his men and so it proved. Malik never toyed with him the man died quickly and probably more painlessly than he deserved. Stepping over the body he moved to pull the boy out from under the dead weight holding him down.

"I told you to stay hidden." There was real anger in the rebuke but it was fuelled more by relief, he imagined it was the same thing a parent felt when a missing child returned safe and sound.

Tazim tried to stand but he was shaking violently and his hand could no longer grasp the handle of the blade he tried to recover from the man's neck. Malik reached past him and took the blade before leading the boy back to the cart and lifting him onto the back. Kaderi hobbled to them limping worse than she had when he first saw her but a quick examination showed it was a new blow to her other leg her old wound was untouched. After lifting her up beside the boy Malik slumped against the cart hardly able to believe what had transpired.

"Are you angry with me Malik, I only wanted to help and I promised Tahir I would care for Kaderi I never meant to disobey you."

Facing the boy now paler in the face than most Europeans Malik patted his shoulder, "Not angry Tazim but it could have all ended so differently you were impetuous."

"Rauf trained us to do what felt right in the heat of battle." Looking down at his blood soaked robes he shuddered, "I feel ill brother do you think I am hurt?"

"We should move away from here before a patrol happens by I'll check further along but I would guess the only damage you incurred today was to your innocence Tazim. You killed a man and that is never easy."

"I'm not sorry Dai but I am not happy either, they were bad men. Do you think the Master will let me be an assassin now? I know I can't afford the loss of another finger but I did what I had to do."

His young mind had already processed and made sense of the death which came at his hands and had now moved on to matters more pressing, Malik envied him his resilience. "I'm sure the courage you have shown will be taken into account now drink some water and rest Tazim we will find somewhere to sleep tonight and tomorrow the mountains of Masyaf will come into view."

* * *

Altaïr gazed out of the huge ornate window which covered most of the wall behind his desk but all he saw was his own reflection, darkness had fallen and hidden the outside world from his eyes but still he looked. They were out there somewhere and he hoped safe and well. He was sure Maria would have let Tahir speak she was not so ill tempered that she would strike a man dead without hearing him out. They were most likely at the Hospitalier fortress by now and he hoped she was learning of her dead friend's innocence although that would mean another target from them to hunt down and kill but for her peace of mind he would gladly chase another ten men.

Malik would be here tomorrow at some point when together they would resume the tasks his departure for Cyprus had delayed. The brotherhood had difficult days ahead but he felt sure they were ready to grow and change if he was patient with them and convinced them of the wisdom in these changes his brothers would be willing, most of them at any rate. One final glance in what he knew to be the direction of Homs before he turned and made his way back to the desk, he would work for hours before his body felt the comfort of his mattress.


	28. Pride

Malik and Tazim reached Masyaf with no further dramas other than the boy running from his sleeping roll to eject the contents of his dinner from his stomach. It hadn't taken Malik too long to soothe his troubled mind and he was almost glad that the boy was showing signs of trauma from the earlier events. Most of the novices in the training ring who witnessed his arrival were older boys and Malik noticed a great many of them were slacking in Rauf's absence. Altaïr came down from the study to greet them, for fresh air as much as anything else and Malik took the opportunity to inform him of the young man's "heroic, if idiotic" involvement in the fight.

The boy nodded solemnly when the Master congratulated his efforts but followed it up with a warning not to allow his success to go to his head. Turning proudly away when Malik himself added his own praise he saw the older boys watching him with real envy. "Now go on about the business of settling in and have your hand checked before you resume lessons."

Tazim moved toward the fortress his head held so high he felt he was rubbing shoulders with the master assassins themselves but Kaderi getting under his feet and causing him to stumble spoiled his dignified exit. The boy chuckled and swatted her backside before going inside to follow Malik's instructions.

"Those bandits are becoming increasingly audacious brother perhaps it is time to show them how assassins deal with people who encroach on our borders."

Altaïr nodded his agreement, "We'll send a group of men to patrol the borders and instruct them to severely punish any brigands they encounter. They may have assumed the change in leadership has weakened us but they will learn that they are mistaken."

* * *

Geoffrey Donjon lay on his pillow watching the world through blinking tired eyes. He was fully aware of what had occurred if unable to communicate that knowledge. His brothers came and went some of them stopping to talk to him others silently administering whatever treatment they were there to offer before leaving. He moved his right hand to his face but when he tried to do the same with his left there was not even a sensation of his left arm being there. The young boy Roland sat in the corner watching the events with more than a passing interest.

He tried to speak to tell the boy to approach but all that came out of his mouth was a series of nonsensical sounds. The boy came towards him anyway and took his right hand, "Pere you are to rest, don't trouble yourself with the orders affairs."

In his mind he was asking him to continue to care for his children but the words would not take the proper form in his mouth. Tears of frustration rolled from his right eye, the left side of his face was frozen in a grotesque grimace. "You are to be cared for Pere there is no reason to fear."

Freeing his hand from the boys grasp he pointed to the window in the direction of the building they were in. Roland smiled; it was not hard to guess what his mentor was telling him, the people in the barn had been his biggest concern as long as he had known him. "I'll see to their needs Master they will not be neglected."

The old man raised his wearied hand to the youth's cheek and patted it before it dropped back onto the bed. Glad to be able to offer him some comfort the young man sat a while longer considering what to do next. He would not burden the old priest with his own doubts about his calling but maybe he didn't have to. Perhaps this was the reason Roland was here, God meant for him to care for the souls so abused by the men who used to manage the collective orders. He sat with him until he fell asleep then made his way to the kitchen to see if the food for the master's children was ready.

* * *

Two riders made their way down the hillside towards the highest minaret in Homs, now visible if still hazy and distant. The sun pounded down upon the bedraggled band of travellers further aggravating the condition of the man being pulled behind them. His fever was reaching a critical point if not broken soon it might spiral out of control but there was nothing his companions could do beyond their efforts to shade him and soak his baking skin with cold water.

Maria had been silent since swapping over the creatures under her friends dressing; it was clear the maggots were not doing their work fast enough since the blackness now crept out beyond the dressing. Tahir had spent the past hour wondering what to say to her but he knew there was nothing to say, she was fighting a losing battle and her best friend was going to die. The last watering hole before Homs was only minutes in front of them and he suggested they stop there for a time. A slow distracted nodding of her head was the only response the woman gave before she lowered her head to rest it against her mounts neck.

"We'll be there soon and he will have the best care your people can offer."

"I know Tahir."

Lifting her head she set her eyes back on the road ahead and never spoke again until they stopped to soak the knight's skin at the well.

He opened his eyes as the first cooling splashes of water landed on his face, "That feels about as good as anything ever has."

Maria smiled and continued her efforts to cool him down. "The fortress is a little over an hour away and you have will have a clean bed in a cool room I'd wager you might have to repeat those words again after those comforts."

This was the first time in hours he had been lucid and their proximity to Crac de l'Ospital seemed to take him by surprise. "There will be a physician in the city that can treat me Maria, don't go to the fortress. Take me to a doctor then turn your horse around back to Acre and find a boat heading for England."

Tahir looked from him to Maria but if his words raised any suspicion in her mind it never showed on her face. "The best care for you is at the fortress now stop trying to be noble and let me finish my task."

"If we push on now we can reach the fort before nightfall."

Lifting her head to the novice she tried to look cheered by his statement but her eyes remained a more honest insight to her mood than her mouth did, she was worried. "Stop here a while and let him enjoy the shade another hour or so won't decide anyone's fate."

Stephen was once again drifting off into blissful oblivion and Tahir decided to confront her, "You are concerned about his words aren't you?"

"He would never harm me Tahir he sees me as a woman."

Tahir smiled but never really saw any relevance in her statement and she knew it. "Stephen and I are friends and apart from the time I spent with your master we have been together almost constantly for neigh on four years. I will go with him to Homs and have faith that he is the man I believe him to be you however will return to Masyaf and tell your master that you delivered his message, I am aware our trust was not breached when Stephen was assaulted."

"You think I am going to leave you now?" His voice was incredulous but his expression was undeniably wounded. "I have faith in you, if you believe we are in no danger from this man or any order he may make then that is enough for me."

She made to argue but he held up his hand, "If you can site friendship as a good enough reason to risk your neck then you cannot argue when I give the same excuse. We will travel to Homs together and then onto Masyaf to report what we learned."

He lowered himself onto the ground to rest a while and Maria did the same, lying beside Stephen and thinking she should have shaved off the part of his beard which hadn't been scalded off by the water. No hair would ever grow there again and she let herself smile as she remembered how long it had taken him to grow a decent one in the first place.

* * *

_They were in Aleppo for Robert to meet with Abu'l Nuqoud and since neither Maria or Stephen were required to attend the meeting they spent a few free hours wandering around the heart of the city before the having to get dressed to attend the banquet the merchant from Damascus had laid on. The entire city was throbbing with people, music and voices and Maria began to feel dizzy trying to decide what direction to look in next. The smell of extravagant spices enthralled her senses and fanned the flames of her appetite, "We should find somewhere to eat Stephen."_

_The knight nodded glad he had suggested Maria accompany them on this trip, she had never seen a truly Arabic city and Aleppo was part of the main trade route between the orient and the rest of the world. "There is a street vendor over there we'll get something from him and eat it in the square."_

_She followed behind her eyes constantly shifting from extravagantly coloured silks to intricately crafted vases and the voices... she would hear one strange tongue after another and yet somehow the men managed to communicate well enough to trade. The Souk itself was something to behold with a beautifully decorated vaulted ceiling and a complicated maze of streets which she felt sure you could lose yourself in for hours._

_She heard a voice call out behind her and turned just in time to avoid a courier racing towards her with a donkey, the beast was laden with even more incredible coloured silks. Looking down at her own travel soiled garments she glanced back at the material and almost wished she was the sort of woman who owned such things._

"_You wait here Maria they don't like women in these places." She signalled her understanding and continued gawping around her. The knight followed her eyes to the stall and chuckled to himself, 'At the end of the day there is a woman in there somewhere.'_

_They ate beside a fountain in the square and Stephen struck up a conversation with a young man who suggested they might like to look at the horses he bred. Maria noticed a woman standing off to his left and smiled at her, "This is Fatima my wife, she is waiting for me to escort her to our rooms."_

_The woman bowed her head and Maria did likewise but lost interest once she realised she wasn't going to add anything to her husband's introduction._

"_Ask anyone around here and they will tell you Ja'far Hamadi deals in only the best quality flesh, swift and brave yet obedient and beautiful."_

_Maria grinned and leaning into Stephen she whispered, "Is he talking about horses or his wife?"_

_She hadn't intended the other man to overhear her words but the swift conclusion of the conversation proved he had and once back at their rooms Stephen had voiced his displeasure. "Maria you can't speak every thought that crosses your mind you must learn selective verbalisation."_

_She huffed and shoved him to the door, "Go away I need to get cleaned up and besides it's not my bloody fault he could hear the grass grow."_

_Maria dismissed the servant who arrived to help her wash but did allow herself the absolute luxury of soaking in the scented warm water enjoying this rare comfort and regretting she hadn't brought another clean tunic with her on the trip. Moving from the tiled wash room she sauntered back into the bedroom now feeling almost as if she belonged in a place like this. Rugs and cushions scattered across the floor and more silk than you could imagine draped around the bed. The arched windows which led out onto the balcony lay open admitting a breeze which made the sheer material gracefully flutter. "I could get used to this." _

_Plonking her still damp body onto the bed she noticed a pile of white silk that hadn't been there before and tugged it towards her gasping when she saw what lay beneath. The top part was a plain white silk dress but underneath was a coat so delicate that she was almost afraid to touch it. The takchita was cream silk and the edges were embroidered with ivory flowers the centre of every flower had been painstakingly filled with tiny silver beads. There was a scrap of parchment beneath with a short message she knew to be written in Stephen's hand._

"_I hope it meets with the ladies approval."_

_The dress felt exactly how she imagined it would against her bare skin and despite her reservations about frilling herself up in this way she had to admit the feeling was a nice one. She fastened the pearl buttons of the coat with as much care as she had ever applied to any task and stood to look at herself in the mirror. The dress was an inch longer than was ideal but otherwise the fit was perfect, she could hardly believe she was looking at herself. A soft tap on her door had her reaching for a throw from the bed to cover up._

"_Come in."_

_Stephen stuck his head round the door and when he saw her holding a cover in front of her his shoulders dropped, "I brought you these one of the women suggested your boots might not match the dress."_

_He held the slippers out to her and she reached for them cautiously as though they would snap at her hand. "I can't wear this I look ridiculous."_

_Moving to the bed he lifted a piece of ivory tulle and held it out in his hands asking permission to assist her. Scrunching her face she moved towards him, "It's a veil Maria you wear it like so."_

_Draping it around her head he wrapped the spare around her neck, "Now do I get to see what you look like when you are not dressed for battle?"_

_An exasperated sigh accompanied her removal of the cover, "This is just not me and before you say it I know it's awful, I'm going to put my tunic back on."_

_His green eyes danced with amusement at her awkward stance, "You look breathtaking Maria but far be it for me to tell you what to wear I simply wanted you to have a choice."_

"_You're teasing me."_

_His hand moved to her face to adjust the veil and he smiled, "Upon my oath you are a beauty whatever you wear but for once it might be nice to let yourself enjoy the benefits of womanhood. We have no need of weapons tonight."_

_One side of her mouth lifted in the faintest hint of smile, "As if I care what you think of my looks, you or any other man for that matter. However I'm dressed now and it would be silly to waste time changing besides I'm starving."_

_Looking to her feet he lifted his eyebrows and she grinned, "Oh shit I forgot the shoes."_

_Slipping her feet into yet more opulent fabric she lifted her arm to the young knight, "May I say you look rather dashing tonight even if you are still determined to call that fluff on your face a beard."_

_His armour and robes had been replaced by a long tunic and leggings but he still wore his sword belt, "That's the best I can hope for from you isn't it?"_

_Putting his hand on his waist he left a gap for her arm to slide into, "Shall we?"_

_Squeezing his forearm she chuckled at the thought of what the women of Acre would give to see this handsome young man dressed to flatter his muscular frame, "Just think a few more years of training and there might be some muscles in there too."_

"_I see the fine clothes haven't dulled your liking for banter."_

_When he lead her into the banquet hall Robert had stopped in his tracks at the sight of her but one look at the scowl on her face warned him not to make too much of her appearance. "Ah here are my aide-de-camps just in time for the meal."_

_Stephen led her to the low table but Robert stood in their way, "Ja'far is here and he has told me of your misbehaviour earlier Maria make sure there is no repeat tonight we are here to make friends not enemies. He must be treated with respect."_

_About to remonstrate with him she closed her mouth when Stephen interjected, "Her behaviour? What of him reporting the slightest misdemeanour as though we are children and you our father. Respect is earned not given Robert but we will treat him as his conduct merits have no fear on our account."_

_With that he tugged on her arm and led her past their leader, Maria smiled as she passed him but resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. "We English like to stick together Robert."_

_And with that her friend became her confidant, her ally and her rock._

* * *

Malik and Altaïr made their way through the stalls of the village stopping to inspect an item here or there but not really interested in making a purchase. This had been Malik's idea to get the villagers used to seeing the new Master of the order who protected them and he had to admit it seemed to be working in spite of his own misgivings. He had never been a people person and he was fully aware of that but his new role demanded certain behaviour and this unexpected public appearance seemed to be one which the villagers appreciated.

A group of women stood around the well giggling and if either of the young men could have heard the things they were saying they would have both tucked tail and ran for the shelter of the fortress. It seemed the new younger and undeniably more attractive leadership had the approval of the women folk.

Passing on their way to speak to the guards at the gate Malik nodded to them and one of the older women stepped forward to greet them properly. "Master my name is Yandi and I am mother to four of the prettiest girls in the village, if you are considering taking a wife...?"

Malik almost choked and Altaïr moved back a couple of steps leaving it to his diplomatic friend to make their reply, "I – well, that is we uh thank you for the offer but affairs at the fortress require our full attention for the time being but we will bear it in mind."

The young women at the well giggled all the more to see Malik's blush but Altaïr denied them that pleasure since his hood was firmly in place.

"I understand."

Malik nodded and turned to follow his friend who had already made good his escape, "Thanks for leaving that to me _Master_."

Altaïr smirked, "I would rather face a hundred Templars than one ambitious mother."

Grinning Malik looked around and saw Tazim standing in a corner with a group of older novices, his actions showed he was reliving the battle with no hint of modesty, "Do you suppose he has found a new status amongst them since his heroics?"

Shrugging Altaïr quietly offered a more realistic view, "Remembering us and our competitive nature I'm sure he has found followers and rivals in equal numbers."

Had the men known just how true that statement was they would have dragged the boy back to the fortress and locked him up for his own safety but alas Tazim's fate was not one of the visions the apple had offered them that morning.

* * *

Thanks to mnemophobia321 for the help with this chapter I was a bit stuck :)

The next few chapters are going to be dark and sad so I wanted something light hearted to lull you all before I deliver the fatal blows lol

Tip for anyone wanting a nice story to read, the above mentioned mnemophobia321 has a good one going as does Techne and DanAlaya they are all in the AC world so you might enjoy them. (Hope you guys don't mind me mentioning your fics but hey I like them and I wanted to recommend them.)

tavingtonsbeauty has written some stunning stuff for WoW but is working on an AC story now so keep your eyes peeled for that.

If anyone has anything they think I might enjoy give me a shout please I'm always on the look out for a good read.

Sorry if I seem like I'm touting but I'm not shy about recommending a good story to my fellow readers :)


	29. The Fall

Stopping to look around as he exited the dining hall the assassin's face creased with the first real signs of worry but to an outsider it may well have looked like anger; the expression they were far more accustomed to seeing on his face. The sun was beginning to set and the boy was nowhere to be seen. Limping across the stone floors he continued his search.

Malik passed him on the first floor of the fortress watching him ask questions of the sentries who stood closest to the door, "Is something wrong Abbas?"

"I have been looking for Tazim to offer him some training time in the ring after dinner but I can't find him."

"He was with some friends in the village earlier perhaps they went to the river to cool off and lost track of time."

"Friends..." the brother sneered as he hissed the word, "Do you truly know so little about your own order?"

Already in the process of climbing the stairs Malik stopped dead and turned to face Abbas. "Apparently I don't know as much as I thought why don't you enlighten me?"

"I overheard some of his classmates talking; he is being given a hard time by the older novices who seem convinced his part in your encounter with the bandits is being exaggerated."

Malik remembered the age difference of the other boys in the market as well as Altaïr's predication and chewed his lip considering what to do. "It is likely they will show up as soon as their greedy stomachs remind them they have missed a meal but if there is no sign of them by the ninth bell I will summon the novices I saw with him earlier for questioning."

Abbas' grin reminded Malik of a wolf feasting on a kill, "Ah but that is the thing brother the other boys are in there now eating and none of the other novices are unaccounted for."

Turning to one of the sentries Malik ordered him to bring three boys to his study before returning his attention to Abbas, "He has taken his task of caring for that dog very seriously it is probable he is away feeding his dinner to the animal. As yet I can see no real reason to worry but I will talk to the boys and find out what they were doing with him, we are competitive by nature but that doesn't mean we will tolerate petty jealousy."

Leaving Abbas in the lobby Malik continued his journey up the stairs.

The second in command found the study empty but after a short search he located Altaïr on the battlements looking out to the east of the castle, shaking his head Malik didn't have to ask what was on his mind. "Do you think standing here looking in their direction will somehow alter the course of events?"

Turning his head abruptly Malik was astonished to see he had caught him unawares. "I find myself becoming more and more distracted as the day goes on. I should have gone with her."

"Part of me agrees but what choice did you have?"

"If something goes wrong..."

His jaw clenched shut refusing to allow his mouth to complete the sentence but the look on his face showed the thoughts had run their course, this was killing him. "If something goes wrong hopefully Tahir will be by her side and Rauf close enough to assist them."

"It should be me with her Malik! I am responsible for her being there."

"Robert is the man responsible for her being there both him and that man, the knight Abbas killed; you were merely the path to the truth. What that truth happened to be wasn't your doing."

His hands which had been resting on the wall moved slightly, then stilled again; his body as torn as his mind it seemed, "I don't want her to be another of my regrets."

Malik rubbed his cheek and considered how best to say what needed to be said. This was as close as Altaïr came to opening his heart and he didn't want to force it shut again. "This woman, the Templar... she has come to mean much to you but what will you do when you find her?"

Groaning he turned to his brother, "Templar Malik, is that all she can ever be?"

Holding his hand up he responded, "Everything is permitted brother but she might be one of the hardest changes you impose on our brothers." Seeing his shoulders stiffen Malik continued. "I called her Templar for a reason, I'm not blind to what she did for us nor am I blinded to what she did to us. If she comes here with you it will not be easy for her or the men and you need to be aware of that before you decide to bring her into our lives."

"Right now I would settle for her knowing she is safe. Any speculation about what may or may not happen is futile until then."

There was no attempt to pass off his concern as duty, he hadn't confirmed having feelings for her but he hadn't denied it either. Malik began to feel the weight of the day pressing heavily against his chest. "Altaïr if you leave now it will be dark before you reach the look out so I suggest for now at least you try to focus your attention on other matters. If you still feel the same way tomorrow by all means go after her, you will likely only incur her fury for interfering but on your own head be it because distracted as you are you are of little use to me."

"There is wisdom in what you say but my mind is made up I will leave at dawn on the swiftest of our horses." Turning his head behind him he said, "Why is that damn dog still barking, does Tazim know it is his job to see to the animal?"

Malik looked in the direction of the sound, "Tazim is not among the other novices. It seems you were right in your assessment and his success has earned him the envious attention of the higher level novices."

"Is there any reason to worry?"

Malik shrugged, "Abbas is searching for the boy to train and brought his absence to my attention, I have summoned the others we saw him with so we'll know the answer to that soon enough."

Moving to other side of the tower he narrowed his eyes at the dog, "I'll leave it in your hands Malik."

* * *

Tahir opened his heavy eyes surprised to see it was already dusk and hearing a heavy whooshing sound he sat up faster than he should have leaving him a little light headed. Maria was standing with her back to them swinging one of the huge Templar swords through the air. Unaccustomed as he was to the sound of their weapons he listened for a few seconds, their own Syrian swords were far lighter and sliced the air, this brute she was brandishing was more likely to cleave than slice. Then she began supporting the blade with both hands before letting the point of the sword drop to the ground.

Standing beside her he held out a hopeful hand for the weapon and smirking she passed it to him. His shoulder dropped immediately upon feeling the weight of the great sword and looking at her wide eyed he smiled, "I give you credit for being able to swing this at all."

As he spoke he began swinging the blade through the air; it felt alien in his hands and he had no liking for it, "I prefer out lighter, faster swords this thing would be a burden in a battle."

"Only the knights and kings use such as these Tahir and they train with them for many hours a day, trust me when I tell you this thing in the right hands is a formidable weapon; I've seen it break a Saracen sword in two and then continue on to the man who bore it dealing him the same fate as his sword."

Taking the weapon from him she gazed almost lovingly at the hilt of the blade unlike many gilded ones she had seen this one was plain black handle with a small silver circle on top, the Templar cross embedded into the silver proudly gleaming back at her. "What I would have given to be worthy to wield this..."

Realising she had spoken aloud she snorted and grinned at the boy, "Best put this back before he wakes up and catches me with it."

"Shall we continue on to Crac de L'Ospital?"

Moving to grip the ropes they were using to drag her friend she began attaching it to the horse, "To do my duty no matter what."

Stephen grunted as the head end of his cot was lifted and his eyes opened, "Where are we?"

"In the same place we were before; we all fell asleep." The assassin knelt beside him offering him some water from the skin as he spoke, "Do you feel like you could manage to eat yet?"

A narrow rivulet of water ran from the corner of his mouth but when Tahir went to wipe it for him the knight flinched and lifting his own hand he drew it across his mouth. Smiling awkwardly at the novice from the order he knew to be his mortal enemy. "Thank you Tahir the water was most welcome but I best wait to see if I can keep that down before I dare my gut further with food."

"Probably a wise course of action but the return of your appetite would be a welcome sign."

Maria had finished tying his ropes to her saddle and smirked at the men tripping over themselves trying to be "nice". "All right then ladies shall we get a move on before night falls, we can be there in no time at all."

Her predication turned out to be a little too optimistic and an hour later they found themselves cautiously navigating the rough terrain which had been worn down to a road of sorts by the traffic from the Hospitalier fortress. The lights from the fortress were now close enough to ease their passage along the rocky road and Maria began to wish for another day to prepare for what lay ahead.

The fortress was bigger than anything he had seen in his life and Tahir began to feel the first tingle of fear as they began to ascend the hill which supported this gigantic construction. Against the night sky it was a huge dark shadow, he wondered if it would have been less intimidating to see in daylight but doubted it.

Stephen was awake in the cot but the maggots she had secretly stuffed inside the light fabric of his dressing would be close to full and looking for a path away from the wound but the doctors at the fortress could handle that. Glancing over at the assassin she had come to admire in unexpected ways she tried to imagine what he was feeling. This was a crusader fortress and he was perfectly willing to try to bluff his way in as a scholar to stand by her side; he might not be the best with a sword but nobody could ever question his nerve.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The words were heavily coloured by the thick French accent of the lower classes normally heard in the fields or vineyards.

"Stephen Marshal a Knight of the Templars and lieutenant of the King, Maria Thorpe a soldier and Fernando a scholar from Andalucía."

She saw the novice's grin from the side of her eye but kept her face fully forward, "We have dire need of rest and shelter and Marshal requires the care of your most skilled healers; we were ambushed by an assassin."

Moving to them the heavy set man in the dark gambeson of the Hospitaliers looked at the knight on the strange travelling apparatus, "Let them through."

Tahir tried to swallow to lubricate his throat but his mouth was as dry as his throat, she had given him the perfect cover allowing for both his accent and his dark skin but his heart skipped a beat every time he felt the eyes of one of the guards fall upon his face. Forcing himself to keep his head erect and his hands steady on the reins he followed Maria to the stables on the far side of the vast courtyard. Their mounts shod feet clattered against the stones sending a resounding echo around the entire circumference of the building drawing even more eyes to the windows overhead.

There was a group of soldiers crouching around something on the ground, the assassin could only guess they were playing some sort of game and placing wagers on the outcome but he was certainly glad that none of them bothered to shift their attention to him as he dismounted his horse and led her to a stable boy who had a hair full of straw and was rubbing sleep from his eye. "She has worked hard make sure you care well for her please."

Nodding the boy took the mare and began rubbing her down and she helped herself to the food in the through. Tahir felt a small tug on his sleeve and turned to see Maria behind him, "They are taking Stephen into the hospital now and I need to go seek an audience with Donjon. Come; let me see you settled before I leave you."

The heat of the day as always had faded leaving the harsher night air chilled with a nip which had surprised every Crusader who had arrived on these shores and although accustomed to the sudden dip in temperature the novice was not immune to its effect. Pulling his robes tighter around his body he followed Maria into an innocuous looking side door and found himself deep in the bowels of the fortress. He could hear voices speaking behind the heavy oak doors and looked to Maria to see if she had any knowledge of their tongue.

"I think they speak in the language of the Gaels but it was too muffled to be sure."

The priest leading them along the dimly lit lower corridors of the fortress confirmed they had indeed been speaking Gael but that meant nothing to Tahir other than a slight worry that there were more men looking to Crusade in his homeland. They were led past their dining hall and Tahir had chanced a look inside to see how it compared to their own at Masyaf. Other than it being about five times bigger there were not too many differences rows and rows of tables and benches running along the side. A narrow flight of stairs brought to them to a wider passage with more torches on the walls and judging but the increase in temperature more fires burning in the rooms.

"These rooms are basic but comfortable I hope they are satisfactory." Opening one door and the door of the adjoining room he stood back to let them enter.

Maria stuck her head inside and saw a small bed with a chamber pot and wash basin on the low table. "Perfect thank you but I must ask to speak with your master it is an urgent matter and the reason for our trip here."

"I'm afraid the Master has suffered an episode of ill health and it is quite impossible for him to receive guests but I will instruct one of his staff to attend to you."

'Why do the French always choose old men to run their order, do have no concept of longevity?'

"Fine that would be acceptable thank you father." Following Tahir into his cell Maria sat on his bed and bobbed up and down to check its condition. "Not too bad Tahir we should be comfortable here for tonight."

Closing the door he moved toward her but stopped short of sitting on the bed, "Maria you intend to pursue your questions tonight?"

"I see no reason to dilly dally Tahir we are here to find out who is giving the orders amongst the Templars and I intend to do that." His face showed what he thought of her intention to expedite her mission, "Don't worry nothing will happen tonight if Stephen is the leader then he is hardly in a position to do anything and if not it will mean we leave tomorrow to track him down."

"He could order our deaths from his bed Maria he doesn't need physical strength to do that." Tracking his agitated footsteps across the floor of the small room Maria stifled a laugh at the boy who now very much resembled and old man with his shoulders hunched over and his face creased with worry.

"If the wind changes your face will stay like that novice then what will your girl in Acre think?"

Stiffening his shoulders he stopped pacing and turned to her his face illuminated by a rare wide smile "I can't help it Maria I feel like a rabbit amongst a pack of wolves."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because you mentioned Gwen and didn't refer to her as a beggar."

Getting off his bed she looked at his filthy clothes and dirty hair, "Some advice for you my friend – when you do see her again make sure you are wearing that smile because she will follow you to the ends of the earth."

She watched in horror as the novice raised his arms to her and took a step back from him.

"I was only going to embrace you Maria." His voice was not nearly as amused as his face but still it had the older woman cursing herself for flinching.

"Yes you were, weren't you?" Taking a small, cautious step toward him she patted his shoulder, "There now enough is as good as a feast."

"I'll bid you good night then Maria but please come for me whenever you need me I am here to support you."

Almost regretting not permitting him to embrace her she stood a moment in his doorway, "Tahir I think you are one of the bravest men I know. How many assassins would try to enter a Crusader fortress to help an enemy no less?"

Tugging his hood back over his messy hair to hide the blush he felt staining his cheeks he could only offer a weak smile and mumble another good night.

She closed the door leaving him alone with his thoughts, keeping on his clothes he lay atop the bed clothes and folded his arms across his chest waiting for thoughts of Gwen to consume him and banish this feeling of loneliness. He lay there listening to unfamiliar sounds feeling like a fish out of water, becoming more convinced every foot step in the hall was going to stop at his door to drag the assassin outside and behead him. Not since his first few nights at Masyaf had he felt such an utter feeling of not belonging and this time there would be no Kadar to come and make friends with him to help him banish the nightmares of his family being killed and his fears of the old man with one blind eye. Shifting on the bed he wished Maria would return and take him with her; anything had to be better than lying here waiting to be discovered. Finally sleep crept over his worried mind and for the first time since he had lain with her Gwen was not the person he dreamed of...

* * *

_Running as fast as his feet would carry him he could see the other novice ahead of him flying effortlessly across the rooftops never once stumbling on a loose tile or a nasty pile of bird shit. That seemed to be Tahir's specialty... Skidding to the edge of the roof his legs dangled precariously over the side and his panic stricken eyes had just informed his brain how far he was about to fall when he felt a hand pulling him back up. "The guards will be on us Tahir we have to keep moving."_

_Scampering to his feet he pushed his body as hard as it would go calling out to the boy again in front of him. "This is your fault you just had to see her and now we are going to die. Was it worth it Kadar?"_

_The only response from Kadar was a loud laugh as he dropped from sight into the bureau below. Tahir practically landed on top of him and both boys shoved at each other until the leader came out to tell them off. "Don't make me send a bad report back to Al Mualim about you both it would set your progress back years." Grinning as he spoke he knew the boys were aware his words carried no threat and turning back into his main room he muttered, "Some men have complete control in their bureau but not I, no I must suffer the misbehaviour of children as a punishment for my soft heart."_

_Kadar followed him inside still panting hard from the run, "There is no reason to be unhappy Zishan we have completed the task you set us." _

"_Tell me what you have learned Altaïr will be here today and it won't do to keep the youngest ever master assassin waiting around."_

_Kadar began relaying what they had managed to learn about Al Mualim's latest target, "He is never at home in the afternoon and we found out he spends time at a house of ill repute at the end of Long Street. There is one guard with him who stays at the front of the house."_

_Zishan nodded, it should prove an easy kill for the skilled young assassin. "You have both done well but tell me why you were so out of breath when you got here?"_

_Kadar's guilty expression was more of a clue than the wise leader needed but Tahir uncharacteristically decided to speak up. "One of the merchant guild members has a daughter whose beauty is apparently unequalled outside paradise. Kadar talked me into going onto a nearby roof so he could see her but some of her Father's private guards caught us and chased us for miles."_

"_That was most unwise Kadar, to risk your neck for nothing more than a glimpse of what you can never have. Some men would say it was stupid but not I; I understand the impetuous nature of a young heart."_

_Tahir grinned knowing Zishan's hatred of conflict had forced him to develop this most ingenious way of delivering a rebuke. "Go on into the front room and have some food, keep the noise down though Altaïr will be here soon and I will not have him thinking I run an unruly bureau."_

_The boys did as told and helped themselves to the mountains of fresh fruit they found on the plates, lounging on some cushions in front of the low table Kadar looked back to the main room before whispering, "Does he think we really believe he is speaking for other men?"_

"_Some of the novices dislike how he does things but not I. I can understand why he would seek to avoid conflict." He kept his face entirely serious as he delivered the line which he knew always made Kadar laugh more. "Keep it down brother if Altaïr hears you he might think someone is happy..."_

_Reaching to the desk above him he took a quill and drew a line across his lips then getting to his feet he pulled his shoulders back and tugged his hood over his head moving around the small room disapproving of the disorder. "Look at this place it is no better than a menagerie how can I be expected to be magnificent with such poor support. Luckily for you I am accustomed to being far superior to all around me and can rise above your mediocrity."_

_He had Altaïr down perfectly and Kadar loved it when he did his impression, the boy lay on the ground laughing more at his physical antics than what he was saying..._

"_You find something amusing novice? We both know you worship the water I walk on!"_

_Kadar suddenly stopped laughing and Tahir knew in his gut before he even saw the hooded shadow fall in front of him, Altaïr was standing right behind him. Wiping his lips with his hand before he faced him he turned to see not only him but Malik too and only Malik looked to have enjoyed the performance. "I'm sorry I meant no harm we are, that is I was –"_

"_It would do you no harm to spend more time trying to be more like me your teachers might find more reason to promote you!" Brushing past him the novice merited no more of his attention._

_Malik clapped his shoulder on the way past still grinning. "Don't worry he is only upset because you make a better job of being him than he does."_

_Kadar resumed his laughing but far quieter than it had been. "At least I almost got us killed for a beautiful woman you need to learn what is worth risking your neck for Tahir!"_

_Kadar popped a grape in his mouth and split it between his teeth spitting the seed into the dish already half full of previously discarded seeds. "You almost got us killed so you could look at her Kadar now had it been something more substantial..."_

"_Next time it will be she will be mine." _

_Tahir looked at the young man sitting across from him spitting seeds out of mouth and wished with all his heart that his friend's prediction came true, he deserved a beautiful wife._

* * *

Altaïr left Malik to deal with the novices while he moved outside into the cool night air. There were a few guards around mostly hovering as close to the fires as they could get without abandoning their posts but it was the guards at the bottom of the highest tower he directed his step. Kaderi was still barking although it had become a quieter hoarser sound and the men had grown tired of trying to shoo her away.

When he arrived the dog crept towards him her bark now a soft low whine, stroking her ears he spoke to the guards. "Have you seen any novices milling around the tower?"

Both men shook their heads with one offering what he could, "We came on duty after dinner and this dog was already here but there have been no other visitors tonight."

Looking from the dog to the top of the tower he ran his tongue along his bottom lip considering whether or not it was worth the effort. "I think I'll go up and make sure the older boys haven't left him tied up on the top level anyway."

With no idea what he was talking about the men bowed and stepped aside giving him space to step onto the ladder. Looking back at the dog the assassin could almost swear he saw relief in her face just before the darkness took him from her sight. The first level was empty and he continued up to the top feeling the air from above grow colder as he ascended. The men guarding the upper level said almost the same thing as the men below, there had been no one in the tower since dinner at least. He had no qualms about following the dog's whines, animals had long been known to be useful in a hunt and still unconvinced he stepped out onto the platform he had once leapt from to begin his path to redemption.

Predictably it was too dark to see if there was anything below but he called out, "Tazim are you here?"

There was no response to his query and he turned to the men behind him. "Go find a long rope it is too dark to make my way across the beams I will need someone to haul me back up but wait to throw me down a torch before you go."

"Master you do not think..."

Altaïr stepped to the edge of the platform knowing this was foolhardy but his gut had been telling him to come here since he noticed the dog barking...

Lifting his arms he made an elegant leap into the darkness below with no fear, if he missed the edge it would be water he would fall into at least he wouldn't be crushed on the ground. He landed as he had a thousand times before; smack bang in the centre of the soft hay. Getting out he watched the flame of the torch flutter wildly in the wind before it landed a few feet away from him. He had only just held it out in front of him when he saw a bandaged hand protruding from the hay next to the bale he jumped into. "Be quick with that rope!"

Kneeling beside the hay he placed his fingers on the exposed wrist and felt a pulse. Working quickly he stabbed the torch into the earth and began digging the boy out of the hay. He sat alone with the boy for a few minutes before he heard voices above telling him they were sending down on end of the rope and the Mentor wondered how the hell he was going to get this twisted body up without causing the boy any more pain.

It turned out to be impossible but it was at least over having lowered him down to the courtyard of the fortress Altaïr took him in his arms and carried him close to his body feeling the bones protruding from his back against his hands. Inside the clearer light of the fortress offered no hope for the boy, his injuries were horrific and the master not for the first time thought it would have been kinder if he had died in the hay. He called above to Malik to follow him to the hospital that he had found the boy and knew the Dai would be close behind him as he kicked open the door and held the child out for the healers to take.

Placing him on the bed he heard footsteps behind then a sharp intake of breath as Malik got his first glimpse of the broken 12 year old body laying on the bed. "Bring me some opium water we must ease his pain."

The healer spoke as she removed his clothes with shears exposing his shattered pelvis and hips to her eyes she looked up at the men watching events and whispered, "The boy is ruined what happened to him?"

She removed his shirt and held his body forward to tug it out from beneath him revealing the bones in his back Altaïr had felt against his hands, closing his eyes against the devastation the Mentor croaked, "He made a leap of faith."

* * *

Not sure if there will be another chapter this side of Christmas I have to spend time fixing my other fic so I'll just say Merry Christmas, Seasons Greetings or whatever floats your boat, hope you all have fun. Thanks for sticking with this I appreciate it :)


	30. Darkness

A/N The words Altair writes at his desk are an excerpt from his codex, I wanted to include it for the benefit of anyone who has never read them. That piece of text belongs to Ubisoft.

A/N edit I forgot to post a warning about this chapter. It contains ideologically sensitive material some readers may find offensive but I can't say what because that would spoil the end of the chapter so read it or don't but you have been warned.

* * *

The sound of water dripping as they moved deeper into the bowels of the fortress at least explained the musty damp smell but there was nothing on earth which would explain away the stench which now began to offend her senses. Roland led the way as his torch cast grotesquely misshapen dancing shadows on the wall. Their footfalls echoed around the dreary forlorn corridors but with all signs of life now at least one level above them they had no need to fear being overheard. The group stopped when they heard the soft sound of a moan being carried on the stagnating air and Tahir felt the hair on his neck stand on end. If ever he had been in a cursed place this was surely it, the sooner they were done with this the better.

His companion wasn't doing any better her body seemed to be preparing itself for an as yet unknown threat and with nothing to do with the increased adrenalin the Crusader carried on but no longer able to ignore the possibility that she was going to faint Maria moved closer to the wall in an effort to waylay the dizziness she felt. She squeezed her eyes closed determined to banish the fear which accompanied that light headedness. Either her memory was playing tricks on her or the sickly sweet smell of the halls which had never been graced with fresh air really did remind her of the dark days in the Acre dungeon and she was struggling not to run. Gasping she tried to force more air into her starving lungs but her giddiness increased and she had to lean against the wall to support her unsteady body.

Tahir moved closer to her placing a hand on her forearm about to ask if she was okay but the light touch of his fingers had her squealing and almost breaking into a run. "In the name of God Tahir are you trying to end me?"

Making no effort to conceal his amusement his eyebrow tugged along with one corner of his mouth. "I was trying to offer comfort my intention was certainly not to startle you, had I known you are afraid of the dark..."

Roland stopped walking and held his torch in the direction of his companions furnishing the novice with the full effect his words had on the woman. Her lip curled back as she stepped closer to him bringing them nose to nose. "I am a soldier who served in the army of the Lion Heart himself. I have killed more men than you've had hot dinners yet you can stand here and question my courage!"

Although slight the woman was almost as tall as he and this close he could see the murder in her eyes. Considering his next words could be his last he decided to keep things light hearted. "I did nothing of the sort I am fully aware of your battle credentials Maria; there is no man you fear." He grinned as he watched her back off a fraction, "However I wouldn't think less of you if you wanted to hold my hand..."

She snorted but he could see the twinkle in her eye, "I'll hold your damn hand when you lie bloodied on the ground begging God to spare your life."

Knowing full well what she meant Tahir bowed his head and saluted her from the chest. "Thank you for those kind words Maria, I take comfort from the fact that we are friends who will be there in each other's time of need."

Rolling her eyes she turned her back on the irritating boy and gestured to the Norman novice priest to carry on. They were here as a result of a meeting she had earlier with Donjon a meeting which she had been told was impossible until she stamped her feet and dropped a few exaggerated hints about her relationship with the crowned head of their nation, that had gotten the bloody pond crossing invaders attention alright.

Roland had enjoyed watching the Englishwomen who looked like she had never seen the inside of a bath tub promise his brothers that Phillip himself would be informed of their disrespect but when she said something about her life now being ruined by plots and artefacts all humour vanished. He waited until she returned to her room and led her to the Masters cell; giving her no other information than he felt it would be beneficial for her to see his condition with her own eyes.

She had met Donjon several times before and had even had the occasion to take confession with the kindly old priest but the man who lay on the clean bed of a small private room in the hospital wing bore little resemblance to the image in her memory. The old man was ruined, he had suffered one of those brain storms which left a good portion of the body frozen and oftentimes the mind was in no better condition but the boy seemed able to communicate well enough with him and within minutes they had come to an understanding. Maria was to see his children so she might better understand the enemy she now faced.

She had stood awkwardly at the foot of his bed as they had signalled and signed to each other, trying not to look directly at him, her feet -telling the tale of her desire to be gone from this place of illness- constantly shuffled trying to force the rest of her body to the door. He was half the man she remembered and doubted that weight loss could have happened in the few days since his condition had occurred. It took every ounce of self control she had to make her approach him when his hand gestured her closer, he reeked of death and defeat and never had she seen such a haunted look in the eye of another living creature.

His contorted mouth stretched and struggled to form the words he so desperately wanted her to hear. He remembered the woman and although prone to fits of temper and brash displays of bravado he had believed these things were more a sign of her own insecurity and less about the person inside. Maria Thorpe was a good woman who Robert could never fully indoctrinate into their plots, the very thing the old man now needed but how to tell her that...

Rapping a hand against his chest he said, "Sinner." Before taking her hand in his and repeating the words and not stopping until she understood. Then raising their hands to her chest he tapped them against the bone of her breastplate, "Redeemer." As with the first word his audience had to repeat what he said until they guessed correctly but thankfully redeemer had been grasped much quicker.

He watched as she sucked in air and moved to the edge of the small wooden chair she rested on. "If you have sinned and you truly repent God will forgive you Father I cannot help you with that."

He pushed her face away and turned his head to the wall, frustrated by their lack of understanding and by his own inability to help them. Taking some time he began the process all over again until he could make them comprehend his words and it was no surprise to him that it was the boy who put all his jumbled incoherent sounds into a sentence.

"It is not from God he seeks forgiveness he desires you to aid him find redemption in the eyes of his children."

"His children, Roland, where are they?" De Naplouse used to call the sickly souls he cared for his children and Maria shuddered as she began to realise what she had stumbled upon.

'Warwick my friend it seems you were right.'

They had left the old man exhausted and half asleep as Roland filled her in as best he could. At the time Robert had taken control of the Knights Templar he had also gained control of an ancient artefact which they referred to as a "Piece of Eden". They knew fragments of what it could achieve from documents they had recovered and stored in their archive but the only real way to find out if it would assist them in creating their new world was to use it. Their decision to use the villagers who lived on the edge of the fortress was a master stroke, far enough from Homs that they would not be seen but large enough in numbers to give them useful information.

Robert had called them into the great hall of the main keep telling them the order was about to greatly enhance their life and the people had come eagerly to hear his words. Men, women and children had stood their expectant faces upturned waiting for the huge Frenchman to deliver his news. He had taken a small object from within an ornate container and held it aloft. Almost at once the air had filled with a charge similar to what happens when lightning strikes but the lightening when it did come was unlike anything any of them had seen before.

Robert's body became engulfed in a brilliant light which poured from his mouth and his eyes, he looked like he was about to drop to his knees but some force out with his control kept him erect. Then a brilliant pulse of light shot from the apple expanding as it moved to encircle all who stood before him. The weaker in the crowd, the very young or the very old, feel immediately to the ground most of them bleeding from their eyes or ears but most stayed on their feet attempting to shield themselves from the next blast. It came fast and there was no protection from it as it once again washed over the crowd pulling yet more of the group to the ground but this time they had stayed there limp and emotionless.

The third pulse brought an end to both the screaming and the last of the people on their feet and Garnier De Naplouse had rushed forward from his place behind the Templar to knock the apple from his hand. Robert's body crumpled to the ground when the light left him and there he remained as blank as the people now sitting before him. Donjon saw a great many of them had died and he began to move among them to tend to the survivors but in truth none had survived. They sat still and steady like an empty vase waiting for flowers to make it into something worthwhile. "We can't leave them like this Garnier we must end them now."

But he was already moving from the room beside soldiers he had called to carry out Robert's dead to the world body. "Leave them for now we must take care of our own first."

"We have stolen their souls Garnier we have condemned them to nothingness!" As he spoke he ran to the ball now lying dormant on the ground. "Perhaps another blast would have finished them off." And holding the apple aloft delivered one final blow before some unknown assailant pushed him to the ground and put the apple back into its casing.

"That final blow stole not only their will but rendered them nothing more than walking bags of meat, slaves to their basic human instincts with no morality to guide their actions." Roland finished relating the tale he had heard all those months before and saw she was perhaps in need of more information in order to understand exactly what they had done.

"There is an alpha male who has murdered men and women although we can only guess at his reasons Father Donjon believes it is mostly territorial and breeding rights he protects. They mate whenever the mood takes them as animals in the street and kill for first place in the line for food. There was a woman who was heavy with child and beginning to come to the end of her pregnancy we decided to move her to a private room but when we got there her babe was already born and still hanging from her body attached by the chord which hadn't been cut, the poor soul was dead but whether his mother knew or cared I cannot say."

"None of them recovered? Because Robert did he was a whole man again." Maria asked the question as a matter of conversation her mind was reeling from what she had learned but she pushed it to one side to be buried or examined later.

"Donjon told me Robert was like that for a week or more before he slowly regained what he had lost but it was a painful process and he like the others acted without concern for the consequences for a time. We can only assume his damage was less because he had wielded the thing; the men who stood behind him felt only sickness and suffered some hair loss as a result of what they witnessed. The apple was hidden away by Robert until he felt they would be ready to use it again but he was determined to make another attempt."

She decided Tahir should be with them when they met the survivors of this heinous act telling herself he deserved to see what he was risking his life to stop but the truth was she wanted him there with her, the boy had a heart as big as a mountain and who better to have with you at a time like that?

The group moved on making their way along a tunnel which looked more like a grave than hallway. The walls were nothing but dirt with huge beams running from the ground to the wooden roof; this did nothing to ease her desperation to be out of here. Urging the boy ever faster along toward the increasingly putrid stench they now approached.

"Master Donjon had this corridor dug out once it became clear the other men were unhappy about him keeping the villagers alive. This way he could reach them or shelter them without attracting any unwanted attention."

About to question him further Maria stopped when she stumbled on the first step of an unseen flight of stairs. Tahir walked behind Maria as they both carefully negotiated the steep narrow steps which led to...

"What is this place?" Maria's face was incredulous as she gaped around her at the vast wood lined chamber they now stood in.

"As I said he wanted them to have somewhere to hide in safety. After Robert died he moved them down here for a short time but we found the smell became unbearable and put them back into the building they now live in."

"It truly is appalling; I've never smelt anything like it."

Roland nodded sadly at the young monk with the strange accent, "I'm afraid you will soon smell far worse than this." Something about his expression told the assassin not to doubt his words and Tahir took the last deep breath he would enjoy for a while as the Frenchman pressed his side against a heavy looking door and pushed it open.

* * *

Malik swept past Altaïr and dropped onto the floor beside the bed. "What do you mean a leap of faith, what the hell happened?"

"I found him in one of the haystacks at the bottom of the tower overlooking the river."

"A leap, far more likely he was pushed brother and Allah help them if I find out they did." Malik turned back to the boy and looked for some part of him to hold, some part which wouldn't hurt that is. Touching his fingers his body slumped firmly onto the ground, "I spoke out of hand Altaïr we have no reason to suspect foul play and it would be harmful to let thoughts of such nature cloud our judgement."

Altair went to move forward to join Malik beside the bed but the healer held up her hand to stop him. "Please give us room to care for the boy, there isn't much we can do but we can at least dull his pain. You may return later if you wish."

In this place of healing he was not Master, even Al Mualim had understood that. Bowing his head he moved to the door, "Come Malik let us find these boys who shared Tazim's day."

The boys in question stood in a line outside Malik's study waiting to learn what their fate would be. They knew full well this was about Tazim and that stupid dare but surely the fact that they left him alone when he started to cry meant something? They had agreed to keep quiet and wait how it turned out with Rashid, the oldest and strongest of them promising dire consequences for any who "Said too much..."

The older men moved towards them and found that not one of the boys could meet their gaze, "Come inside we have much to discuss." Altaïr's voice as emotionless as usual but his heart was heavy with the knowledge that these boys were likely the cause of the suffering they had just left behind.

They lined up in front of the desk with Malik seated and Altair facing them with his arms folded over his chest. It was Malik who addressed them, "Tell us about Tazim."

None of the boys spoke and none would look at them but Altair had already decided who would need to be broken first and when the eldest looked along the line at his brothers the Master knew it was time to strike. "You, Rashid tell me what happened with Tazim today."

"Nothing of any real importance Mentor, he told us about his adventure and we listened." He tried everything to avoid making eye contact but it was unavoidable and once that contact was made nothing he could do would sever it. The master's hood was drawn low over his face and nothing he could see moved but the boy felt like he had just told him everything. His feet shifted when Malik's head moved towards him. "We teased him a little for exaggerating but that was all and if he is saying otherwise then he is a liar!"

"He isn't saying anything novice you are the one doing all the talking." Malik moved from his seat to stand on the same side of the desk. "If you have learned anything of honour from the time you have spent within our order you will speak the whole truth now and salvage what little dignity you can from this situation."

Rashid swallowed down the full confession he felt on the tip of his tongue. His friends were watching and he would never let them see the cobra flinch. He took confidence just from remembering the name his friends had given him and held his head straight. His second mistake of the encounter...

Altaïr watched the boy grow in confidence and offered a little more. "Rashid your teachers all speak highly of you – you are one of the brightest young novices. Would I be correct in assuming you are the most skilled of your class and certainly amongst these boys?" His hand gestured to the boys standing beside him and Rashid relaxed knowing he was valued.

More used to accolades than this petty questioning the boy was now firmly in his comfort zone, "Thank you Master for you kind words and yes I am the most advanced by a considerable distance."

Malik raised an eyebrow as he watched him back the boy into a corner but felt not the slightest amount of pity for the arrogant upstart.

Altaïr's leather boots creaked as he rocked back on them. "And you had to be sure Tazim's claims were indeed true?"

The right chord was struck and the boy immediately began singing in the tune his master had suggested. "He no doubt performed some role in the exchange with the bandits but to hear him boast you would think he had dealt with them single handed. Respect must be earned and we all work hard daily to achieve our ranks I feel it is my responsibility as a more senior novice to ensure the truth was learned."

The Mentor nodded; the cobra must now face the mongoose. "Your responsibility indeed Rashid and you are about to face yet more I can only hope your young narrow shoulders can now bear the burden you have placed upon them." He walked towards the boys and if not for the tiny dust clouds which puffed around his feet they would have sworn he glided to them. "I hold you responsible for what happened to Tazim and if he dies you will answer to those charges alone."

One of the smaller boys perhaps fourteen stepped forward panic washing over his face as he practically screamed the details of what had happened. "If he dies, how he can die he never made the leap! We teased him that he was still a child who hadn't even made a leap of faith and dared him to do so but he cried like a baby and wet his clothes when he saw the drop. We left him there crying and soiled but well." Malik was not the least surprised to see the tears begin to well up in the novices eyes but again he felt no pity only disgust that they had learned this behaviour in the same order he served.

The boy continued speaking but both men had heard enough and when Malik waved his arm silence prevailed. Calling on two of the nearby guards he delivered the first of the blows these boys would suffer, "Take them to the cells and keep them apart, they are not to speak to each other and they are to have no visitors." Rashid tried to reason with him but Malik would hear no excuses, "Get out of my sight and be glad you still alive – you disgust me."

They heard one of the guards roughly tell them to cease their crying as they were lead off to the cells but neither man spoke until their sobbing was entirely out of earshot. Altaïr leaned against the book shelf and sighed, a heavy pained sound. "What are we to do with them Malik?"

Already on his way to the door he stopped beneath the lintel, his voice softened by fatigue and sorrow. "We have them locked up and for now that is enough my main concern is for Tazim. He is alone brother and no one should face his pain without some sympathy."

The master of the assassins stood at his window and looked out over the silent fortress, other than the guards on duty all were in the keep safe and sound. The small fires burning around the training ring reminded him of something he had long forgotten but it wasn't something he wished to relive now and pushed it to the back of his mind. Pulling his chair back from the desk he sat quietly waiting for Malik to return with the news that the novice's suffering had ended but as time passed and no one came he took up his quill and gave his previously repressed thoughts some attention...

Some days I miss my family... Or at least the thought of them, I never knew my parents well despite them both having lived within these walls. It is our way. Perhaps they were sad, though they showed no sign – it wasn't allowed.

For my part, so much of my youth was spent in training there was little time left to reflect upon the separation. And so when they were finally lost to me it seemed no different than the passing of two strangers. Al Mualim had been as my father, and his was a weak and dishonest love, though at the time it seemed enough – better even, or so I thought.

Someday I will have a child – such is the way of our order and I will not make the same mistake. Nor any who call themselves an assassin. We shall be allowed to love our children – and, in turn, to be loved. Al Mualim believed such attachments would weaken us – cause us to falter when our lives where on the line. But if we truly fight for what is just does love not make such sacrifice simpler – knowing that we do so for their gain?

Spending too long reading over what he had just written his head dropped onto the desk and his unconscious mind was free to travel where it would.

"_Altaïr the Master wishes to speak to you in his study, hurry along now and don't keep him waiting."_

_Abbas stepped forward from his place in the circle of boys around the training ring and grinned, "He has heard of your pathetic sparring session with Malik today and he wants to beat you."_

_Some of the other boys laughed but Altaïr paid them no attention as his feet eagerly sped him in the direction of the study. He knew he wasn't in trouble, why should he be he was doing everything right and the other boys knew that. Slowing his pace as he moved within the old man's line of sight he gained the top of the stairs and stood silently waiting to be called to his desk._

"_Ah come in boy, come closer we have something to discuss." _

_Approaching the desk the boy stood at a respectful distance and waited to learn what the conversation would be._

"_I have troubling news for you my boy and it won't be easy to hear but you must remember yourself and bear it as well as you can." The boy nodded his understanding and the old man continued. "As you know your Mother has been ill for many days now and the healers have done all they could for her but I'm afraid the battle was lost tonight and she is gone."_

"_She is dead?"_

"_I'm afraid so Altaïr and since your father is yet detained on assassin business it has fallen to me to inform you of her passing."_

_Still nodding unsure what to do with this information Altaïr had waited for his Mentor to show him the way but Al Mualim simply offered him a bed in the dormitory and told him his door was open if he needed to talk about it._

_Minutes after learning of the death of the woman who had given him life he had wandered back down to the training ring for no other reason than he had nowhere else to go. Rauf was showing off with one of the older assassin's daggers and Altaïr decided to cheer himself up by besting his friend unarmed. Rauf saw him lunge at him from nowhere and had jumped back to escape the body crushing blow as much as anything but the dagger in his hand cut through the air and sliced a neat line across Altaïr's mouth._

_Rauf's panic turned to outright fear when he saw the old man watching them from his window high above the ring; he had just injured his favourite pupil and possibly broken one of the tenets of the creed however unintentional he had inflicted harm on one of their own. Channelling his fear into something more useful he began fussing over his injured brother and apologising for hurting him but Altaïr would have none of it refusing to accept his apology or his hand and so for the second time in minutes he once more found himself before the Master._

_He watched the old man move around behind his desk and beyond him he could see dusk begin to fall over the outside world. Soon night would drop her veil of darkness and bring this day to a close that close couldn't come fast enough for the novice._

"_You allowed your grief to control you and behaved like a fool. Charging at him as though you were a bull and he a cow ripe for mating... tomorrow you will offer Rauf a sincere apology and to make amends you will share his chores for the remainder of the week."_

"_Yes Master."_

_The old man faced him for the first time, "You were rash and impetuous. You must always maintain control of your environment and the first step to achieving that is to be in control of yourself. However this lesson seems to be one you will wear on your face for the rest of your life so at least I should be spared the trouble of repeating it. Go now to the healer and have your wound seen to then take yourself off to bed lest you find yourself in more bother."_

_Keeping his head bowed low he accepted his punishment without comment but as he was about to leave the Master called him to his side. Now face to face at the great window he placed a hand on the boys shoulder, "My words may seem harsh boy but life is harsh and I aim to prepare you for that."_

_As he turned to leave one of the fires burning the forecourt caught his eye, Malik and Rauf were looking up at him from below no doubt trying to imagine what was being said._

* * *

Malik sat on the edge of the bed holding Tazim's hand and watching the soft rise and fall of the boy's chest. Although a quick end was the best they could hope for but he had to admire the resilience the child was showing. Kaderi sat on the bottom of the bed with her head resting on her paws as she watched events unfold. Malik had argued with the healer that the dog was probably the boys best friend and it was fitting she should be here and in the end she had agreed. She had then left them alone telling him he she had done all she could for now, giving him any more of the fluid harvested from the opium fields would kill him faster than the fall.

He had waited to see if anyone would come to share his last moments on earth but the door remained closed; it seemed no other living person cared enough about the boy to bid him a farewell. He knew Altaïr was leaving them alone on purpose but he couldn't help but think it would offer a little more dignity to this sad end if another pair of eyes bore witness to his parting. No one cared and soon no one would remember him, his life too brief to have made any real impact on the world. Leaning closer to the boy Malik said the only thing he could think of to say...

"Your name is Tazim Ibn Mahmoud you are a novice in the order of the assassins. We spent a few days together travelling and I learned that you are a brave boy who would die to protect a dog but you are also a boy who still finds passing wind a source of amusement. You do not deserve this fate and I give you my word I will remember you until the day I die."

Lifting himself from the bed Malik placed the boys head on his leg before reaching for the bowl and paused. His face was almost normal, other than some scrapes and bruises he looked fine but the brother knew if he lifted the cover from his body all he would find would be a mangled twisted wreck. That thought spurred him on and he began to move the bowl to the boy's lips.

Kaderi lifted her head in the direction of the door and Malik turned to see a sleepy Altaïr standing still in the shadows unsure if his presence would be welcome, "Come in if you are going to and close the door. We are going to administer one last dose of this damn potion and bring to an end a life which showed real promise and to a boy who fought bravely by my side."

Altaïr stepped out from the shadows and moved slowly into the room; closing the door behind him he joined his brothers.

* * *

A sleepless night and a gloomy chapter seemed apt. DanAlaya, It's Monday... I couldn't resist :)

I had to re-write the ending I gave Malik two arms :D sorry if anyone read it before I noticed the epic fail!


	31. My Brother's Keeper

The two men sat quietly in the now silent gardens both lost in their own thoughts and feelings. Tazim was being prepared for his burial and they had made their way here without uttering a word. Neither man wanted to sleep but neither did they want to be alone to answer to their conscience for the life they had just ended.

Malik had poured the liquid down the boy's throat and let the bowl fall onto the bed so he could cradle his head. When he moved his eyes from Tazim's face to his chest he saw Altaïr's hand resting there, whether to give comfort or to measure his breathing the Dai didn't know but he hoped it was the former. Once again Malik had to fight not to be overwhelmed by loneliness, this boy would have been left to die alone – a fate shared by many of their order –would it be the same for him?

"The life of an assassin should never be easy but must it be so devoid of affection brother?"

The Mentor made no reply but Malik could see his words had touched a nerve already exposed. Soon after Tazim passed from the world quietly and with no fuss and considering what agony would have greeted him had he opened his eyes Malik took comfort from that – cold comfort but comfort nonetheless and it was that he tried to hold onto hours later as he sat staring into the darkness of the hills behind the fortress.

"We were taught to fight for the order, for ideals. He told us that emotional attachments would weaken us but I believe he was wrong Malik. I know his father died on a mission years ago but where is his mother, where is the woman who bore the child we just watched die?"

Malik knew Altaïr was as aware of the details as he was but still he replied. "She was alone after her husband died and her son was already living with the other novices there was no reason for her to remain."

The Master almost growled and in an uncommon show of emotion he got to his feet and tore down the hood of his black robes. "He did this to us for his own benefit Malik that we should see him as the most important person in our life but it is not how I plan to go about leading. No more gardens filled with the promise of paradise, no more separating families. We will grow stronger bonded by love and that will be our reward – to protect those we love." He stopped talking long enough to draw the back of his hand across his mouth. "Look at what Maria did for Robert, she wasn't there facing me for the Templars she was there defending the man she loved Malik."

Joining him on his feet Malik offered a weak smile, "And shall this be the first of your changes?"

"It may take time but we shall lead by example. If and when we have children we will raise them ourselves and any who care to do likewise will be encouraged."

His reply was swallowed by the appearance of a shadowy figure standing in the doorway to the fortress. Malik squinted at him then called out, "Abbas can I help you?"

"I just heard Tazim died and I want to know what you plan to do about it."

"We plan to bury him Abbas."

Even silhouetted as he was by the lights at his back Malik could see the sneer on his face, "You know I was talking about the boys who drove him to jump."

Altaïr rubbed his temple and moved towards his difficult brother. "We are as yet undecided, for now they are locked up and shall remain so until we figure out a suitable punishment."

"I have no doubt whatever punishment you come up with will be far from suitable considering what leniency you were shown in the past." For a fraction of a second Abbas forgot himself and left his tongue loose enough to express his true thoughts but seeing Altaïr move to within a foot of him to meet his challenge head on soon had the brother regretting his slip.

"Abbas I will welcome your input but do not mistake my willing ear for weakness. I am Master of this order now and you will remember that when you address me. And if you want to talk about leniency shall we take some time to remember your own insurrection and how I choose not to expel you for your crimes?"

Abbas bowed his head and swallowed his retort, it tasted bitter but he relished that flavour after all he had a place to store every single wrong this man did him and one day he would shove them all down his throat, one day... "Very good Master I'll keep those words in mind."

Altaïr watched him leave but his muscles would not relax even when he disappeared from view, he felt a hand clap his back. "We are going to have to deal with Abbas one way or another. Either to change him or eject him."

Hit jaw still set hard he nodded. "To other matters first Malik, we have to bury the boy then we will begin the process of weeding out those who don't truly belong in our order."

* * *

Maria heard a strangled choking sound but it took her a moment to pin point its origin. The boy Tahir was standing to her left and the pained sound had come from him. He was seeing the same thing she was but Maria had so far managed to keep her disgust to herself.

They lay around the huge barn some asleep some awake but awake was probably a generous description. There seemed to be about 30 of them in total mostly men but some women and 2 children. One of the men moved toward them with his hand out and Roland stepped forward and did what Maria knew she never would, he took his skeletal, dirty hand in his own.

"Not yet it is too soon for food I shall return later."

The man seemed to understand, at least he understood the emptiness of his hand when it was released and his vacant eyes moved from them back to the door. He made a series of grunting sounds as he pointed towards it. "You cannot go outside; there are people here who might harm you."

Roland put his hand on the man's shoulder and guided him to the back of the room. "Sleep now there are many hours until daylight." The man let himself be guided to the straw with no fight although she was sure he had no idea why he was being denied a trip outside he had simply accepted the direction he was moved in.

'Like cattle being led to the market.' Thinking of them as animals was a little too close to home and she couldn't subdue the shudder which made her whole body tremble.

Her eyes moved around the inhabitants of the room with every sight seeming more pathetic and inhuman than the last. Her stomach was churning as much from the assault on her eyes as her nostrils but she made no effort to shield herself from either. She had fought for this, had killed men and plotted to make this "peace" a possibility. She had lain with the man who wielded the instrument of their destruction and loved him. Everything she looked upon now was of his doing and that one thought was what she focused her mind on; it kept her still on her feet and stopped her running for the doors to escape the sight of a woman leaning towards a man on the floor and eating something she found crawling on his face.

Tahir had no such guilt which would force him to suffer these nightmarish visions and his voice, a small pitiful sound which nonetheless managed to sound booming amongst the moans of these poor souls. "Please let us leave this diabolical place of suffering."

Roland stopped him as he made for the doors his patient had earlier pointed to. "No we must go back the way we came. There are strangers in the fortress and we cannot allow them even the slightest hint of these people."

Without another word Tahir turned his shaking body back to the door he had entered moments before. Moments that would alter his life, moments which had more effect on his mind than most of the previous years of his life combined. He waited for the others to join him, his hand leaning on the wall supporting his body as he vomited on the dirt at his feet. He felt a hand on his shoulder but shrugged it off, it was her trying to touch him, comfort him. Her who had played a key role in the obscenities he had just witnessed a sight which would haunt him for the rest of his days.

"I can't bear you to touch me Maria Thorpe!"

Roland looked at him questioningly but Maria lowered her eyes and moved past him, she knew why he had refused her hand. She was soiled in his eyes now, his and her own. She walked ahead of them never looking and never attempting to speak to them although she heard their whispered conversation behind her she had no interest in joining them. If she turned her face to Tahir and he still wore that look of disdain she would like as not drive her sword through his gut just to see it gone. But there was someone here who would not be able to look at her with disgust, someone just as guilty as she and it was to him she set her path.

Stephen lay sleeping on the cot in a small private room of the hospital wing and although the priest in charge of his care tried to stop her entering she had shoved him aside. Her friend looked well, his colour was almost normal. Normal until you looked at the angry shiny flesh which had been scalded, the huge blisters on his face and neck stood out more thanks to him being cleaned and shaved.

She heard the priest whisper behind her to stay quiet but she moved to his bed and sat beside him. "Stephen you need to wake up we have to talk."

She almost put her hand on his shoulder to shake him awake but remembering his wound stopped her. Instead she pulled back the linen of his bed gown and the dressing and saw even that looked healthier except they had removed the maggots. She looked at the priest with her eyebrows raised in question.

"His neck was infected but not with the gangrene you suspected. That wound should heal quickly and leave no lasting damage other than a scar."

The redness creeping like a spider's web from the wound to his veins had retreated and the swelling had gone down enough for her to see the blackness was nothing more than bruising. He would likely survive, if she let him that is.

His green eyes opened and she saw real happiness in them, he was glad to see her. "Stephen we must talk."

He tried to speak but his dry throat croaked. Maria reached for the ewer at his bedside and filled the small pewter chalice with water. Holding it to his lips she watched him drink his fill. The priest examined the Knights wounds and would have taken the time to apply a balm to his burns but Maria took it from him. "I'll do it Father we have to talk and we need privacy."

She tugged the lace of his gown and let it fall open at the neck to expose his burns and began rubbing the balm into his skin. He watched her for a time curious as to what had ignited the spark now a glowing ember in her eye a spark which could easily be fanned to a full flame. "What is it you wish to discuss with me?"

"These burns... you have been lucky it could have been far worse."

"Yes thanks to your new friend and whatever it was he found to keep the wounds clean."

"I doubt he would offer the same assistance now Stephen. He was shown the fruits of our labours today and we have become persona non grata with him."

"He was shown the fruits of our labours?"

"Indeed yes Stephen and as ye sew so shall ye reap."

Catching her hand he stopped her ministrations. "Enough of this cryptic nonsense Maria; be out with whatever it is you intend to say."

She let him keep her wrist in his grip and watched as he raised himself up on his pillow. "We saw the people Robert used the apple on. You told me once of the relics you are sworn to protect and on more than one occasion hinted that these relics were the real purpose of the Knights Templar. Now the time has come to tell me all you know."

"What people are you talking about Maria and are you suggesting we are involved in whatever it was Robert did?"

"We are involved Stephen and the people to whom I refer were the people hidden by Donjon. The men and women who used to live in the now abandoned village at the foot of the hill but now they live in a barn because they can no longer feed or wash themselves."

"I know nothing of these people Maria but I will find out."

"The relics Stephen...?"

"The relics are no secret Maria every bloody merchant in Jerusalem claims to sell a piece of the one true cross and you now of the Grail. We are here fighting to defend the Christians on the Levant and ensuring their safe passage to sacred places if you believe there are other more sinister reasons please feel free to enlighten me."

"I know the line we feed the public Stephen but the truth is the Siege of Jerusalem brought half the armies of Europe scrambling across the sea with lightning speed and I wonder who could orchestrate such a rapid response to the rise of Saladin. Pope Gregory is no doubt a powerful man with the ear of most of Europe's crowned heads but could he really have been behind such a swift response?"

He sneered hating how ambiguous she was being. "That is what I believe to be true but certainly I've had enough of this beating about the bush out with it Maria I grow tired of your innuendos."

"The assassin spoke the truth only I was too blind to see how far reaching that plot he uncovered truly was. Perhaps the first Templars believed what you claim but they must have found something, a thing which would bring an end to all conflict only that thing wasn't absolute proof of God or the Messiah it was a means to control them, to literally end their free will. It began who knows when and it continues yet. What part do you play? Are you as Gerhard said their new leader?"

"Oh for fucks sake Maria will you never tire of this?" He sat forward grabbing her tunic he yanked her closer to his face. "Robert has clearly did something wrong, I will make a full investigation but there is no and I repeat NO secret agenda in the Templars."

Much to his surprise she allowed him to hold her, "I saw them Stephen, broken empty shells. Broken to show Robert what his toy was capable of and we fought for him we share his guilt."

"Guilt by association is no guilt at all. We had no knowledge of this terrible wrong and so had no hope of preventing it."

"Go the barn in the southern end of the courtyard and tell me those words still comfort you after you see what he did."

"Am I my brother's keeper Maria? Should I know what he does before it happens?"

Placing her fingers around the arm still holding her she dug her nails into his flesh and although her words were soft they were laced with equal amount of venom and sincerity. "I don't know Stephen, are you your brother's keeper? I will learn the truth if it takes my last breath on this earth I will learn who would still lead the order on such an evil quest and I will see him dead at my feet."

He released his hold on her tunic and watched her stand from his bed. "Do nothing without me Maria you will likely rush unthinking to your own death. This is a matter of the utmost importance and not the time for you to charge around like a vengeful glory hound."

She turned her head and smiled softly at her friend on the bed. "Non nobis, Domine, non nobis, sed nomini tuo da gloriam_."_

* * *

Psalm 115:1 Non nobis, Domine, non nobis, sed nomini tuo da gloriam: Not to us, O LORD, not to us but to your name be the glory

A/N Again short and sweet but I'm really struggling to get back into the swing of things. I wanted to go into much greater detail about the victims of the apple but it was too depressing and sod that life is depressing enough

someoneinthebush I do take your point about there being a distinct lack of Muslims in the story (other than the assassins) but that has been deliberate. I want Maria to have to face a lot when she finally goes to Masyaf including her thoughts on Muslims. So far all the bad done to Maria has come from her fellow Crusaders so there is no imbalance in the story, no taking sides. Thanks for the feed back :)


	32. Uncommon Virtue

A/N Another short one which should have been part of what I submitted yesterday but I hate writing action scenes :( Sorry Danalaya I know I know Monday :(

* * *

Tahir paced his small cell going over the earlier events for the hundredth time. He had reacted unfairly to Maria but those people, their plight had torn at the very core of him until he ached and she had spoken so fondly of the man who had bestowed this cruelty on them. He stopped pacing to listen for sounds from her in the next room but he was once again greeted by silence. 'How can she be sleeping after what we witnessed?' A feeling as alien to him as air was to fish once more invaded his person but this rage was pointless there was nowhere to direct it. He heard the click of the latch on her door falling into place and lunged to open his own but he stopped with his hand hovering just in front of the handle. There was nothing he could say to her and trying to find those words through the anger now fogging his thoughts would likely do more damage. Accepting defeat he moved back to his cot and watched the sun begin to light the sky. Sure sleep would never come he put his arms behind his head and waited to see what the solitude would bring.

The next thing he was aware of was hands on his robes pulling him up from his bed. "Where is Maria I have to find her?"

Shaking off sleep quickly was a trait most assassins seemed to develop naturally but even for Tahir this still proved to be disconcerting. "Roland calm down she is in her room."

"No she is isn't and they have found them. Who did she tell Tahir?"

Fully alert now he spun his head to the window but his room was east facing he couldn't see their sanctuary from here. "Who has found them Roland you must try to speak sense."

"The mercenaries, we were unsure that is what they were but who else would appear so heavily armed seeking shelter?"

"What do they want with those people Roland they can hardly be a threat to them?"

"The Master wants them gone he has for a long time and now he has made sure his wishes are acted upon."

Roland made for the corridor his long black cassock fanning wildly at his quick movements and Tahir ran along beside him still trying to make sense of it all. "Why would your Master wish to see them dead he was the one who protected them?"

Roland never altered his pace but replied having to raise his voice as he passed the room where a monk was chanting. "Not my master THE Master, the Knight who came here and made my master ill I was never allowed to see him without his armour but he is an English knight and he signs his messages Marshal."

Tahir stopped walking he had no choice; his feet were rooted to the ground. I tended to his wounds and spoke with him as though he was a friend. "We must find Maria."

"There is no time for that now. You find her I will try to intercept the men."

Tahir caught his robes and pulled him back to face him, "Alone you would face them alone? That would be suicide what good can one man do?"

Roland shrugged but Tahir could see he was afraid. "I have to try."

"Marshal is the man in the infirmary you and me both have nursed that viper and Maria likely trusted him with the story of what we saw. I don't think we can wait for her and I am sure we can't wait for him to find us. I'll stand with you."

Despite his heart feeling like it was doing its utmost to burst from his chest the young Frenchman calmly smiled in response to this unexpected bravery and tried to think logically. "There are weapons in the armoury and all of the Hospitalier guards have been warned not to approach the southern side of the grounds we will only have to deal with the hired men."

The two boys neither of whom had met with their twentieth year made their way to the huge armoury and selected their desired weapons. Although both afraid there was no pause to consider their actions, tucking their swords into their belts they made their way out into the early afternoon sunshine to face what would probably be their last battle on earth.

"And just where are you both going?" Her eyes wandered down to their hips, "So heavily armed."

Roland brushed past her but her hand shot out and caught a handful of his hair as he made to ignore her. "Where are you going Roland?"

"You told him Maria and now he has sent his men to finish them off!"

Her eyes flicked from one boy to the other but Tahir wasn't looking at her. "You mean Stephen?"

"I mean Marshal the man who signs all the orders for the Templars the man who has paid Gaelic barbarians to come here and do his dirty work for him."

Tahir spoke softly, "Did you tell him Maria?"

"Yes he tried to deny we should carry any blame for their fate and I challenged him to look at them."

This time he was looking at her but there was no judgement in his expression only pity.

"Alright..." She nodded as though she were agreeing with what was in her own mind. "All fucking right if this is how they want it then it is how they shall have it."

Patting her sword she turned on her heels and made for the barn. "Roland do you have any practical experience with that blade or are you here to administer the last rites?"

"I am the son of a Norman Lord I was born to fight." His grin tried hard to match the bravado of his words and Maria credited him at least for that.

"How many men do we face?"

He said something but it was too low for her to hear. "Speak up Roland."

"About fifteen I think. We seldom see them together so an exact count is impossible."

Her step faltered slightly, just enough to make the boys behind her look at each other. "That's fine a good solid number. My sword arm is in desperate need of practise."

'Why the fuck did I not let Altaïr come with me? Your idiot pride has done it again Maria well done!'

The fortress was truly immense and they could hear the shouts coming from the barn while still a good distance away. Maria started to run and they followed her. This wasn't the first time she had faced death and now at least she was on the right side but the idea of going into battle against trained fighters supported only by green novices was hardly encouraging. 'We are going to die here today but if we can stop them then it will be worthwhile.'

She thought of Donjon lying on his deathbed and his words came back to her now as she rounded the last corner. He had been wrong in his assessment – she was the one in need of redemption and his so called children were her path to finding it.

The sight which greeted them as they rounded the corner stopped all three in their tracks. Maria had to suppress a desperate scream as she watched them huddling together as the men hacked at them with their blades, "Run, if you run it will be harder to catch all of you!"

She howled these words at the men and women but they clung to each other as frightened children would and the last of them fell without making any attempt to escape their death.

Most of the men turned away from the slaughter to confront the new arrivals, "We were told we would have privacy for this little job run along inside nursemaid and take your babes with you."

There number was closer to twenty but that mattered little their deed was done and all that remained now was for her little band to oppose them. The men were Celts and from the sing song tone of his voice she guessed Irish. They would fight to the last man hired or not they never walked away from a skirmish.

Maria grinned as she moved forward hoping he would continue to see her as no threat until at least three of them fell to her blade.

"Stop!" A voice called from the shadows of the doorway to the left of her but she didn't have to turn to know it was Stephen.

"Stop, you say stop now when the last of their blood has been spilled."

Maria regarded the man as he made his way from shadow to sunlight. Once more attired in the white robes of his order, his helm glinted under his arm as the sun caught the corner of it. He leaned a little to the side still suffering from the injury but she knew even in his weakened state he could defeat the three of them alone. He made his way across the courtyard and she moved forward to meet him each of them moving their hands to the hilts of their swords as they approached the other.

Tahir swallowed hard doing his best to ignore a sight he couldn't help but fear moving to them. It was somehow fitting that Stephen and Maria would begin the battle both leaders of their respective bands. Her pace never faltered and he was glad of that.

"Today we stand shoulder to shoulder as brothers and I thank you for that Tahir."

He let his head drift to the young man beside him, "No need to thank me Roland I have been raised to fight this battle and any who would join me I would gladly call a brother."

He thought of Gwen and hoped she would somehow learn of his fate and not go through life believing he had abandoned her as her father had but who was there to tell her? Who would be left standing at the end of this?

Stephen smiled as she stopped walking no more than two feet away from him but her face remained blank. Moving her arm to the pile of dead bodies behind her she spoke, "This is what you call peace Stephen?"

"No Maria this is what I call murder."

"You can drop the pretence Roland told us who really controls the Templars. It is your own name which signed the orders."

His head dropped and took her heart with it. She had known since she saw him in the sick bed but had been too afraid to really force him to answer. Why would it be anyone but him? Fate was the cruellest of all masters, one which would suffer no rebellion.

"Then there can no longer be any doubt Maria and today you must draw your blade as I will draw mine to fight for what we believe in." His brow was coated with sweat and his hands were still shaking from the fever which had held him for days. She wanted to admire the fact that he had made it to his feet but all she could feel for him was disgust.

"How could you do this? When did you change so much that you would allow such cruelty?"

He saw both her hatred and her hurt and neither of those things sat well with him. "Maria there is no time for talking the talking is done now is a time for action. Unsheathe your sword and do as you were trained, defend the brotherhood."

Tahir heard the last words he spoke to her and hoped it would be his own blade which ended that bastard's life. He watched as she drew her sword nodding to the man she had served beside for years. "Do our duty no matter what."

His head bowed as he placed his metal helm on his head. Drawing his mighty sword from its scabbard he turned to her one last time and nodded.

Tahir caught a flash of white on the low roof of one of the smaller barns, "It can't be..."

Roland looked in the direction his newest friend was now staring wide eyed but saw nothing. "It can't be what?"

But there was no time to reply. The blood soaked mercenaries had begun howling for an advance their battle cry cut through the air and made the young novices hand tremble. Maria moved her feet at the exact moment Stephen did as they both rushed to the men soaked in the blood of innocents. Tahir found his feet pounding after them, not fully comprehending what he was seeing. They were fighting side by side their blades fuelled by the same fury the novice had felt since he entered the barn.

Rauf's head popped up from the roof and he started firing arrows into the mercenaries cutting down three of them before the boys even reached the frenzied conflict. Tahir had only enough time to see Maria swing her blade at the neck of one of the men and wish he had taken the time to speak to her, to tell her he was sorry but a sword directed at his chest pulled his mind away from such fanciful thoughts and into the heat of battle.

Stephen moved among them silently, no calls for them to come to him. They would come and he would meet them they needed no invitation. His pounding headache forgotten but his broken heart was very much on his mind. It drove him to stand when falling would be easier, it forced him to swing when his sword felt as though it weighed more than he did. His father, the man he had spent his entire life trying to emulate had been behind his. He had suspected it since Warwick's death but had taken his sweet time seeking out the real truth. Once opened that door could never be closed and he had been in no rush to lose his father and his mentor.

He caught sight of an assassin drop from a roof and rush to their aide, 'I wonder if...'

Maria took a fist in the jaw and stumbled back a few paces uttering curses at her assailant. "Come on then you son of a whore!"

The son of a whore's foot slammed into her leg trying to shatter her knee but she jumped back and only caught a glancing blow on the thigh. "Are we dancing or fighting because you don't seem to be blessed with any talent for either." Her sword arched upwards slicing through the fabric of his clothes along with the flesh and sinew of his body.

Her voice was the only real sound to be heard above the clash of steel and the occasional cry of pain. Roland had stayed close to her initially sure she would need his protection but he soon learned she was more capable than he. Moving to face his own enemies he dropped one before the sword of the man to the left of him tore into his chest. He let his sword arm fall to his side as he gazed down at the foreign object protruding from his body. He lifted his eyes in time to see the face of the young assassin twisted with fury as he cut off the arm of the man who had just embedded his sword inside him. Roland fell to the ground his only real regret being he had been too late to save the masters children.

Tahir saw the Frenchman die and took the life of the man who killed him but he had no time to grieve for the brave young man he had battles of his own. Two of the strange looking warriors rounded on him taking it in turns to prod their long swords at him trying to draw him out of position. Rauf moved in behind both of them and cut one of their throats as Tahir stepped forward and thrust his sword through the others neck. It stuck and he had to pull hard on it to get it back but the force required sent him sprawling to the ground. Swiftly getting back to his feet he turned to face the next obstacle but saw only his own death moving down upon his exposed neck.

The huge Celt swung his sword and his aim would be true and brutal. Maria understood his sword would sever the boys head from his shoulders and did the only thing she could do. Lowering her head she charged at the giant of man and rammed her body into his gut feeling him fall only a few paces back from her paltry weight before she felt his sword which had been aimed for Tahir's neck find its way into her lower back.

There was no dignified response as she fell to the ground; she looked up to see Stephen yanking his sword from the giant's neck and look down at her on the ground. "Fucking inbred son of a cunt killed me Stephen."

Her eyes closed on her friend and the battle which carried on around her fallen body.

The three men fought on each incurring their own wounds but finally they were left evenly matched, if matched can ever be said for a Templar Knight and two assassins. Stephen had long since let his heavy sword fall to the ground and was now working with his mace; although heavy it required less effort to wield. Swinging the deadly ball around his head he let it loose in the direction of stronger of the remaining Celts it collided with his face half of which shattered under the incredible force of the metal spiked ball.

Tahir never moved far from Maria and he stood now at the head of her fallen body waiting for the last of the men he would fight to reach him. His sword arm ached and was coated in blood to the shoulder but he held it aloft hopefully for the last time and parried an incoming attack. The crunch of bone under metal made the Celt turn his head for a second and seeing his leader fall the ground with not much left of his face was enough to destroy what was left of his courage.

Offering a term from what little English he had he held up his hands to the young Arab. "Quarter yes?"

The man had no common language to barter for his life but it wouldn't have mattered even if he did. The most eloquent verse penned by a master of words would have fallen on deaf ears. Mercy was for the deserving and this man had spilled innocent blood. "There is no quarter today and you who never gave it should know better than to seek it."

With little pleasure but all strength left in his body he directed his blade into the man's gut, tearing it upwards until it was stopped by his ribcage. A hand falling on his shoulder caused him to panic but it was Rauf's smiling face he saw when his head shifted to see who was touching him.

"Brother I will forever hold in my heart the sight of you on the rooftop but doubt I will ever truly believe it."

The good natured teacher of the novices chuckled. "The Master sent me after the woman but when I never saw her on the road I made my way here to at least learn what I could rather than go back to him empty handed."

Tahir watched the big Englishman fall beside his friend of the ground tugging off his helmet and letting it fall at her feet.

"Maria, wake up." His fingers loosened the ties of her mantel so he could explore her neck for a pulse.

Her head moved to the side but the novice couldn't tell if he had been the cause of the movement. Going to the other side of her body he took her wrist in his hand and waited to feel the soft beating which would tell him she hadn't died on his behalf.

Rauf moved to the other of their party who was definitely dead and kneeled beside him. "You fought bravely young man may you find the peace in the arms of your God."

Tahir was still very uncertain about what had changed but he knew the man on the other side of Maria was not his true enemy. "It if wasn't you who told them where these poor souls were being hidden then who did?"

Stephen noticed a few Hospitalier men peering at them from the side of the building and called them over to him. "Find the priest who tended to me and bring him here then gather up these bodies and put them in the shed and burn them all." Gesturing to Roland's body he added, "Take your own man and give him the burial his courage deserves."

Now speaking to Tahir he continued,"I have one or two things to finish with here but it would be unwise for you to remain. Take her with you to your fortress and when she is recovered instruct her to meet me in Acre. Tell her we will see it through to the end together."

Tahir was still clutching her wrist and although she had a pulse it was weak yet this man seemed certain she would recover. "What makes you so sure she will survive?"

He snorted, "That woman is much too stubborn to die before me."


	33. Just Deserts

Stephen stood with his back to the vast arched entrance and watched the assassins steer their cart through the opening of the outer wall. Maria was in the back, patched up and under the influence of the strongest sleeping concoction the healers could mix. He warned them if she woke up within fifteen miles of the keep they would hear her curses from the battlements. Once out of sight he moved back inside to begin the process of questioning those who had been following his father's orders. He sighed as his body rebuked him for keeping it from rest, he ached all over and his headache had returned with a vengeance but there would be time enough to rest later once the unpleasantness was over.

* * *

Malik moved from the graveside and fell into step with Altaïr, "Now we must deal with the boys who tormented him brother."

The Master shook his head slowly and chewed on his bottom lip, "One more day in the cells won't do them any harm Malik. I think we already know what needs to be done but I want to give Rashid every possible opportunity to learn humility before we ask him to answer for his wrongs."

Swatting at the flies around his face he lifted it to the warm sun, remembering the boy and his immature show of strength. "You are probably right; let them stew a while longer. As for me I need to bathe and sleep."

Altair's eyes were once more drawn in the direction of the huge fortress in Homs and once more Malik needed to ask no questions to know what was on his mind. "You chose to stay and deal with our own problems does that mean you have finally accepted your role and know you can no longer roam as freely as you once did?"

Slipping his hand beneath his hood the Mentor scratched his head and nodded, "I was always aware of my responsibilities Malik I simply hoped for more time."

Clapping a hand on his back, giving him a gentle shove in the direction of the fortress Malik smiled. It was staggering how much change this once arrogant man had undergone in so short a time, this could only bode well for the order. "Time brother is a thing which will never be controlled, no matter how strong the will which seeks to bend its passage it will not be mastered."

* * *

Tahir spent the night in the back of the cart beside the woman; Rauf could only imagine the last time either of them had slept comfortably. He himself had no such problems; a cosy bundle of hay outside the fortress wall had provided him with all the shelter he required. Deciding to keep going until the very last light had left the sky was an easy choice for the brother. He heard every word she had uttered before and during the battle and decided it would be only fair if it was the Master who had to deal with her vicious tongue. It was this thought which had dragged him from his clump of grass at first light once again setting the horses in the direction of Masyaf. He ate a light breakfast of bread and fruit and sat happily in the front of the cart bobbing his head with the motion of the contraption.

"Where are we Rauf?"

Glancing back at the bleary eyed novice in the back he smiled and tossed him the sack of food, "Very close to home now brother the outpost will be in sight within the hour."

Tahir tried to sit up but his long sleep on the unforgiving wooden floor had locked up his joints, "How did we get so far so soon?"

"I used all the light I could brother I am eager to be home. My novices do not fare well when I am not there to keep an eye on them."

Tahir looked down at the still sleeping woman and yawned. "The Master is not going to be pleased with how things went Rauf."

Rauf shrugged his shoulders refusing to let the novices concerns dull his jovial mood. "Things unfolded as they should Tahir the Master will understand that."

"We must get her to the healers before her wound requires cleaning if she wakes up and finds we have taken down her leggings..."

Rauf chuckled, "You know her better than I brother but I confess I would not relish such an encounter."

The sword had entered her lower back but had travelled downwards through the soft flesh of her buttocks. Tahir was no stranger to injury and he knew her recovery would be hindered by her inability to walk. "I suppose if that were to happen we could move out of reach sooner or later she would run out of things to throw."

He wondered what Gwen was doing at this very moment and guessed she would still be bundled up on her small pile of hay sleeping. Blushing furiously when his mind dared to imagine him once more being beside her he glanced over his shoulder to see if Rauf was reacting, as though the brother was privy to his innermost thoughts. Although still adjusting to a great many changes since he had first spent time with her he accepted them all without question. That he ached to see her, to keep her by his side and safe from harm seemed perfectly natural to the young man in fact the only thing which seemed to be out of place was the distance between them – he would have to summon the courage to speak to the Master and see what could be done to amend that.

Picking at a few dates he watched the road ahead looking forward to his first sight of home in many weeks. The roof of the outpost became visible in the distance and he shifted to better see the men who were guarding the grounds surrounding the fortress. He heard soft moaning coming from behind him and he turned just in time to see her open her eyes. It took a great deal of effort for her to get them open fully and even when she accomplished this she still seemed unable to focus.

'What on earth did those black clothed monks give her?'

"Where... where are we Stephen?" She tried to sit up but an excruciating bolt of pain put paid to that. "I got stabbed."

Perhaps it was his own happiness at being so close to home and his desire to share some of that with the woman who had saved his life but the novice took her in his arms and held her gently up so she could see the road they travelled never once considering that it wasn't such a welcome sight to her. "We will be in Masyaf within the hour Maria."

Her brain was still moving at a snail's pace and her eyes were still demanding she close them but something beside the road caught her attention and she forced what little sense she had to focus on it. White rags it almost looked like...white rags bearing a red cross. Wrapped around the decaying bodies of men left out in the sun to wither and rot. "Tahir my kind dead on the ground look do you see?" Raising her heavy arm to point at the bodies by the roadside.

He smiled and brought a water skin to her lips. "Don't try to force your thinking Maria the doctors gave you something very powerful."

Her eyes fluttered again and she felt herself drifting. What she wanted to do was to grab the idiot boy and slap him and then turn this damn trap around and head for home but her body and mind had been defeated.

* * *

The three boys had been led to the Mentors study and now stood with their backs to the railing and their eyes on the floor awaiting his attention. Malik entered the room but offered not so much as a brief glance in their direction. Since learning of Tazim's death the eldest of the boys had spent a long night arguing with his own conscience trying to convince himself that he could be apportioned no blame for the outcome of their teasing but his heart would not be swayed and he stood now ready to accept whatever punishment the Master decided to mete out knowing full well Tazim would still be alive if it were not for his actions. They stood for long moments listening to his quill scratch against the rough surface of the parchment while Malik stood over his shoulder to read what was being written.

After what seemed like an eternity his eyes shifted beneath his black hood and when his spoke his voice was soft and low, devoid of any emotion. "I know news travels swiftly among the novices even the cells are not beyond its reach so I will assume you are aware of Tazim's death?"

A strangled sob from the throat of the smallest of the boys was the only response to this so he continued. "Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

Rashid lifted his head seeking permission to speak and when it was granted he showed that the time spent in the cells had not been wasted. "I have nothing to offer for my own defence but my brothers were following my lead and should bear less of the blame than me. I am both the eldest and the highest in rank Master."

Malik had turned to the book case beside him knowing that tears would follow quickly should Altaïr choose to take them along that road but he knew that would be unlikely.

"We assassin are brothers bonded by duty and a creed. There is no blood link between us but that does not lessen our importance to each other. We face the world as one body united in our conviction and when one falls we all fall." Moving from his desk he stood before the boys, "Tazim's death is a blow to our order but it should be a blow to your heart you have lost a brother and for the pettiest of reasons."

Rashid flinched from the last sentence and his shoulders dropped, Altaïr, himself no stranger to shame understood how the boy felt. "Are you truly sorry for what you did?" A series of nods followed his question but unconvinced he pressed further. "What did you do?"

The eldest knew the answer to the question, not because he had rehearsed it but because he truly felt it, "I allowed envy and spite to guide my thinking Master. I work and study from dawn 'til dusk and seeing Tazim being heaped with praise for what I thought of as nothing more than a fluke drove me to abuse and humiliate him. I did not kill him in any physical way but he leapt from the tower because I had convinced him he couldn't and so I am responsible."

Malik moved in front of the boy, "Why are you sorry Rashid?"

"I'm sorry that he is dead, that he suffered at my hands but most of all I am sorry for the person I am. It shames me to know that I so easily turned to cruelty and would lead others to join me."

Qasir watched the biggest of their class all but crumble before the Master and Malik but he knew it was right, what he said made sense. He had been so worried about what would happen that he had forgotten to think about what had happened. He took in the master's left arm and wondered if the blade hidden beneath his sleeve would be the instrument of their death.

The Mentor looked along the line of boys and knew they were in fear of what was to come but he felt some pride as he watched them - they stood there and faced it without resorting to pleading for forgiveness. "You are to be demoted to the lowest rank of the order. You will present yourself to your teachers each morning to find out what tasks they have for you but you will not take part in any training until they feel you are ready you will stand at the side of the training ring and observe. You will eat, sleep and work with the youngest of our order and you will help them to grow. There will be no return to a higher level until Malik and I truly believe you are redeemed."

Each boy reacted to the punishment in different ways from sighs of relief to Rashid who bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Do you feel you have gotten off lightly? I must inform you that every brother will know of your shame; you will spend as much time regaining their respect as you will your ranks and the former will be far more difficult I assure you."

Malik knew just how much the Master had suffered from his own demotion but he also knew what he had gained – he could only hope the boys would benefit in a similar way. "Be under no illusion novices you will be closely watched and no more deviations will be tolerated. Should you stand guilty before us again you will find the outcome far more severe."

Silent nods and bows greeted his words, "Go to your new rooms with the young novices and remember you are there to teach them how to behave in a manner befitting a member of our order. Prove to us that you know how."

The boys exited in single file but Rashid stopped at the door and turned to say something but lost his nerve and dropped his head turning once more to the door. Malik stopped him, "You have something to say?"

"I was going to ask if I can be permitted to tend Tazim's grave."

Malik needed no direction from Altaïr he knew the proper response. "No, you are not granted permission to so much as visit his grave. That is a privilege you must earn."

Bowing his head he closed his eyes to hold back the tears he felt forming behind the lids before following the other boys down the stairs."

Once more alone the two men stood silent for a time until Malik suggested they begin to go over the messages which had arrived from Jerusalem. Taking his seat once more behind the desk Altaïr made a valiant effort to concentrate but it was a losing battle. Thankfully an assassin racing up the stairs towards them rescued him from the tedium of paperwork. Gesturing for him to come forward he bade him to speak.

"Master, Rauf and Tahir have returned and they have a Templar prisoner, a woman but she is injured."

Malik moved to the stairs expecting Altaïr to fly past him on his way to tend to the woman but he was surprised to see him walking – if a little faster than normal – to see her.

Making his way out of the fortress at this pace was agony but he knew the sight of him running around panicking would do nothing for the confidence of the men and so he forced himself to remain calm. Tahir came through the arch and entered the keep with her in his arms, her body was motionless and her head was hanging limply over his arm. His tongue sprang from his mouth to moisten his dry lips and his pace increased. Aware of the eyes of his men on him as he approached the women he closed his eyes offering a small prayer that she wasn't badly hurt before he reached for her. "Give her to me Tahir."

He knew it was unusual for the Master to carry an injured person let alone one who was wearing a red cross but there was nothing he could do. His hands which were desperate to feel her pulse and his heart aching to know she would be alright wouldn't be denied. The boy staggered slightly as he lifted her from his chest and held her to him but then she was there in his arms and he felt the rise and fall of her chest against his own and nothing else mattered. Not who was watching and certainly not what they thought. Unable to see any obvious signs of injury he looked at Tahir, "What is wrong with her?"

He moved closer to the Master so he could lower his voice, "She was stabbed in the uh... lowest part of her back but the reason for her stupor is the potion the priests administered so her journey would be comfortable for both her and us."

She heard voices coming from all directions, all Arabic and strange to her. People speaking but only the odd word would filter through to her brain. The strangeness of the situation was unsettling and she began to struggle in his arms fighting whatever it was that was keeping her senseless. She smelled something familiar, something sweet and heard a voice close to her ear whispering soothing words that she could understand even if most of them never registered with her.

"Safe now... rest... take care of you."

All her rising panic was stilled at the sound of his voice as though in the depths of her soul she knew this man would keep her safe. She said his name or at least she thought she did it was hard to be sure. Her brain slowly began to emerge from the sleep and her thoughts became cohesive if still laboured.

"Yes Maria?"

"You better make damn sure those men are buried before I'm well enough to seek revenge on their behalf."

Malik snorted, "Still unconscious and already giving orders, brother you have your hands full in more ways than one."

Carrying her in the direction of the healers he smiled softly at Malik's words, "Yes I do."

He heard Malik instruct Tahir and Rauf to accompany him to this study so he could learn what had happened but had no inclination to join him. He would learn the details soon enough for now he was where he needed to be and with who he wanted to be with.

* * *

She felt cool material against her skin and snuggled deeper into it. A soft smile played on her lips when she felt something brush her cheek and opening her eyes she saw the reason for that smile. His hood was down but that wasn't the only surprise, his robes were black. "Did you get tired of trying to wash the blood out of the white ones?"

Tugging softly at the front of his robes to show what she was talking about she saw him smile, "These are my new robes, after all it wouldn't do for the Master to be the same as everyone else."

Her own fingers reached for his face to stroke his skin seeking reassurance that this was real, this face that she feared she would never see again. "I'm in Masyaf aren't I?"

"Yes you are. Your friend felt it would be safer if you left Homs immediately and where else could Tahir have taken you?"

She wanted to say anywhere but here but that wouldn't have been entirely true, where else would she want to be? Anywhere else in the world but Masyaf that was certain but Masyaf was where he was and she was beginning to believe that was exactly the right place to be. Her fingers tangled with his short hair and pulled his face closer to hers, brought his mouth next to her own until she felt his warm breath caressing her lips. "I don't know it's hard to think about anything else at the moment."

In reply he closed the distance between their mouths, closing his eyes to allow himself to fully savour their reunion. He heard her soft sigh and knew she was being as deeply affected as he was. "I missed you Maria."

She chuckled and pulled back his head to again gaze upon his beautiful face, "You'll have to practise your aim assassin."

Lowering his face back to hers he submitted to his need to touch her, to feel her flesh against his own. Their cheeks rubbed as their mouths dropped tiny kissed upon any skin they could reach. He heard a sharp intake of breath and drew back to ask her what she had been about to say but there was no need her eyes said it all and his own responded in kind. He heard the healer's footsteps on the stone floor outside and knew their time alone would come to an end in seconds. "Say it."

She grinned as she pulled his ear closer to her mouth. "My fucking arse is killing me!"

* * *

Stephen sat at the bedside of the ailing priest and let his head drop to his hands. He had learned a great deal from the young priest who had tended his wounds and who had also listened to every word he and Maria said. The information had been hard earned and the sickness the young knight now felt ravaging his stomach was partly because of the infection but mostly it stemmed from holding a man down and causing him pain until he can stand it no more.

The man had initially been unwilling to talk but a few broken fingers and one severed thumb with the promise that he would remove the rest one by one had loosened his tongue. Donjon served the Templars as Maria called them, a small group of men from all walks of life who shared a common goal, to gain dominion over the thoughts and actions of mankind in order to achieve peace. But were they a small group? Was the order he had committed himself to serving corrupt to the core or could it still be saved? There was only one man who could answer those questions and Stephen knew it would take a great deal more than a severed thumb to force him to share what he knew.

Moving closer to the Master of the Hospitaliers Stephen whispered, "You have brought shame on your order and made a mockery of your vows, there will be no rest for you or for any who share your views."

Donjon felt his heart soar at the young man's words, there was still hope after all.

"The boy Roland who died fighting to clean up the mess you made – I hear he was loyal to you. As undeserving as you are of the sacrifice he made, it offends me to know you still live while he rots in the ground." He lifted his dagger to the old man's chest and placed the point directly over his heart. "I take no pleasure in ending your life but it is a fair punishment for your crimes and when I leave here I will seek out the conspirators and end them as I now end you. William Marshal and his lackeys will not win I promise you that."

The old French priest who had begun his service to his order with the same devotion he now witnessed in the eyes of his executioner smiled. He may not rest but at least he would die knowing there would be men out there strong enough to fight against the men he had been too weak to refuse. When the dagger pierced his skin he felt a sting but that soon gave way to agony as the cold unforgiving metal cut a path through his body to his heart.

Stephen pushed the last of the blade into the chest of an anointed priest and closed his eyes, "God forgive us both."


	34. Idle Hands

The streets of Jerusalem hummed with life as beggars, merchants and residents haggled and chatted the day away. He moved among them with an ease he still found unsettling being far more accustomed to disapproving sideways looks and scowls because of his robes but those where hidden along with his chainmail bundled up together and secreted behind some thick under brush outside the city walls. He wore the robes of an Arab with the loose section of the ghutrah concealing the greatest part of his face. His bright green eyes would still attract attention if he let any get close enough to see them but he was being cautious, moving slowly and deliberately, blending is what Maria said the assassins called it.

He had donned the garbs of the natives in order to move freely among the people to learn as much as possible and the red cross of the Templars was a sure fire way of closing mouths. His goal – to locate and question Samir al-Wasat a merchant from Persia who had settled in Jerusalem and Isaac Sheaf a high ranking member of the Sanhedrin. Both men were associates of his Father and both men had the resources to be useful in a plot. He knew he was clutching at straws having already wasted many days in pursuit of another of his friends who had turned out to be nothing more than that but what else could he do? The idea of approaching his father and asking him outright the names of his fellow conspirators was laughable so in the end he had adopted a few of the methods Maria told him the assassin employ and began listening to small talk and following suspects around.

The latest of these was a woman who served in Samir's household. Probably a slave but the way she carried herself belied her position, a tall strong looking woman with stunning brown skin and the darkest ebony hair. She sauntered along the street negotiating the crowds with effortless grace - they seemed to part for her. The bold sway of her hips as she moved was certainly distracting to the point where he had to continually remind himself to stay out of sight and behind her. She turned a corner forcing him to quicken his step but when he rounded the bend there was no sign of her in the street ahead. 'How could I have lost her?'

Then he heard a voice from the doorway of a shop a female speaking Arabic but with a heavy accent which made it sound even more alien to his ears. She was confirming the Master Samir would be away on business for the next few weeks and they would have no need of his "special order". Too busy wondering what that could be he almost missed her exit the shop and had to dive behind a hay cart to keep out of sight. This was not as easy as he thought it would be...

* * *

His desk was groaning beneath the weight of the books he had piled on top of it but he was far from unhappy about this development. He had been buried behind the pile for hours greedily pouring over the words of the great philosophers of the world. His stomach rumbled for perhaps the tenth time but until now it had gone unnoticed.

"Are you going to eat or must we sit here all evening listening to your stomach beg for attention?"

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, we both dined hours ago but you could not be coaxed from your books. Food for thought is all well and good but one must also feed the body brother."

He glanced over at the form sprawled over the cushions in his study and smiled inwardly. She had fallen asleep with a book in her hand and a smile on her face. She was undeniably becoming the handful Malik had predicted she would but it was to be expected – she was bored and immobile and a woman like Maria needed to be kept busy. It had been almost two weeks since the healer put stitches into the soft flesh of her buttock and every day since then she had grown more and more restless. He suggested she spent time in his study reading to improve both her Arabic and her knowledge and the fact that he was free to sneak a quick look at her while she was distracted with her studies was an added bonus.

Rising from his chair he gave a satisfied "Ah" when his back popped, "I've been sitting at this desk too long Malik."

"Then you should find the time to train every once in a while, it will keep your skills sharp and halt the growth of your belly." Patting his own perfectly flat stomach he smirked at his friend as he made his way to the door. "Don't forget to eat Altaïr I am not your nursemaid I shouldn't have to remind you."

He chuckled as he moved towards Maria's makeshift bed, "I'll get something now."

His lover's eyes opened before he was close enough to surprise her and she welcomed his appearance with a warm smile. "You finally made it to the end of your book."

"No but hunger and a promise I made to you months ago in Acre demand my attention."

Her curiosity roused she carefully manoeuvred herself into an upright position lifting her hands to him which he took elevating her to her feet. "Which promise was that?"

"Do you feel able to climb ladders?"

Her entire left buttock was still bruised black and any movement of the leg still caused pain but if she was careful and used the staff Tahir had brought her she could hobble along. "I suppose I could if we took our time."

Wrapping her arm around his shoulder he helped her down the stairs, "You could always climb on my back and let me carry you."

Almost a full half hour and two long sets of ladders later they stood in the upper room of the east tower. The skirt of the dress she had taken to wearing fluttered softly in the breeze and the assassin wished her hair was down so he could see it blowing around her face. Holding out his hand to her he lead her to the same opening he had once used to feign suicide before the crusaders.

Her slow pace came to a stop as the opening began to reveal its prize. "We are very high up here Altaïr."

Moving behind her he told her she didn't have to step onto the platform if she didn't want to but her feet edged slowly nearer the wooden planks until eventually she stood fully on the wood. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time. Her head swam and her body swayed from the giddy effect of the height but his arms went around her waist to steady her as he brought his chin to rest on her shoulder. "You jumped from here?"

He nodded against her shoulder and smiled when he heard her whistle, "I know I couldn't, I can barely bring myself to stand here." Her head moved around to allow her eyes to take in the breathtaking sight; even with dusk rapidly bringing the day to a close the sight of the surrounding mountains was spectacular. She grinned when she felt the soft wind blow up inside her dress. A garment she had worn grudgingly to make it easier to access her wound but had found it strangely comfortable as the days wore on. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Her body was relaxed against his and she was happy just as she always was when they were alone but he knew that happiness did not extend to the fortress outside the room they shared. He was almost sure she would leave soon and he couldn't blame her - his brothers had not been as welcoming as he had hoped. Her head turned toward him and he saw mischief twinkle in her eyes. "The guards downstairs, do they ever come up here?"

"No, at least not when I'm here. Why do you have something in mind?" He knew well the look in her eye and what she had in mind and tugged her around to face him full on.

She walked her fingers up his chest to his chin which she held, "I might have."

They kissed briefly before he made to pull her back inside and turning her head she took one final look at the grand vista behind them. When she faced him again her expression was tinged with sadness and stepping to him she whispered. "I love you Altaïr."

He lowered her to the floor and wondered how many days they had left together but chased the thought from his mind. "I love you too Maria."

* * *

Tahir sat next to Maria on a low wall in the village with Kaderi curled up at his feet. "I don't think that is a good idea Maria."

"Tahir stop being so cautious I merely want to know that's all."

He looked sideways at the woman he had just helped down the slope trying to see if he could see her real intent in her expression. "What is the point in knowing? The master has already told you that seeking revenge would make your position here even more precarious."

"I have no position here my boy I am merely convalescing as soon as I am well again I shall be off to meet up with Stephen."

"You know his name Maria."

Tossing her hands in the air she huffed, "Tahir what good does that do me? I speak little or no Arabic I can't limp around asking people if their name is Abbas. Just tell me who he is!"

"He was the man who spoke to me as we passed the training ring on our way here."

Nodding as her mind retraced their steps to find the right face in her memory she smiled. "See now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"If you are being truthful about your intentions then no, it wasn't but if you try to fight him Maria it could be fatal to us both."

Clapping him on the back she grinned, "Now tell me of your plans have you spoken to Malik about Gwen yet?"

"Not yet but it would have to be the Master I spoke to only he can grant me permission to marry."

"I can speak on your behalf if you wish."

As tempting as that offer was he declined, "It will mean more if I face him myself."

"Good Lord Tahir you are only asking his permission to marry it's not as though it's his daughter's hand you seek. Do not fret so, he will be agreeable, I'm sure of it."

"I will seek an audience with him soon and then I will have my answer."

Levering herself to her feet with a hand on the wall she stood, "No time like the present my dear boy."

"Maria I can't just march into his study I need to be summoned or request a meeting."

"You won't be marching in you will be helping me to my little corner of misery."

Tahir snickered at the name she had given her place in his study, she pretended not to like all the time she spent there. She held out her hand waiting for him to make a crook in his arm for her, "Shall we be off then?"

They stopped at the training ring while Maria shared a few words with Rauf but Tahir saw her scanning the area looking for Abbas and when she found him he saw a look of pure malice on her face.

"Get me water."

The smaller of the three boys standing against the far wall ran to the well and pumped clean water, then presented it to Abbas who snatched it from his hand without so much as a nod for a thank you.

"Are those the boys you told me about?"

"Yes they are." Although his face remained calm Maria knew how hard it had been for Tahir to come home and learn of Tazim's death. His death seemed doubly harsh since he had suffered the loss of a finger and the pain that went with it in the days before he died.

"Do you hate them?"

When his eyes stayed fixed on the boys she repeated the question and when he did look at her his brows were creased, "I can't hate them for being immature Maria but I do hate what they did. We can only hope this punishment will reform them. If anything I pity them, it would have been kinder to kill them or expel them."

Rauf moved to them and swept his hand in the direction of the men now staring at the strange woman, "When you are feeling better perhaps you will step into the ring and help me prove my doubting brothers wrong Maria." Rauf was referring to the ridicule he had received at the hands of his brothers when he told them of Maria's part in the fight at Homs. Despite his initial misgivings he was becoming fond of the woman – definitely an acquired taste this one.

"Of course Rauf it would be my pleasure." Her eyes drifted back to Abbas and she decided on a solid plan of action. The man who threw the boiling water on Stephen would pay for it, one way or another...

Malik and Altaïr were both in the office with the darker of the two men looking pleased to see her, "Maria, have you heard of a man called Gilbert Talbot?"

"Yes I have he is from the line of the Earl of Shrewsbury and still unofficially uses that title why do you ask?"

"King Richard has sent word to us that he wishes to open dialogue with a view to establishing solid relations between our people and this Gilbert is his envoy."

Tahir lowered his head and began to make his way back down stairs certain he should not be hearing this conversation but the English woman grabbed his arm. "You can't leave me stranded in the middle of the room Tahir take me to the cushions please."

His eyes flicked in the direction of the Master but he seemed untroubled by his presence. Lowering his voice to a whisper he asked "You can make it there on your own now Maria, why are you doing this?"

Ignoring his comment she spoke instead to the Master. "Altaïr there is a certain young lady in Acre who has gained the heart of my lovely young friend here. How would I go about arranging for them to be wed and her living at Masyaf?"

Tahir's mouth fell open and he turned abruptly to the Master and Malik. "The proper course of action would be for Tahir to inform us of his wishes Maria and for us to discuss his plans."

"Well now doesn't that seem like a whole lot of fuss for nothing much at all? So now you are aware of his wishes perhaps you can move directly to the planning?"

Altaïr's gaze fell upon the novice who he once caught mimicking him 'How did this clumsy boy manage to find a potential wife?' Coughing slightly to hide his mild surprise he asked, "Would the woman be willing to move to Masyaf and would her family be in favour?"

Swallowing hard he nodded emphatically, "I think she would Master and she has no family."

"She's a beggar, a young woman who was rescued by our dashing hero and immediately fell for her knight in..." Raking her eyes down his form she concluded, "Dull linen."

Malik laughed, he couldn't help it. "First Kaderi and now a wife can we assume you were lonely Tahir?"

Maria got up from the cushions, albeit slowly, proving the novice right – she had planned this. "He has a lot to offer I can see why the young girl would be eager to tie him down."

His cheeks were already flaming red but her next words caused every drop of blood in his body to suddenly rush to his face. "Besides which haste may well be required since the young lady could already be carrying his child."

Altaïr lifted his eyebrows at the boy but considering what he and Maria got up to at every opportunity he knew he had no right to judge his student and what's more he knew she knew it. The sneaky woman had deliberately put him on the spot and was now waiting for his reaction. "Then I suggest you make your way to Acre and make sure the girl is willing to have you."

Clearly delighted the novice was about to suggest he could leave immediately but Maria interrupted.

"If you wait a day or so I could accompany you Tahir safety in numbers and all that." Altaïr's heart sank at her words.

"Tahir we can make solid plans later for now we have more pressing matters and require Maria's full attention." Malik looked at Maria as he spoke but when the boy bowed to leave he moved to him. "I am happy you have found someone to share your life with Tahir and we will talk more about it later."

He left the room but not before throwing Maria a look that was a mixture of impatience and gratitude but when the woman smiled in return and mouthed the words "You're welcome." He was left only feeling joy. At the end of the day he would have his wife and it didn't really matter how that came about only that it did.

Once the three were alone he spoke again. "Gilbert Talbot has requested permission to visit us at the fortress to discuss the wishes of his King. What manner of man is he Maria?"

"He is a member of one of the most important families in England with a great deal of power but he has never shown any interest in the Crusades. I met him a few times in my younger years but we had little interaction." Her mind began ticking as she tried to think of a good reason for the King of England to send a man to this corner of the world. "Richard has been blamed in some quarters for the death of Conrad Montferrat perhaps he wishes to seek protection from you."

"We will learn of his reasons soon enough his entourage will arrive at the gates of Masyaf in two days." Sorting out some of the mess on his desk as he spoke Altaïr seemed to be losing interest.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"We will meet with him and see what he has to say."

She gave him a few seconds to expand on his reply but when she finally realised he had said all he would she pressed for more, "Yes and?"

The blank stares which greeted her were more amusing than frustrating but she decided to feign more of the latter. "He is one of the highest ranking nobles in England the proper thing to do would be to throw a banquet and show him you have means of your own."

"I'm sure you could arrange something."

"I probably could but I won't. I'm not your wife assassin and will not perform the role of one."

Knowing full well they shared a bed Malik could suggest she was already performing that role but he tried a less confrontational approach. "What do we know of your customs Maria, surely you see you are the best person for this task?"

For a second she forgot to be cautious with her leg and moved toward him but the full weight she bore down on her still tender flesh caused her to stumble and grabbing his desk for support she decided she would rather rest than fight. "Fine I'll help but I offer you this warning... I failed as the wife of a Lord in every sense of the word and you can count entertaining among those failures."

* * *

A group of children were harassing people in the street for coins, weaving in and out of the crowds grabbing at robes to gain their attention. When one of their hands caught the tight fitting skirt of his quarry her head dipped in his direction and Stephen noticed the previously bold boy's demeanour wither under her scrutiny. Snatching his hand away from her leg he backed off quickly and fell over a crate on the ground. The woman laughed at the child sprawled on the floor but it was a joyless, cruel sound and in that instant her beauty was destroyed in his eyes. She continued on in the direction of the synagogue and when Stephen passed the boy he surreptitiously tossed a few coins at his feet and winked.

A group of Jewish scholars passed him arguing amongst themselves about whatever lesson had been taught that day and the knight smirked when he overheard one of them suggest that one of the group was being deliberately stubborn.

'I wonder how Maria is coping at Masyaf...'

Once again failing to notice how easily his attention could be diverted he completely missed the fact that the woman had moved behind some stalls to backtrack and had now crept up behind him. "There better be a good reason for a Templar Knight to be following me or you may find yourself in a great deal of hot water young Master Marshal."

* * *

Chapter 34 already that's insane! I think maybe I can have this wrapped up within 10 chapters hopefully, I will try. Thanks for sticking with this beast of a tale :)


	35. Unusual Behaviour

I posted this earlier but it was horrible and now here is the second attempt. Advance warning for a long and a rather M rated love scene right in the middle of this chapter. You can stop reading after he leads her to his room and resume at the next underline if you want to skip it :)

A/N A huge big thank you to DanAlaya who not only beta read this chapter but helped to make it so much better than it was. Thanks for your time and effort and now I promise to leave you in peace to get the next chapter of The Technician written *ahem* :)

* * *

Since agreeing to organise the feast Maria and Tahir had spent the entire time planning the menu and the entertainment and the novice assassin was not best pleased at being dragged around from the kitchen to the garden and back again. Torrential rain had battered the mountain fortress for the past 24 hours and now taking advantage of a lull in the conditions the pair were making their way carefully down the hill to the village. Already out of sorts - just as he had been since she dragged him out of his bed at dawn - the novice scowled at the woman behind him and decided to once more give voice to his displeasure.

"Surely you can find another to give your instructions to the staff Maria, it's not as though I can afford to fall even further behind my brothers with my training."

Gingerly making her way around a deep looking puddle but misjudging the depths of the edges she found herself ankle deep in the mud. Her patience like the soles of her boots was wearing thin. 'Why do you always find out they need repaired after you step in a puddle!' Her response was almost as ill tempered as his question. "Who would you suggest Tahir? None of the men talk to me and most of the women think me some sort of demon possessed madwoman." Banging her mud covered boot on the wall she continued, "Besides which none of the women speak English."

Rolling his eyes before looking skyward he sighed, as though the dark clouds could sympathize with his situation. They had been bickering for hours and still she would not free him from his task. Even Kaderi seemed tired of it all. The dog had been dutifully following him all day but he had noticed that in the past few hours she was no longer showing any interest in the smells and sounds around her but had resorted to plodding along behind them with her tail between her legs. That damn woman had even managed to put his affectionate pet in a bad mood! His foot sunk into the mire and he groaned loudly throwing his hands in the air, partly out of frustration but mostly to annoy the woman – the cause of all his troubles it seemed.

"Stop bloody whining Tahir we only need visit the woman who is mending my uniform and you have the rest of the evening to yourself." She bit her lip in an effort to hold back the rest of her rant but the boy was pushing her...

He knew why he was chosen to help her - his brothers' reaction to Maria had been tepid at best none of them spoke to her unless they absolutely had to - and at any other time he would be happy to spend time with her but this planning, this monotony was beyond what even he could tolerate. He was being trained as an assassin not a cook! His shoulders slumped as he huffed loudly, kicking out at small stone but he missed it and slipped on the mud underfoot. Maria caught one of his outstretched arms but his momentum was too great and dragged them both to the ground. He landed on his backside but she fell forward and one side of her face was buried in the sodden earth.

For a few brief seconds silence took hold as she lay still, feeling the mud make its way beneath the fabric of her dress covering her legs in a thick cold clay mixture. Breathing slowly, she looked up at the novice ready to tear a few layers of flesh from his bones for his petulance but his grin stopped her. "Oh you think this is funny do you?" It was spoken in an impatient growl; clearly she had missed whatever humour he had managed to find in the situation.

Refusing to open his treacherous mouth he clamped his lips shut tight and shook his head but despite his efforts a huge snort accompanied the movement. She scowled and tried to wipe her face but it only spread it out further and her attempts to remain dignified were only making his efforts not to laugh harder. Kaderi had wandered over to her sniffing at her face and dress trying to make sense of why the woman now smelled exactly the same as the ground.

With one hand she gently brushed the dog aside and dug the other into the thick wet substance, determined to wipe that annoyingly pleased look from his face. Her eyes sparkled with the promise of what was to come, "Would it still be funny if I were to do this?"

Flicking her hand in his general direction she unleashed a great dollop which landed with perfect precision dead centre on his face. She grinned; pleased with her efforts until she saw the new expression the assassin wore. She practically screamed when she saw what he had planned and began moving to avoid him.

He launched himself at her holding nothing back, his arms were outstretched ready to sink her deeper in but she had thrown her body to the side and instead of pushing her back into the mud he landed face down in the slop she had just vacated. Lifting his head from the silt he grinned at her, the whites of his teeth the only part of him not filthy. "It isn't fun yet but it has potential..."

"Now Tahir let's not be silly..."

She tried to scramble out of his reach but her feet could find no purchase on the slippery surface and he easily caught the skirts of her dress and yanked her unceremoniously back into the sludge before dropping a huge scoop of it down the back of her dress holding her down while he rubbed it in.

Shrieking as she felt it oozing down her back, she sank her teeth into the arm he had wrapped around her and slung the other behind her reaching for his hood. "You back stabbing little bastard, you'll pay for that."

Kaderi yipped at the two idiot humans throwing each other around in the mud and began bouncing around them, trying to get their attention but when the angry grunts became laughter she relaxed and decided it looked like fun after all. Tahir was struggling to haul his body out of the mud when he looked up and saw his dog bounding at him full tilt. "Kaderi no!"

Maria's shrieks turned to laughter as she watched Kaderi bowl Tahir over, ploughing his body into the ground. She could make out muffled curses and threats as Kaderi proceeded to cover any remaining unsoiled part of the novice's robes in muddy paw prints. When finally his struggles came to an end the mongrel stood triumphant on his chest with her tongue happily hanging over her jaw and her tail battering the air.

One of the women from the village was hurrying home before the deluge returned but sounds from the hill caught her attention. She looked up the road and saw a person leaving a muddy body print on the side of the wall as they tried to haul themselves upright, and a dog standing on top of another while he was thrashing around in the mud. She shook her head as she hurried past muttering to nobody in particular, "Stupid assassins."

Maria reached out a tentative hand to the novice, sure he would pull her back to the ground but he simply shrugged and took the olive branch offered allowing her to hoist him to his feet.

With the air now cleared between the two they made their way down the rest of the hill in comfortable silence and since both were already covered from head to toe in the horrible muck there was no longer any reason to pick a careful path through the rain battered dirt roads. Kaderi too seemed more content with her muddy condition and now plodded happily along behind her master.

Reaching the seamstress' house, Tahir knocked on the door. Maria snorted when she saw the huge splodge of mud he left behind in the shape of his fist. Shooting her a glare over his shoulder, he missed the door being opened. The seamstress reacted to their appearance with a speed any assassin would have been proud of -no sooner had she opened the door and caught sight of her filthy would-be guests - than she snatched up her broom and lifted it threateningly in front of her body.

"Out, stay out; you are not to come inside!" Shooing at them with her broom she swiped it at the boy catching him with a glancing blow to the side of the head.

"But you have business with the Master's friend Alma." Holding his hands protectively in front of his face he tried to reason with the old bat.

"We will conduct it at the door. You are not coming inside my house walking that dirt all over my clean floors!"

Ducking his head to avoid another blow from her broom he turned to Maria laughing. "She will deal with you here; we are not to go inside."

Maria chuckled and stepped forward, "Tell her I don't blame her in the least but after your antics on the hill time is short we really must get a move on."

Less than an hour later the bedraggled pair made their way inside the fortress having agreed to move quietly to attract the least possible attention.

With time to reflect on it Maria felt her behaviour on the hill was not fitting behaviour for a lady – even if it was fun- and decided to show her disapproval. "You know Tahir young women don't tend to marry men who indulge in such foolishness you really ought to make an effort to be more mature."

The novice grunted, "As I recall it was you who I attacked me I acted entirely in self defence. I am perfectly capable of being mature."

About to respond when a voice from behind them had her closing her eyes and muttering, "Of course he would see us, why wouldn't he?"

"I had come looking for you to find out how the planning was going but I can see you have been busy with other things."

"Conditions underfoot are treacherous assassin perhaps if you wandered out of your study more often you would know that." Smirking at Tahir as she spoke the novice was about to return the gesture when he noticed the level of scrutiny the master was bestowing upon him. Nodding instead he beat a hasty retreat to find a warm bath and a soft towel.

"Are you saying you fell, both of you?"

Bobbing her head up and down; she kept her back stiff and her posture dignified as she made her way past him.

"You look more like you were wrestling in the mud with one of my novices Maria."

Halting directly in front of him she met his doubting look with one which could only be described as haughty, "Don't be absurd Altaïr how could you even suggest such a thing? Wrestling in mud or any other type of dirt for that matter is beneath any lady who holds her sex dear."

She made it all the way to the door before she heard his feet pounding after her. She smiled as she felt his fingers wrap around her forearm leading her towards his private rooms. He might not have had any part in her getting dirty but he was damn sure going to enjoy her getting clean again.

* * *

Maria went for a bath of her own and told the servants to fill another for Altaïr. The hurt look on his face was priceless as she left him standing the doorway softly closing the door on him. The serving women were far more meticulous than Maria was and they had everything laid out just as she liked it to be before taking their leave. She could never and would never feel comfortable being washed and so early on in her stay had made it clear their help in that matter was not required.

Just as she suspected the water went the dirty no colour of dirt as soon as she set foot in it, imagine her embarrassment had she allowed the assassin to join her? Scrubbing off the worst of the dirt as quickly as she could she ducked her head into the murky water and gasped when she sat back up to see the scum floating on the surface. "Share a bath indeed!" Taking a bit more care to remove the dirty streaks the water had left on her body she stepped out of the bath and into the towel left waiting for her.

Altaïr sat on his bed glaring at the steam rising from his sunken bath. She had seemed in favour of the idea when he first suggested it but quickly changed her mind and left him with an empty tub and unfulfilled imaginings. He stood lowering his dark outer robes from his shoulders and dropped them onto the bed behind him. Removing his armour and his boots took a while but he was well used to it and he did it thoughtlessly before he lowered his trousers and moved to the bath. About to pull his long tunic over his head he stopped when he heard his door creak open.

"I had hoped it would take you longer to get rid of all those clips and belts assassin but I see I am too late to help you undress."

He watched her as she moved inside and began walking towards him. The unusual sight of her in a flimsy Arabic gown was one he could easily get used to. Her eyes were even bluer than usual and he was unsure if it was the colour of the dress enhancing them or the fact that her face was framed by her long dark hair making everything within that frame seem lighter.

She reached him glad that the long flowing robe she wore managed to hide the worst of the slight limp she still had. Once he had removed his tunic she took his hand and helped him step into the low sunken bath and reaching for the soap at her side she began rubbing it into his chest. The soft ball of oil and ash quickly began to produce a pungent lather unleashing a heady mix of scents.

"I wanted to do this to you Maria." His voice began normal but became a hoarse moan when her hand slipped lower down his stomach.

"Don't worry, I'm not properly cleaned up you still have work to do."

Closing his eyes he relaxed and let her fingers coax his senses. He sighed loudly when he felt her hands slide into his hair, her fingertips - much more accustomed to battle - could be amazingly gentle when she had a mind to tease, just as she did now.

"If you keep that up I'm likely to fall asleep Maria."

"No you won't."

He felt a slight shift in the position of her hands then a disturbance in the water around him and opened his eyes in time to see her lowering her body onto his. Her long robes floated on the surface of the water around her as she smiled down at her helpless captive. "What were you saying about sleep?"

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her fully on top of him, "I can't remember."

They shared a long lazy kiss but when she felt his body harden beneath her she wriggled free of his restrictive grip and manoeuvred herself into a position where she was more able to explore the glistening contours of his body. Her mouth and hands sucked and nipped at his flesh as she moved down his neck finding a pleasant path along his chest as she revisited some recently discovered sensitive areas around his ribcage.

He pushed his hips up grinding against her body and tried to swap their positions but she was having none of that. "Rest easy Altaïr, I'll let you know when you can move." Pushing his shoulders back down onto the cold tiles of the bath she continued on her downward path.

His stomach muscles flexed as her fingers danced across the surface of his skin and when her tongue added caresses of its own he twitched. He could feel her smirking against his skin, this woman who could lead him from serenity to the edge of insanity with one look. Moving more forcefully he sat upright keeping her in his lap he loosened the belt on her gown before his hands ghosted under the fabric never taking his hands off her frame as he forced the wet fabric which was clinging to her body down into the water.

"My turn I think habibti..." Reaching for the soap he began drawing circles with the soft foamy lather on breasts and stomach. Still in his lap she gasped when he tugged their bodies together and penetrated her in one easy quick action. This was not what she had planned but for the time being she was willing to go along with him, it felt too good to stop.

His hands were now behind her still spreading the remnants of the lather from the now abandoned soap but he wanted a clear view of her body to help fuel his passion. Her head was thrown back and her breasts thrust forward as she gyrated on top of him. Sliding one hand beneath her undamaged buttock he pulled her in closer trying to increase the pace of her teasing flexes.

Knowing if she allowed him to control her she would never get to do what she had planned she lifted herself from his body and guided him to the side of the bath. "I have something else in mind for you tonight."

Initially he began in an upright position but when she resumed her earlier path down his chest she lowered him onto his back. He closed his eyes and tried not to be frustrated but her timing was horribly off tonight, he had seen her in all her visceral glory and was eager to mark her as his own. So lost in his own annoyance her ministrations never regained his attention until she moved past his naval and when he felt her mouth stroking the thick line of hair below it he opened his eyes. 'Surely not?'

She felt his body stiffen in anticipation and so decided to take a quick detour to his thighs. She knew what she wanted to do but was still unsure she knew exactly how to do it and to be honest the slight trepidation she felt was the real reason for her delaying tactics. Waiting until she felt him completely relax again before she allowed her mouth to drift to the tip of his shaft she closed her eyes and moved her mouth forward closing her lips around the head she drew his erection into her mouth.

She soon learned that a well placed hand at the base of the shaft made controlling him much easier and used this to her full advantage. Every movement of her mouth or flick of her tongue earned her a groan or a protracted sigh from her lover and she was just beginning to relax and allow herself to fully explore the possibilities when she felt his strong upward thrusts. One such thrust had her pulling her head away and gagging but a strong hand on his hip pushed him back to the ground. "Do you want me to continue?"

He nodded too breathless to do anything else and when she once again lowered her head to his groin he forced his hips backwards determined not to interfere with her unexpected treat any more. His helplessness spurred her on, helping her to forget how uneasy she had been about this whole thing. She loved this man and anything she could do to show him that love would always feel right.

"Am I doing it right?" She knew she was but she was beginning to enjoy her role and wanted to see him squirm once more.

He couldn't speak. It had been so long and this was so utterly unexpected all he could do was lie there and let her mouth lead him where ever she wanted him to go. She was moving too fast it would be over in seconds but he was powerless to stop her. His hands tangled with her long wet hair as he felt the first tingles begin to emanate from his groin and he let his head drop back as he groaned loudly into the room behind them.

By the time he opened his eyes again she was already straddling his waist and watching him with an amused expression.

"That was ... uh thank you."

She giggled at how weak her man now seemed, "It should be me thanking you assassin I just learned how to control you."

His hand reached behind her head and pulled her to his face. "You've been doing that since the first time we met Maria."

Letting his hands glide along her still wet flesh he lowered his mouth to her exposed breasts.

"What are you doing, I think we are done here?"

"We are not even close to being finished Maria I have new tricks to show you."

* * *

Rolling over on his bed he felt the space where she should have been lying was empty and his eyes opened to the sight of her naked form silhouetted in the window. Getting up and taking the cover with him he crossed the room to her and wrapped her in his arms and the sheet. "What is keeping you awake Maria?"

She spent some time snuggling into the warmth behind her before she replied, "Talbot or one of his entourage will carry news of me back to England, to my father and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"That you are not only living with the dreaded Hashashin but have taken the leader of this sordid group as your lover and that he has corrupted you beyond redemption?"

Her short burst of laughter pleased him; he had been concerned she was worried about those very things. "No I don't care what they think about that. I can't say for sure what it is I just think I imagined something else when I left England." Her hands moved along the length of his arms until her fingers found his and locked tight around them. "I imagined returning a glorious hero who had proved them all wrong."

She felt his head rest in the cradle of her shoulder, "Will you leave after the banquet tomorrow?"

"I told Tahir it will most likely be the day after that."

He felt the soft flesh of her buttocks against his thigh, "You went to Homs without me and you could have been killed. I will never let you face the Templars without me again, no matter who much you wail I am coming with you Maria. William Marshal will fall but he will not harm you in the process."

She smiled as she remembered how much she had rued her choice to leave him when they had faced the mercenaries. "...As you wish my love."

He had expected a battle to the extent he had his argument all prepared but this quiet acceptance had him stumped. "That was far easier than I thought it would be Maria."

Turning into him she rested her head on his chest. "If you want one I can put up some sort of dispute but the fact is Stephen and I will probably need your help and if you feel you are ready to work alongside him then I have no quarrel with that."

She never said that the idea of leaving him behind had been torturing her for days; it felt safer to say she needed him as an ally. Soon enough they would be torn apart forever and the longer she could delay that moment the better.

"I hear you have ordered all Arabic dishes to be prepared for the banquet, Malik and I both felt sure you would welcome them English food."

"If you went to England they would serve you roast beef or suckling and believe they were doing your uncultured palate a favour. We will greet them as they would us and let them take it any way they see fit."

They stood a while longer content to hold each other before he led her back to what he had now come to think of as their bed and brought her tight against his body. She slung a lazy arm around his waist and let herself drift off into an easy sleep, lulled by his deep even breathing and the warmth of his body, her earlier worries about her future lessened if temporarily.

She had told him she was worried about what her father would learn but the truth was she was worried about them, about her part in his life. The men in his order while not openly rejecting her had been unreceptive to her but who could blame them? She wanted to stay with Altaïr - more than she had wanted anything in her life - but their pasts would always be in the way of their future and she knew she was destined to have her heart broken.

* * *

Stephen sat on the high backed chair and regarded his surroundings. He had expected to be thrown into a cell or at least a dingy room but instead the woman's bodyguards -who had been following him while he followed her - had led him to this comfortable well lit room with rugs on the floor and bed in the corner. Nonetheless he had heard the door lock behind them and knew he wasn't free to leave and all the gilding in the world will never change a cage from being a cage.

The last light of day had passed from the window hours ago and he began to wonder if he was to be left here to stew when he heard the click as the lock on his door was undone. The woman entered first closely followed by Samir, a man he knew reasonably well or at least thought he had.

"The servants will bring you some food and wine soon but first I would like you tell me why it is you have been creeping around my city for days watching people."

He rubbed his forehead trying hard to conceal his disappointment at having been found out so easily; his only comfort being Maria wasn't here to abuse him for his apparent lack of skills. "An easy enough question to answer; I'm trying to find out which of his friends are in league with my father and his so called Templar group."

The woman approached him and pulled the fabric of his ghutrah away from his face, omitting a mock wince when she saw the scarring from his burns. "Such a handsome face it is a pity someone else did not appreciate that." Her fingers trailed along his crinkled skin down to his neck but he never flinched.

"Such a beautiful woman; it's a pity that beauty goes no deeper than your flesh."

Her huge hazel eyes flashed with amusement, "As if I care what you think of me. The only reason you are still breathing is because your father would skin us all alive if we hurt you."

Taking her hand he removed it from his throat he scoffed, "When he learns of my intention to end his plotting he will kill me himself."

Samir stepped forward shaking his head seemingly genuinely troubled by the young knight's conclusion. "No my good man, no. You have us all wrong, we desire peace not death." The woman moved to the side to let him speak face to face with the younger man, "Your father has long wished to bring you into the fold but you were not yet ready to see the big picture as burdened as you are with your ideals."

Samir took a footstool from beside the bed and placed it in front of him before lifting the tails of his fine robes to sit. "We will do you no harm Stephen; your fate will be for your father to decide. You can stay here tonight and sleep comfortably before we send you back to Acre tomorrow."

"My work in Jerusalem is as yet unfinished Samir I cannot possibly leave."

The dark haired man's guard dropped for a fleeting second, enough for Stephen to see how much he wanted to kill him before he once again resumed the air of a weary parent trying to explain something to a child. "It is not a suggestion Stephen, stay and you will be killed. No matter how much loyalty I feel toward your father I will not allow you to continue wandering my city endangering me. My men will escort you to Acre, back to your father."

Stephen bowed his head, "There is nowhere for you to hide Samir if I found you the assassins will too."

The woman hissed and drew a small dagger from the folds of her sheer skirt, "A reminder for you Stephen, in case your father lets you live and you think about coming after us again." She jabbed the point of the blade into his cheek and slowly began to tear it down along the red flesh the assassin had left scarred. She had watched him lumbering around the city deluding himself he had gone unnoticed and perhaps that is why she underestimated him now. But he had never been trained in the art of spying; he had good reason to fail at that. Weapons however, those were second nature to the man who had trained every day since he was 9 years old.

His hand curled into a fist and smashed into her face as his other hand crushed the hand holding the dagger and took it from her now broken fingers. She fell back stunned by his response and watched wide eyed as he drew the blade across the throat of her master as he tried to jump out of his chair.

Her feet were backing away from him yet she did not feel truly threatened, she knew of this man and his weakness for chivalry – he would not harm her. "Put down the knife before I scream for the guards."

His steps forward matched her own backwards motion as he reached for her skirt and tugged loose one of the scarves. She smiled as she relaxed, understanding he wanted what all men did – her body. Moving closer to him she was almost grinning, "We can come up with a story together for Samir there is no reason for this to affect your future standing within the order."

He lifted the scarf to her face, "I am tired of listening to your honey voice spill venom, forgive me." Wrapping the scarf around her head he began to gag her.

Before he got her mouth entirely closed she spat. "I'll see you dead for this Marshal; you will never be able to close your eyes to rest without wondering if this is the night I will show up for your head."

He knew there was anger in her words but also truth, "Can you at least still your vile tongue long enough for me to be able to leave you alive?"

She sneered but closed her mouth her instinct for survival was apparently stronger than her need to vent.

For some reason he thought of Warwick and the tangled wreck that had been his body. He had demanded to be shown his corpse to pay his respects to a fallen friend but had ordered them interred before Maria would have a chance to look upon the mess. What agony he must have suffered and for what? He was a nothing soldier in an army who would soon be sending men home. Raising his head to the woman he had just gagged he frowned, "Why should you live when a man who had no part in this died so horribly?"

Plunging the dagger into her stomach he ended her life as quickly as he could. He never let his eyes look away from her face as death claimed her; he remembered every man he had ever slain but this woman was a first for him and he knew the fact he was willing to kill her meant he was no longer the man he had believed himself to be.

Letting her body fall he stepped out into the wide hallway and made his way to what he believed would be the exit to begin a journey to Acre and his father.

* * *

Maria sighed as she looked along the shelves in the healer's room, jar after jar all containing God only knows what. She turned her head as she heard the small woman enter and smiled.

"We should be able to remove the stitches from you today Maria then it will be a matter of getting your full range of movement back."

Later that same morning she stood beside the small well at the training ring and watched the men as they battled with each other. Abbas was standing beside Rauf trying to hand pick his opponent since he was still suffering an injury but the quiet instructor was having none of it and ordered him into the ring for the next bout. Tahir was at the other end of the ring waiting his turn to try to impress Rauf and Maria smiled almost sure it would be he who was selected but it was a taller man to his left who was sent to face Abbas.

Both men were undeniably skilled and as they moved around the ring beginning to test each other's defences Maria looked skyward at the hot sun creeping ever higher in the sky and smirked, even the weather was on her side. 'It shouldn't be too long now...'

Abbas was out of shape, his recovery had taken its toll on his stamina and in no time at all he was puffing and sweating,"Allow a short break for water?"

Rauf nodded and the middle of the three boys made his way to the well. Maria lifted one of the goat skin bags from the side of the well and filled it with the cold water, smiling she handed it to the boy who immediately took it to Abbas who drank greedily from it.

A few moments later and the fight was once again in full flow with Abbas actually managing to get the older assassin on the back foot, victory would be his very soon. He grinned as he moved in to deliver what would be the "killing blow" had their weapons not been wooden practise tools when he suddenly doubled over gripping his stomach. "Help me my guts are on fire."

He dropped to the ground and landed in a heap beside his sword where he curled himself into a small ball still calling out in agony imploring any and all to aid him. Maria stepped closer to the ring as curious as any of the others to see what would happen next. Rauf looked at her and shrugged as confused as she was.

"Call for a healer." was her only offering.

She stood a few minutes longer watching as a few of his brothers carried him inside to the healer's rooms and listened as his agonised cries became more and more distant as he was carried deeper inside the fortress.

She had handed the boy the water in full view of everyone around but not one of them suspected her, she had been as bemused as the rest of them after all. There was no reason to think she had arrived early for her appointment with the healer and randomly selected one of the concoctions from her stock. Her curiosity had been genuine after all, she had no idea what she had given him and was truly interested to see what effect it would have on him. She had long ago learned that too much of anything was likely to do you harm and working on that premise she had selected the deadliest looking granules she could see on the shelves. Still if the worst he suffered was some gut ache she could always try again...


	36. Losses and Gains

Maria had been alone in her room most of the afternoon, a small but beautifully decorated little hidey hole. Close enough to Altaïr's quarters to be handy but still somewhere she could go to be alone and keep up their pretence of being friends and nothing more. Although she was leaving Masyaf the following day she had no belongings to pack and so had spent the time looking out of the window waiting for the English party to arrive.

The training ring far below her was still buzzing with activity, it seemed Abbas' little incident had been quickly forgotten and it surprised her no end to learn that looking down on them from this great height made her feel like even more of an outsider than standing beside the ring being ignored by them did. She saw a group of men – by their dress unmistakably European – coming into the central courtyard and she leaned over further to watch their progress as far as she could, which was annoyingly not nearly far enough.

* * *

Altaïr and Malik were at the front entrance awaiting their arrival, scouts had warned them of their approach over an hour ago and both men looked relaxed as they waited for the group to reach them. Holding out his hand to the obvious leader he greeted them in their own style Altair spoke first, "Welcome to Masyaf Lord Talbot, I hope your journey was not too badly affected by the rains."

Gilbert Talbot bowed his head and took the hand offered to him, "Thank you for your welcome and your concern Al Mualim but we English are probably more accustomed to rain and mud than you are."

Malik flinched at the name the foreigner had called the new master and while technically the title was correct Altaïr had chosen not to be known by the same title as the previous Mentor. "Please call me Altaïr there is no need for formality among us."

"And you would do me a great honour if you would call me Gilbert."

The men introduced the rest of their party and made their way inside with Rauf leading the guards from his entourage to their designated sleeping quarters. His study was cool despite the day being heavy and humid and both men watched their guests sigh with relief when the cooler conditions inside offered them some comfort.

"Can I offer you some refreshments, a drink or a meal perhaps?"

Gilbert shook his head and his shoulder length curled hair bobbed around like a woman's as he rejected the offer. "If it's just the same with you I would like to get straight down to business Altaïr, I have to attend the wedding of Henry and Isabella in Acre in less than a week."

Taking his seat behind the desk the Mentor smiled and raised his hand, "Feel free to begin at your leisure."

Gilbert coughed regretting his decision to refuse a drink and looked to the man on his left who appeared to be as uncomfortable as he felt. King Richard had told him the young man he met had been intelligent and considerate but he was struggling to focus on anything other than the threat this man's very presence carried. He had ended the lives of more important men than he and Gilbert couldn't shake the feeling of being cornered.

"King Richard was greatly impressed with both your candour and your words Altaïr and he sent me here on his behalf to seek an alliance with you."

Altaïr nodded but chose to keep his own counsel for the time being instead of speaking he rested his chin on his fingers and continued observing his guest.

"We have managed to garner our own information about the plot you mentioned and it seems there are men both in the Holy Land and England who would harm our King to advance this cause." He shifted slightly when he saw Malik's eyebrows lift at his last statement, "King Richard believes his concerns could be greatly assuaged if you would accept an offer from us to target the men who live in the Holy Land."

So that self important pompous man still believed himself the most important part of this whole situation but Altaïr held his tongue. His order did require money to function and if these men wanted to part with some to have him kill men he would have sought to end anyway...

"What exactly are you proposing Gilbert?"

"Exactly as it sounds; you protect the King and the King will reward you greatly."

"Does the King believe he can leave a chest of gold and I will be his puppet ready to leap into action upon his command?"

Gilbert's folded his hands in his lap and Malik noticed that the short puffy sleeves of his outer robes made the arms sticking out of them appear unnaturally thin, "Nothing of the sort. You warned him before so we have reason to believe or interests match your own in this instance. However you have a better established network for information gathering and will learn of any new conspirators before we do. All we ask is that you continue to do this and perhaps keep us informed of any new developments."

He saw Malik's shadow drift across the surface of the desk and knew his second in command was moving to the window, feigning disinterest. "Why would Richard - already burdened with the expense of the Crusades – want to pay us for doing what he believes we would do naturally?"

He had been authorised to only give the whole story if required but Gilbert believed this man would pick and pick until he was sure there was nothing left to learn and decided to come clean, anything to get this over with. "King Phillip mistakenly believes that Richard played a part in the death of Conrad of Montferrat, Prince John back home in England has developed a taste for the crown and will take up with any who would support him attaining that. Richard does not have his enemies to seek and the notion that he could worry less about the men here would be most comforting to him."

"And do you expect our response immediately?"

Leaning forward in his chair the English nobleman grinned, "We would have been surprised if you didn't require some time to consider our offer and as I said I shall be in the Holy Land for some weeks yet before I sail for Cyprus."

Altaïr already knew he was going to take the money so long as it was clearly established he was his own man but the idea that a King who was borrowing money from any who would lend it to him was now offering him payment for some flimsy protection was fascinating. Achieving a position of power was one thing but it took an entirely paranoid man with deep pockets to hold onto that power.

Moving out from behind his desk he approached the men, "We have planned a dinner to welcome you properly but if you feel your presence is required urgently in Acre I would understand if you cannot stay."

When Gilbert rose to address his host he noticed that although the assassin wasn't the biggest of men he did know how to make full use of his size - he dominated the entire room. "The idea of a wash and a nice meal before we resume our journey is a most welcome one; I thank you for your generosity."

* * *

The healer stood beside Abbas' bed powerless to help him. His sudden stomach cramps had been only the beginning, a rapidly spreading rash was devouring the skin on his upper body and she had to put him to sleep to stop him tearing at his flesh. Her young assistant came up behind her, "What do you think happened Azrial? Was he poisoned?"

The old woman bit the inside of her mouth, the idea had occurred to her but who within these walls would do such a thing? "It is possible but I have also seen this reaction from people ingesting something which their body cannot tolerate." She moved to the window and looked down upon the same scene Maria was watching, the Europeans arriving. "Time will tell young one, for now we will control what he eats and drinks and watch for his bodies reactions."

The young woman bowed and left to tend to the broken arm of one of the children from the village. She moved along the dimly lit hallway towards the sound of a weeping child being scalded by a frustrated mother – this was his fifth trip to them in as many weeks, the boy seemed determined to fall from every tree in existence. Nijma opened the door and was greeted by a now familiar scene. His mother turned to her, "I give up Nijma you tell him he will not listen to me he cannot keep climbing trees."

Smiling warmly at the boy she took his tear stained face in her hands, "I don't think it's the climbing which is the problem Salma, it's the descent that does all the damage."

* * *

The great dining hall had been transformed; the usual rows of tables and chairs had been removed. Maria had chosen to dine "Arab style" as she had called it and Malik had to admit he was pleased. The low table with huge cushions lining the floor all around it was heaving with sweet meats and vegetables, the smells combined to tantalise his taste buds. The usual austere lighting afforded by the torches was gone replaced by oil burning lamps adding delicate floral fragrances to the edges of the room not scented by the food. Altaïr too was taking in the sight of the feast but his thoughts were more for Maria and her success than for the food.

Most of the diners had already taken their place at the table and the Englishmen were chattering excitedly amongst themselves pointing to various brightly coloured platters and offering opinions as to what it could be. She was nowhere to be seen. Turning to one of the serving girls who had just delivered another huge platter of appetisers to the table he caught her arm, "Is Maria still giving instructions to the staff?"

The woman shook her head, her cheeks a bright pink both from her exertions and the heat of the kitchen. "No Master we have not seen her for several hours."

Malik moved to his side, "We should take our places Altaïr the men look eager to begin." The fact that he himself was more than eager to begin sampling the beautifully prepared food was left unsaid.

"I will go to her rooms and tell her to hurry, it would be wrong to start without her."

Malik glanced at all the men on either side of the table, assassin and European but the point was it was all men. "Perhaps she has chosen not to attend for the comfort of the other guests."

Altaïr could have told him Maria Thorpe was not the sort of woman who would make such an altruistic gesture especially not when it involved matters of gender but instead he raised his hand to the table, "Please sit and entertain our guests while I investigate." Turning to the men at the table he bowed, "Excuse me I will return momentarily. Please feel free to begin."

He swept past the men guarding the main hall and headed for the stairs but her appearance at the top of the stairs halted him. She moved to the top of the last flight and paused momentarily when she saw him looking up at her.

"Maria, you look – ah – you look."

She grinned at him more than a little self conscious, "Thank you, I think..."

He nodded his head painfully aware of the eyes of his men on them both and remembering her desire to keep the nature of their relationship secret he cleared his throat. "You are dressed perfectly for the occasion."

The airy fabric of her long blue caftan clung to her body as she moved down the stairs to meet him. The loose fabric of the simple dress was gathered together at the waist by a thick silver belt flattering her slender shape. Nothing below the neck was visible but as his eyes roamed over her form he had to swallow a groan.

Although her dress was undeniably Arabic she had chosen not to wear a veil instead deciding to draw her hair back in a thick long plait with silver threads weaved in amongst the hair. She had also forgone the other female habit of painting her face. Her blue eyes were framed only with her own thick dark lashes and her pale skin was a white as ever– if you discount the soft blush his reaction to her appearance had caused.

She stopped in front of him and holding out the skirts of her dress performed the first curtsey she had given in years. "I'm glad you approve and may I say it is pleasant to see you in your dress robes, it's a nice change."

He stepped closer to her and bowed his head in response to her curtsey. Every muscle in his body ached to embrace her, to forget propriety and declare his love to the world but he kept those feelings in check. Raising his hand to her he smiled, "Shall we?"

Her arm moved from her side and a small white hand appeared from the long sleeve of her dress it seemed to hover in the air for a time before it delicately dropped on top of the one he had offered. Her fingers curled over his and they stood that way for a few seconds oblivious to the guards watching their exchange. "We shouldn't keep your guests waiting Altaïr."

He moved slowly aware of her limp and when he felt they were out of earshot he whispered, "You look beautiful Maria but I confess I am surprised to see you dressed this way."

Her lips parted as she seemed to consider her response then she sighed, "It simply felt like the right thing to do."

When they entered the room Malik and the European men got to their feet with the assassins who had remained seated seeing what had happened quickly joining them - even if unsure why - they wanted to give a good impression.

Malik moved from the table and bowed to her, "Maria you are a constantly surprising me, you look divine." Taking her hand from Altaïr he led her to the table about to conduct introductions when one of the men, the younger man who had attended their meeting earlier in the day came directly to her.

"Maria Hallaton what a wonderful surprise, we had heard you were in the Holy Land but to find you here..."

She took the hand he offered her and allowed him to lift it to his lips, "Its Thorpe Thomas, my marriage ended long ago and since I am happy about that there is no reason to tip-toe around the issue."

Gilbert Talbot the self proclaimed Earl of Shrewsbury appeared before her bowing grandly. It had been a long time since she had seen the foppish oafs who swanned around the court and worried more about their wardrobe than their horse and her instant reaction had been to laugh but she held her amusement at bay. Maria had been born and bred to live and socialise with men like him and those years of training now served her well.

Performing her second curtsey of the evening she smiled up at him, "My Lord."

Pleased with her respectful display he made to lead her to the table but a hand on her other arm had other ideas. Altaïr manoeuvred her to the top of the table and the offered her the place on his left hand side. Blushing slightly at his unusual behaviour she let him help her lower herself to the ground.

The musicians started playing a soft slow melody which fitted perfectly with the relaxed ambience of the feast. The meal went exactly as planned with the conversation staying on safe topics but just before the dancers came in the younger man, Thomas who had earlier called Maria "Hallaton" made another faux pas only this one went a little deeper than her marital name.

"I was sorry to hear about your father Maria he was a solid sort of a chap, an upstanding fellow." Absentmindedly prodding at the sweetened fruit on his plate he never noticed how flushed her cheeks became.

"My father, what are you sorry for exactly?"

"Why his passing of course, last winter was particularly harsh we actually lost a few of our better people when a nasty flu spread through the country."

Her head dropped forward momentarily before she forced her eyes back to the man addressing her, "Oh that, you spoke so out of the blue you lost me for a second. Thank you for your condolences Thomas."

Beginning to realise his error he leaned towards her, "You did know about your father? I know that communication is not a simple thing but surely word would have reached you by now."

Nodding her head she smiled but Altaïr was not fooled, it was forced. It never reached her eyes and her shoulders were stiff. Seemingly returning her attention to her food she muttered, "Yes the news reached me Thomas, don't worry."

She began twisting the large ring on her right hand, the ring Robert had given her. The young women who would entertain the diners entered the room in single file and Maria placed her fork on the table. "Well gentleman that is my cue to leave. Thank you for a lovely evening and let me wish you a safe journey to Acre."

The men rose with her and each bade her goodnight placing a kiss on her hand. Altaïr held her hand longer than he should have trying to catch her eye but she wouldn't lift her head to his gaze. She kept her pace steady until she was out of the room and up the first flight of stairs before she let her feet have their way and quickened her step. The last minutes spent in the banquet hall had been the most suffocating of her life and her breath now came in exaggerated puffs. Stopping at the head of the stairs she considered bolting for the garden when she felt a hand on her elbow guiding her to the next flight of stairs.

"Come with me Maria."

She let Malik lead her to a small door which leads out onto the balcony overlooking the garden. "You had no idea about your father's death did you?"

Shaking her head she averted her eyes to the door they had just come through then to the garden in fact anywhere but his face.

"There is no reason to feel uncomfortable Maria of course his death has upset you."

She nodded her head and moved to the other side of the balcony.

"You are not going to speak are you?"

Emphatically shaking her head she looked to the ground.

He moved towards her but not too close. He had followed her out of the room because Gilbert had trapped Altaïr in conversation and he felt it would be wrong to leave her alone but now that he was with her he was stuck for words. All the time she had recently spent with them in the study had shown him she was far from being the bad tempered shrew he had imagined her to be. Yes she would dig her heels in when she felt something was worth fighting for but in men that was considered strength not a fault.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around her waist then opened her mouth but closed it again swallowing down her intended words.

He moved behind her and took his outer robes off then draped them around her shoulder. When his arm moved across to place it on her far away shoulder she seemed to lean back into his body and he allowed it to happen. When he felt the back of her head rest fully on his shoulder he pulled her into a tight embrace which she happily turned to meet.

"Why do I feel this way? He was a horrible man."

"He was your father that love tends to be unconditional."

When her tears began to flow her hands clung to the fabric of his tunic. He rubbed her back softly and missed his left arm more than he had in a while. He held her for some time and was surprised not to feel the least bit awkward about being like this with her. An undignified sniff told him she was trying to regain control and he decided to help her.

"So tell me Maria was your husband like those men we are entertaining?"

A small chuckle broke through the tears, "Painfully so."

"I can understand why you were so set on leaving him."

Her laughter rang out more genuine than before as she worked one arm into the sleeve of his robes but when he saw her left hand trying to do the same it was his turn to chuckle. He tugged at the sleeve freeing it from the pin which held it on his chest. Slightly embarrassed for her unintended gaff she put her arm into the sleeve and smiled shyly at him. "Sorry, I say the wrong thing even when I don't speak."

"You never put a foot wrong Maria." Stroking her hair he smiled warmly at her, his friend. "I would imagine the Mentor is looking for you. Shall we stay hidden or will we find him and put him out if his misery?"

She tugged the dark hood over her head and he was once again taken by how small she was. 'How hard did you fight to gain even the slightest respect in the man's world you chose to enter?'

She took his hand in both of hers, "Thank you Malik."

"Think nothing of it Maria, what are friends for?"

Lifting her sleeve to her nose she almost wiped it when she remembered it wasn't her sleeve. Her other hand shot up and grabbed hold of her wrist as she grinned sheepishly at him.

They found Altaïr in the corridor outside her bedroom and Malik smirked. 'Let's see how delicately you handle this one Mentor?' He had known from day one they were sleeping together but they still believed it to be a big secret.

"I was wondering where you were. Our guests have retired to their quarters for the evening."

"We went to the balcony to take in some fresh air."

Maria stepped forward as Malik spoke and moved to her door, "I'm so tired I feel like I could sleep for a week. Goodnight and thank you Malik."

Bowing he looked from her to him waiting to see if he was going to join her. He could make it easy for them and leave them alone but this was more fun.

Altaïr's feet shuffled, "Good night."

"Malik knows Altaïr you can come inside."

Malik lifted an amused eyebrow, "I've known all along you are nowhere near as subtle as you think brother." Patting his shoulder as he moved past them he added, "Those robes suit you Maria you should consider making the change permanent."

* * *

He took her hand and guided her to the cushions on the floor where he sat with her comfortably nestled between his legs and in his arms. They spent many hours talking; the sun was spreading the first chinks of light into the night sky before they thought of sleep. They spoke of Adha, of Maria's father they spoke of everything that had ever been important to them. At one point his fingers fiddled with the ring on her middle finger and they spoke of Robert. There was still a soft tone in her voice but what she had seen in Homs had all but destroyed any love she still held for the man. He was responsible for so much of the good in her life that she could never truly hate him but the man she knew was dead and buried his standing in her heart as well as his body.

He kissed her neck and whispered, "You looked beautiful tonight."

"Don't get too used to it assassin I don't plan on wearing this stuff often."

She felt his chest rise and fall against her back, "I wouldn't want you to but it was a nice surprise. I like how unpredictable you are."

"Me unpredictable, I think you are the enigma here. I have no idea what it is you want."

"Anything you are willing to give me Maria."

"There are things you want that I can never give you Altaïr."

"Such as?"

"Well children for a start. Don't deny you want them I know you do but I don't. Even if I could I doubt I would want to."

"You believe you are incapable of bearing a child?"

He felt her body tense in his arms, "What else could I believe? I have had ample opportunity to conceive and it never happened. I accepted a long time ago my womb is barren, you should not try to delude yourself that it's otherwise."

"I think that is far from certain Maria but it would not matter in the long run as I said I will take anything you can give me and accept the things you can't"

Spinning round to face him he could see the first spots of anger in her cheeks. "I'm not asking you to tie yourself to a wife who would have no more use than a broken jar. In time you would be like every other man and want a child and I would have to turn a blind eye as you plant your seed in some other woman or worse take another wife. No bloody thank you!"

He brushed at the stray hairs covering her face, "I would do neither of those things."

She felt his fingertips brush the skin of her face and had to fight the urge to press her cheek into his palm. He was being sincere, of that she had no doubt and that was the fuel which helped her utter her next sentence. "Well it's not going to happen we are not going to be together. I will return to my brothers and you will come back here. You can marry a woman who will bear you many sons and I can be the soldier I was born to be."

His hand dropped from her face, "You see no future for us?"

"No I don't and if you were being honest you would admit the same."

He stood from the cushions and walked to the door. "I am always honest with you but if you lack the courage to fight for us then it would be pointless for me to try."

Her pale face peering out from Malik's black robes looked almost ghostly, "I've been telling you that the whole time."

His amber eyes flashed for the briefest of times before they became stone cold and turning he left the room without saying another word.

She thought of getting off the cushions and moving to the bed but her body seemed to crumble when she tried to move. Too tired to fight it she let herself fall onto the cushions and buried her face into the deep softness. He had only been gone for seconds and she had never felt so alone in her life. But the more time she spent with him... the more she loved him... the more she understood that she would have to do what she just did. She would never condemn him to a childless marriage and she could never suffer the pain of him seeking another woman to give him what she couldn't. Still, knowing it was inevitable didn't lessen the pain any.

It was the night she had learned of her father's death but as she curled up in a tiny ball it was her mother she thought of, her arms she longed for. Mother... she had been gone for years but that word still had a powerful hold on the heart of the Englishwoman. She had lost hers too soon and would never know the joy of being one and the more time that passed without her conceiving the more she tried to convince herself it was just how she wanted it.


	37. Cause and Effect

A/N This chapter contains scenes of violence and trauma. The subject matter is rape and although the assault itself is not described the fall out is. Please don't read this chapter if you are sensitive or vulnerable. For the first time ever I cried while I wrote this :(

* * *

With one deft imperceptible flick of his wrist he releases his blade from its hiding spot; the only sound to accompany this mechanical beauty is a low snick. His index finger runs along the edge of the blade unafraid of her sting – he knows her – every tiny nick in the metal and scratch on her polished surface. Her sting is reserved for others, for men he deems worthy of death. Once, not long ago but what may as well have been in a previous lifetime another gave him the names of those condemned to death. No longer did he have that comfort, the luxury of blindly following orders. He was the master now and any blood which flowed would stain either his blade or his conscience.

The light from the window catches his eye and momentarily takes his attention from the cold steel. Wincing he pulls his hand from the blade and smiles before raising the bleeding finger to his lips and letting the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth. He had allowed himself to become distracted for a second and she nipped him to remind him that even the slightest lapse could be deadly to men like him. He had been slacking lately, distracted, but no more. The Templars and their lackeys would once again enjoy his undivided attention.

Drawing himself to his full height he stretched his arm behind him, his short blade like the others had been freshly sharpened and was ready. Tugging at the white hood of his master assassin robes he pulled it over his hair, his head moved from side to side as though embracing an old friend. The Englishmen had left at first light and he was now ready to depart, his destination the same as theirs.

Her neck cracked when she lifted her head from the cushions and squinting around from her unusual perspective it took her a few seconds to find her bearings before the events of the previous night flooded into her mind, every bit as sharp and unwelcome as the daylight now stinging her tired eyes. Raising an impatient hand to her face she swiped at the wild tuft of hair which had come loose and was covering her face. When she tried to rise from the cushions she found her legs tangled in the fabric of the dress she had fallen asleep in. The usual shouts and howls were coming from the training ring but this time she made no move toward the window, she had no interest in watching them today.

She dressed with more care than usual and spent extra time ensuring her hair was securely fastened in the neat bun at the back of her head. Moving to the window she smirked, 'If they objected to me before just wait until they see me now!' With an entirely malicious grin on her face she made her way out of her room and down to the study, it was time to put Masyaf behind her and she was eager to begin the journey.

Tahir chewed his lip and looked from the boy to the dog, "I don't know..."

Rashid clasped his hands in front of his chest, "I can do this please trust me brother. Not so long ago I was the most promising novice in the order and I made a mistake but I am still that same capable person."

Kaderi stood anxiously at her master's side seeming to understand there was tension but unsure of its nature. She watched the boy with obvious distrust. "She doesn't like you Rashid."

"How can she not like me, she's a dog!" Dropping to his knees beside her he rubbed her neck, Kaderi grudgingly accepted this affection. "I'm reduced to seeking approval from a beast Tahir and still I do it happily. Whatever I have to do to redeem myself to my brothers I will do."

Tahir flicked his head in the direction of the men around the ring. "You think caring for my dog while I'm away will change how any of them feel about you?"

"No Tahir I hope it will change how you feel. If I have to go among you one by one doing small things then I will."

The two other boys stood at their usual position beside the wall, looking bored. "Rauf would not suffer her causing any disruptions at the ring."

"She won't cause any. I will rise early and take her for a run in the fields then let her rest in the shade of the wall while I wait on my brothers. Before dinner she will have another run and she can sleep beside my bed." He saw Tahir cave, just a little. "Please Tahir you need someone to take care of her and I will do it and do it well."

He lowered himself to her level and said, "Walk over there and call her if she comes to you then she can stay with you."

Tahir stroked the thick hair on her neck while he waited for the boy to get far enough away. "I won't be gone long and when I come back we will be given a small house to live in, me, Gwen and you."

"Kaderi come here girl." He clapped his hands and repeated the call but she stayed beside her master, even if she did wag her tail. Rashid decided to add excitement to his tone and tried again but the dog looked at Tahir with a blank expression.

"I give up; I'm beneath even the dogs now." Throwing his hands in the air he slumped to the ground. Kaderi sniffed the air and moved toward him nudging his head with his snout. "Oh, you pity me do you?" Wagging her tail she seemed to confirm his words.

"I think she has decided to give you a chance but Rashid if you tire of her care take her to the healers assistant Nijma she had agreed to care for her in my absence." Rashid nodded and let the dog shove her nose in his robes, "I will speak with her and ask her to keep an eye on you both."

Altaïr was in the main hall with Malik when Maria made it to the ground floor and her appearance the morning after the banquet was no less eye catching. Fully decked out in her Templar uniform she descended with her head high and her expression proud. The guards on either side of her turned their heads to her – she heard a tongue click and she smiled.

"Malik let me once again thank you for your welcome and your friendship. Should you ever find yourself in Acre please seek me out and I will happily return the kindness."

"I am a sad to see you leave Maria you added colour to our daily routine."

Offering him her hand she waited for him to take it before addressing herself to Altaïr, "I'll be outside I'm going to see Rauf before I leave."

Once she was out of earshot Altaïr continued with his instructions, "Tell Jabal to put his best man on Stephen, I don't want him having even an inkling that he is being watched."

"You really think he is going to take his father's side?"

"I am unsure Malik but I do know how difficult it is to stand against the man you hold above all others and I want to be informed if Maria's friend falters."

Malik nodded, "I will dispatch a bird immediately with your instructions."

Altaïr walked a few paces away before he stopped, "This time it really must be me Malik, she is too involved for me to be able to pass this task to another."

"She seems certain she will not be returning to Masyaf when this is over."

His reply was murmured softly, "It is likely we will part and so it falls to me to ensure I leave her secure."

Malik watched him depart the fortress before climbing the stairs to once again resume his role as care taker for the order. Once he reached the study he walked to the window and saw the woman standing beside Rauf and knowing what hopes his friend had for her he sighed, 'Perhaps we could have done more to help her settle in.'

Maria moved past the men with an air of nonchalance only the boldest of creatures would show in the same circumstance. The Templar cross on her tunic earned her disbelieving looks but if they doubted what they had seen they need only wait for her to pass to see it confirmed on the back of her mantel. Rauf, who had met her garbed in this very manner was just as surprised that she had chosen to wear them here of all places.

She approached him smiling, "It seems I shall be unable to step into the ring this time Rauf but rest assured should I ever return my wings will not be clipped and I'll be more than happy to help you prove your point."

His eyes shifted from the men to her, some of them were becoming greatly agitated. Lowering his voice he spoke confidentially to the woman. "You would have been wise to keep those clothes in your saddle bag until you have cleared our lands Maria."

Raising her voice she rebuked him, "Nonsense Rauf my friend. I hobbled around her in a dress for weeks and they looked down on me. Now they see me as I am – a woman who had command of an army – and they may not like what they see but they damn sure better respect it." Her eyes scanned the group looking for any sign of dissent but other than the odd glare she found none she could verbally challenge.

Altaïr stood in the doorway and watched this exchange with interest, he hadn't been aware of her problems with his men. Sometimes he so concerned himself with the problems of humanity he missed the little things happening under his very nose. "You should all regret her inability to enter the ring for a sparring session. You would have learned a great deal from this woman who has learned how to defeat enemies twice her size." Maria's eyes shone as he made his way towards them, "If she does see fit to return we will both take to the ring and show you how a master assassin and a master Templar do battle."

Struggling to keep a proud grin off her face she bowed, "Thank you for you kind words assassin."

Tahir joined them constantly looking back at his dog until he saw what Maria was wearing. He gaped ready to make a comment but she beat him to it. "Save your breath novice that ship has sailed."

The three made off towards the village Altaïr with Maria beside him and Tahir following behind still coming to terms with the news that the Mentor would be travelling with them. Tripping on a loose stone on the path he stumbled but regained his footing quickly. 'So it begins...' He sighed, sure in the knowledge that with the Master's eyes on him he would stumble many more times before they reached Acre.

* * *

William Marshal's knuckles were white, the force he was using to hold the letter would have been more appropriate for a hammer than a single parchment. The messenger swallowed and shuffled his feet. He had thought bringing messages from the carrier birds would be a cushy job with little risk but at this moment he would swap places with any other soldier in the Holy Land.

"When did this arrive?"

"Moments ago Sire, I brung it straight from the coop I did."

"Leave."

Bowing his whole body forward he backed up to the door, "Very good sire, thankee kindly."

He heard the man thump against the door before bowing and scraping to the hall. 'Fucking idiotic yokel.'

His tongue worked on removing an imaginary piece of food from his front teeth as his fingers began drumming on the desk. "Not enough time to bring him round in my own way it looks like I'll have to be creative."

Samir had sent word that Stephen was blundering around Jerusalem prying into Templar affairs and while he had always expected his son to find out he had hoped it would be on his own terms. "I left him with his Mother too much when he was a boy and now I'm stuck with a son who could like as not bleed breast milk to feed a starving babe."

His eyes darted around the room as though inspiration could be hiding in one of the corners. He would never understand his son but he loved him and the idea that he might now have to view him as an enemy was incredibly troubling. "I'll not harm you boy but maybe I won't have to. A good brave soldier but you've a soft heart and there is a place for me within that soft core."

His mind seemed settled on a course of action as he made his way to the forecourt to join his waiting men. Even in times of truce a soldier had work to do and this time was no different. Dividing the men into two groups he issued his commands. "You men go to the disease cursed street of the poor district and burn any homes were people have fallen ill. If they try to stay inside so much the better it will save us carrying the bodies to the city walls." Pointing to the remaining men he smiled, "You come with me I have a feeling we will get lucky today and find the rat bastards who sabotaged our supplies."

And he was telling the truth he truly believed everything was going to be alright.

* * *

The sun's daily trek across the sky was almost over and it had begun its descent back to the horizon. Most of the first days travel had passed in silence well if you discounted the incomprehensible babble the men were spouting to each other. She had given them leave to speak Arabic because Altaïr wanted to use the time with Tahir to advance his intellectual teaching and although Tahir's English was good the words they would use most often in these exchanges he only knew in his mother tongue.

A shrill ear piercing scream cut into the silence of the early dusk sending birds from their nests and Maria's heart to her throat.

All three riders kicked their horses in unison and headed in the direction of the screaming. They had to dismount as they neared a thick grove of trees but the sight of other riders having done the same had them looking at each other and drawing their weapons. The screaming had stopped and all that was guiding them through the failing light was the soft sobbing of a woman. Maria felt bile rise in her throat - she knew what they were going to find – even before she saw the men standing around the female on the ground she knew that sound. It was the sound her own soul had begged her to issue when Gerhard had raped her.

One of the men was still atop her and Maria felt a fury she thought would never again be matched after the sight of those poor souls in Homs. Baring her teeth she howled as she ran to them with her sword in the air and her heart on her sleeve. "Bastards fucking hell bound lowlife bastards!"

She was aware of Altaïr on her left shoulder but she would have had at them even had she been alone. One of the men had been in the process of retying his sash around his waist but was now frantically trying to free his sword from its sheath when the woman ran past him. He saw the glint of her sword in the fading orange light but he was already on the ground gasping for air before he realised she had cut his throat.

Altaïr moved with the silky ease of a stream over a well worn mountain path and reached the man who was trying to climb off the woman and get to his sword beside him. The assassin caught him by the scruff of the neck and hoisted him to his feet before bringing his short blade down on his skull. There was a blood curdling crack as the blade broke through into the brain and again when the assassin unceremoniously yanked it back out. He let the cur drop still twitching at his feet while he turned to deal with the last remaining man.

Tahir had him engaged in a sword battle but the novice was being over powered. Maria moved beside the rapist and smashed her foot into the side of his knee grinning wildly as she heard the bones crush under the pressure, "Finish him off in any way you see fit Tahir."

The novice paused for a second looking from the man howling in agony to the woman on the ground scrambling around to find something to cover her naked bleeding body. His lip curled back and he growled, a barbaric sound he never thought he would hear from himself. He embedded his sword up to the hilt in his fat monstrous gut and took the time to watch the life light dull in his eyes.

Maria lifted a torn dress from the ground and handed it to the woman but she was no woman at all, this girl couldn't have been much older than 14. Her eyes were perfect circles filled with the horror of what she had endured and the horror of what she probably feared would still come. "Talk to her Tahir, tell her we will take her home."

But it was Altaïr who spoke to the girl, his gentle voice trying to reassure her that she was safe but she backed away from them. Maria held out her hand to her imploring her to accept their offer, "Please child don't fear us."

The girl never understood her words but the tone was soft and the look on the woman's face was unmistakable. There was no judgement here only understanding. "I can't go home now I can never go home I have shamed them."

Her voice was weak and her words were blighted by tears but the men heard them well enough, he told Maria what she had said. "She is wrong, tell her she is wrong." Maria got to her knees and dared to shuffle closer to the girl. "The shame is theirs alone to bear and God will judge them now, you have done nothing wrong child."

Altaïr imparted her words and added a few of his own. The assassin was well used to hiding his feelings and keeping everything on the surface calm but as he watched the girl clutching her ruined dress to her body he could barely contain his rage. His eyes drifted to the dead men and he wished he could kill them all again. He remembered Maria's treatment of Gerhard with the flag pole and the bread crumbs and he found himself cursed with a shred of understanding for her actions.

Tahir found it impossible to look at her, so young and so horribly abused. "I'll light a fire we might as well stop here for the night."

The Mentor nodded, "I'll bring the packs from the horses." He moved through the trees with the boy, the young man, clearly rattled but Altaïr didn't hold that against him nothing in life could prepare you for what they had just seen. He glanced back at the females facing each other on the ground with no common language but knew they shared something else something deeper...

She lifted a cautious hand to the girl but there was no sign that she would accept her touch so she dropped it to her lap. The girl was sobbing again with her knees pulled up to her chin and her small body rocking back and forth. "Don't do this you mustn't be sad that will eat you alive."

She let her hand slip under the dress to hold her aching private parts but when she brought it back out and saw it covered with her own blood she gasped and held it out to Maria looking for an explanation. How do you explain this to anyone let alone a child who had suffered it? Her big brown eyes met Maria's blue ones and at that moment Maria would have given her life in exchange for the pained look and the heart of this child to be mended.

"Did they kidnap you from your home?" The blank stare showed the girl was lost and Maria offered a few words in Arabic which would come close to asking what she wanted to know.

Her head nodded violently and her breathe caught in her throat. She looked so lost and defeated Maria knew she had to instil some fight in the child, "Get angry it will help. Well perhaps not help but oh I don't know – you are still a child and I was a woman full grown. I brought it on myself but you, you are so innocent." Her heart broke the same way any woman's would but her mind handled that pain in a different way and that was all she had to offer the girl now. "Get up and kick them, stab them. Cut their nasty bodies to pieces child don't just sit there looking afraid, they can't hurt you now."

She didn't understand so Maria decided to show her. Getting to her feet she drew back her right leg and delivered a full force kick to the closest of the bodies. The girl scrambled further away and Maria held out her hands to soothe her, "You do it; do anything you want to them." Drawing the dagger she had taken from the man who had raped her she held it to the girl but her tears became louder and her body began to shake uncontrollably. Taking the cloak from her shoulders she wrapped it around the small bruised and bleeding body of the child and closed her eyes when she saw her flinch from her touch.

Maria stopped thinking and simply reacted. She dropped to the ground beside the girl and ignoring her struggles she held her tight against her body. "I'm hardly even a woman at all I pity you child that it was me who found you and I curse my aching body which made me rest more than I should have. We could have been here sooner had I not been so gentle with myself."

Her body began rocking with the child's and their motions synchronised, she first felt her relax against her before the girl turned herself fully to her embrace and buried her head in her breast. Maria kept talking not even aware of what she was saying but hoping that it would work.

"You can go home, we will hide this no one need ever know what happened child. Don't worry about when you take a husband men are such egotistical pricks a well placed cry of pain will convince him of your purity."

The girl grabbed her tunic and a good chunk of her flesh with it and omitted the most heart wrenchingly anguished cry Maria had ever heard as she tried to crawl impossibly close to the strange woman nursing her. Maria rubbed her back and murmuring to her in time with their rocking.

"That's alright child you cry now but soon enough you'll stop and I'll show you how to use this pain. You can let adversity defeat you or you can welcome it, swallow it down to the depth of your stomach and wait for the bitterness to toughen you from the inside out."

The child nodded against her chest understanding the sentiment behind her words. "If you truly can't go home then you will stay with me. I can help you. It will get better with time, I know you don't believe me now but I'll protect you and teach you how to protect yourself."

Altaïr had returned to them and heard the words she was saying. Maria was speaking through tears of her own and it hurt his heart to see them fall but it also gave him hope. 'She hides so much of herself still...'

Maria's cloak was draped over the girls back and both women were lying on the ground having fallen into an uneasy sleep. The girl must have been exhausted because even with her eyes closed in sleep she still sobbed and her body still twitched as though it were still fighting off the attack. Tahir had lain on the other side of the fire and had been silent since their meal, he would have to speak to him about this matter but for now it was enough that the troubled group had found a way to rest. He rested his head on his hands and watched the women to the left of him until sleep came.

His eyes flew open and he felt the brief confusion of one who awakens suddenly panicked but still unsure why. The embers of the fire still glowed enough to illuminate the area around it and his eyes shifted around looking for the cause of his disquiet. He sat up suddenly aware of what was wrong. Maria and the girl were gone.

He found them in a small clearing dangerously close to the cliff edge, "Maria..."

She was crouching forward as though clutching at her stomach but he could see the outline of something dark in her arms. His hand dropped onto her shoulder as he saw past her body, she was cradling the girl to her chest. Her cries were muffled by the girl's body but he could still hear the strangled, stomach wrenching sobs coming from the woman he loved. He left his hand on her shoulder and waited for her sobbing to subside.

"I never heard her wake up." Her voice was low, he had to move closer and even then he strained to hear her words. "She crept away alone and I never noticed she was gone until it was too late." These words seemed to inspire fresh agony but once she had calmed herself she whispered, "Why wouldn't she fight this?"

"We are not all capable of strength Maria."

"Three men Altaïr, three men did this to her. I know the pain of one such demon abusing you and I'm a bitter old maid she was just a child what chance did she have?"

He sighed as he sat behind her but sensed his words were not required.

"I think her name was Saba because I told her I was Maria and she repeated Saba. What does it mean?"

"It means morning."

She sniffed and her body heaved. "She used the dagger I offered her to take revenge on her assailants to cut her own wrists."

"Let me take her Maria, we can wrap her and find a place to lay her to rest."

She pulled the girl away from his hands shielding her from his with her own body, "Leave her alone, she is mine."

He moved in front of them and even in the dim starlight he could see the dark wet patches of blood soaking them both. "You are not responsible for what happened to her."

Maria pulled her limp body closer to her and found a place for her head on her shoulder. "Why would you not fight child?"

"You are a woman and so you are bound to feel this more than I do let me handle this; please give her to me she needs to be laid to rest."

Her head swung from the child to him and she faced him with her eyes narrowed to slits. "Do you not listen to a word I say? I am no woman assassin. I can barely manage the monthly bleeding most of them whine about. I chose to live as a man and God granted me that wish but the price I paid was my gender. It's gone now and I don't mourn its loss and don't you dare waste one shred of pity on me not when this innocent girl is lying dead in my arms."

"Maria you are strong and brave but you are a woman."

"Oh really, then why did I not cry and wail and end myself like this girl did? I'll tell you why it's because I am incapable of feeling the things she felt. I was so set on my path I failed to notice that along the way I shed not only my hair but every attribute that makes a woman a woman. I fear there is so little left inside that even when I would cut myself open to find even a trace of feminine gentility it is not there." She looked back to the dead girl whose eyes were now closed forever. "I could do nothing for her. What twisted pleasure did fate find in having her suffer like that and then putting her into the care of one so woefully ill prepared to aid her?"

He knelt beside her and placed a hand on the girls arm, "You felt what she felt only you never let it show and now you see reflected in this child what you have denied all along. but tell me why do you feel guilty Maria? You did all you could for her it wasn't you who wronged her."

Her head rested gently on top of the girls as tears flowed from her eyes. If his words had rung true with Maria he would never know, she decided to alter the path of the discussion. "It's not fair Altaïr; we can't bury her alone in the mountains with her family never knowing her fate."

"We will wrap her body and tomorrow we will make for the nearest village to make enquiries but she must be put to rest Maria and we will lay her there. We will tell them we found her at the bottom of a drop and that she died in the fall. Even if she isn't from that village the people in these hills are close, her family will learn of her whereabouts and her death but never of her true end. We will spare them that much."

"I'm surprised you would be willing to lie."

"The truth would bring them needless pain and the child suffered enough. The guilty men are dead and her family can remember her as the girl she was."

He reached again and this time she let him take her from his arms, she was so slight he found he could stand with her body in his arms with ease. "It is possible she never had to fight Maria, women are raised to believe their men will do that for them. You chose a different path and it did indeed sharpen your edges but those edges have not diminished you Maria they have enhanced you."

He carried her back to the camp and found Tahir sitting up on his bedroll watching them approach. "What happened?"

"The child suffered more than her spirit could endure and she took her own life." Placing her on the ground still wrapped in Maria's cape he moved her head to a more natural position.

Tahir was on his feet behind him his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Tomorrow we will burn them and erase any trace of those bastards from existence."

Smoothing out his robes as he stood Altaïr looked from the novice to Maria, "I think she knows a better way to handle their remains."

Tahir turned to the trees and swiped an arm across his eyes fighting with all he had not to cry in front of the Master but Maria saw his struggle and would have none of it. Unlike Homs when the horror they witnessed had caused division between them she was free to comfort the boy who had come to mean a great deal to her. Her arms went around him and his around her, she would never admit that his arms were providing her with the same comfort she offered him but nobody here would force her to so it mattered little.

Altaïr rearranged his bed so he was closer to the small body and watched his novice being mothered by a woman who believed she had no claim to the title. Finally before dawn Tahir slept and Maria moved beside him. "How are you?"

He was about to answer when something else popped into his brain. "Were it not for Robert and his willingness to give you a chance you would have been hung in Acre all those years ago, yes?"

She nodded unsure of his meaning so he elaborated, "You found yourself in a position where you absolutely relied on someone believing in you and giving you a chance to prove your worth and I ask the same of you now."

"You've lost me assassin."

He shifted his body closer to hers and reached for her hand. "You tell me I want more from a wife than you can give and it's likely that at one point in my life you would have been right but I am beyond that now. I want a companion who will stand with me not behind me. I love you and I need you to give me a chance to prove you wrong."

Her head dropped onto his shoulder and together they sat silently watching the sun rise upon an ugly scene. Both covered in the blood of a child who lay dead a few feet away from them but both still trying desperately to find a reason to go on. To live and love and to continue the fight to protect the free will of men who sometimes went to great lengths to prove they didn't deserve to have it.

* * *

A/N I don't know what to say, this is messy and ugly but it feels right. I always planned to return to Maria's apparently underwhelming reaction to her rape but I never knew it would be like this until I wrote it. I deliberately omitted any details on the ethnicity of her attackers because to me it doesn't matter.


	38. Morning Light

The horse's hooves clattering on the broken stone was the only sound as they made their slow descent down the rocky hillside, the three riders were each lost in their own thoughts. Tahir had barely spoken a word and Maria was in a world of her own. While Altaïr didn't exactly feel the need to have a conversation he was concerned for the novice's state of mind and decided to test the water.

"Tahir, I would like to spend some time sparring with you today. Rauf informed me you have shown some real improvement."

"I would be honoured Mentor thank you."

He bowed his head in recognition to his respectful response and considered what to do next. He hadn't expected dancing and hand clapping from this naturally quiet boy but his response had been perfunctory and his face had remained fixed and solemn. Tahir was struggling and as his teacher it was his duty to help him. His eyes shifted to the woman riding beside him she had given no sign she had even heard the exchange. She had insisted on holding Saba for the short trip to the nearest village and even though he knew it to be a bad idea her face told him resistance would be a wasted effort.

A small wooden fence on a soft uphill incline indicated the borders of the village he had passed many times but never with any reason to enter. He led his mount around the bend and saw the roofs of the peasant farmers dwellings scattered around in the most haphazard fashion. Tossing a leg over his horse he dismounted and walked to Maria. "Give her to me I will take her to their healer."

Maria resisted, "What use has she for a healer now assassin?"

"These villagers' needs are seldom catered for but the one need they all share is proper care for women in childbirth. The healers are always female and if we are to have any hope of keeping this girl's fate secret I must present her to that woman and hope she understands our reasons."

He saw her hands tighten on the girl before she lowered her head to the body and whispered something the assassin made no attempt to overhear then she loosened her grip and let him have her. "You both wait outside I will speak with her alone."

He carried her past a small crowd who had noticed their arrival and watched their expressions turn from curiosity to horror when they realised what he carried. "I need to see your healer where can I find her?"

A small man who was holding a tethered goat stepped forward, "Come I'll take you to her."

Once Altaïr had disappeared inside her house all eyes moved to his companions. Maria had dismounted and was watching them react to her uniform. She shifted her feet awkwardly her hand unconsciously rubbing the blood from her cross she wondered how many times they had been raided by men wearing the same colours.

He followed the healer to a small room at the back of her house, "Have you heard any news of missing girls?"

She stopped walking and the long veil which served to cover her head only seemed to highlight the stiffening of her shoulders, "So many have been lost to slavers and the army but specifically yes a goat herder's daughter has not been seen since yesterday morning. " She turned to him with a face worn by weather and worry but the eyes were full of compassion. "And now I don't need to ask about your bundle."

"She needs to be washed and properly prepared for burial but I would ask more of you." Gently placing the body on the bed she had indicated Altaïr struggled for once to find the right words. "We found her being attacked and were too late to stop it but I give you my word the men paid with their lives."

As he spoke she tenderly freed the girl from Maria's cloak before she slumped onto the bed next to her almost choking on a sigh which wanted to be far more. "You don't want her family to know she took her own life?"

"That is part of it yes... I want them to believe she fell in the hills."

Aisha got up from the bed and moved to the door, "I will send someone for her family."

He stood beside the girl for a moment unsure of what to do and beginning to regret his decision to trust this woman when she returned with her arms full of white cotton fabric. "I'll wash and prepare her; they will see only her face."

She moved a small table beside the bed "Fetch me clean water from the well."

There were even more people gathering outside when he left to get the water but none of them spoke to him and he made no attempt to engage them. Returning directly with the water he knocked and waited to be granted entry. The girl was fully covered with a blanket as he helped her prepare the water.

"I thank you for the compassion you are showing her healer."

"You may call me Aisha but what should I call you assassin?"

"I am Altaïr Ibn La' Ahad master of the fortress in Masyaf and you have my gratitude Aisha."

"Your task on this day was a grim one assassin and while I weep for what you have delivered to us I welcome you as a friend. Stay a while eat with us, mourn with us and then go your path in peace."

He lowered his head and cast a final eye on Saba, "_As-salāmu __ʽ__alaykum_." Closing the door he heard the healer singing as she began her painful task, a quite beautiful sound which brought a rare lump to the throat of this hardened killer.

Maria stayed with the horses while the assassins spoke with the people from the village, many of whom were comforting each other as the news of the death spread. She felt out of place, alien and entirely unwelcome but knew the men would stay to witness the girl's burial. She was learning that they were not only killers, they were ambassadors and leaders, men people looked to for direction and strength. A cart drew up outside the house Altaïr had taken the girl into and a man and woman were helped down closely followed by what she assumed were their family. They looked bewildered as they allowed themselves to be ushered into the small house but seconds later Maria heard an almost inhuman howl of pure agony and she knew they were no longer blessed by ignorance as to the fate of their child. She moved to the side of the stable wishing she could vanish into thin air.

She stayed on the fringes of the group during the Janazah but in her heart she took full part in their sad tribute. The burial site was in the hills sandwiched between two villages but it looked like every man, woman and child from both villages had turned out to pay their respects. The girls family began to move off toward the far village her mother blanketed by the arms of her kin but her father stopped a moment to speak with Altaïr. The shocked looking man stumbled and the assassin threw out an arm and caught him then took the hands the older man held out to him and covering them with his own. They chatted for a few moments before Altaïr handed him over to another man from his village but he looked back at the assassin and repeated the words choukran over and over.

The crowd began to make their way back to their homes lost in their own grief and Maria went once more to wait beside the horses determined that her Crusader tunic would not be the cause of any additional upset to these people.

"Hey!" Maria heard the call but never imagined it was directed at her. "Marhaba." This time she stopped and looked cautiously behind her. A young woman was smiling at her and speaking in Arabic.

"Me?"

Another woman joined them; the one Maria knew to be the local healer. "You are Maria yes? My name is Aisha and my friend here is Mesa she if offering to wash your clothes for you."

"Oh please tell her I am grateful but I doubt we have the time to wait for them to dry."

Aisha shook her head and chuckled softly, "You have more than enough time on a day like this they will be dry in an instant." Maria still looked doubtful but Aisha tugged her sleeve, "Come now you cannot wish to spend another second covered in this innocent child's blood."

She was taken to a house in the centre of the odd little collection of buildings and almost shoved inside. Altaïr watched this going on with a small smile – he knew exactly what was happening and he approved. In spite of the bright day the room was dark and gloomy and when Maria saw the heavy fabric covering the window she began to panic. "What is going on here?"

"A bath Maria, the women have made a bath ready for you."

She let herself be dragged further into the room which consisted of a huge wooden tub and a stone bench sitting beside it. There was a bundle on the bench and Aisha moved to it now, "A dress for you to wear while your own clothes are drying and a towel." She moved to the door but looked back over her shoulder, "I'll return in a moment for your clothes."

She undressed with haste and grabbed the towel from the bench deciding to wait outside the water for the woman to come back. The door opened and the too bright sunlight had Maria squinting. "Ah good give them here."

Once more alone Maria stepped into the warm sweet smelling water and found it gradually begin to coax her straining muscles into something close to submission when the door opened and Aisha entered. Her hands crossed over her breasts and her sudden panicked movements sent water spilling over the edge of the bath. "Uh – is something wrong?"

The older woman grinned at her reaction but wasn't put off in the slightest. "Nothing is wrong I am here to assist you."

"Oh I see, well while that is a lovely offer I shall have to decline. I can handle washing myself I've had years of practice."

Dunking one of her arms into the water she chuckled, "Nonsense there is a difference between washing and bathing and I think you would benefit from the latter."

She glanced over at the towel annoyingly just out of reach and decided to make a lunge for it anyway. A firm hand on her shoulder plonked her unceremoniously back onto her bottom. "Sit down and close your eyes Maria, I've done this many times."

Her mouth flew open about to make her point rather more forcefully but she found it suddenly full of the water the woman had dumped over her head. Spluttering she was momentarily stunned then she saw the ewer being dipped into the water again just before another load of water rushed over her face.

"It would be much more relaxing for you if you lay back and let me wash your hair without drowning you." She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and bit her lip.

"I truly mean no offence but I am entirely unaccustomed to this sort of intrusion."

Her fingers began working soap into her hair and not even Maria could deny there was a certain pleasing quality to the sensation.

"Rest Maria there is no cause for alarm I will not touch you anywhere intimate."

The motion of her finger tips on her scalp was damn near hypnotic and Maria's eyes seemed to close of their own accord. The woman was speaking telling her that Altaïr had told her the truth of what happened and how this was the least she could do to help Maria to "cleanse herself" from the experience.

"He is a fine young man Maria when do you plan to be married?"

"We don't, I haven't any interest in being a wife."

Although surprised the older woman's laugh was not unkind "Twenty years ago I would have been delighted to hear you say that because that would leave him free for me."

"He is handsome."

"And intelligent and thoughtful and brave... I am sorry but you really are going to have to share your reasons with me, why would you not want such a man as a husband?"

Maria began to smell the lather the woman had worked through her hair and she wondered when she had last smelled so feminine. "I can't have children and I believe in my heart he would regret that in the years to come." Stunned that she hadn't lied Maria looked for a way to retain some dignity. "I don't want that life anyway."

"How do you know you can't have you tried?"

"I did yes, years ago with my then husband and nothing came of it."

"Did you never think it could be him who was lacking?"

Maria smirked, "Every single day of our marriage but I have since had it confirmed it was indeed me who failed. Subsequent... encounters have been no less fruitless." She felt the water flow softly over her head and closed her eyes. "I almost never bleed anymore and I think that is essential if one is to be a mother."

"But you do bleed?" Shrugging she felt hands on her shoulders, "Turn over."

With no further resistance Maria complied and rested her forehead on the edge of the bath. "I was never frequent but the past few years have seen a real decline I rarely bleed anymore."

Aisha's hands began to knead at the knotted muscles of Maria's neck and shoulder and she smiled when she heard the uptight woman groan. "My husband works on the land and some years the rains are so bountiful we have food to spare then other years the rains hardly fall at all and the ground hardens and cracks. Still he goes out into that barren earth and ploughs and plants were he can and in those years we harvest enough to get by."

Giggling at the notion of her womb being compared to a field Maria asked, "Are you suggesting he should keep planting his seed on the off chance it will take?"

"I am saying that even a little rain can be enough to give you what you need if you care enough to try."

After dressing she was taken to a large house on the outskirts of the small community, what she guessed was the wealthiest man's house. It seemed the entire village were sitting around a few long tables eating and chatting sombrely. Maria was seated between two young women and before long Aisha was acting as interpreter for her as the women asked her one question after another about her life and her replies were greeted with shock and amusement. Without realising it she began to relax and enjoy the friendly atmosphere around the table.

Altaïr and Tahir were seated at another table and both had been bathed and their robes taken for cleaning and were now dressed like the men of the village. Tahir wore a long white Jellabiya with sandals and Altaïr wore a collarless blue tunic over a pair of black sirwals. She wondered how much he missed his hood but still took the opportunity to enjoy a rare glimpse of his full face as he conversed with the men around him. 'He is undeniably beautiful even when he looks like a farmer.' The instant this thought crossed her mind his eyes locked onto hers blushing she quickly looked away.

Mesa and Aisha took her to a small garden behind Mesa's home and introduced her to their children and grandchildren. Maria smiled awkwardly saying hello to each of the little ones but beyond that was stuck for ideas. "This is Nazir, he is my firstborn. We are hoping to send him to Damasq to study with the scholars, he has a strong mind."

As Aisha explained to Maria what she had said, Mesa shoved forward a boy of about 8 who had inherited his mother's stunning hazel eyes and her charming smile. Maria nodded to him and he shuffled forward, "Pleased to see you."

Mesa's young face shone with pride when she spoke and Aisha once more translated, "I have been teaching him English."

"The pleasure is mine Nazir."

A child who lurched more than walked cut an unsteady path forward from behind her mother and smiled shyly out at the woman. "This is Ziana. Nazir is the apple of his mother's eye but she is her joy."

"Your children are beautiful Mesa."

Tahir's appearance stopped the conversation, "The Master has asked me to tell you we will be leaving soon Maria he wants to use what daylight is left."

Mesa moved to the rope were Maria's clothes were flapping in the breeze and Maria felt a pang of regret. Unsure if it was regret at leaving or for seeing this friendly woman handling the uniform of the invaders she could only step forward and take it apologetically from her hands. "Choukran Mesa."

The women embraced her before she climbed back into the saddle and Maria returned them trying to ignore the eyes of the men on her. These women had been warm and kind when Maria had been most in need of it felt natural enough to show that. Once clear of the village Tahir broke the silence. "Their lives are difficult enough Master they should not have to suffer losing their children to the whims of passing bandits or soldiers."

"I will be contacting Malik once I reach Acre to arrange a wider area of our patrols, the men asked for our protection and I have granted it."

Maria remembered something she didn't understand earlier "Is that why Saba's father was thanking you?"

His face once more under the hood became stern, "No, he was thanking me for bringing her back to them."

* * *

Malik lifted his head to the setting sun and moved over the loose dirt of the hills to the side of the fortress. His day had been long and eventful but now at last he had time to find a moment to keep a promise he had made. The markers of the graves of the men and women who had lived and died in Masyaf came into sight as he reached the top of the hill but he saw something else, something unexpected.

Rashid and Nijma were sitting on the ground at the entrance to the graveyard with Kaderi lying on the dirt beside them panting happily. The boy sprang to his feet and wiped at his robes as he drew near. But it was the woman who spoke, "Good evening Dai."

He tipped his head to her and returned her greeting before looking hard at the boy. "Rashid why are you here?"

"I have not entered teacher, I walk the dog in the hills and Nijma joined me. We are resting here."

"Go back to the fortress now Rashid before you miss your supper."

He walked until he had passed the teacher then broke into a nervous run. Nijma lifted her eyes to the young man now controlling the fort and clicked her tongue.

"Is something wrong healer?"

"It is not my place to say Malik."

"Yet you still manage to show your disapproval, speak woman."

Her cheeks flushed and she regretted not having put on her veil before she left the fortress but she decided to say what was on her mind. "He walks here morning and night and stops at the entrance. I am aware of his misdeeds but I am also aware of his desire to repent. I doubt it would hinder his progress if you let him go to Tazim's grave."

"I'll consider it Nijma. Have you more business at the fortress or will you be going home now?"

She dropped her eyes from his and wished Azrial was here to put him in his place. "My chores are over for today I shall return to the village."

"Good night to you then."

Her cheeks flushed again but this time Malik was almost sure it was annoyance causing the blood to colour her olive skin. "Good night." She snapped as she brushed past him and pulled the veil on her shoulders over her head. Of the many skills the old healer had taught her the one she probably needed to learn the most was how to deal with these men and not let them make you feel weak but she was yet young and had time to learn.

"Nijma before you go... tell me about Abbas."

She stopped and turned back to him "Azrial has covered his body with soothing balms and gives him water often but he is still in a great deal of discomfort and we are still none the wiser to what caused it."

She left Malik alone on the hill and made her way home to her parents and her brother. Only they remained at home the rest of their siblings were all married and long gone but Nijma had been serving at the castle when Azrial found her and saw something in her and her father had surprisingly agreed to let his daughter learn the skills of healing even if it meant delaying finding a match for her. Almost 20 now and there were days when Nijma wondered what it would be like to be a wife and lie with a man but men like Malik reminded her that most often she was glad to be single and doing something she loved.

Malik watched her leave with his brow creased, the girl was becoming more and more spirited. Azrial was not exactly humble but she knew how far to push. Then he remembered the injured Englishwoman who had spent a great deal of time with their young healer and narrowed his eyes. 'Even with you gone you are still causing me problems Maria Thorpe.'

Returning his attention to his original plans for coming here he entered the graveyard and made his way to the newest marker among them.

* * *

The knight tugged at his blanket trying to eliminate any gap the cold air could creep through. The sun was not fully gone from the sky but his long days of travel had exhausted him and he was in need of rest. He had lit a small fire to cook on but had extinguished its flame as soon as that task was complete. Here in bandit country it would be folly to sleep with a fire telling any and all from miles around of your location.

The journey from Jerusalem had become increasingly difficult and the knight couldn't figure out why it should be so, he had made this trip countless times but as one day moved into another he finally found himself able to give a name to the growing feeling of discontent – loneliness. Robert was dead and Maria was with the assassins, for the first time in many years he was going to Acre with no real hope of a friendly face upon his arrival. His father would be there but that would be far from friendly.

Still unsure of what would transpire between them he dreaded that meeting with all his heart but he would confront him and he would fight him. William Marshal was well past his 50th year but his son knew that meant little in terms of his strength physically and emotionally the man was as strong as he had ever been. Curiously the idea that his father could easily overcome him and kill him wasn't what he feared, he feared the opposite... patricide.

"Are you still in Masyaf Maria, did they welcome you as one of their own?" He spoke the words aloud then felt foolish for it but he had thought of her often since sending her away from Homs in the care of those men. Her eyes sparkled when she spoke of the man she had spent all those months with and once he had learned the truth of the conspiracy he felt that was the safest place in the world for her to be. Somewhere she could be safe and happy. For a long time he had hoped that would be something she could find with him but time had proved those hopes to be in vain and now all he wished for her was happiness.

* * *

Tahir feigned a drop of his left shoulder but darted to the right and snuck a blow in beneath the Mentor's guard. Altaïr leapt back and managed to avoid contact from the blow but he tipped his sword in recognition of the move.

"Well done Tahir!" Maria clapped happily as she watched the men jostle for position. "You pay too much attention to reputation or sheer size. We are all just as dead with a blade through our guts."

He tried to ignore her, tried to watch the constantly shifting position of his opponent's feet but he was behind almost every step now. "Don't let your eyes wander Tahir you are fighting me focus on only me."

He nodded and raised his sword a fraction higher looking for any possible opening to swing it at but the other blade moved up from beneath and struck his own hard sending it flying uselessly towards the increasingly dark night sky. One more flick of the wrist and his throat was covered by a thankfully friendly blade.

"Well done Mentor." He dipped his head respectfully to the victor.

"You have improved Tahir you held you own for most of the bout but you need to work on your concentration."

"Oh stop fussing Altaïr he did well. Remember most of the men you face won't be as skilled as the deadly eagle of Masyaf and you would have come out on top against a lesser man tonight."

Altaïr dropped his shoulders and sighed "Maria praise is all well and good but he must remain grounded. He did well yes but he could improve."

"His skills are solid it's his confidence which needs a boost and I am trying to do that."

Tahir rolled his eyes and took a long cooling drink from a water skin leaving them to argue about his training. They had managed to put a great many miles between themselves and the village but the gloom he felt had stayed with him even as the place vanished from sight. He felt better now, his energy and his anger spent during a unusually energetic bout with the Master.

Maria too seemed brighter as she stood toe to toe quarrelling with the man who led their order. She had thrown herself whole heartedly into the training, supporting him and advising him. He knew it was superficial, nothing more than a distraction but it felt okay to do it. They had to move on, pick themselves up and be ready to face the next battle and this was how they would do it.

* * *

_As-salāmu __ʽ__alaykum:_ Peace be upon you

Choukran: thank you

Marhaba: hello

So this is me just quickly and blandly moving right along for all our sakes :/


	39. Awakenings

The pale light of a false dawn had dragged the knight from his restless slumber no more rested than he had been when he closed his eyes to the dwindling twilight of the previous day. With no signs of life either human or animal to confirm what the sunless sky was telling him he wearily trudged to his steed and unpacked the few items he had left in order to break his fast. He thoughtlessly chewed on the stale bread giving no outward sign of distain or pleasure at his meal. He would be in Acre by mid afternoon and his mind was unwilling to give attention to anything other than the reason for the journey - William Marshal. Being the son of the most famous man in England was supposed to be a blessing, Stephen was told this many times and while it was undeniable it had opened doors and offered him countless opportunities it was also true it had come at a cost.

_After eight unbroken years in Anjou serving as squire to the young Robert De Sable, Stephen was returning home or at least to the home of his mother in Canterbury. The men they passed in the field all bowed as he passed and Stephen could see their curious eyes straining up from their prostrate stance to look at the incumbent Lord of their Manor. The previous lord his uncle had passed away a few months prior and since he had died childless his modest holdings passed to him. He returned their gestures and shifted awkwardly on his saddle doubting he would ever become accustomed to the attention._

_The castle, although small, stood proud against the back drop of the gloriously blue English sky and Stephen's heart rejoiced at the sight of it. The cold grey stone seemed warm and alive to him and as he passed the last of the workers cottages, as the smell of cooking began to replace the stench of the peasant's toilets his body and mind relaxed. Even the songs of the common starlings nesting in the trees around him were a treat to his homesick ears; he let the mundane waffling of his mother's steward drown out in order to focus on the mellifluous sounds of his childhood._

"_Your Father has been here for almost a week now his patience is wearing thin; you know how he hates the quiet life."_

_The mention of his father had the same effect it always did – all sentimental musing evaporated in an instant, "My father is at the Castle?"_

"_Yes Sire he plans to accompany you to London to be there with you when you take your oath at the Temple. He is so proud young master Stephen – fit to burst."_

"_Good, very... good." But was it good? Although he hadn't seen him for neigh on ten years time hadn't dulled his memory of the boar-ish man who always seemed to make everyone at the castle nervous with his presence – his mother included. William had sent word from Europe that he had secured a place for his son at a noble home in France and almost immediately with no questions asked Stephen had been transplanted from his life, his home and his mother to begin his journey which would end in the Temple in London when he joined the Knights Templar._

_His mother was waiting in the smallest of the entertaining rooms, the only one with soft seats close to the fire. She stood when she saw the large man approach her but hesitated, "Stephen?"_

_His dirty boots left half prints on the floor as she rushed to her side, "It is me yes. Did you expect the same boy you sent away?"_

_Still she paused, raising a hand to his chest to stop his advance; she looked upon his face looking for signs of the boy she used to sing to sleep. To him she had barely changed – still the same sharp green eyes and the same gentle smile – only the colours were different. Her hair was showing bold stripes of grey and her skin and teeth not as bright as he remembered. "I don't know what I expected." Her eyes shone as her hands took his finally able to believe this was not a cruel joke, "I have missed you so."_

_They embraced at first awkwardly until memory took control of their actions, her smell was exactly as he remembered and his size couldn't disguise the eyes she knew so well. The hold became firmer mother and son reunited and now loathe to part. But part they did there were practicalities to attend to._

"_Waltham told me father is here."_

_Her smile faltered, "He yet languishes in his bedchamber but do not think to enter unbidden Stephen he is not alone."_

_An unseen fist reached into his chest and squeezed any happiness from it, "He takes a woman to his bed here in your home?"_

"_We long ago agreed we had no need for each other Stephen there is no cause for indignation." Her fingers patted his cheek then dropped to his hand, "Come tell me of your life Stephen."_

_Tugging his hand free he stared at her with something close to disgust. "Mother how can you be so calm about this? Your husband has a whore in his bed, in your marital bed!"_

"_Fie Stephen what has so changed you that believe this a fitting topic for a mother and her son?" Her expression more hurt than shocked._

"_It is the changes I see in you which force my hand Mother you were never so timid as to accept his vile behaviour with such a meek heart."_

"_Marriage and time will soon temper a bold heart Stephen and what is left behind often can't lift itself for a fight; I have less energy and choose my battles accordingly."_

_Heavy footfalls on the stairs in the hallway and his father's booming voice cut short their exchange. "I heard riders approach is he here?" The big man entered the room with his shirt tails hanging loose over his leggings and his feet unshod. For the first time in a decade the soon-to-be knight greeted his father._

"_I arrived moments ago but was told you were otherwise occupied."_

_Laughing he crossed the room to the young man who now stood perhaps a hair's breadth higher than he did and slapped his back. "Ah-ha my boy we must never forget to take pleasure in life."_

_His laughter was almost as big an offence to his son as his actions, "What of your wife's pleasure Father?"_

"_Pffftt, married women like flowers and gold Stephen they lose all interest in a man's cock once they have this name." He grinned at his wife whose face was burning an incredible shade of red and smacked her square on the arse. "If the old girl wants a ride she need only ask I would give her a go for old times' sake."_

"_What of your wife's happiness then, her dignity? Did she earn your contempt when she accepted your common name?"_

_William Marshall stopped his blustering posture and regarded the only child he had ever accepted responsibility for. "You speak true I earned all I have. I had no father purse me land and title as you did. I worked and earned first the respect of the nobles then their gold and land. I am the first Earl of Pembroke it was created for me to honour me you will be the second but fortunately you need do no more than be my son to use the noble title I earned."_

_Stephen smiled wryly and mockingly bowed his head, "Those nobles only let you in because you had a noble wife to open the door for you. Undeniably you made the most of that but never forget your true roots in life Father. It's been many years since we spoke and I had no wish to quarrel but I will not accept this treatment of my Mother." He stood beside the woman now on the verge of tears, "Robert De Sable -the man you choose to instruct me -taught me many things not the least of those -our duty to protect and respect the gentler sex."_

"_Then it seems the mistake was mine I sent a boy to become a man and you have been returned to me as weak as piss."_

"_Feel free to return to Pembroke Father, London has not moved any I will find the Temple without your aid or company."_

_Marshal habitually sucked at his teeth as he considered his next move, the little prick was standing up to him and he hadn't expected that. "Dry your tears boy the wench was slack and is not worth this trouble, I'll send her back to the scullery and spare your Mother more shame." The young man signalled his acceptance with his eyes but his father still had more to say. "Make no mistake boy I will be there in London when you become a Templar because it is my place." Grabbing at his own groin to add weight to his comments he continued. "You came from here; you are me, made from me ,never forget that you owe me all including the fucking respect you seem to think she merits for shoving you out of her hole."_

He walked away mumbling about thanking the pot and slapping the cook and left his wife and son behind to watch his departure.

* * *

Tahir shifted on his blanket, not the first groan he had emitted but it was the first one loud enough to wake the woman sleeping beside him. His sleep had been troubled and Maria knew whatever dark thoughts haunted his dreams the boy was struggling to shake them. She had often been warned against waking up a person in the throes of a nightmare but he didn't seem to be fearful only upset. A cautious hand on his shoulder shook his body. "Wake up and have some water Tahir."

He grunted and snored and she waited to see if he had been calmed but when his body turned to her and she saw the tears streaking his young face she let her hand fall from his body. Waking up a man from a nightmare was one thing but these tears were not something she wished to face. She lay down on her own blanket and pulled it up to her chin, watching him battle whatever demons lived in his dreams.

Altaïr was blissfully unaware of Maria's unhappy vigil over his novice; he was facing demons of his own. The leap that failed to land where his feet desired, the promise screamed at her from the depth of his heart... "I'll find you Adha..." A promise he had failed to keep, at least while she was still alive, and a moment which would haunt him forever. Then his own blade piercing into the flesh of one he knew wasn't De Sable but one sent as a decoy. In many of his dreams his blade had torn open the flesh of that imposter's throat before he ever thought to remove the helm to see the face of his opponent. What that face had come to mean to him, the idea of harm finding her as it had Adha... his heart once more had dared to love and it ached at the very notion of losing Maria too. There had to be something he could do to ensure he never failed her as he had Adha. His head moved to the side to look at her back as she slept and suddenly it all seemed so clear to him, what he had to do to ensure she wasn't hurt by her former comrades. Remembering the morning he had set out from Masyaf, how he knew he had been distracted, ignoring feelings he should have been listening to he made his choice. Moving from the soft linen blanket he was laying on he put his plan into action.

* * *

The row of hovels, still smoking from the previous day's assault looked like a monstrous row of broken teeth to the assassin as he gazed down from his vantage point. Jabal had sent him here to see the full aftermath of the attempt to stop the spread of disease among the poorer people who lived so tightly packed in this squalor that even a whisper was hard to contain. A young woman hobbled along the street coughing into her hand stopped to wipe the dirty blonde hair from her face before she made her way to a house at the end of the row.

A burly man who was carrying an enormous chunk of wood on his shoulder paused to question her, "Where the hell do you think you are going lass? There's nowt here now but ash and soot."

She stopped at first seeming too dazed to understand the question but then she spoke in a sickly voice. "He said he would come back for me and this is where he knows to look so where else would I go?"

"Where else, where else girl has you taken leave of your senses!" He scoffed, "I should imagine he would want to find you anywhere else but here and dead girl. Get on with you now and find a bed somewhere else."

She lowered her head and tried to pay no heed to his grim warning. Tahir had said he would come and Gwen never doubted that for a second and she would not have him come for her and find nought but any empty burned out house. No he would come and she would be here waiting to begin their life together, better he find her dead than not find her at all and believe she had abandoned him. Her heavy feet trudged wearily on towards the shell of her home but her heart was light and her faith in her love was strong. He would come.

* * *

The fortifying walls surrounding the city came into view as his mount climbed the last of the hill. The knight tugged his helmet from his head and tucked in under his arm. He wanted the men at the gate to see him and know him if he was now a wanted man they would surely take him exactly where he wanted to so hiding seemed futile but more than that it felt cowardly. He tried stealth in Jerusalem and it had failed him, under other circumstances could have cost him his life. He would stick with what had served him well his whole life and let fate decide how it should end.

He saw soft grey smoke billowing up into the sky and wondered what mischief had befallen his adopted home in his absence but as he neared the walls and the guards he had his answer -disease. There were bodies piled high and wide outside the city walls and men dragging carts containing more of the unfortunates to their unholy burial.

"You might want to think twice about coming inside the city sire there be no end to the misery within."

He lowered himself from his horse and tethered the beast to a stall, "What happened soldier?"

He shrugged and grinned smugly, it was an entirely malicious sight and Stephen had to stop himself from striking the man as he smirked at the bodies being dragged past him. "There's them what say it's from dirty water but then there's them what say it's dirty deeds what brung this upon us, whoring and drinking and the like. I know I drank the water but I always makes time for God and church and as you see I've been spared the sickness. So you tell me."

"Take that fucking look from your face before I do it for you! You stand here sure of your own righteousness while you gloat over the misfortune of others! Get out of my way and make sure I don't see you again today."

He stormed past him and stopped at the stairs just within the city walls. The hospital to his left was out of sight but the lines of the sick and the dying made it all the way to the edge of the city. 'Dirty water or dirty deeds...' He walked past them at first trying to keep his eyes averted but it was impossible, there were hundreds of people all reaching out to him imploring him to help. The cross he wore on his robes perhaps offering them some hope that he would be able to give them more than pity. But the cross was symbolic and not literal he was a soldier not a doctor. The pale flesh of the arms which reached out to him all streaked with dirt and the faces were seared red with fever as the cries of mother's holding their dying children out to him cut deeply into his heart. "Save him my Lord."

There was another group of Hospitalier soldiers milling around watching the people begging for help and a sudden tight knot of pain gripped his stomach. He could track its course as it made its way from the pit of his gut to his throat, the anger burned at his insides so much so that when he moved to the nearest man and grabbed him by the throat he felt sure his words would be accompanied by fire.

"You stand here watching this, you who joined the Hospitaliers. Get off your fucking arses and start helping these people or so help me I will cut off your useless hands."

Wide eyed with fear the Frenchman began to mumble weak excuses but the knight wasn't in the mood to listen. "Help them now."

"B-b-but how my lord we have no equipment?"

He sneered as he let him go, "I've seen your order work in the battlefield surely you can think of something so close to a hospital."

The man yelped instructions to his comrades to go to the hospital and start building tents but Stephen had already begun walking away. The chaotic scenes of the sick gradually thinned out and the streets became more and more deserted as he made his way through the city. A boy who was built like a bull strode past him with the body of a girl in his arms, she looked so young and ironically the red flush the disease had caused on her face probably made her look healthier than she had in life. He had to force his eyes away from her dirty blonde hair hanging limply over his arm and her pale arm dangling lifelessly behind them.

This was perfect, exactly the scene which should greet a man on a mission such as he was. His mood could hardly have been darker when the tower of the citadel came into view.

* * *

Maria awoke to Tahir's voice, "He's gone Maria."

"Wh-what, gone what do you mean?"

"The Master is gone he must have left in the night."

She sprang up from the earth which had been her bed "He left in the night. Why would he do that?"

Tahir looked to the ground "Our behaviour lately can't have inspired much confidence I assume he believed we weakened him."

"Weakened him I'll break his God damn fucking legs when I catch him! How Dare he." She kicked out at the ashes of the previous night's fire scattering glowing embers all around the ground. "I can't believe this he actually asked if he could escort me I was so gullible Tahir."

The novice stood behind her "What do you intend to do?"

Already moving to her horse she began to mount, "I intend Tahir, what I intend to do is ride for Acre to oversee the death of two men. Are you with me?"

He chuckled in spite of the fact she was threatening to kill his Master, or perhaps because of that fact either way he chuckled. "We will travel to Acre together I'm sure he has a good reason for his actions but Maria, get back off the horse for now."

"Tahir we have no time to waste we can't know how far ahead he is."

Gesturing at her belongings, weapons and all, still lying on the ground beside her bed he shrugged, "Are we leaving this stuff here?"

Looking more than a little sheepish the impetuous woman dismounted and began the task of packing up.

Altaïr rode hard the rest of the night and in the morning when his horse was sweating heavily he looked for another and rode that one until it would move no more. He had to walk a short distance before he found another mount, this one likely a farmers munching on the hay but he cared not for ownership. He would not stop, he would ride and be in Acre for nightfall and one way or another he would end the men who threatened everything he held dear.

* * *

To the guest reviewer who asked for jealousy from Maria... she gets a rival on Limassol a few chapters down the line


	40. Choices

A/N For some reason the posting for chapter 40 failed, I tried removing and posting but it doesn't seem to have worked. I was freaking out trying to fix this so as a last resort I have split the story in two. What would have been chapter 40 of Crescent and cross is now chapter 1 of part 2 LOL Yep I am that sad.

* * *

Altaïr had every intention of going directly to the bureau but the sight which greeted him when he arrived within the city walls forced him in another direction – to the heart of the cluster of sick people. He listened to the talk and theories but quickly came to the conclusion the heavy rains had flooded this districts drinking water with the deadly minerals which were in the soil of the hills behind the water source. It had happened about a decade before the Europeans had begun arriving for their newest crusade and he also knew of a cure or at least a treatment. Further investigation told him the sick and healthy alike was still using the same wells containing the polluted water and he knew even the ones lucky enough to still be alive would not be for long if they continued poisoning themselves.

He moved among the tents erected outside the hospital and ghosted past the people lying around praying for mercy from a God he no longer believed existed. A young girl moved from her spot at her mother's side and smiled at the assassin, the first person here who had looked directly at him. He saw the blue of her eyes – so common amongst her people - shining in the torchlight still full of vitality and he smiled.

"Is God angry with us for making peace with the heathens?"

"I see only polluted water making people sick and I believe it will pass. Help will arrive soon little one but give her no more water from these wells."

She stood to her full height almost to his chest, "Where should we draw our water?"

"I will send men to show you were to go for clean water."

"You're one of the heathens aren't you I can tell from your voice." He nodded slowly but he saw no hate in her still shining eyes, "Why would you help us when many believe it was your kind who did this to us?"

"This is neither the work of man nor god child." He considered telling her he was helping them because he believed they were the same but doubted she would understand. "I will help you because it is the right thing to do." He left her there with her mother and began making his way at last to the bureau. On his way there he passed the street where Ceana had lived with her family and seeing an oil lamp burning in the window he decided to knock, not only to check on her son but something else had come to mind...

Uilleam recognised the robes of the man at the door if not the face – he had been blind drunk when Maria had practically forced Altaïr to carry him into the bureau and it had been Malik he had spoken with the next day. "Can I help you...?"

Altaïr smiled, "I believe we can help each other."

He was shown into the small house which still looked exactly the same as it had on the day his mother had allowed him to carry Maria into her home and in so doing brought the wrath of Gerhard down upon her head. The curtain between the living and sleeping areas was drawn back and he saw the long hair of a woman protruding from the blankets piled on top of her. "Is she sick?"

Uilleam glanced into the room behind him. "She is yes and since I promised Tahir I would keep an eye on her I brung her here but I'm at a loss what to do with her now."

"I know people who can help her, who can help most of them but I will have to send for instructions. In the meantime the people need to be told to stop drinking the water from the wells beneath the hills, which is where you come in. They will be far more open to advice from one of their own since I am told they think Arabs might be to blame for their circumstances."

Uilleam scratched his chin with a chunky finger "I can muster up a few friends to help pass the word quickly but what of Gwen I can't leave her here alone. I left her for minutes this morning and she made her way back to her old house, I found her raving about Tahir coming for her."

"We can take her somewhere she will be cared for she will be safe."

The girl groaned and both men made their way to her bedside. Her cheeks were bright red but the rest of her body was grey and cold.

"I have to go home I want to go home." So weakened by dehydration and hunger that she could barely open her eyes but her voice still managed to convey her desperation and the Master of the young man that heart craved felt the need to soothe her troubled mind.

Altaïr took her hand – something Uilleam knew most would not have done for fear of being smitten – "Tahir is coming for you Gwen and we are going to take you to be with his brothers to wait for him."

Her cracked lips formed a sorry looking smile "I knew he would come."

She needed help and soon her body would not stand much more of this and lifting her from the straw mattress he had once rested on with Maria he turned to the youth. "Can you leave with me now?"

"Ready when you are."

They took Gwen to the bureau and both men left again within minutes, the assassin to the citadel and the Englishman to find his friends and begin spreading the message about the water.

Jabal looked suspiciously at the young woman lying on the cot doubting that this was the best place for her. Yes the Mentor had sent a bird to Damasq to procure the list of ingredients from the physicians there to help these people but meanwhile... "What am I to do with you?"

He moved closer to her bedside and noticed the small hand poking out from beneath the covers, he smiled. His daughter used to sleep with her whole body beneath the blankets but she had been born with a powerful fear of the dark. He took her cold hand in his and slipped it back into the warm blankets, "The least we can do is keep you warm."

He sat beside her and lifted a chalice full of clean water and held it to her parched lips. As far as he could tell she was somehow promised to Tahir exactly how that had come about had not been explained to him but he knew her to be a beggar he had seen her in the streets, standing quietly hoping someone would see her need and hand her coins. He had been tempted to do that very thing but something had stopped him, the idea that she should find herself a husband to take care of her and stop pestering others. Jabal thought matters over as he always did with a cold detachment which would allow him to come to a reasonable conclusion unfettered by cluttered sentiment.

He and his wife had produced one child which had lived and she had grown into a real beauty. He had little to do with her upbringing but he would spend more time with his women than he would ever admit to his brothers, he was fond of their happy chatter. The time came for his daughter to take a husband - a boy she had long been promised to – it was a good match and she fell pregnant almost immediately. Jabal had been at the fortress when news reached him that his daughter had died and a few short days later the boy she had given up her life to have joined her in paradise. Within a year his wife's heart stopped beating; grief took her and left him alone. Al Mualim must have saw his daily struggle with the constant reminders of what he had lost, of what he had never truly appreciated, and sent him here to Acre to run the bureau. The world was changing or more to the point his world was changing. The young Master had his own ideas for their future and Jabal with his whole heart supported most of the things he had shared with him.

The girl on the bed coughed as the water trickled down her throat and he lifted her head to ease its passage down her throat. She was probably at least three years older than Zara had been when she died but still so young... The crusty old man who nurtured an outward appearance, a facade if you will, which was a good deal more bitter than he really was smiled when he saw her throat contract and accept the fluid. "It could be this is exactly the right place for you young one, who can say?"

* * *

The assassin traversed the rooftops with a step which was silent and sure, even in the darkness he seemed to know where to place his feet and when to leap. The number of soldiers was a good deal lower than he had seen in the past but he knew the closer he got to the fortress those numbers would increase. He saw the shadow of the highest tower, the one Maria had wanted to be on the night he had found her wandering and something in his chest fluttered. With well practised ease he forced her name and her face to the back of his mind.

He had left her on the road to come here alone and face these men to keep her safe, the price for that would likely be her trust perhaps even her love but if he could keep his mind focused and succeed at his task then he would not bicker over the price.

The fortress was now directly in front of him and he crouched down low moving along the edges of the roof to take in his surroundings. He saw a man exit the fortress and move down towards the streets, a path he had once watched a king take. It was him, Maria's friend Stephen. Altair moved back along the roof behind him and stayed that way until the fortress and the soldiers were behind them before he straightened his back and leapt to the ground landing on his feet almost without a sound, almost...

The knight stopped and the loose dirt underfoot crunched beneath his feet as his body spun around to face the encroacher. His hand flew to the hilt of his sword but hovered there when he saw who he faced. "Ah Altaïr leader of the Ismaili fidais, we have met before albeit briefly."

His own hands were relaxed at his side but the knight had witnessed this killer's uncanny speed and knew this stance meant little. His words however could be important. "Since you have not drawn a weapon can I assume you wish to speak with me?"

A slight dip of the head, "A mutual friend believes you are as offended by the Templar plans as we are and your actions at Homs seem to back this up."

"You are confused assassin I am a Templar the people you refer to as Templars are a mongrel mix of Saracen, Hebrew and Crusader. They have no banner to rally under."

"They refer to themselves as Templars as you do."

Stephen smirked "I once killed a man his name was Ja'far – a horse trader from Damascus. Our so called mutual friend offended him and he sought revenge. Robert De Sable warned us he was an ally and that he should be treated accordingly but he spoke out of turn and tried to shame my friend and I killed him for that. I judge an ally by their actions not recommendations or titles and I will defend my order from any perceived threats from without and within."

"Then we have an enemy in common."

"Is it then true the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Altaïr shrugged, he was finding it exceptionally difficult to trust this man. He spoke in circles, something he had been accused of many times. "It can be true but even a mutual enemy does not assure alliance even in times of apparent peace."

"Then I suggest you go back to your hill and your band of brothers and leave my order to me. Your help is neither required nor requested assassin. The last time I met with one of your kind he left me a reminder of your idea of peace." His fingers brushed the scarred flesh of his neck.

"I am unwilling to do that, your father threatens the freedom of all people, my own and yours and I will ensure that threat is ended."

The knight stepped closer to the assassin, not with the intention of intimidation but of secrecy, "And I am to trust that the piece of Eden is safe in the hands of your group? I should accept Maria's belief that you are indeed a good man and leave it at that? I think not..."

"I have no intention of using the piece of Eden in the way you suggest, it will be destroyed before I would allow it to be used in that manner. I too have a creed I live by and would no more break the tenants of that creed than you would yours." He decided to be honest if for no other reason than he felt this man was being so with him. "I once broke all our tenants in one day I arrogantly believed I was above such rules as my brothers subjected themselves to but the cost was high to me and others. I learned my lesson well."

"Then we are both men bound by our creed and our oath to do the right thing but..."

"But...?"

"I can't trust you assassin. I believe there can be peace between Saracen and Crusader, men of good conscience can always find a path to peace if they truly seek to find it. Peace with the fanatical assassins... I fail to see how we could ever trust men who have no beliefs beyond that which their leader tells them. You are an enemy of Saracen and Crusader both, your order was set up to protect Muslims but you kill as many of those as you do the invaders."

The memory of himself and his brothers leaping into apparent oblivion on Al Mualim's command "Go to God!" was called to mind. It was undeniable the Crusader had an image of him and his men of suicidal killers who would stop at nothing to wipe out their target but "The men of my order are now free of such control, we follow our creed not a man. True we would kill one man to save the lives of Muslims but there is a new threat one which has forced a rethink. We would now kill one man to save the lives of mankind and would welcome any to our order who would follow those same principals."

"Be that as it may your current target is a person of great interest to me. We take care of our own mess." He moved away from the man he had once believed he would kill on sight "Is Maria in Acre?"

"She will be here soon; I left her on the road hoping I could come here and end this without her having to be involved."

Stephen chuckled, "I sent her from Homs with very much the same idea in mind. I doubt she will thank either of us for our considerations." The assassin smiled more like a twitch of his lip but both men knew they had found more common ground. "And now if our business is done I must take my leave of you to repair another mistake of my brothers. The people of the city face disaster and our response was to burn their shelters in an effort to cleanse the area."

Altaïr was fully aware of the Christian obsession with cleansing fire, "It is the water Stephen the recent rains infected the drinking water with impurities from the soil. I have sent men among the people to tell them to use the wells at the other end of the city and have also sent to Damasq for a cure which is known to the physicians who lived in Acre until your occupation."

The knight bowed courteously and began to walk away but he paused momentarily with his back to the assassin. "There is no man more foolish than one who will not see the truth Altaïr and I hope I am not such a fool. I believe we have been honest with each other, a rare thing in these difficult days. Deception is rife and men will lie, cheat or steal to gain the upper hand, you met such a pair in your home recently I am told. They came to you as friends but I would have you know they are wolves wrapped in the softest wool. I give you this to show faith and to prove we would both see an end to the imposters who use the name Templars as though they have earned it but as to the other man you seek... he is my father and I will do all I can to help him, if that fails I will stop him, one way or another I will stop him. You can rest for tonight; he is outside Acre coincidentally searching for where you hide."

Altaïr watched him leave now sure of things he had once doubted. Stephen was not part of the conspiracy, Maria's faith in him had been well placed but the assassin was equally sure that the man would fail – he would not kill his father because he would not be able to see him as anything other than his father, he like Maria was blinded by duty and emotion. As to Gilbert and Thomas, the bumbling men who walked into Masyaf as though it were any other town... the assassin had known them to be false - he and Malik had saw through them very early on but to have it confirmed was... reassuring, he had not been so distracted after all.

* * *

Covered from head to toe in dust and looking more like beggars than soldiers Maria and Tahir took in the scene which had greeted Altaïr the previous night. Thankfully not quite the same scene, physicians now moved among the sick offering clean water and food to any who could stomach it.

The novice's eyes scanned the people looking for one face in particular. "Gwen..."

She saw the agony on his face and caught his arm as he made to run into the crowd. She wanted to reassure him, to tell him everything would be fine but they had seen enough lately to prove that fate was equally cruel to both the just and the unjust. Words of hope would be futile but still if they had no hope then they had nothing. "Find her and when you do remember to smile."

She left him moving frantically among the tents searching for the girl he had come here to marry. She too was here to find someone, two of them in fact but which one to find first? She considered her options carefully; the bloody assassin had left her lying in the dirt. In spite of his words to the contrary he saw her as good for nothing beyond sex. But she knew he would be chasing the other man she wanted to see and she wanted to get to him first to show that idiotic assassin that he was wrong about her. "William Marshal it is and the assassin be damned!"

The fortress was coming to life she passed men carrying baskets full of everything from kindling to eggs. The guards made no attempt to halt her progress as she passed beneath the gates and entered the central courtyard. She wondered if word of her actions in Homs had not made it to this part of the world yet but knew it would be unlikely. 'I can see why the bloody assassin could move so freely among our men these lazy sods are a sorry excuse for guards.'

Then the world turned black.

A corridor...

A torch on the wall

Her head bouncing against stone

The backs of men, they had her by the ankles and were dragging her behind them.

Her head clattering against stairs before blackness once more claimed the world around her.

Her eyes fluttered but still darkness surrounded her. It was long moments before the fog cleared sufficiently from her brain in order for her to understand that her eyes were indeed open, the blackness was now real. She had seen darkness like this once before. Still groggy she placed a hand on the ground and struggled to gain her feet. Her aching head howled its disapproval of this choice but she had to stand, had to get her bearings.

"Where am I?"

Somewhere in the overwhelming silence she heard something, a dragging sound followed by shuffling. 'Don't let this happen again. You be strong Maria Thorpe.'

Another sound was it behind her? She spun around her heart hammering in her chest despite her insistence that she remain calm. Her breathing became harsh and uneven. It was too dark and once more silent.

A gritty sounding chuckle came from behind her and she spun to face it but her hands found nothing.

"You've been here before and this time you will not let fear take hold of you. Walk to the wall and find the corner now damn you!"

Her foot slid along the floor as her arm reached to her left, determined that nothing as petty as darkness would bring the tears she felt stinging her eyes.

Breathing behind her but this time she knew it was her own frightened lungs producing the sounds. She moved again more sure of herself. Then she stopped her body froze. Breathe tickled the hairs on the back of her neck. 'God give me strength not to succumb to this again.' She told herself that a draught had found its way into the room but could air penetrate that which light could not?

"There is nothing to fear except that which you dare to imagine Maria, just remain calm."

She felt something touch her hair at the exact moment she heard the cold laughter. "There is no such thing as ghosts."

"I agree with you m'dear but unluckily for you I'm no phantom."

The fingers she had imagined stroking her hair now gripped tight and found a way beneath her tight plait, they dragged her backwards and slammed her to the floor. She felt a body drop on top of her crushing her chest and knocking the wind from her. An open hand caught her on the side of the head before her assailant managed to correctly place her position and his hands found her shoulders before sliding down her arms and pinning her fists to the ground.

The cell was in the deepest part of the fortress, she had indeed been here before. Had suffered many a dark dream because of the days she had spent locked away in this place of torture. The walls in some parts of this room were over three feet thick, no sound from the outside world penetrated the cold stone and no scream, no matter how loud or desperate ever escaped in the other direction. Maria's scream was as desperate and afraid as any ever uttered within this room but the walls treated them with the same indifference they had always shown. No one who cared heard her and no one who would trouble themselves to help her knew she was there. William Marshal knew she was there, he had ordered her to be put there with the soldier who had lost his mind and killed four women. He wasn't happy about it, this was beneath him and he knew it but Maria Thorpe held too much sway with his son and to save him he would let her die.

* * *

Tahir dropped onto the soot covered floor of her house and let his head fall into his hands. She was nowhere to be found, the only other place he could think of to look was the bodies piled up outside the city walls but his heart could not bear the idea of that. After all he had seen and done over the past month this was to have been his reward, her love would remind him why he fought.

He looked behind him and knew he should go to the bureau, the master would help him make sense of this would show him a path out of the darkness he felt engulfing him but did he really want that? He had lost everything he had ever loved, from his family at the hands of the bandits to Kadar at the hands of the Templars and now Gwen. He had spent only hours with her but he loved her as he knew he would never love again. He knew of Altaïr's loss, a woman called Adha and he knew what that loss had done to the man. Did he really want to be like him? Be a man who used a woman for comfort then leave her in the middle of nowhere when duty called. Tahir had believed the master loved Maria but his actions had proved otherwise and he had witnessed firsthand the injury those actions had caused the woman.

The dagger hidden in his waist armour pressed against his side and his hand moved to scratch the itch it caused. He drew the dagger and held it in front of him watching the sun glint against the clean steel of the blade. It looked out of place here among the ruin of her home, it was the only clean thing he could see. He remembered Saba and the choice she had made not to suffer but had she been right? Was it better to end life on your own terms than to let the world suck all the good out of you and leave you broken?


	41. Consequences

She felt his saliva trickle down her cheek as his body shifted atop hers trying to hold his prey steady. Fear had utterly gripped her for a few short seconds when he pinned her to the floor but saliva was very much a human thing. This was no demonic force clambering over her body; he was a man no more and no less. She stilled her struggles for a time just enough to lure him into relaxing or to learn his intentions but there was no cessation of his movements. He was trying to get both her wrists with one hand to free his other. Her arms went limp and he seized his chance, locking his fingers around her wrist he lowered his other hand to her throat.

"I wish I could see you but beggars can't be choosers."

His fingers tightened around her windpipe at the same time his head drew closer to her face, his foul breath was better than daylight for helping her judge the distance between them. He pressed harder and her quiet choking gasps for air almost sent his excited mind spiralling out of control. He laughed uncontrollably as he felt her head begin to move from side to side; as he felt her futile efforts to escape his clutches.

She pushed her head as far to the right as she could, fighting the first waves of dizziness as he cut of her oxygen supply but she did not panic. When she felt her face pressed fully into the floor beneath her and knew she had achieved as much distance for momentum as she could she swung her head rapidly up and forward. She felt his teeth dig into her forehead as it connected with her mouth and the bright explosion of light in her brain should have robbed her of her chance to shift him but it was no whore who lay beneath him now. She was a soldier and she had beaten far better men than him.

She balled her trapped hands into one huge fast and easily broke free from the grip of a man who had likely not been fed in days. His head was still raised from her head butt and her fists connected hard and cleanly with his upper nose. His turn to fight off the bright lights...

Tossing her hips she shifted him from above her but there was no desperate scramble for freedom – not from her at least. She threw a leg over his body and straddled his waist and her hands began a search for his face. She took hold of either side of his head and lifted it up from the stone floor, holding it there for a second before she forced his skull into the unforgiving concrete. The crack was loud and his head must have been reeling but she knew the force had not been enough to kill him, probably not even enough to knock him out. Adjusting her hands she tried to once more lift him but his hair was now slick with blood and her hands slipped.

His fingers splayed over her face and she felt his tips frantically trying to dig into the sockets of her eyes. She shook her head and caught one of his fingers in her mouth the sound of crushing bone seemed be coming from inside her own head as she bit down with all she had. His hand came free from her mouth but it was now short half an index finger. With power fuelled with outrageous fury he threw her from his body and heard the crack as her head connected with the table which stood against the wall.

"You bit me you bitch I wasn't going to hurt you, not really and you do this to me."

She could hear him coming across the floor to find her and she forced herself up from the ground. At least now she had her bearings, she was at the table and she knew what hung along the wall above this blood stained piece of apparatus. A loud thump told her he had reached the table too and she uttered a short prayer that he was oblivious to the weapons on the wall. She moved quickly her hands searching the wall for something colder than the stone, something she could use. A sharp sting ran up her arm but she ignored the pain interested only in finding what had caused it. Her fingers wrapped around the wooden handle of God alone knew what and she hefted it from its bed on the wall. The zing of metal on stone told her that her opponent not only knew what was on the wall but had armed himself. Moving away from the table as silently as she could she let her fingers wander over the weapon she now clutched to her chest trying to indentify its best possible use if not its name.

She grinned when she felt the unmistakably rectangular blade of the cleaver. 'I hope you have found something long my friend because one good swing from this beast will have your fucking head off!'

"You can't hide forever I've been here for days I know this room like the back of my hand. I can feel the heat from your body."

For once in her eventful life Maria Thorpe managed the impossible – she kept her mouth shut and used his voice as he intended to use hers – as a guide.

She moved slightly back from the direction she believed him to be in, she needed to be sure.

"I can hear you breathing I'm coming for you."

The soles of her leather boots made no sound as she took three cautious steps towards him then stopped when she heard his unsteady shuffle move. He was actually coming towards her but he had to be relying on dumb luck she had given no sign of her position.

"If you come to me cleanly I will end it quickly I really don't want to hurt you I just don't want you to talk anymore."

A gust of air followed by the familiar whoosh of steel cutting the air passed inches from her face. Her reaction was swift and sure. She lifted the cleaver high over her head and swung it in a downwards arc toward what she hoped would be his body. Steel cutting bone was another sound she would know anywhere, she heard his short stunned yelp then his body dropping to the ground.

The soldiers outside the room looked to the knight who stood behind them with his arms folded over his chest. He nodded to the door, "Open it and throw her body into the ocean and then kill that murdering dog."

The soldier opened the door and much like Stephen had once before he held the torch before him to let the flame lead him to her body. She was in the middle of the room standing over her intended killer's corpse a knife in hand and a scowl on her face which promised she had plenty left if they wanted to take her on. She looked past the minion trying to focus on the man with the white robes behind him. "William Marshal no less. Why does it not surprise me you would try to get others to do your dirty work for you?"

He sneered but chose to ignore her, "Go inside and kill her now."

The soldier holding the flaming torch looked to the man behind him, "On you go then."

Both men peered in at her. Blood from her forehead was covering her face and her tunic was almost black with the blood of the man on the floor. She rolled her head around her shoulders and parted her feet in readiness.

He stepped forward mostly unwilling to put his body anywhere near that awful looking blade but he knew Marshal would kill him if he refused, at least this way he had a fighting chance...

She watched him come, his sword tentatively held before him and she knew he was coming to die. He was too afraid to fight and too cowardly to refuse, she had seen it in battle many times before...

With lightening speed her foot slammed into his gut and when his body doubled forward the blade ripped through the flesh of his neck as though it were butter. He fell to his knees and his last inglorious words on this earth were lost to his whimpering. Freeing the cleaver from his neck was no easy task she had to heave it at three times just to dislodge it from his collar bone but the hideous sounds the blade made were enough to stop the other soldier advancing.

"Come to me William let us have no more pointless bloodshed. Come now and face me like a man."

She heard him sucking air through his teeth and watched as he closed his hand over the golden hilt of a sword King Richard himself had gifted him but then his head moved to this left although it was a few more seconds before she could hear the distant voices which had caught his attention. "He dropped the sword back into its sheath, "Another time my dear I have an appointment elsewhere."

She returned the sickly sweet smile he offered, "I look forward to it."

The door closed and the darkness flooded the spaces the light had left behind. She stayed still for a few seconds before she moved carefully past the body now behind her and made her way to the far wall. She lowered herself to the floor and waited no longer in fear of what was to come, her enemy was real it had a face and would bleed if she fought skilfully enough to injure him. William Marshal was skilled in all weapons and would beat her easily but that mattered little. She would never fear that which she could meet head on and lift her own blade to.

* * *

How long he had sat there transfixed by his own blade he could never say but when he tried to stand his legs were stiff so he knew it had been a while. He got to his feet with no more desire to live than he had when he was on the ground but he could not reconcile himself to a pointless death. Better to aim his sword at the enemy and die in a wild attack than to pierce his own skin and let his life blood trickle into the soot he knelt in.

Was this why Altaïr had managed so many impossible victories? That he would throw himself into the path of danger daring it to end him and his loveless existence. Tahir was heartbroken but he was no fool, he knew full well he lacked the skill of the great Master of the assassins and would never survive most of the encounters he had. He exited the roofless shack which had been her home and made his way into the street littered by broken furniture and belongings left behind in their panic to flee the soldiers and the disease. Before he turned the corner he stopped, he wanted to look back to the far end of the street and try to imagine her standing at her house but he kept his face forward. Forcing one foot in front of the other he made the short walk to the bureau.

The streets were unerringly quiet – the sick were at the hospital and the healthy were either hiding at home or on their knees in church praying to be spared. He crossed over the square in front of the bureau and standing still he cocked his head. He could hear shouting in the distance it seemed to be coming from the direction of the docks. On any other day he would followed those shouts to discover the source of the disruption but he dropped his head and trudged on towards the ladder hidden in the shadows of the bureau.

He passed an assassin going in the other direction – the one he should have been taking. "Do you know what is going on?"

"No I came from another district."

"Did you not think you should perhaps investigate the disturbance?

He watched him begin his ascent of the ladder waiting for an explanation as to why the novice was neglecting the most basic of his duties.

"No I didn't."

Shrugging he left the lazy boy to his own devices but regretted not being in the bureau to witness the Master's reaction to his insolence.

* * *

Stephen followed his father along the chilled stone corridors of the keep at his own suggestion they were "Going somewhere quiet". "Samir wrote to me and told me of your exploits in Jerusalem. He assured me you would be escorted back to me unharmed." He glanced over his shoulder "I see for the most part he kept his word."

"He kept his word I was unharmed the burns are from another encounter."

They turned into William's private quarters and the older man strode confidently to the chairs positioned in front of the open fire. "I haven't even been to bed yet so we might as well be comfortable while we have our tete-a-tete."

He took the high back chair opposite his father and leaned forward "Let's begin with honesty Father, we both know what I have learned and any denial on your part would only add to the offence."

"I am a member of the Knights Templar but within that order there is another smaller group who are fully versed on all of our clan's workings. I too am a member of this sub order if you will."

"You seek to gain dominion over the people in the Holy Land?"

The heavy drapes were still drawn from the previous night and most of the room lay in shadow. William leaned toward his son; one side of his face lit by the fire the other in gloomy darkness. "We seek to control far more than this land my boy but not for power or greed." Folding his hands between his legs he continued. "To understand our goals you must be aware of our origins. Yes you know the basic truth that Hugues de Payens and eight of his fellow soldiers from the first crusade joined together to form an order of men who would renounce their worldly wealth to the order and devote their time to protecting pilgrims who travelled to the holy places but there was more to it than that...

All of the men who made the journey to Jerusalem with Hugues were his blood kin and he knew them to be trustworthy and God fearing. They approached Baldwin, the king of Jerusalem to request a holy place within the city to establish a monastic base. He granted them use of the Temple Mount which they readily accepted but they pushed for more, saying it would be sacrilege for them to sleep on such a holy site. Baldwin acquiesced and granted them exclusive use of Solomon's Temple. Surprised by their acceptance of this ruined although undeniably holy site but his relief at being able to pacify the group at so cheap a cost far outweighed his suspicion.

They built small shelters at the foot of the Temple Mount which over the years gradually became sturdier more permanent buildings but the first knight's whose name would grow from their association with this location were not so concerned with the surface ruins of the once great Temple, it was what lay beneath which held them all at this place for almost a decade. Searching through the collapsed tunnels and risking being buried alive on many occasions for one small artefact they had become convinced lay somewhere in the debris – The Sangreal.

Hugues de Payens travelled extensively to Europe earning support and funds for their cause, a simple task for a man on such a holy quest. The church was as eager as the knights that they should uncover the cup of Christ and their support for the mission with both men and money became a bottomless pit. The order grew as more came to join the quest and even when Hugues and his original band of men left suddenly after many years most of the others remained awaiting further orders. They were sent out into the farthest corners of the known world and many of them died but a few returned bearing the small trinkets they had been sent to seek out.

"Now you believe or you are led to believe that those first brothers were successful in their search for the Grail but the truth if far more impressive than some mere cup. They found a relic which looked ancient but was beyond their understanding. It resembles a pendant but was crafted from a material which was lighter than paper but stronger than steel. This pendant showed them a map of sorts – not any sort of cartography we could recognise for the most part but further research proved it to be so. There were various locations on this image projected from the pendant and men were dispatched there. They found the first apple and a staff. They dispatched the staff to the pope as reward for his continued support but gradually the knights came to understand that the items they had found had nothing to do with God."

"They lie to us when we join; we are told our true goal is to protect the relics of Christ." Stephen's face remained impassive but his father could hear his ever noble son's disdain.

"It was not a lie, not for a long time. Hugues was dead and buried for almost a decade before the men who came after him gradually began to understand its true origins. These artefacts are immensely powerful and initially it was their intention to keep them hidden from men who would abuse them but in time they dared to imagine a higher purpose than protection – salvation." Unable to contain his enthusiasm now he got to his feet and paced the floor, becoming more animated with each passing second. "Imagine it Stephen no more war, want or crime. A world led by men like us, men of good intention. It would be the paradise we have falsely been promised in the ancient texts we war over."

Getting to his feet he met his father's enthusiasm with fury. "Blasphemy Father! You seek to explain your deeds by defaming God have you no shame?"

"There is no God Stephen these things – the places we found them in. They are older than Christ, older than Moses. For all we know they are older than Adam! We have been misled and misinformed but don't trouble yourself to believe the man who made you. I have proof to back up my opinion, I don't require your faith merely your intellect."

"What proof do you have Father? The assassins have the apple."

"Did you not listen to me my boy? I told you a few men returned having retrieved what they were sent to find. We have nothing as powerful as the apple but we do have other trinkets."

His mind went back to the poor souls he had seen slain in Homs "Show me."

* * *

Altaïr watched Tahir walk into the main room of the bureau but kept his eyes on the space behind him waiting for what would undoubtedly be an irate Maria to appear. "Where is Maria?"

"She left me at the gate I went to look for Gwen and she went to find you."

"She hasn't arrived here."

"Strange Master, that you should be so concerned with her whereabouts now."

Tahir spoke from the darkness which was suffocating him and his words although ill tempered were spoken without fear. The other men in the bureau stopped dead and looked at the young man who had just shown such disrespect to the Mentor.

"Come with me now Tahir." Altaïr's voice was steady but his jaw was set tight. Tahir opened his mouth but closed it again when the Master took one step towards him. "Now Tahir I will not repeat this again."

He followed him into the back of the bureau expecting to feel the master's blade or at least his hand strike out at any second but no blow came. He opened a door and stood aside to make space for him to enter. "Explain yourself boy."

Tahir felt the first sensation of fear but ignored it he had nothing left to lose. "You left us Master without a word. If you felt us weak or unreliable you could have had the decency to tell us that. Maria was greatly wounded by your lack of faith."

"I left to find and kill the men who would threaten her but I left her with you Tahir! A brother and someone I thought I could trust to escort her. Had I saw any weakness in you I would never have given you with such a task. You failed Tahir, you were to bring her here to me instead you have left her wandering the city exposed to any who would harm her."

Tahir stepped back from the sting in the words and the growing threat in the face of the man berating him. "I-I never saw it like that. You left us with no instruction, how was I to know what you wanted?" His bravado collapsed under the intense scrutiny he was now being subjected to "Master I saw the sickness and how wide spread it was and could think only of Gwen. I'm sorry."

"When did you see her last Tahir?"

"We entered the city a little after first light and I swear she was so angry with you I was sure she would seek you out without delay."

"Gwen is in the next room being cared for by your brothers. Go to her and be thankful you left her in the care of someone trustworthy, Uilleam never failed you."

Shame and relief battled to gain the upper hand and the novice had the decency to acknowledge the former. "I truly am sorry Master let me see Gwen for a moment and I'll go into the streets and find her for you."

"Go to her Tahir and leave Maria to me."

"Master..."

"I must shoulder some of the blame as you said I left no instructions but I assumed you would know to bring her here Tahir you fought beside her against the men who control this city you had to know this is not a safe place for her." He could understand the plight of the young man but not the choices he made, duty should come before all including love. "Go see to your intended Tahir."

* * *

The door creaked open and a small candle burned beside the cot. He was beside her in seconds kneeling on the floor hardly able to believe his eyes. Her cheeks burned red and when his hands brushed the hair from her face he could feel the heat which caused this colour. "Can you hear me Gwen?"

She shifted in her sleep but her eyes remained closed. "Let her sleep Tahir, her body is weak and rest will aid her recovery."

He closed his eyes and let his head drop to her chest not caring that the old man was watching and probably disapproving.

"You spoke out of turn to the Master I hope you realise you are lucky to be in one piece."

"I believed he had lost faith in me and Gwen was dead Dai; desolation is my only defence. I will accept my punishment without contest."

"He left the instant you came in here. All of your brothers have been scattered to the four corners of the city to find her."

Even as he spoke to the old man he never took his eyes from her face. "I'll join the search too I just had to see her with my own eyes."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Stay with her and be glad of the time you have from this moment on. You are fortunate novice that the master understands the pain of lost love." He moved to the ewer and poured her some water. "He carried her here to keep her safe for you."

Tahir's chest heaved as understanding finally dawned on the young man. The master did love Maria so much so that he would incur her hatred before he would see her harmed and Tahir had left her alone in the streets to fend for herself. He clasped his hands around hers and whispered to her. "I love you Gwen but I have erred and must make it right. Jabal when she opens her eyes tell her I was here and Allah willing I will return to her soon." He kept her hand in his for as long as he could before he let it drop back onto the bed.

* * *

A/N and it seems to be working now chapter 40 and 41 together.

Sorry about the dull Templar history bit but I wanted to include it for my own reasons, mainly that I'm a huge fan of the Templars :D


	42. Chaos

The knights stood in the centre of a large chamber at the foot of the highest of the towers in the fortress. Stephen wondered if the outer door had been left deliberately non-descript in an effort to disguise the importance of the room. There were eight pillars circling the centre of the room and each pillar stood behind a statue of the 8 men who had created the order he served. A stone sarcophagus was positioned in the very heart of the room the entire surface of which had been painstakingly carved with symbols, some he recognised others he didn't.

"In there Stephen is a chest but what sits inside that chest will prove I speak the truth to you." Moving to the grey stone giant in the centre of the room William knew this was his only chance to save his son and bring him into the fold, nothing but the truth would work now. "Here lies one of the artefacts retrieved from the farthest corner of Asia, the Knight was gone for neigh on 2 decades but when he returned a little after his 70th birthday he looked no older than 25."

"Do you expect me to believe your nonsense Father? That we will push back the stone and the contents of the chest will force a _Volte-face_ from me?" Stephen scoffed but the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end and the room felt a good deal colder than it had previously.

"Expect Stephen! No I don't expect. I implore you to use your head and ignore what you think you know, believe your own eyes." Reaching forward with both hands the old man leaned against the lid and began pushing it from its bed. "Help me with this damn your eyes I'm not as young as I once was!"

With four hands on the lid it moved aside easily and when William bent over to remove the chest Stephen stood slightly to the side of him waiting anxiously to see what was to be revealed.

* * *

Thomas' sabatons clanked on the stone steps as he made a speedy dash down the stairs on an errand for the real master of the Templars. They knew things had gone wrong but they had always anticipated they would and this time they had options already in place but things were getting close to falling apart again. "You two men come with me."

The soldiers fell into step with the man not of any military rank they were aware of but undoubtedly noble judging by his manners and dress besides which Marshal instructed all his personal guards to put themselves as his disposal. He took them to the lowest level of the castle. "The woman is armed and probably wild enough to fly at us the instant we open the door but I'm sure we can handle that." Gesturing with his fingers where each man was to stand he unlocked the door and kicked it open jumping back immediately as though expecting her launch herself at him. There was no movement from inside so he nudged one of the men forward "Shine the light in there and see where she is."

The unwilling man was spared the terrifying peek into the cell of the mad woman because with his words the woman stepped slowly into the edge of the torches reach "He sent you for me, does he think me weakened by darkness?"

"Maria I could lock this door and walk away no doubt someone will commit a crime in a month or two but by then all they will find is your rotting corpse. Speak to me or starve you have a choice."

She grunted and stepped back into the shadows "You left me on Limassol to suffer at the hands of the assassin. In spite of everything I have done for this order I was hounded and then abandoned what could I possibly have to say to you?"

He heard steel in her words but something else, something which gave him hope – reason. "You are right in what you say Bouchard was unfair with you but when I saw you at Masyaf you did not seem to be suffering Maria you looked like you were right at home."

"He kidnapped me and every single time I managed to escape his clutches my own people chased me right back into his hands. Masyaf is home to vipers and vermin, what English woman of breeding could suffer that place if she had a choice?"

"Why did you not communicate that to me or Talbot when we were there?" He moved inside the cell now sure she was willing to cling to whatever offer he chose to make. "You gave no sign of discomfort."

"I planned to wait for the entertainment to distract my captors but your news about my Father put paid to that. I was locked up the entire time you were there and only allowed out during the meal, he assumed my being there made them appear more civilised."

"Do you know he has the apple?"

Her mocking laughter echoed around the cold stone room "Of course I bloody know he has it! He spends all his time staring at it trying to figure out how to make it glow." Now face to face with the foppish little man she continued, "He plans to use it to gain control of the Holy Land then who knows what?"

"He doesn't know how to use it?"

"If he did do you honestly believe you would be standing here talking to me?" Stepping once more into the light of the torch her dirt stained face twisted with bitter amusement. This ass of a man thought he had her on a hook but somehow Maria felt more like she was holding the rod. "What is it you want from me Thomas? I've had more than enough trouble from the sorry excuse for men who serve this order since Robert's death."

"Do you know where the apple is? I suppose tucked away in a dark corner of their fortress." His eyes shone with what he thought was cunning but Maria held her tongue allowing him a little more of the line. "Is it at Masyaf Maria? We need that damn artefact!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Don't you consider your life being spared reward enough?"

A dry bark which on any other day would have been a cynical laugh escaped her arid throat and grinning she moved her face inches from his. "I served in his harem Thomas what fucking value could I possibly place on my life after that?"

The little man's back steps were matched by her own forward ones as she kept her face level with his and for once he managed to look beyond her gender and see the danger that lurked before him. "Well ahem that is truly uh..." coughing he tried to ignore how her eyes had his own trapped, "What is it you want Maria?"

"I want what I had before what Bouchard took from me. I want command of an infantry unit and I want to lead it to Masyaf to tear that place apart one brick at a time."

"I'm not entirely convinced I can grant you that Maria. William is an old fashioned man and –"

"I want that and a knighthood. Give me those things and I will hand you the apple before this morning is over."

"Maria you ask too much. William wants you dead it was I who felt you might have more value to us alive." The men who had been behind him stayed in the hallway unwilling to get too close to the stench from the room and he stepped back to them. "I'm in no position to make such an offer Maria your demands are excessive and unfair."

"Then leave Thomas and be sure to close the door behind you when you do, you've let in a terrible draught."

As instructed he left her alone but within the hour he was back escorting her through the main gates to retrieve the apple. William had grudgingly given him the approval to make a deal with her but had left to attend to the disturbance at the docks leaving Thomas in no doubt that any deal Maria made would be reneged upon at a later time. There were two guards behind her and one on each side which pleased her no end. 'At least he has the good sense to know I'm a threat now.'

"How long will it take to find the artefact?"

"As long as it takes us to get there Thomas but with my hands bound I can't possibly ride so it will be long walk. I sincerely hope you are comfortable in that borrowed armour."

Not missing the quip about his borrowed status the small man scowled but his prisoner was paying no attention to his reaction 'This bitch thinks she can insult me with impunity but she will learn otherwise as soon as she delivers us the artefact.' Nodding to one of the men he instructed him to unbind her.

As he sliced through her ropes Thomas stood next to her warning her "Not to try anything stupid" but Maria wasn't listening to him. From the corner of her eye she had caught sight of Uilleam who was peering out at her from behind a market stall. Shaking her head ever so slightly she hoped he understood her gesture. 'Don't try anything I have this under control.'

Once mounted on her horse a quick glance behind her told her the young man wasn't about to attempt a daring rescue and she let her shoulders relax as her hand slid to her waist to feel what was secreted there. She had dropped the cleaver in the cell right in front of their eyes but that damn wall was full of weapons and Maria had one at her waist and one more in her boot just for good measure. Looking at the young men escorting her she felt real regret that within the hour they would be dead but what choice did she have?

* * *

Tahir saw the bullish English boy racing through the crowds and stumbling more than once when he failed to avoid one obstacle or another. When finally he reached the novice assassin he was recovering from a head long roll stopping right at his feet. "I found her Tahir they had her at the city gates her hands were bound but they released her and set her on a horse."

Hope lit up his face, "They let her go?"

"No they kept her surrounded I'm sure she is still captive but she is alive at least."

Tahir looked toward the gate Uilleam had just come from and considered chasing her down but if he made a mistake. If even the slightest harm came to her while he attempted to set her free the Master would invent new ways to murder him besides which Tahir cared about Maria and knew any effort which included the Master would be far more likely to succeed. "We must find Altaïr and tell him what we know."

Stephen stood beside the seawall looking out over the deep blue Mediterranean. The waters were calm and the longer he watched the soft ebb and flow of the small waved the more engrossed he became. What his father had shown him was impossible but he had witnessed the power of the thing with his own eyes. Watched the years fall from his father's face like withered leaves falling from a tree undressing for autumn and yet he still found himself doubting his own eyes.

Most of the other men serving at the fortress had went to get the disturbance at the docks under control and while Stephen felt sure a knight could do with his voice what many other soldiers would have to do with their fist he had opted to stay behind. A young soldier had rushed to his father's side the instant they had exited the tower and William's expression had grown sterner by the second as he learned the soldiers news.

Shoving his hand through his hair he had returned to his son to share the information. "Damn fool peasants are causing all manner of trouble at the docks they think there was a deliberate attempt to poison their water and are showing their displeasure."

"Who can blame them Father? With all the changes in leadership recently they find no stability within either our order or that of the governance of the district."

Marshal senior regarded his son with narrowed eyes wondering if what he had seen had the slightest impact on his thinking. "Then they should take their anger to Masyaf where it belongs it was those bloody assassins who caused all that upheaval murdering Robert, Conrad the list goes on. Now you know what you do how do you feel about those blood thirsty heathens possessing an artefact 100 times more powerful than the trinket I just showed you?"

"What would they do with it that you would not?"

William bristled but kept his composure "For a start we would not be on our way to calm a bloody rebellion son. Do you not see the value in a few good men making decisions for the greater good? And while I live and breathe it will not be those bastards controlling me. That is the choice we face Stephen, the power exists and the only thing you need to work out is whose hand you want steering the ship."

He knew the truth of his father's words but the idea of any man possessing such power was offensive to the young knight. He had declined escorting his father to the dock suggesting that they had more than enough men to quiet the rabble but the truth was he wanted to distance himself from his father and his cunning tongue. He needed time alone to consider his choices and so he now found himself looking out at the ocean wondering which man he would raise his sword to fight.

"Have you seen Maria?"

His heart jumped a little at the low voice which cut like a knife into his meditation and when he faced the man he knew to be the leader of the assassin he was relieved he had shown no outward sign of his surprise."From what you told me she hasn't yet arrived in Acre."

Altaïr looked to the fortress behind them and sighed, he had hoped she had found her friend and was safe. "The novice she was with has informed me she arrived hours ago and with murderous intentions. Could it be possible she has been captured?"

Thinking of his father and unwilling to believe that he would harm her Stephen shrugged his broad shoulders. "It is unlikely she would have allowed herself to be taken quietly and since I have heard no mention of her..."

His companion remained silent and the knight wondered if he doubted the sincerity of his words and about to ask if he did but he was interrupted when the soft spoken man spoke first. "I would ask you to be sure Stephen. My intuition – my gut tells me she is in danger."

Now his turn to stare at the keep Stephen chewed his bottom lip. "If it will ease your mind I can look in the cells and make a few enquiries but I am certain my father would not stoop so low as to incarcerate her."

Altaïr did not share the young man's faith in his father but that was irrelevant since he was going to do as he had asked. "Thank you Stephen. You will find me here in the square when your search is complete."

Not more than 10 minutes passed before the young man came storming through the huge gates with a purpose in his step and fury on his face. Crossing the square to the assassin he never halted his pace expecting the other man to fall into step with him. He made it to the farthest corner of the narrowest street leading off the square - almost the exact place where he had first laid eyes on Maria Thorpe - when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Where is she?"

"Taken but the idiot guards know not where. She was led out of here about an hour ago by the very man I warned you about bloody Thomas I will rip off his head and mount it on a spike for this."

Altaïr's eyes fluttered briefly as he flirted with a rare emotion... fear. She was in more danger now than she ever would have been had he stayed with her. "I will find her Stephen I have talents."

Without pausing for questions or suggestions he set his feet in the direction of the bureau but this time it was he who was halted by a hand on his arm. "We will find her together assassin."

Hard eyes focused on the hand on his arm until the knight removed it "I work better alone."

"That may well be true but fortunately for you I work well in a team and with both of us looking our search will be easier." Seeing his attempt to lighten the mood fell flat Stephen tried another approach, "Neither of us wants this but we both care for her so why not just accept that and get on with the task at hand?"

Nodding his head abruptly he spoke in a similar manner. "Slow me down or get in my way and we will part company." With that he turned on his heels and tried to decide where best to begin since taking this man to the bureau was out of the question. "Do you at least know what direction they took her in?"

Stephen shook his head but a new voice spoke and this time it was Altaïr's turn to be surprised. Tahir was learning... "They took her to the east gate and mounted horses there were 4 guards and one man who Uilleam said looked more like a Lord than a knight even though he wore some armour."

Both men immediately began in the direction mentioned and the younger boys had to scurry to keep up with what looked like an effortless pace.

The assassin felt darkness work its way into his very soul but he shoved it aside knowing if Maria was hurt or worse that darkness would return to plague him. He never expected it to leave after the death of Adha but the Englishwoman had found a place in his heart and brought light once more to the dolorous existence he called a life and to lose her now would certainly assure him of the loveless life he had previously resigned himself to.

Moving within streets of the fighting at the docks, something which would normally had his entire attention he barely glanced in that direction. He had given all to the protection of mankind but now in this moment they would have to fight their own battles his mind would think only of Maria. With his jaw clenched and his feet sure the assassin cut the distance between himself and his love certain that he would face any foe or pay any price to save her.

* * *

A/N and we are back. Rusty as hell and still with my wrist in a cast so don't look for regular updates yet but I do want to get this finished. Thanks for your patience and sorry if this is below par I am trying


	43. The Chase

"You said we would be there within the hour how much bloody longer woman!"

Maria met his glare with a friendly smile "I had not reckoned on the poor riding skills of my companions Thomas but we are close now." Gazing ahead to a narrow path leading up the side of a high rocky hill she had to make a real effort to keep her mounting excitement out of her voice. "That yonder path will lead us right to it."

"What possible reason could he have for hiding it here and not under guard in their fortress?"

"Power is a terrible thing Thomas and no man can ever be sure who is to be trusted. He killed the last leader of the Assassin to obtain it and knows any of his underlings would do likewise to him given the chance." Slowing her mount to a slow walk she pulled back on the reins and stopped him at the foot of the path. "There is one steep path between you and that very power Thomas I wonder if you will be able to resist its pull."

He groaned inwardly when he saw just how steep the path was. They would have to walk single file and navigate some incredibly dangerous looking ledges on the higher part of the hill. "Is there a sheer drop on the other side of that path?" Pointing up at the sharp turn his eyes refused to stop gawking at.

"Yes there is and there is another about 30 feet past that one too but if you feel uncomfortable about making the climb you can always wait here. " Chuckling to herself she stood waiting for his response.

Cursing the horrible woman to hell and eternal damnation he dropped from his steed and started the walk up determined to be in front so they would not see how afraid he was of the heights they would soon be scaling.

Furious that he was now facing this hill in the blistering mid-day heat one of the men grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and all but threw her onto the path, "Move it Thorpe and heaven help you if this is a wasted effort."

Three men in front with two behind and the bad tempered upstart behind her had just made her decision about which to kill first that much easier. "Push me again you flat footed knob and I will cut your damn throat!"

Thomas heard her words and grinned at the air ahead. He knew it would be her throat being slit and the idea of that was becoming more attractive with every passing second but for now he had to play along. "Hold your tongue soldier you are addressing the first woman ever to be made a knight."

Unlike Thomas Maria made no attempt to hide her amusement, it was almost time for the games to begin and playing nice wouldn't matter once they reached the bend ahead of them. "Speaking of which Thomas now we are in no doubt about our own allegiances perhaps you will tell me what you and Talbot where really doing at Masyaf? I can't decide whether it was courage or idiocy which took you to the gates of that place."

Without turning his head he threw his reply over his shoulder, "The offer was neither genuine nor fake. Had the assassin's taken us hostage Richard would have corroborated out story because he does wish for an alliance of sorts with that pack of hounds and we... well we would have been heroes in the eyes of a king. But the truth is we were never really in any danger no man of such lowly circumstance would dare harm an English noble and during the visit we obtained some very useful information."

'He would have killed you both and not batted an eye doing it.'

"So the Lion heart really does fear for his life?" If he heard her he chose not to reply and Maria was in no mood to repeat her question. Looking over Thomas' head she saw the bend coming ever closer and her hand moved to her waistband. 'Kill or be killed my girl and you are not about to fall at the hands of a man who doesn't merit his own suit of armour.'

* * *

Their horses left a cloud of dust in their wake as the four riders rode at break neck speed along the dry pathways that led them ever deeper into the countryside. Stephen had to confess the assassin was an exceptional tracker and had not missed a single sign left by their quarry which considering their speed was more than impressive. In the beginning he had doubted the man's ability but on the few occasions he had caught a glimpse of the hoof prints they were following his doubts were assuaged – they were on the right track and God alone knew how. Suddenly the horse in front reared to a complete stop and the knight saw what caused it, six horses grazing at the foot of a jagged looking hill. "What is going on Maria?"

Swinging his leg over the horse Altaïr dropped nimbly from his saddle "We won't know that until we catch up with them."

The sun beat down on the group without mercy and the Lord was beginning to learn why knights complained about the heat all the time. He was only wearing chainmail over his upper torso and sabatons over his boots but the metal retained every drop of the sun's heat and before they reached the first corner he was breathless and sweating profusely. Maria didn't fail to notice the condition of the men escorting her wasn't much better than that of their leader and their condition –although a cause for hope- appalled her. Never under her own watch would the men have been allowed to become so slovenly.

The rise and fall of her own chest was steady and her face although beaded with sweat and covered with dirt was nowhere near as flushed as the men's was. Never one to miss an advantage she decided to delay her attack until they had used up what looked like the last of their energy traversing the steepest part of the hill. "Don't lose heart men it might look vertical but I assure you there is good grip underfoot and once past the next bend the summit is in sight."

She heard one of the men behind her mutter something about the devil's whore and her white teeth beamed out from her dirty face like stars in the night sky. 'Keep talking little man the more breath you waste the better.'

* * *

William Marshal lowered his sword red with blood and looked around in disbelief. There were bodies everywhere and a good number of them had perished by his hand. Men, woman and children and most armed with nothing more than fear were dead or dying on the docks in front of St John's Gate and he knew something had gone horribly wrong. His men were in a similar state of shock but most of them had not taken part in the actual slaughter and he felt the eyes of the soldiers all moving from the fallen to him, the man who had struck the first blow. Searching his memory for something, anything to justify this reaction he couldn't think of one single person in the crowd who had posed any real threat and yet they died.

Muttering to himself he moved among his men "It was that damn relic. It takes years off you but destroys the mind. The knight who returned with it was a madman fit only for death and none since could hold it without falling under its blood lust."

Searching the faces of the men he commanded he looked for understanding but saw only fear and confusion in equal measure. "Thank God my son is not here to see how far I have fallen." Taking his helmet from his head he let it fall to the ground. "This is what I tried to protect them from, this sort of lunacy but order must be maintained. Civilisation cannot exist without order and these people had to learn that the hard way."

His defences fell on deaf ears because the people about whom he spoke were dead and the only ones left to hear it had wielded their own blades or stood aside and let the carnage happen unchecked and were in no position to judge the truth of his words. He heard shouting coming from the market square behind him and knew reinforcements had arrived. He would tell them the people were out of control and had to be stopped by any means necessary and nobody would question him. Why would they? He was a knight of the Templars and a leader of men.

He turned to greet the French Knight who raced through the gates only to stop dead at the sight before him and opened his mouth to speak but no words came. His entire tunic was soaked in the blood of the civilians, his face smeared with it and his mouth bitter from the taste of the innocent blood. But he was William Marshal and he had to be strong, he had in fact been chosen for the very strength he would now draw on to get him and his order through this rough patch. "The bastards would not listen to reason Jean I had to use force." And just as he knew would happen, the face of his brother although still shocked showed nothing but trust and faith.

* * *

Altaïr was setting as hard a pace on foot as he had on horseback but the other men kept right on his tail just as determined as he was to reach her. In much better condition than the men who had travelled up just ahead of them but still human and feeling the effects of the severe uphill run in such strong heat. His legs were burning and he felt like his lungs were about to explode inside his chest but his feet kept pounding against the ground which sent up clouds of dust in protest at the disturbance. Chancing a look over his head he saw the top of the hill just around the next bend and knew if they had followed the right prints and if they had indeed came up this hill that he would be with her soon.

Never usually one for doubts the more he ran the more they crept into his head almost convincing him that he had missed something vital perhaps a set of prints which led into the trees and not onto the path they followed. He wanted to stop and look behind just to be sure but a glance at the disturbed ground ahead of him convinced him he was right, no one in their right mind would come up this pointless empty hill and these prints were fresh. And yet he found his eyes wandering to the trees so far below them and wondered...

"What the hell is that?"

It was the Englishman who saw the body first because he was looking in the right direction but Altaïr reached it first. A Crusader soldier lay on the ground with a gaping hole in his neck and a shocked expression on his face. Almost losing his footing at the edge of the hillside Altaïr took the next corner at break neck speed with his heart keeping a harder pace than any run could ever cause. 'Please let her be safe...'

* * *

The men behind her were slowing down even more exhausted because she was keeping an unsteady pace letting distance open up between those in front and them and then making them quick march to catch back up and while this wasn't exactly a stroll in the English countryside for her she was in better shape than the fat slobs behind her and knew that they would be faltering to the point of falling down in no time at all. The crest of the hill would be within sight after the next bend and then it would be her against five of them face to face and no matter their condition she knew that would be almost certain death. It was time to strike and strike fast, if either of the men behind her got the chance to scream she would be doomed.

Letting her step slow she navigated the small rocks underfoot and let the men ahead get fully out of sight before reaching into the waist band of her dirty leggings and wrapping her fingers around the blade she had hidden there. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it inside her head but her hand was steady and her mind sure. One final look ahead to make sure none of the leaders could see her and she found herself looking directly into the sun at its highest point in the sky. The glare blinded her temporarily despite having closed her eyes automatically it was too late; she had bright white flashes of light impairing her vision. Blinking hard she tried to clear the residual light from the sun but knew that time would be the only cure for it and time was something she had precious little of. Bending over she clutched her stomach and began to moan.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have a stitch in my side I just need a minute to let it pass." Still grabbing her stomach with the hand holding the blade she waited for him to reach her and hopefully come close enough to examine her but he did more than that. Shoving her in the back he pushed her up against the rough side of the hill and barged past her telling her to "Get a fucking move on its too damn hot to be this exposed." and kept right on walking.

The last man came up to her a few seconds later with his cheeks ruddy from exertion and his hair sodden with sweat plastered to his head. "I'm not fucking carrying you Maria, get moving." He reached the same point she had a minute or so before and she saw the reflex action of his eyes suddenly closing trying to shut out the strong sun. Maria struck and struck hard. Swinging the armed hand at him the blade easily penetrated the soft tissue at the front of his neck and when she heard the sound of air escaping his wind pipe from an unnatural hole she knew this one at least would not be screaming. Turning quickly to the man about 15 paces ahead of her she broke into a gentle jog and caught him before he was fully around the corner. Wrapping one hand around his face she covered his mouth while the other hand drew the blade along his neck opening the veins on either side his spluttering moan was dulled by the firm hand pressing his mouth shut once most assuring silence for her deadly work.

Three more men to go and thankfully they were unaware of her intentions but that would not last. She was going to have to hit them fast and fight with everything she had. Running full tilt she saw them ahead of her their clothes covered in sweat and dirt and their backs to her all in a neat little row. Thomas was just setting foot on the open ground at the top of the hill and turning to hurry his men on when he saw her come tearing up behind them with a knife in her hand and murder in her eyes.

"KILL HER!" He screamed as he drew his sword but his words never came soon enough for the man at the back. Driving the blade hard and low just as the assassin had shown her, she stabbed his lower back and dragged the blade upwards as she withdrew it from his body. A small patch of blood formed on his gambeson and began to spread quickly and sure he was no longer a threat she made a dive over his still falling corpse to lunge at the next man. His sword was drawn and he stood as steady as he could on the uneven ground to meet the attack. She felt fingers grab onto her leggings and her momentum was destroyed as the dying man behind her caught her leg and dragged her to the ground. She kicked out hard and heard a sickening crunch as her boot connected with his nose immediately freeing her other leg he dropped entirely to the dirt and submitted to inevitable death but his last defiant act had cost her dear. Her attacker now stood over her and he was in no mood to play. So determined to finish her off quickly he put all of his focus into attack and left his body wide open as he set his sword on a downward path aiming for her stomach. Maria threw her body to the side and drove her dagger with as much force as she could muster into his chest. Both aims were true and both issued equally agonised howls as the cold steel made a new home for itself in their bodies.

Her blade shattered his breast plate and tore a viciously unforgiving path through his heart while his entered her body just below the ribcage. Her brain seemed to stop working and the only word it would produce was fire. It felt like her stomach was literally on fire and when she moved backwards to avoid the body about to land on her that feeling intensified to the point where she was certain she would pass out. She could see Thomas moving to her with his sword drawn but there was no way to collect herself her mind was reeling and her thoughts incoherent. More from instinct than thought her hand tugged at the blade still in the chest of the fallen man but it wouldn't budge an inch. Her feet pumped at the dirt underfoot trying to push her body away from approaching death but there was no power in her flailing legs she was helpless and he was no more than five feet away from her.

"MARIA!" The voice came from below but she fancied it was in her own head until she saw Thomas' head lift in the direction it had come from. His face twisted with pure rage, "No you will not survive this you bitch I promise you that, you will not be rescued." Maria knew he was right, for once the idiot had managed to correctly read the situation she would indeed not be rescued. Not even Altaïr could get up the last part of that hill before her attacker reached her.

* * *

A/N The end is so close I can taste it and for the first time ever I actually know what's going to happen :D I'll share with you just as soon as I get it written but only a few more chapters to go and this beast is done!


	44. Confrontations

With the sun at his back his body was encircled by a corona of ethereal light but Maria never for a second stopped to consider the beauty of that light. Squinting up at him she smirked "I'm sure you like all men were raised to believe the sun shines out of your arse and in the last few seconds of your life it might comfort you to know that from here it actually looks to be true."

His body was blackened out by the strong light at his back hiding his expression of pure disgust but his voice managed to convey his feelings for the woman. "Uncouth, vile wench I fail to see what the noble Lord of Anjou saw in you."

Flattered rather than offended that such a limp man was offended by her Maria chose to enlighten him, "Robert had his faults but he was a strong man, not a delicate soft cock like you."

Pulling her leg out from beneath the dead soldier she drew it back towards her body wincing at the bolt of pain this sent through her side. She knew he would think she was trying to gain her feet but Maria had no such intentions, with her blade stuck fast in the other man's chest she needed to reach her boot. The cell had been pitch black when Maria's fingers had scrambled along the instruments of pain on the wall and when she first felt the rod her hand had drawn back from it almost as though it held echoes of its past deeds. It was about 6 inches long and not more than half an inch at its widest point as it tapered to a thin deadly point at its edge. Her mind had been unable or more likely unwilling to conceive what its purpose had been but it was the perfect size to hide beneath the soft leather of her boot and it was this very thing she needed to reach now.

Shifting her rump along the ground she carried on with her masquerade of attempting to gain her feet exaggerating the pain the movements caused and taking short agonised breathes -anything to make her seem weaker than she was. He was of course closing any distance she put between them with one step forward but her left leg was now beneath her buttocks and her hand was able to work the weapon free unseen. "You know you're dead don't you?"

He made no reply to her question but the truth of her statement was undeniable, even after he killed her the men he could hear approaching would end him with ease. "Perhaps so Maria but then I'm forced to wonder how much truth you spoke. Were you his prisoner or are you more to him. Would he be willing to spare me to save you?"

This time his words did hit a nerve. Despite the fact she had killed four of his men he still refused to see her as a threat, still felt she was waiting for a rescue. With her fingers curling around the cold rusty steel she waited for him to make his move but it seemed waiting was not to be an option. As the first flash of Altaïr's white robes caught the Englishman's eye he lunged at her and painfully grabbed the soft flesh of her upper arm. She saw Stephen race around the corner directly behind Altaïr and she wanted to scream at them to go away, that she had this under control but it was out of her hands. Yanking her up to her feet his voice was almost maniacal as he screamed at the men approaching. "Come any closer and she dies."

She let him hoist her fully to her feet before she swung the hand bearing the rod at his face. There was a dreadful sound as steel met bone and the rod cut an easy path through the thick frontal skull between his eyes. She was almost shocked at the speed and ease with which the metal forced its unforgiving route to his brain. The brutal nature of the injury had her stepping away from him sure he was finished but when he started to speak her steps were fuelled by confusion and fear.

"I have... power... men... homes." A thick stream of blood spilled down the centre of his face reaching his mouth which was still offering his defiant refusal to accept death. "No-something-butter..."

Morbid fascination had stilled her feet as she watched the man try to speak to them and she began to wonder if he really was going to die. Holding her body back from him she reached cautiously for the sword hanging impotently from his right arm and took it from his grasp.

He staggered forward for the first time showing any real sign of discomfort as his words became an incoherent collection of sounds. "Ashum neh fah-"

"In the name of God Maria finish him." It was Stephen who spoke but his words were futile. She saw the left arm of her lover swipe across the small Englishman's neck and she knew that his end had come.

With the threat now over the adrenaline which had kept her moving dissipated giving way to exhaustion and pain. Burying the tip of Thomas' sword into the dusty earth she tried to balance on the hilt to bear some of her weight but she stumbled and fell to her knee. Altaïr moved quickly to her side and attempted to lay her flat on the ground but she resisted. "I simply want to examine your wound Maria."

He heard her strangled sob and watched as anger battled with fatigue, "You left me." She was close to tears now but was it frustration or pain?

"I made a mistake but it won't happen again and we will discuss it later for now lie back and let me see how bad this is." His hand was clutching at her blood soaked tunic trying to lift it enough to see what damage she had suffered.

Another agonised cry from her as she let her upper body flop to the ground and lay still waiting to hear what she already knew. "It's not deep but we do need to close it up before you lose anymore blood."

Stephen joined them on the ground and began making his own checks on his friend. "We have a lot to talk about Maria, I met with my father and I believe we can come to a peaceful solution."

She groaned and closed her eyes wishing she could pass out. Her brain felt like it was pounding in her skull and she knew any movement at all would likely end with her vomiting over the men tending to her wound. She kept her eyes and her mouth shut as she felt the sharp point of the needle pierce her skin over and over. Altaïr had produced it from one of his pouches and Maria remembered a time on a boat when she had considered rummaging through those pouches of his to see what they contained.

Stephen was chattering away to her believing he was distracting her from the unpleasant pull of the thread but he was for the most part unsuccessful, it hurt like hell and every second that passed only increased her discomfort. She used the time instead to gather her thoughts and try to fashion some sort of plan of action.

"There now that wasn't so bad." Once again it had been Stephen who spoke; Altaïr had not uttered a word since her head hit the ground.

Then, the deep soothing voice of the man she loved. "Do you feel able to stand?" She felt his hand slide behind her back as he gently raised her from the ground. His other hand took her arm and lifted her to her feet all the while staying behind ready to catch her should she fall. She turned slowly to face him still unsure of her aching body and smiled, "Thank you."

His expression was still full of concern as he took in the dull pallor of her skin and knew she had lost enough blood to weaken her greatly. Her clothes were filthy and most of her hair had come free from its usual prison and hung in loose messy waves around her face. She looked more fragile than he would ever have thought possible and his heart hurt to see her so but the small upturn at the corner of her mouth reassured him slightly. She leaned in close and delicately caressed his cheek with her mouth. "I would have struggled to get back off this hill, thank you for finding me."

He kept his face close to hers as he whispered his reply, "I'll always find you Maria."

Tahir and Uilleam had kept themselves out of the way when they men were sewing Maria back together but now she was on her the feet the novice moved toward her determined to make amends for his earlier error. "Maria, I-"

The Master of the assassin had turned his attention to his novice and missed the sight which stopped the boy's words mid sentence, he may have missed the sight but he felt the full impact of Maria Thorpe's fist connecting with his temple. "What the hell...?" Swaying slightly he spun around in time to catch her left arm before that fist could deliver another blow. "What are you doing?"

With both of his hands engaged in keeping her knuckles from his bones he had to resort to using his leg to block the kicks she aimed at his genitals. "You left me you dog! Who the hell do you think you are and more to the point who the hell do you think I am that I would tolerate such treatment?"

Stephen initially stood back from the spectacle but after a few more wild swings from her legs he moved to her and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her back. Laughing he tried to soothe the wild woman, "Steady on old girl you will only harm yourself if you keep this up."

She threw her head back and slammed it against his face, "You are no fucking better you tosspot!"

The arms which had hoisted her into the air immediately let go leaving her to land in a heap on the ground.

"You're a god-damned lunatic! You broke my bloody nose."

Spitting and snarling she made to lunge again but sudden weight on her back pinned her to the ground. Altaïr dropped in front of her and took hold of her hands pulling her arms out to their fullest and holding them still. She had completely expected it to be him she would have to wrestle with to get from the ground but with his presence in front of her confusion reigned albeit briefly.

'If not him on my back then who...?'

Then she knew... "Tahir you back stabbing sneaky little bucket of piss, get off me! You have until the count of ten to remove yourself from my being. If I reach ten and you are still on me I will kill you."

"He left me in the woods too Maria. Believe me when I tell you that I'm only holding you down to protect you from yourself, you have lost a great deal of blood and this pointless exertion will only worsen your condition." He waited until her struggles ceased and continued, "When this is over and you are safe and well you can kill me but until then you will just have to suffer me."

Altaïr watched as she assimilated his words sure that she would spring to life any second and make straight for the young man's throat but instead he felt the tension in her arms lessen and saw her shoulders drop in submission. If this surprised him her words all but startled him.

"You're right Tahir I cannot possibly hope to exact suitable revenge from these cretins in my current condition, you can let me up now I won't try anything else for now..."

Without further consideration the novice lifted himself from her back and held out his hand to assist her from the ground. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Maria."

Her face was still pallid and her flesh was covered in a light sheen of sweat when she stood at her full height and looked him dead in the eye. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried my boy." Lifting her head to the giant boy standing a few feet away from them she grinned; "Now between you and this useless lump of a boy over there we need to get me off this damn hill."

* * *

Malik watched the boys as they trudged wearily towards the fortress. Rauf had put them through a gruelling training session and the boys looked like they would pay someone to carry them to their beds. 'Shame I have other plans for them.'

Moving from the wall overlooking the training ring he walked towards them. "Rashid, Farim I have a task for you." He stopped walking and waited for them to reach him, "Go to the home of the blacksmith in the village and ask him to meet me at the fort at his earliest convenience."

Both boys looked at the steep hill behind them before facing him again but neither dared object. Qasir the youngest of the three boys who had bullied Tazim had already fallen by the wayside and left the fortress over a week ago. Malik knew Rashid would not break in fact he was beginning to believe they couldn't punish him any more than he punished himself but Farim was another matter entirely. Malik had never been able to take to the boy but had never been able to pin point what is was he didn't like about him until recently when he watched his grovelling attempts to endear himself to the still recovering Abbas. Rushing back and forth playing fetch and carry was hardly going to bring redemption but a fully fledged assassin to protect him from the harsh words of the other brothers was clearly more important to the slippery boy.

"We will leave at once Dai." Rashid bowed and turned to leave but Malik wasn't finished speaking.

"Not so fast Rashid I have further instructions." He watched as the boy's face reddened and smiled, "Tomorrow you are to resume your normal training with the other novices all rank has been restored."

Rashid looked from his friend to the master assassin not sure how to react and like Farim he waited to see if Malik had any words for the other novice who had been demoted but Malik simply turned and began walking back to the fortress. Rashid looked sympathetically at his brother and shrugged his shoulders but Farim simply scowled and turned on his heels towards the village. Rashid's step was considerably lighter than it had been moments before even if he did feel some pity for Farim he couldn't hide his joy at his own good fortune. Then Malik's voice calling after them had them both turning once more to him, Farim with a real look of hope in his eyes.

"Oh and Rashid feel free to visit Tazim's graveside but do not let it interfere with your other duties."

He put his foot on the first of the steps which led to the entrance of the fortress and smirked. Farim had far from proved himself and Malik would now wait to see how the boy handled this latest setback after all the true measure of any man is how he handles setbacks.

* * *

Short I know but I have to submit this chapter and move on this was such a pain in the arse to write, I hated it!


	45. Conversation and Conflict

The sun was riding ever further west as the group made their slow progress down the hillside, for the most part Maria was compliant and agreeable even when Altaïr moved towards Uilleam and held out his arms for her explaining that they would move faster if they shared the burden of carrying her. She slung a loose arm around his neck and let herself be passed to him knowing full well he would have expected an outburst she smirked and let her head rest on his shoulder happier to keep him guessing.

"You look exhausted."

Smiling as she tugged a loose thread from his robe she replied "It's been a trying day I'm thankful I don't look like a corpse." His hands tightened against her body and she felt his chest heave at her words but she had much more to say and he needed to hear it. "Why did you leave us?"

"I couldn't bear the idea of losing you. I know you are capable and strong but the notion of endangering you is still one I struggle with."

"You put me in more danger because you left me, we are stronger together but you don't see that. You asked me to give you a chance to prove you wanted to be with me, that you wanted a woman who would stand with you but at the first sign of trouble you left me behind." He opened his mouth to reply but Maria had more she wanted to say, "I'm not Adha nor will I ever be her and you seem to be incapable of accepting that. You pay lip service to my wishes but your actions prove you don't fully understand me. You're a good man and I love you but I won't change who I am to fit in with your plans."

He tucked his bottom lip beneath his tongue as he considered her words "I wouldn't ask you to change but it seems if we are to be together then I must." Tilting his head to the side of hers he navigated a safe path around some rocks and continued, "It is natural for me to be protective and I doubt that will ever change significantly but I believe with compromise and patience we can resolve any problems which arise."

The arm around his neck pulled back slightly but only enough for her hand to stroke the short hair on his neck, "We can discuss this later when we have more privacy."

He closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the soft tingling sensations her fingers were sending down his spine. "How am I to make sense of you Maria?"

"What now?"

"You punched me in the head."

"You left me in the woods."

"You left me to fight Molock's sons alone."

"You abducted me."

"You kicked me in the face."

"You stabbed me in the shoulder."

He laughed softly, "I didn't know you were you then so that can hardly be counted."

"Excuse me but I have a nice scar which would beg to differ."

"The night I left you in the woods I had a dream about that fight but in my dream I cut your throat."

Her hand instinctively covered the pale skin of her throat as she chuckled, "I bet you had mixed feelings about that."

Any trace of his earlier mirth was entirely gone as he shook his head and looked into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "No."

She waited to see if he would elaborate but he never spoke another word just kept his eyes on the path ahead of them. "That's it just no?"

"I have absolutely no mixed feelings about the idea of killing you they are all negative."

Unsure how to react to the sudden intensity he had brought to the conversation she shifted in his arms and coughed before the smile returned to her face, "I too would struggle to find the bright side of that situation."

"And yet you went there expecting to die. Robert sent you to me to die in his place and you willingly complied."

"It was my idea to take his place no one sent me anywhere." Making one last attempt to see him smile she raised an eyebrow and said, "You almost sound as though you are jealous. Are you jealous assassin?"

Over the past few months he had learned he was in fact jealous of many aspects of her relationship with the former leader of the Templars but he could answer her question now without giving that away. "No. I want you to live with me not die for me."

For once lost for words she took a deep breath and hoped he never noticed how much his words had affected her. His eyes scanned her face noticing the smile she tried to hide and the colour in her cheeks but also taking in the small cuts and bruises, "Tell me how it is that you ended up on this hill with Templars."

Rolling her eyes she shook her head "Not now Altaïr let me rest my eyes."

His only response was to draw her body closer to his and keep on walking. Everything about being close to him was restful and comforting, his smell, the sounds of his breathing and feeling of his body next to hers. Although she never actually slept she did manage to achieve a peaceful state, drifting in and out of reality. At one point she inhaled deeply through her nose and smiled as her head nestled closer to his chest. She heard Stephen offering to carry her for a time and her body tensed.

"No she is resting it would be best not to disturb her now." He had absolutely no intention of letting her go. After all the hours of worry and searching to now have the woman in his arms was a blessing, one which he would not waste or share.

"I have a spare tunic in my bag we should get her out of those bloody clothes as soon as possible."

"Once we reach the horses she can change her clothes and we can find something to dress the stitches."

"I wonder what happened today. Why was she with that man?"

"She said she would tell us everything once she had rested."

"He put me in the dungeon with a bloody madman!"

Altaïr had known she was awake but Stephen was surprised with her sudden joining of the conversation. "Who did?"

Lifting her head she opened her eyes slowly hoping that the earlier headache wouldn't be lurking behind her eyelids waiting to strike again. "Your father, the man you believe would be willing to reach a peaceful solution."

Stephen moved directly in front of them blocking their path. "If he wanted you dead he would never have let you leave the fort alive are you quite sure it was his doing?"

"Well considering he stood in the doorway and told his men to kill me... yes I am fairly certain it was him."

"Tell me everything." His face was stony and Maria was not in the least surprised to see the veins in his neck stand out.

"I went to the fortress to find him and the bastards came up behind me and knocked me out." She spent the remainder of the journey to the horses going over the events of the day and explaining how she used their greed to get out of the prison. "They were almost sure I didn't have access to the apple but I knew they would follow even the slenderest of leads and once outside I had a fighting chance."

Stephen opened the bag hanging over his mounts back and pulled out a clean white tunic. "Put this on we will never get back into the city with you caked in blood." But his eyes never met hers as he tossed the clothes in her direction. "The sooner we get back the better."

Wincing as she lifted her arm to slide the long white robes over her head she tried to catch the eye of the young knight but he busied himself with his horse pretending not to notice.

"Here let me help." Reaching for the material he lowered it over her bloody clothes and tried hard not to react to the red cross which was now emblazoned across her chest. He killed almost every man he met wearing these robes and now here he was dressing an ally in them. Perhaps this was a sign of things to come? Any and all who would oppose oppression would be welcomed to join their fight regardless of their past, the only criteria would be they accept the tenants of the creed.

She saw his gaze linger on her chest and smirked, "Any other man looking at me like that would be beaten about the head and body for staring at my chest but you, my love probably don't even notice there are breasts beneath that cross."

With a deliberately slow pace he raked his eyes across her chest, "Trust me I noticed." She threw a half hearted slap at his head which he easily avoided with a step back. "Now you are properly attired shall we depart for Acre?"

She swept past him with her head high and her shoulders stiff "You are damn right I am properly attired, I earned these robes a long time ago."

He stayed silent when he helped her onto her horse and when she moved her mount ahead to catch up with Stephen he kept his animals pace slow gesturing to Tahir and Uilleam to the do that same. Maria and her friend had things to discuss and he wanted to them to have the chance to have that conversation before they reached Acre. Besides he had his own thoughts to sort through and the silence made that easier. She called him "My love" and despite the fact the words had rolled from her tongue with no fanfare they had touched the assassin to his very core.

The woman ahead of him wearing the robes of a Templar knight – robes which reached all the way to her feet – was everything he wanted from life. She was a kindred spirit and where other men might find her difficult he found her challenging and ultimately rewarding. In his experience all a man had to do to gain a wife was to make the appropriate deal with her family and the union would be assured but to have Maria as his wife...

His thoughts were interrupted by laughter from ahead. She was leaning in close to the knight and had one hand on the reins of his horse and he was faking pushing her from her saddle. Altaïr knew Maria had a lighter side, one which he struggled to understand but it always made him smile on the inside when he heard her laughter. The boy Tahir seemed to have a way with her and could charm her from the darkest of moods or climb onto her back during a brawl and not suffer her wrath for daring to interfere with her fury. He glanced to the boy beside him and wondered if he was aware of his true strength – his ability to accept people for who they are and not what they were. Even the girl he had fallen in love with was not "Of his ilk" and Altaïr was almost certain he had not given it more than a passing thought. To Tahir people were just people and he took them as he found them.

The day was coming to a close it would be early evening at best before they reached Acre but Altaïr would be paying a visit to the William Marshal today regardless of time or light. What he done to Maria was only part of it; the man was a Templar and would be ended with or without the support of the young man laughing with Maria.

Re-entering the city was far easier than it should have been, even allowing for being in the company of a ranking knight. The guards were all huddled together talking in low sombre voices and the streets were quiet – or more like deserted. Stephen dropped from his saddle and approached the men who should have been guarding the gates.

"What's going on here, where is everyone?"

The four men looked from one to the other waiting for one of them to find the courage to speak. This was Stephen Marshal the son of the man who had butchered almost 30 people only a few hours before and none of them were eager to test his reaction to the news. Selecting one of them he moved in closer, "Well, speak up."

The fair haired youth coughed and shifted from one foot to the other, "There, ah – there was some bother at the docks and people are afraid to come outside."

He chuckled as he imagined the people reacting to his father's heavy handed tactics but to be afraid to leave their homes... "Afraid of what exactly?"

"Sire your father killed them."

Stephen swallowed hard and the only word he could produce was a dry croak, "Them?"

"The protesters sire, them what couldn't get out of his way suffered his sword." The knight asked him to go into detail and the young man once more faltered. "Well I wasn't there myself but you know how word gets out? The men arrived and when the protesters challenged them with shouts the Lord Marshal drew his sword and had at them. From what I can understand at least 20 but like as not closer to 40 men, women and children all died."

He turned away from the soldiers feeling like they had just kicked him in the stomach. The assassin had been standing directly behind him and had heard every word of the encounter. "I can't believe that. I mean yes he is prone to over-reaction but to slaughter them where they stand... I just can't accept that."

"We shall go to the docks and investigate." Altaïr understood exactly how he felt. Not until he reached Masyaf and saw the people under the control of the apple had he been willing to believe that Al Mualim was not the man he thought.

"What of them?"

Maria came towards them nursing her side with her arm and Altaïr decided to keep it simple. "Something happened at the docks and we are going to look into it. Will you go with Tahir to the bureau and let Jabal look at your wound?"

The fact that he had asked her made her nod easier but Maria knew she was in no condition to go anywhere but bed. She stopped beside a pale looking Stephen and took his hand, "Remember what we spoke of my friend."

His half hearted smile halted her steps and she paused before him "What is it?"

His green eyes glittered with moisture as his potential reply stuck in his throat and made his chest contract, all at once he looked lost as though whatever he had learned had stolen his strength. Slinging a rough arm around her neck he drew her to him and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "You did earn those robes Maria but Robert would never have granted you them, you know that don't you?"

Nodding she found her own voice had abandoned her.

"I sent money to Warwick's family. One of my brothers was going home and they live in a village less than half a day from his castle. He assured me he would deliver them the gold and offer them a place on his estate."

The mention of her little friend brought the tears she felt jamming up her throat to her eyes and without her leave they spilled out onto her cheeks. "I had a similar notion but I was distracted." Swiping an aggressive forearm across her face she grunted, "We have lost much but now it's time to turn those losses into gains. Warwick, Ceana and Roland all died for something they didn't really understand and it falls on us to ensure their sacrifices were not in vain."

Having regained what he could of his composure he turned to the assassin "I'm ready when you are."

Maria grabbed at his sleeve "Wait. You are going to the docks to investigate a disturbance and nothing more? Because if I find out you are planning going against them without me..."

"There was trouble at the docks Maria and we need to get to the bottom of it. So other than following where that leads I give you my word we have no other plans." He hadn't lied to the best friend he had in the world and he was glad of that. The docks would lead them to William but if she knew that then wound or no wound she would crawl on her hands and knees to go with them.

Accepting the word of a man she knew held the code of chivalry above all things she gestured to Tahir and Uilleam to come to her. "Now we are back in the city there will be no more of that silly being carried nonsense. One of you boys can lend me an arm and let me lean on you it will be far more subtle."

Stephen smiled as he watched her disappear down a side street with Uilleam holding her arm and the novice chipping in little comments as she grumbled. "We should go now."

* * *

The journey to the docks was unnerving to say the least. Save for the odd spattering of guards there were no signs of life in the city. The Englishman kept his own counsel and not for the first time the assassin began to doubt his character. Being a good man under normal circumstances was simple enough but to do the right thing when it meant going up against someone you love was something else entirely. He wanted to speak to him to gauge his thoughts but what to say? How do you ask someone if they can turn their weapon on their kin? He doubted if the man could give an honest answer even to himself. Not until he stood face to face with him would he know for certain what he was capable of.

They passed through a gate closest to the sounds of the crowd they had heard earlier and it wasn't long before they saw firsthand what the guard had told them was true. Even in the fading light of day it was clear something terrible had happened here. There were dried pools of blood at various points as far as the eye could see and some of them had gulls sitting in them dipping their beaks in hoping to come up with some meat. A few of the bodies still remained unclaimed and a woman sat beside one of those holding the hand of a boy child.

"Was he your son?"

She looked dazed when she turned towards the strange voice speaking to her and her words came out in a distracted broken stream "No his mother is over there and his father is by the water but there is no one to come for them. Their daughter died from the plague and they had come here for answers but all they found was cruelty. They used to come to my stall to buy fruit and I know they need to be buried but I can't get them out of here alone and it felt wrong to leave the babe lying here for the birds to pick at."

Stephen dropped onto a crate behind her and looked around at the remnants of his father's work. "Could you order a few of the soldiers to help this woman?" He had to repeat the question before the knight gave any sign of having heard him and then they had to wait a few more seconds for it to filter past whatever horrors where clogging up his thought process.

"Soldiers? Yes of course I can. I will send some to you without delay." Taking to his feet he placed a hand on his forehead. "I need to go to the fortress and doubtless I will pass some men before long."

"You have seen enough to convince you?"

He grimaced at the neutral tone the assassin used. "I've seen more than I can bear."

* * *

Shoving past the guard who had tried to block his way inside the fortress Stephen growled "Get out of my way!"

"Sire your father is here and he asked us to take you to him the instant you returned but this man is a stranger and we are under orders to close the gates to all but our own."

Altaïr's left hand twitched slightly as he readied himself to dispatch of the man but there was no need. "He is with me and he too has an appointment with the Marshal. I'll answer for his being here." Brushing the man aside he entered the main courtyard and turned left to where the assassin knew Montferrat had kept his offices. "He will be somewhere down here hiding amongst the men."

No sooner where they around the corner than they were surrounded by more than 20 men and Altaïr counted at least 8 knights among their numbers. Far more accustomed to stealth and cunning than this all out full frontal assault the assassin felt oddly at ease. He had faced similar odds when he met with Robert at Arsuf and he wasn't afraid to fight them in this way.

"Father where are you?" His shouts echoed around the high walls of the fortress and resounded above their heads. "Come out here now and explain to me how it is you are the right man to follow."

All of the knights knew Stephen well and one in particular considered him a friend, it was he who tried to reason with the young man. "I know what happened at the docks was ugly but there is no reason to blame your father for it Stephen the people would not disperse." He swept a concerned eye over the scholar standing at his friends shoulder and nodded to his brothers to take note, scholars were not usually so well armed.

"Let him come forward Matthew I can speak for myself." The voice came from the wall above them and both men looked up to see William standing well out of reach and looking very comfortable for it. "You disappoint me boy. One bad day and you turn into a blubbering woman but that I can accept; I've grown used to your sensitivities but this!" He swept a hand in the direction of the assassin, "This I cannot forgive. What possible excuse can you offer for bringing this assassin to our door?"

"He owed you a visit Father I merely escorted him through the gates. Come down here and speak to me face to face."

The sky had darkened to an inky blue and the moonless night would have been pitch black were it not for the torches and braziers burning around them but William could clearly see the fury in his son's face and had no intention of facing it. "Matthew bring my son to me I can see he has been mislead and he needs to be properly instructed."

Matthew had been instructed to lead him into the keep and by fair means or foul get him locked up until he had cooled off but William had not anticipated his companion, his being here complicated things considerably. "I'm afraid I am not so forgiving of Robert's killer as you are and will have to insist he waits there for you while we parlez."

The men standing around his bristled when they learned his real identity and a few of them began to cat call at him. Stephen craned his neck to look at his father, "Do I have your word you will take no action until we have spoken?"

"My word is my bond dear boy. Come up here and speak with me the assassin will be there waiting for you when it's over."

Turning to him Stephen nodded before moving off behind Matthew to the steps which would lead him inside. The huge oak door swung open and the older man stepped aside, "After you."

Stephen smiled lowering his head to avoid the thick beam he ducked inside the fortress. The other man followed and Altaïr watched the door close behind them. "Now you have your son safely out of the way will you come down here and fight me like a man?"

"I will certainly begin making my way to you and if you are still alive when I get there then our swords shall indeed meet but I have my doubts that even one as skilled as you can match the men waiting to avenge the death of their beloved leader." He stepped back from the wall and uttered two more words before he vanished from sight, "Kill him."

The men moved as one to surround him but the assassin had faced such numbers before and knew better than to let them. Backing off toward a wall he kept his back and his left side as free from men as possible before he drew his sword and waited silently for the attack to commence. Two men whose gambeson's bore the emblem of the lion heart stepped forward and came at him. The assassin feigned left and swung right and in the same fluid movement drove his sword into the smaller man's abdomen while his wrist blade opened the veins of the others neck. Both men fell immediately and he stepped back to his original spot now knowing that bravest of them would come to him next and that they would offer more of a challenge.

Three knights stepped forward one of them offering curses and promises of great pain but the assassin maintained his silent observation. Two more soldiers joined the group and set about encircling him on a smaller scale and exposing him to attacks from any side. The assassin's feet moved with speed and grace as he met each of their advances with a counter move. The most important part of any sword fight was position and for him to allow them the upper hand would be fatal. One of the men faked a lunge but the assassin twitched and nothing more. At almost the same instant a man on his left aimed his broad sword directly for his head and had the assassin fallen for the fake attack it would have ended him. Instead he threw up his arm and blocked the blow with his vambrace kicking out at the same time he swiped the assailant's legs out from under him and embedded his blade in his spine as he fell. They came at him hard now three men moving in and he knew they would strike as one. Suddenly the door the knight had just entered flew open and Stephen came rushing out into the cold night air with his sword drawn and his mouth howling. The men closest to the assassin spun around to see what was happening behind them and he took full advantage of their stupidity. Moving forward he stabbed one in the lower back before moving in behind the man beside him and cutting a long deep line across his throat.

Risking a quick glance to the knight he saw the young man was fighting through the men from the other side and if they moved toward the centre to reach each other they would have a far better chance of getting out of this alive. Thrusting his hidden blade into the kidney of another of the men he drew his short blade and began spinning and lunging between them making it almost impossible for them to see him let alone strike him. With each twist of his body he would slice with his blade at the flesh of whatever man was unfortunate enough to be nearest to him and in this way he found himself next to Stephen with almost half of the men dead around them.

They stood back to back and moved in a circle keeping perfect time with the other. Not for one second were their enemies out of sight and any advance was met with a deadly strike from one of their blades. Five of them left now and the assassin knew the time was right to break free and fight them man to man but one of them shouted to the rooftops for the archers to strike and the assassin found himself having to skip left to avoid an arrow. "Stephen we need to get out of here now, go forward and bring down any man before you."

The knight turned to him with a surprised look on his face and the assassin followed his gaze to his chest. There was a hole in his robes with a dark wet stain spreading across the surface obliterating any sign of the cross which had once been there. "You go I can hold them off."

The door Stephen had come through once more opened and the older man flew into the courtyard taking a second to look around and get his bearings. "Fucking assassin just won't die well I'll make short –"his words cut off when his eyes saw what Altaïr had a moment before. "Stephen what are you going here?"

Another hail of arrows rained down on them and Stephen jerked back as though hit by a great force, Altaïr had to jump behind the shelter of a wall but he was too late. He felt the arrow pierce the flesh of back and bury itself deep within his body. He heard Marshall yelling and telling the men to stop aiming. "Not my boy you fucking idiots you were never told to harm him."

Sticking his head out from behind the wall he saw the young knight - still standing but only just – with his sword held aloft imploring the other men to attack and attack they did. He broke cover and closed the ground between them in a matter of seconds but he was still slower than the old Templar who lowered his head and charged head first into the group of his own men. "Bastards are too stupid to follow simple instructions!" He swung his sword with brutal disparity hitting any who he could reach and when Altaïr joined the attack the remainder of his men were killed in moments.

The archers stood for a second on the rooftops unsure of how to react to this unexpected turn of events but William Marshal was the most powerful man in the order and none of them had any desire to be called to account for what happened. Slowly and with as little fuss as possible the men backed away and left the three men alone in the centre of the yard.

Marshal moved past the assassin with total disregard and dropped to his knees beside his son. "You will be fine my boy, you come from good stock and will survive this."

"You killed them Father. They were helpless and you killed them." He was coughing and the assassin knew it hurt him to speak but he too would have spoken, would have sought the answers he wanted.

"It was the trinket my boy. It can't be held and that is why nobody uses it. We hide it away in the hopes of understanding it. I only held it for a short time and thought I would be safe but it seems I'm not as strong as I thought I was. It will be locked away again there was no real harm done."

Altaïr saw the look of disgust on the young man's face, "No harm done eh? They were only people just like those poor fools at Homs were. You think they live to serve you but the truth is it should be you serving them."

"No matter now there is nothing we can do. Richard is on Cyprus which means his physicians will be too we will go there and they will make you better."

Stephen groaned when his father tried to lift him, "Leave me to die with honour Father."

"There is no honour in death my boy only nothingness."

"What do you know of honour you abandoned all you held dear a long time ago." Shoving his father's hand aside he closed his eyes.

His chest was still moving and his eyes fluttered but the assassin knew he would be unlikely to survive his wounds. The big man lowered his head beside his sons and begged him to fight on. "He fought the thing he was most offended by and in the end that thing was you and all you stood for."

Moving towards the small doorway they had come through he heard the man call out after him. "You are just going to walk away? Do you have no plans to end me as you did the others?"

Without turning his head he replied "You ended yourself all that is left to you now is pain and I will not do you the kindness of sparing you all you have coming." His white robes disappeared into the dark night and the Englishman laughed bitterly because he knew there was truth in his words.

* * *

A/N More weak actions scenes I'm sorry I just can't do them. Oh and thank you pregnant anon I'll try to keep updating to distract you lol Let me know how it all turns out with the baby please 3


	46. Reflection

Uilleam curled up in a ball in the corner and fell asleep in record time while Tahir fidgeted about pretending to be attentive to her as he waited for the old Rafiq to arrive and tend to Maria's wounds. "You can go to her you know, I'm quite capable of sitting here alone for a few moments."

He looked hopefully over his shoulder unsure if she was being sincere, "Maria I want to make sure you are well."

"I know you do dear but you also want to check on your Gwen and that is perfectly natural, go see her now I'll still be here when you are done."

She caught a fleeting glimpse of the brilliant smile he flashed her before he spun around and flew out the door like Beelzebub himself was at his heels. "Shit!" Cradling her tender side with her arm as she paid the price for chuckling at the novice's exit she leaned forward and growled, "Oh good Lord shall I never learn?"

"I have my doubts but remain ever hopeful."

Her head flew up and she smiled happily as the sight of the old man greeted her. True he had not taken to her but Maria knew he was the man with all the best herbs and potions and her delight at his appearance was wholly genuine. "Jabal my good man what an absolute blessing your visage is to my tired eyes."

He grunted as he knelt beside her and placed a box at her legs "What trouble have you gotten into this time?"

"Stabbed in the side my friend I'm afraid I'm not as fast as I used to be."

"None of us are." He shifted closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder pushing her gently to a prone position, "I'm afraid it would be impossible to bring a female healer here you will have to suffer my rough old hands."

She smiled as she complied with his guidance and lay flat on her back fully aware he was referring to his gender and not the texture of his flesh. "Jabal, I would let a hoary faced ape tend my wound if he had the right balms and herbs." The hoary faced old man tilted an eyebrow at her and scowled but she was undaunted, "Fear not stout fellow I have suffered far worse humiliations in my pursuit of adventure."

Rolling up the outsized Templar tunic as delicately as he could to expose only the flesh he had to in order to access her wound. "You know you were lucky this could have been a lot worse." Remarking on her paler than usual complexion he explained, "You will have to eat a lot of red meat to replace the blood you lost but other than cleaning this up and dressing it properly the Mentor did all that could be done."

Nodding she winced as his cloth brushed along her cut "He was, as always, incredibly thorough."

He worked in silence for a time before leaning back on his knees and stretching his back. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with a curious expression. "What's wrong Jabal are you afraid to lecture me because I am an invalid? Let me assure you that your disapproval would not hurt me anymore or less than it usually does."

He regarded her a moment longer but his usual mealy expression was absent. "Tell me why you did it Maria. Why you left your husband and your life as a woman behind."

Returning his gaze she saw he was likely not striking the first blow in a war of words and she replied as honestly and as tactfully as she could. "He chose where we lived, what we ate. He paid for everything I owned from my clothes to my fork. Had I stayed I would have been utterly reliant on him and his fortune in life. My Father lost everything and his wife had to suffer the hardships his incompetence brought upon them. I wanted to be master of my own fate. If I suffer I suffer because I erred." She sighed as she let her eyes close again, "I craved adventure and travel and I confess had Peter been of a like mind I would likely have accompanied him but my husband had no interest in life out with the borders of his estate."

"So you wanted to be your own master and answer to no man?"

Maria puckered her lips and blew out a slow puff of air, "No, that's not really true since I joined the army and was commanded by every man above me but I suppose I wanted to be able to decide for myself what happened in my life." Leaning up on one elbow her face lit up and Jabal knew she had found the words she was searching for. "I am not the prettiest woman or the best dancer or the best anything but I am or at least was the most senior if not the only woman in the English army. Jabal would you understand if I said I just didn't want to be ordinary? To live out a meaningless existence bearing children who would leave me and entertaining people who would plot to steal my husband's land out from under him."

Thinking of the sick girl in a room only a few feet away the old man nodded. Gwen's father had abandoned her and she now lay in bed waiting for a young man to restore what she believed to be the purpose in her life. Then there was his own daughter, she had never voiced any worries about the path her parents had chosen for her but since meeting Maria the Rafiq did wonder if she would have done things differently had she had the option. "Yes I think I understand Maria. Thank you for being honest with me."

* * *

Tahir gently pushed open the door and tried to peek inside but the cot she was on was still out of sight and he had to stick his head around the door to see her. For a split second he saw fear on her face and realised he hadn't knocked but when it dawned on her who had come in her face lit up like the brightest star in the night sky. She watched him move towards and in her excited state moved to meet him forgetting how weak she was. No sooner had she moved from the straw when her full weight had her legs collapsing beneath her. He was with her immediately, his hands on her shoulders his face inches from hers. "Are you hurt?"

"Not at all, I jumped up too quickly. I can't believe it's you I had started to fear I had only imagined you."

His hands moved from her shoulders to cup her face, still red but not near as fevered as it had been hours before. "Gwen, I -" He realised he had no idea how to say what he was thinking. His head was swimming with words and his chest so full of emotion he felt like he could burst open but how to put that into words? Taking her in his arms he lifted her onto the soft straw and pulled the blankets back up around her body. His face hovered over hers as he tucked the covers beneath her arms and she smiled. Not as bright as her original greeting but somehow even more beautiful and he realised her next smile would always be the most precious thing to him.

The feelings he couldn't find the confidence to share shone from his face and the girl who had risked death to wait where she believed he would find her knew her heart had found a home. She felt giddy but would never be able to say if it was him being close or her illness, either way she was relieved not to be upright. Her fingers clung to the fabric of his tunic when she felt him move but he smiled and lay on the cot beside her. "You are so very weak I am afraid to touch you."

"I'm more afraid of what will happen if you don't."

As they lay side by side facing each other his hand moved to her face and he traced his finger along her jaw before brushing strands of sweat soaked hair from her cheek. "We can never again part Gwen. I know it is a lot to ask but will you come with me to my home in the mountains?"

Her body was still frail and her eyes looked so tired but what he saw in those eyes was invincible – pure love. She nodded, smiled and cried all at once. "I would go anywhere with you."

His brown eyes moved over her face as his thumb stroked at her tears. His biggest fear was that in time she would come to see the clumsy youth who really existed inside the man she saw as a hero and he decided to admit to it now rather than suffer her disappointment later. "You think me something I'm not Gwen. When we first met circumstances conspired to show me as a hero but the truth is I fail far more often than I succeed and I fall over my own feet when there is nothing else around to trip on but if you would be willing to have me I would share my life with you."

Her dry lips stuck together when she tried to reply and when her tongue proved equally lacking in moisture he reached to the small table and brought the chalice to her mouth. She drank gratefully and when he eased her head back onto the pillow she gave him his answer. "You tricked the guards and got me away and you helped me when that horrible man attacked me but those things are no reason to fall in love. With me you are gentle and attentive. You treated me with respect even though you knew me to be the lowliest of beggars. Tahir I love you for the things you are when you are with me not because I believe you to be a warrior."

"Then you will be my wife?"

She nodded once more and smiled albeit more tired than before and they lay there side by side happy to be together. Two souls whose lives had been bereft of love but now certain they had found their mate, no longer the lonely boy who lost his family or the beggar who was too shy to beg.

* * *

Maria heard muffed voices followed by panicked feet rushing around coming from the outer room. The small room she was in was absolutely dark apart from the thin shaft of light which filtered in through the small ornate window high in the wall. Despite Jabal's earlier friendly attitude with her she was still a stranger in this place and the idea of wandering around poking her nose into assassin business felt wrong. Climbing gingerly from the bed she shuffled across the floor and tugged the door open uncertain of her welcome outside until she heard his voice.

"I tried to pull it out myself but it was unreachable."

Altaïr's presence was all the encouragement she needed to leave her room and investigate the disturbance. She moved past the opening in the book case and found him lying face down with the old Rafiq looking at his back. His upper robes were discarded on the floor behind him and she could see there was a significant amount of blood on them. Forgetting how out of place she had felt moments before she rushed to his side. "What happened are you alright?"

"An arrow in my back but I'm fine now."

He sounded breathless and his lips had a slight blue tint she glanced at Jabal asking him how bad it was with her eyes.

The arrow lay discarded on the floor at his side and he was pressing hard onto Altaïr's flesh with cloth. "He is far from fine but with luck he will recover."

His chest was rattling and she could see he was struggling to stay conscious, "Altaïr where is Stephen?" She felt his fingers brush against hers and she helped him to entwine their hands. He opened his eyes and she watched him battle with his body for control. "Rest now you are safe with your brothers. God alone knows how you made it here in one piece but you did and now you can close your eyes."

He groaned and fought for a few more seconds before blood loss and lack of oxygen won the day and once unconscious his hand dropped from hers to the floor.

"Was it in deep enough to reach his lung?"

Nodding he lifted the bloody cloth from his back and picked another from the chest beside him, "Hold this on the wound, press down hard." She heard his bones crack as he got to his feet. "If we are lucky only the tip pierced his lung but I cannot say for certain, only time will tell."

Maria Thorpe was not one to panic but the sight of him so helpless had that unwelcome feeling rising from the pit of her stomach and she had to battle hard to keep it out of her voice and her thoughts. "Jabal how on earth did he manage to get here from the docks in this condition, did Stephen bring him?"

Had she been calmer she wouldn't have bothered with the question she knew the knight had no idea of the bureau's location but she was as far from calm as she had been in a long time. "Okay no he didn't but someone must know something. Can you send out informants to see what they can learn?"

"We have already dispatched a man to the docks and one to each of the strongholds if there is anything to learn we will know it soon enough Maria." The old man moved to the counter and began fiddling with one of the quills. "How likely is it that Stephen is responsible for the Master's injury?"

Her hand flinched but kept the cloth pressed to his wound, "Not likely at all Jabal. You don't know him and I can't blame you for suggesting it but I whole heartedly reject your idea. I'm worried about where he is not what he has or hasn't done."

Jabal seemed to ponder her words before he shrugged and dipped the quill into the inkwell.

Just before dawn they moved him to the bed Maria had left earlier and she lay beside him in much the same way the couple in the next room lay but where those two slept wrapped in the warmth of both body and soul Maria stayed awake watching the rise of his chest and reacting to every pause before it fell again. At some point she too fell into a restless sleep but her dreams were troubled and her mind was relieved to awaken when she heard someone enter the room.

Tahir stood in the doorway and waited for her to bid him enter fully which she did as she got to her feet. "Have the informants learned anything of Stephen?"

He was clasping and unclasping his hands in front of his body and he moved closer to her, "He was injured Maria and we have had conflicting reports about his condition but what we know for certain is that he and the Master went to the fortress to confront William. At first light this morning William was seen boarding a ship bound for Limassol and Stephen was carried on board. He was not seen to be moving but his face was uncovered."

She moved without thought towards the door, "I have to go to the fortress and find out for sure what happened."

Tahir reached cautiously for her arm and stopped her, "Uilleam has gone to do that Maria. He has done it many times when his friends and he were looking to cause trouble. All he needs to do is carry a crate and he can enter unquestioned but you on the other hand would be taken on sight."

Her body stilled but he could see her mind was still fighting with the idea of inaction. "Please stay with the Master Maria what good could you do either him or Stephen if you are captured needlessly?"

Her face stiffened and Tahir saw her resolve return "If I am to stay then I may as well be useful. Can you help me gather up things to wash him?"

She was still covering her side with her arm and moving slowly but he knew it would be useless to suggest she rest. She had to feel like she was doing something and at least this way she was staying where they could protect her.

"You should eat first and while you do that I will collect the water and towels."

Maria picked at her food and sat in the main room with Jabal and the other men as they waited for any of the others to arrive with news. She would go back and forward between them and the man asleep in the small room afraid to miss anything from any side. Almost two hours later she heard another English voice and sprang back into the main room. Uilleam stood panting for breath with his back to the door and Maria had to bite her tongue to stop herself screaming at him to spit it out.

"I met with a fellow whose brother was on duty last night. According to him our men arrived late and got into a sword fight. Most of the enemy lay dead but Master Stephen was severely injured and his father took his sword to his own men to protect him. Stephen is in bad shape Maria with the healers doing all they could his father took him to Cyrus believing the kings own doctors will fare better with him."

He went into more detail answering every question Jabal threw at him but at some point Maria stopped listening and left them to return to Altaïr. Tahir had been as good as his word and there was a bowl of clean water and linen on the table beside his bed. It took her a good ten minutes to get the tunic off of him but her actions were intentionally slow and steady, she was in no rush and he needed a soft hand.

She rubbed the cloth along the length of his arms and spoke to him in a low voice. In the beginning she had spoken to cover up the horrible wheezing coming from his chest but as her task progressed she became less self conscious and spoke from the heart.

"You left William alive and for the life of me I can't figure out why but I'm sure you had your reasons. I'll stay here with you until I'm sure you are going to recover then I must leave. Stephen is on board a ship bound for Cyprus and dead or alive I will go to him. He is the closest thing I have in the world to family, in every sense of the word that matters he is my brother and I will be there for him in his hour of need." Dipping the cloth back into the water she stood and began wiping his chest. "You were right not be jealous of Robert because what I felt for him and what I feel for you are worlds apart. I loved him and still do but he saved me and gave my life direction so it was easy to feel love and gratitude for him, you on the other hand... well you know how we met and what you did for months after and truth be told I should despise you but I never did. Respect initially for your courage and your bloody mindedness but that grew to become something more. From the bitterest of beginnings you planted a seed and the love that sprang from that is unlike anything I have ever felt in my life."

Jabal stood in the open doorway and watched the woman move and speak in a way he would never have believed possible. Sure that she would hate it if she knew he had witnessed her in one of her softer moments he backed quietly away from the door and approached the room again this time making enough noise to be sure he had heard her. "I wondered if there was anything you needed."

He looked more tired than he felt and for the first time she considered how he probably hadn't had a wink of sleep. "I'm fine, thank you what about you?"

He grinned and rubbed his forehead "For a man my age this level of activity is never good but soon the bureau will quieten down and I can rest."

He left her alone with Altaïr again but the mood was broken and she set about the task of cleaning him in a far more professional fashion.

By the following evening the signs were looking good. The colour of his lips was once more normal and his breathing sounded no worse than someone with a bad chest. Maria had spent the entire day in the room with him and only left to eat and wash. The others would come and go trying to offer her comfort but the gradual return to health of the man she was nursing was all the comfort she needed. Tahir came to her last thing and she decided it would be best to tell him of her plans.

"You are leaving?"

"Yes I will make my way to the docks at dawn and find passage to Limassol."

His brows furrowed and his mouth turned down in the most comical expression of disapproval she had ever seen, "I don't understand why you would leave."

"I have to find out what happened to Stephen and let's be perfectly frank Tahir he has life and I have mine. There is no real reason to delay my departure."

"What will I tell the Master when he wakes up?"

"Just what I told you to say. He is going to make a full recovery and now I must see to my duties."

He couldn't deny the logic of her words but the lack of emotion was something he struggled with. "Are you only leaving for Stephen?"

She thought of her friend and the conversation they had shared the last time she had been with him and grimaced. "Stephen is the most important of my errands but there are others." He had told her of the artefact his father had shown him and of his fears for the far more powerful piece in the possession of the assassins and her duty seemed clear. Her brothers had brought this death and misery upon them and even if in her heart she had blamed Altaïr for a long time she knew the truth of it. The Templars had simply reaped what they had sown and now it had cost her everything she valued it was only right that she end it. The assassin may have felt sparing William Marshal's life was the right thing to do but Maria thought otherwise.

"Tell him I stayed until we knew he would be safe and then left to return to my former life."


	47. Journeys

Maria stood at the edge of the market place and tried to work out her next step. She had been on Cyprus for almost two days and she was only now beginning to make progress in her search for William. God knows she had heard enough rumours and fairytales to write an entire book but only in the past few hours had she managed to learn anything of any value. Two sailors were complaining about the weight of the chests they had been forced to transport to a house in the hills behind the city, sailors she knew served on the ship Marshal had sailed on. She felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of her neck and had to stop her hand on its path below her niqab to wipe the uncomfortable moisture. She donned the traditional clothes of the women in the area with some reservations but now that she had spent a couple of days in the disguise she had to admit they had real benefits – she could move unseen almost anywhere in public and they kept the worst of the sun from her pale flesh.

Everything she had ever watched the assassin do while she was his captive had angered her, his stealth she considered cowardice and his sneaking around spying on people she had believed were not the actions of a noble soldier but having employed almost every trick she had learned from him since arriving on the island she now understood just how much skill it took to be invisible. Stepping away from the stall she had pretended to browse she lowered her head and walked slowly through the throngs of people. It would be evening soon and a woman alone in the daytime was risky enough but to seen at night would only invite curiosity and trouble. Making her way back to the abandoned fisherman's shack she had made her home she tried to focus on the task at hand and not let her thoughts of the assassin cloud her mind.

Once safely away from the market place she allowed herself to stop and look up towards the hills she would be climbing the following day. There were not that many houses once you got past the tiered shacks of the peasants cut into the hillside and William would certainly never live among that sort. She looked past those to the small dots closest to the sky and smiled, "You are there somewhere and if it costs me my last breath I will find you."

She kept her head down when a local woman greeted her as she passed and moved down the next side street she passed. Her shack was on the shore and away from the pretty houses which dotted the picturesque shoreline and by the time she reached it the sun was beginning to descend and the streets behind her had quietened down.

The single room shack was bare save for the few items she had brought with her and the food she had bought when she first arrived. Since the shack sat on the an isolated but high point of the shoreline she hadn't dared to light a fire to keep warm when the sun went down and as with the other two nights once she had eaten her now stale bread she hunkered down in the corner and tried to wrap herself into a ball to keep warm. Naturally enough her mind wandered to happier times when she had lay in bed with the assassin in Masyaf and had felt both warm and happy but those thoughts only served to makes her bones feel more chilled and Maria forced herself to think of something else.

"_You are damn right I am properly attired, I earned these robes a long time ago." Letting a smirking Altaïr lift her onto her horse Maria looked ahead to her friend. His expression was sullen and he head was hanging low on his shoulders. Clicking her tongue she pushed her horse into a trot to catch up with the Englishman, "How are you feeling Stephen?"_

"_I'll be honest I've had better days." Still his head was low but Maria felt he was trying to avoid making eye contact._

"_Are you angry with me?"_

"_No." He shook his head and sighed._

_She could have been more tactful when telling him of his father's wrong doing but tact had never been her strong point. Jollying this big stupid man out of his low moods however was usually easy. "You look tired." Reaching over to his mount she took hold of his reins and tried to pull them from his hands, "Let me guide you for a while."_

_His hand slapped at hers as he practically howled his displeasure. "You never ever touch a man's horse Maria, take your hand away. _

"_Don't be so stubborn Stephen you seem incapable of lifting your head to see the road ahead so I shall take care of it for you."_

"_We'll see how well you can guide me with your arse in the dust behind me." Shoving at her he pushed her from her saddle but kept hold of her so she didn't actually fall. He chuckled when she shrieked and grabbed his arm for support. "There now are you happy? I smiled."_

"_Not happy per say but happier at least." She glanced behind to reassure herself that none of the men behind had heard her pathetic scream before turning back to Stephen. "You know I really am sorry that your father turned out to be such a bastard but speaking as one who has spent a lifetime with such a man I can say it gets easier."_

_Rolling his eyes he grunted, "Is that your idea of comfort?"_

"_Don't be absurd my idea of comfort is a warm bath and soft bed I was merely trying to tell you that we both have shite fathers."_

"_We do at that." _

_They rode on in silence for a few short minutes with Stephen pretending to take in the view and Maria trying to think of something to say but it was he who broke the silence. "That artefact the assassin has do you know it's not the only item of its nature?" Her surprised look told him she did not know so he elaborated telling her all that had passed with his father that morning. "The oddest thing Maria was the scar on his hand. It never healed but it did look less scarred if that makes sense?"_

_Thinking of the burns on his face and neck she wondered if he was considering trying it out and was about to pursue that line of thought but he once more beat her to the punch. "By all accounts the apple is far more powerful than the "Trinket" my father showed me but I suspect neither of them has a place within the realm of man. They must never be in the hands of a man who would wonder what he could do rather than stop to think about what he should do. When this is over I shall return to England and forget I was ever part of this order, it is rotten to the core and I can't continue to serve under those circumstances. Even if I stayed in the holy land I doubt I could ever be at peace with those things being so nearby."_

"_You don't like the fact Altaïr has the apple and to be honest neither do I but he is a good man, truth be told he could be a great man Stephen and if there is anyone who would destroy it rather than abuse it its him."_

_He turned to her with his eyebrows high and his mouth in something close to a smile, "You think a great deal of him?"_

_She nodded and added, "He is not affected by a hunger for power or wealth. His weakness is learning and that he can do without harming anyone."_

_His turn to glance over his shoulder he looked back at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "I can see he is the sort of man women would find attractive, if you like that sort of thing."_

"_Oh you mean the tall dark and handsome thing...?"_

"_Yes there is that but he's not exactly blessed with charm is he?"_

_Maria grinned, "He is an acquired taste." She in fact found him to be utterly charming when the occasion suited and serious the rest of the time and for her that was the perfect mix but her friend was only making conversation besides which it was none of his bloody business._

"_Will you go home with him when this is over?" _

_She bit her gum and shrugged "His men were not entirely welcoming to me and why on earth should they be?"_

"_Don't tell me the great Maria Thorpe would let a few disapproving men stand between her and what she wanted."_

_She wanted to say her concerns were more for him and how his men would react to their leader taking a former Templar to live among them but instead she smiled "You know me so well."_

"_I used to feel so sorry for the new recruits when you trained them." Her mock shocked expression brought a far more genuine smile to his face, "Maria you made one of them cry."_

_The truth was she had reduced far more than one lazy soldier to tears but she knew which particular youngster he was referring to because Stephen had talked about it for days. "He should have known better than to question my orders."_

"_What was it you said to him?"_

_She smirked "I told him he could either use my training to help him become a man or I would use my dagger to force him to become a woman."_

_His laughter was hale and hearty and it made Maria happy to hear it. "You really do have problems with masculinity Maria."_

"_I do not the only people who have a problem with it are those men who think being born a certain gender makes them better than me."_

Her head dropped from the wall onto her shoulder and she grunted as she woke up. Remembering what was, possibly the last time she had seen Stephen alive was painful but at least it helped her to focus her mind on the task at hand and stop fussing about such petty discomforts as a chill in the air. Her initial thoughts had been that Stephen was dead but when Uilleam said he had been seen being carried onto a ship her mind has instantly gone to the artefact William had. Would he use it to heal his son? She had absolutely no doubt that he would not hesitate and even if she found the idea utterly incredulous she had decided she had no choice but to follow them and make certain he was not trying to perform his devilry on her friend. Stephen would die before he would ever let himself fall under the spell of anything so ungodly and Maria had to be certain this had not been his fate. Drawing her knees to her chest she once again wished for the arms of her lover but fell asleep alone.

* * *

Jabal squared his shoulders in preparation for the upcoming confrontation and pushed open the door. The Mentor was not only no longer in bed he was fully clothed and beginning to don his weapons. "Master I understand your urgency but I must insist you reconsider travelling so soon after your injury."

Altaïr replied without taking his eyes from his buckles, "The sooner I return to Masyaf the sooner I can fully recuperate."

"Masyaf, when Tahir told me you about your plans to leave I assumed you would be going to Limassol."

"Maria made her choice although what part of her former life she intends to return to I cannot imagine she will be even more unwelcome among her old brothers than we was with ours."

Jabal bowed his head and began walking to the door. "Then the poor woman has my pity."

He actually stopped working at his straps and barked at his Rafiq "What do you mean by that?"

"Forgive me Mentor I am an old man and I tend to speak as I see things but she left for Limassol precisely because of her brother, one of the strongest bonds there is. For you to now show her disrespect for that is disheartening."

"She told Tahir she left to return to her former life."

"She told you she was going to be there for Stephen in his time of need and from what I overheard it cost her no small amount of pain to make the decision to leave your side."

"Speak sense Jabal she had no such words with me."

Jabal nodded and smiled "I'm sure Tahir told you exactly what she said but I heard her speaking to you when you were unconscious and the words she spoke then were just as I told you but we must remember she is only a woman and as such would be incapable of bending the truth to get her own way."

Altaïr felt the knot in his gut loosen slightly "She left to help Stephen how exactly?"

"That I do not know Master, we believe him to be dead or dying but she obviously felt she had unfinished business." Jabal by now was utterly pleased with himself. His respect for the young Master was growing by the day but it never hurt the young ones to be put in their place once in a while. "A trip to Limassol for at least one high ranking assassin might be in order. Your friend Markos has requested help to establish a permanent bureau on the island to say nothing of the trouble the headstrong young woman will likely find herself in. Shall I select one of the brothers or would you prefer to make the choice?"

"I'll make the trip myself Jabal."

The old man bowed one last time before he pulled the door shut behind him. Altaïr lifted his vambrace and slid it over his left hand. "What on earth are you doing in Cyprus Maria?" He had been livid when Tahir told him she had left to rejoin her brothers and now he knew it was far more likely a personal mission he was no less angry, it simply made her leaving easier to swallow – she hadn't left him exactly she had left to aid her friend. By now she had half a day's head start on him and that was likely to be extended unless he could bribe some sailors to leave a night early and a catch short on their return to Cyprus.

Every breath he took stung his chest but he knew the crossing to Cyprus would give him more time to recover and it wouldn't have mattered either way. Maria would be considered an enemy and a target of the Templars and he would fight them on one leg to defend her.

* * *

Tugging her bow over her shoulder she patted the sword on her side one last time before she slipped into her disguise. It would be horribly warm wearing these clothes on top of her tunic but it was the safest way to get into the hills. She had made the short walk to the market at first light to buy food and refill her water skins before too many guards were out and about. Dressed in her grey tunic and leggings knowing full well her accent would betray her if she tried to make those purchases while dressed as a local. The best she had found was some dried meat and bread but she stuffed them into her satchel and pulled open the door of the shack and braced her body to face the harsh wind coming from the ocean. It would take days of walking and searching to track them down but she was in no hurry.

Two days into her search Maria had to pick fruit to supplement her supplies but finding water was easier – where there were homes there were wells. She kept to the trees and fields for the most part and avoided any contact with the people she saw only moving into populated areas to check for signs of the Englishmen. By the end of the second day the houses had become far more sporadic and she could walk for an hour or more before she would see another occupied domicile. The last one of the day had given her some hope. It had been the grandest of the buildings so far but the family living there had been German.

* * *

The assassin tried to steady his body against the rocking of the boat. The wind had been strong all day but as darkness had begun to fall those winds had increased to the point of discomfort. The waves which had been slapping against the side of the boat now spilled over onto the deck and carried them along with them for several feet. Taking one last look at the sketch he had been working on he rolled in into a tube and carefully placed it in his pouch. He knew he had drawn her with a stern expression on her face and perhaps his own feelings were more of an influence on that than her personality but he felt the look was fitting.

Getting to his feet he moved to the sailors and helped them steady the boat against the waves. They were probably not in danger of sinking, he had suffered far worse than this on the ocean but all hands would be needed to make it through this gale. Finally, after hours of bailing water and endlessly retying ropes things eased off. The assassin took up his former position at the back of the boat and set his eyes in the direction of Cyprus. His robes were saturated but he knew his pouches would have protected his belongings from the water and so he was unconcerned.

* * *

Late afternoon of the following day Maria trudged wearily on. The heat was making this trek far more strenuous than it needed to be but she persisted. There was a house on the horizon which she would probably reach by dusk and even if it wasn't the house she sought it would be as good a place as any to stop for the night. Most of the day's walking had been over rocks and her legs were aching but her spirit was undaunted. Every place she passed was one less place to check and made it more likely that she was closing in on them.

Her logical mind knew she was far more likely to find Stephen dead and buried and if that was case then she would count her blessings and deal with his father but in the lonely dark hours of night her imagination would conjure up all manner of horrors and she couldn't shake the feeling of dread those had left her with. Solitude could be the best of companions to a cluttered mind and Maria certainly used the time alone to sort through her thoughts, most of them relating to the assassin.

With the prospect of facing William Marshal, one of the greatest swords in Europe looming large she struggled to think too far into the future but when she did dare allow herself to dream Altaïr was the one ever present. She couldn't imagine a life without him and although the idea of a life with him held terrors of its own she knew if they were given another chance she would seize it with both hands and never let it go.

Stephen had not been wrong in his assessment Altaïr would never be noted for his charm or his social graces but as much as he was introverted he was sincere. He was driven by a keen sense of duty and fairness and he would never compromise his beliefs above all she respected him for that. He held onto his values even when he learned the man who had imparted those ideals to him had been corrupted. That the source was weak did not alter the truth of his creed and she knew he would devote his life to his order and its task. Months spent with him, listening to his words and considering his actions had taught her a great deal but the deaths of the innocents she had witnessed taught her more. All the years she had spent fighting for the Templars had been misguided and even if she died facing Marshal would be her proudest moment. It would be the moment when she would stand up for Ceana and the others and reject oppression. It had taken her a while to understand the assassin but she knew his cause was just and his heart was true.

* * *

A/N I know not much happens in this chapter but I sort of feel it has a place in the fic. 47 chapters down 2 to go :D


	48. Reunions

His arrival at the docks was unexpected but Markos quickly recovered from the surprise and arranged what men he had to serve the master. His needs were minimal and his requests were simple – help him find Maria Thorpe or William Marshal as one would lead to the other. It took less than an hour for the men to build a solid enough picture of the Templar and his movements but Maria proved trickier. An English woman fitting her description had been seen arriving at the same docks he had some days before but nobody had seen her since.

Altaïr left Markos and his men to move among the people and make their enquiries while he paid a visit to the Crusader fortresses of the area hoping to find out who was sheltering the man but after spending an entire day listening to small talk and following any lead he came to the conclusion that Marshal was in hiding, probably worried that news of his crimes would follow him from Acre. He returned to Markos hopeful that the local men had met with more success than he had. Markos was outside the whitewashed building waiting for him and came down the road to meet him.

"Alexius believes he has found some of the crewmen from the ship Marshal sailed on but since it is scheduled to depart in the morning he has gone to the tavern to learn what he can tonight." Markos regarded the young man for a moment "You look tired. I had planned to show you where we are going to locate our bureau but I think you would appreciate a nice meal and bed more."

What he wanted, what he needed was to find Maria but he kept his reply neutral, "I have spent days cooped up on a boat rest is the last thing I want my friend. Take me to your bureau."

It turned out the bureau on Cyprus was the first reason the assassin had to smile for days. Everything about it was perfection and he knew Maria would enjoy learning of its location as much as he had - now all he had to do was find her to share the news. The small cottage Markos had placed at his disposal was both comfortable and functional. With a huge writing desk and a decent library at his disposal but the longer he sat staring at the parchment the more he knew he had nothing to say.

The oil lamp flickered and the assassin watched the shifting shadows it threw across the wall. He had retired to his quarters telling Markos he had much to do but he had paced around the room, scanned and dismissed the books and now he was back at the desk thinking about the only thing his mind seemed happy to focus on. His chair creaked as he shifted position to reach for his parchments on the edge of the desk but as distracted as he was there was only one thing he really wanted to see. The sketch was rough, in its early stages but he liked it so far. For some reason he had decided to draw her with the Templar cross on her chest, an adornment her usual grey tunic lacked. His finger traced the outline of her half finished face and his chest heaved. Maria was strong willed almost to the point of obstinacy and she would not look kindly upon him following her here but the knowledge that if she found him she would face William Marshal and whatever men he had around alone horrified him. "You said we are stronger together Maria. Wait for me, I'm close."

The following morning just before dawn Markos awoke him with the news he had spent half the night waiting for - William Marshal had taken shelter in a large house at the very top of the hills. Within minutes the assassin was mounted up and on her trail.

* * *

As they approached the fortress Tahir found himself offering a silent word of thanks to Maria for demanding the bodies of her fallen brothers were removed from the grounds. He had spent the journey from Acre to Masyaf explaining to Gwen and Uilleam the basics of the order he served but the sight of dead Christian soldiers littering the ground serving as a warning to any interlopers might have undone all that talk in seconds.

Some of the men guarding the lookout waved to him as they passed but it was the curious looks on their faces which had Gwen chewing her lip. "Tahir are you quite sure we will be welcome here?"

Nodding he grinned "You will turn heads for a while but soon enough something else will happen and their focus will shift." The fact was Tahir believed Uilleam would be the far bigger talking point. The Master had invited him to travel to Masyaf and spend some time with his brothers which Tahir knew was tantamount to an invitation to join their ranks.

The English boy had lived in Acre for most of his life and was familiar with the "legend" of the assassin order. Believing them to be cold blooded killers of Christians and nothing more it had come as a huge surprise to him to learn he had in fact been dealing with assassins all along. He didn't have a great deal of time talking with Altaïr but there was something about the man which stood out. Most of his friends who thought themselves tough would shout and flex their muscles at every opportunity but this man was different. He had never heard him utter any kind of threat or saw him make any show of his masculinity but Uilleam instinctively knew he was likely the deadliest man he would ever encounter. The idea of spending some time at their home and learning how they trained appealed to him on so many levels but the idea of abandoning his life in Acre permanently never once crossed his mind he saw this as a chance to learn some handy new skills and nothing more. Besides since the death of his Mother he had taken to brawling and it was only a matter of time before he would be caught, it was a good time to leave the city.

As they rounded the final bend Gwen was too busy swatting flies from her face to notice the vista which opened up before them. It was Uilleam and his low whistle which forced her eyes ahead. "Oh my..."

Tahir's chest filled with pride when he saw the appreciative looks his home was receiving "We will live in the village but when we have time I will take you to the fortress and show you around." It never occurred to him that wives being shown around the armoury was frowned upon, he simply wanted to share as much of his life with her as he could.

Her head bobbed up and down in a distracted nod and her mouth hung slightly open. "Altaïr is master of all?"

"Of all and more besides since a great many of the surrounding towns look to us for protection."

Gwen had thought them a small band of men who studied and lived together but the sight before her forced her to rethink and added no small amount to her concerns.

They rode the last few hundred yards in silence with Tahir gazing at the cool waters of the river on his left longing to dive in and lose the dust the journey had covered him in. After they dismounted a stable boy led the horses inside for a rub down and a well earned rest when a familiar voice had Tahir turning towards the gate.

"I was wrongly informed that the Master was approaching but you are no less a welcome sight."

The two men greeted each other with friendly smiles and back patting while the English guests hung back unsure what to do. "I see you have some weary travellers in tow?"

He dashed back a few paces and took her hand, "This is Gwen the girl I spoke of before I left Masyaf and I believe you know Uilleam. The Master invited him to come and spend some time with us at the fort."

'Ah opening our ranks to people from all walks of life has begun in earnest...'

Stepping forward he placed a hand on his chest and bowed to the pretty young girl, "An honour to meet you I have heard much about you." Turning to Uilleam he grinned, "I regret you will find no ale within these walls but I believe we can occupy you nonetheless."

The English boy with shoulders like a wall blushed as he remembered how Maria had found him blind drunk and spoiling for a fight. "I'm not normally given to the ale Master Malik it pains me terrible for days after and Maria said she would kill me her own self if she ever found me in that state again."

It should have been ridiculous, the idea that this mountain of boy would fear the slim English woman but Malik felt certain his fears were justified. "I would urge you not to test her on the sincerity of that threat." Leading them through the huge double gates he turned to the English girl who was already drawing all eyes to her, "I'm afraid I am unprepared for your arrival it will take me a few minutes to have someone arrange quarters for you."

Gwen's cheeks flushed the deepest red or perhaps it was simply exaggerated by her pale skin but Malik looked questioningly at Tahir who grinned and then beamed. "Gwen and I were married before we left Acre she will be living with me in the village as soon as we can arrange it." Had the novice been about to offer more his train of thought was interrupted by a loud barking and Malik who seconds before would have doubted it possible watched his face shine more, "Come here girl come and meet your new Mother."

Kaderi nimbly bounded past the women who were standing around the well in ever increasing numbers and leapt into the air just as soon as she thought her landing on him was assured. Tahir's backside met the earth with a solid thump in the dust as the dog cried and yipped, greeting him and admonishing him for leaving all at the same time it seemed. Malik watched the young man as he played on the ground with his dog and wondered what sort of life his new wife was going to have with him until the girl with the wheat coloured hair got down on her hunkers beside them and let herself be properly introduced to the other member of their small family, 'Probably a very happy one...'

Malik instructed Rashid to help the English boy settle into a dormitory before he left the small group behind to return to the fortress. Practically every man, woman and child who lived in Masyaf had found one reason or another to congregate in the square to witness the new arrivals and the assassin passed them listening to snippets of conversations which would abruptly halt when his approach was noticed. It would seem Gwen and Uilleam were not the only ones who would require a settling in period but that was perfectly normal. Far bigger changes than this were in the wind and Malik knew not all of them would be welcomed with open arms but he truly believed the plans they had would make the brotherhood stronger and for that reason alone he would help to implement them.

Stopping midway up the hill when he felt a left hand that was no longer there try to reach an itch on his face Malik sighed, a soft weary sound which did not truly echo what was in the young man's heart. He watched as a woman emerged from the crowd to speak to the young English girl who was in turn taking a few cautious steps forward. From his vantage point on the hill he could not see their expressions but he knew they were smiling. Seconds later another decided to break ranks and welcome their guest and Malik offered silent thanks to the young healer Nijma for making the first move.

* * *

Maria had to bite down to stifle a cry when something sharp pierced the palm of her hand. She came to a stop in the high grass to inspect the damage but never had to unclench the fist her hand had formed to know it was a deep cut. Thick rivulets of crimson fluid were already staining the cuff of her tunic. Casting an angry eye over the offending rock she whispered a curse and began backing out of the grass to return to the trees and wait for full dark to make her assault. She had told herself she needed to get closer to the gate to get a better idea of how many men were behind the high walls of the villa but the truth was far simpler and less impressive. Waiting for nightfall in the trees had bored her and so she had convinced herself a perilous trip to the gate was not only a good idea but crucial to her chances of success. Exiting the grass she scrambled back to the trees unaware of the eyes that had been on her all the while.

She stayed on her knees until she was fully covered by the thicker foliage of the grove before she got back onto her feet and began inspecting her tunic to see which part would make a good dressing for her latest wound when she felt fingers coil around her face covering her mouth and a arm reach around her body locking both of her arms against her side.

"Wha ma hell!" Her voice was muffled by his hand but he knew what she was saying. Spinning his body taking them to the deepest part of the forest the assassin ignored the heels painfully slamming into his shins and took his prize to safety.

"Be quiet Maria you have already taken too many chances." He took his hand from her face despite his doubts that she would be able to keep quiet and released his hold on her body. Her arms flailed as she broke the last of his hold and he watched with quiet amusement as she attempted to regain her balance with as much dignity as she could muster.

Stumbling from being dropped her feet did an awkward shuffle as she spun around to face him. Sweeping an arm over her tunic to smooth it then running her hand over her hair she finally had her limbs under control, her temper however... "Do you truly feel that was necessary?"

"A guard on the roof was returning to the west side he would have spotted you had you stayed there much longer."

"I have managed to remain unseen thus far without your help."

"I saw you."

"You're not a guard."

"Do you think they don't patrol the perimeter?"

Averting her eyes she squinted back at the villa and decided to change the subject. "How did you find me?"

"I found him; you covered your tracks with skill."

She wanted to smile at the compliment but the memory of being snatched from behind like a cadet was too fresh in her mind. After all those days of walking and climbing it could have all ended with a whimper. Then another thought occurred to her...

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I was days behind you but once we knew where Marshal was it was a simple matter of navigating the hills. My horse struggled with some of the rockier terrain but we covered the ground fast."

"Your horse, you came on a horse?"

"Yes how else would I have made such an arduous uphill journey?"

Her face coloured purple, "How long did it take you?"

"The best part of the day, I left at dawn."

She closed her eyes, "But every guard on the island is looking for you and there are a great many guards here since King Richard is here and there was a noble wedding not a week ago. How could you possibly pass them on horseback?"

He shrugged unaware of the effect such an indifferent gesture would have on her.

"All those days of walking..." Maria was torn, she wanted to cry, to stab him in the face and scream. Her body ached in places she never knew she could ache. Her wound from Acre still hurt like hell and her buttock would send bolts of pain like lightening down her leg to remind what a poor idea her walking really was. "I could have ridden?"

"A woman on a horse would certainly stand out more but my best guess is that you would have been perfectly safe so long as you avoided the villages."

"I see..."

"You are injured." Reaching out to touch her forehead he narrowed his eyes when he found no source for the blood staining her skin.

"Oh it's my hand."

Remembering her attempt to repair her dishevelled appearance the assassin smiled and caught hold of her fingertips to lift her hand closer to his face. "We should clean this and dress it. There is a small house behind some rocks where we can build a fire and better see what to do."

"A house, a fire...? He is over there and you think I'm going to casually stroll off in the other direction." Not for the first time since he had known her he looked down to his chest as the Englishwoman jabbed her fingers at it. "You might have spared him but you are not my Lord and Master assassin. I make my own decisions and I have decided that William Marshal will die."

Altaïr waited until her fingers had stopped assaulting his chest before he took one step closer to her, lowering his hood and locking his eyes on hers. "You look ready to collapse. I don't know when you last ate but your stomach tells its own tale. We will move to the cabin, tend to our wounds and tomorrow when we are both rested and stronger we will face him together."

Maria stepped forward less than half a pace now almost nose to nose with the man. "This is my mission assassin. I say what will happen and when." Standing still she watched him for any sign of the anger she could see shining out from his amber eyes he, as usual remained steady but by God it was there and she decided to dare it to show its face. "I spent days walking here Altaïr – days! Pain, hunger and cold nights were my only companion. You show up here now after a cosy little jaunt on your horse and you think I will submit to your orders?"

His jaw stiffened a fraction and his shoulders squared ever so slightly. She was so close now she could almost taste the battle coming. The corners of her mouth turned up as she got up on the tips of her toes to look him dead in the eye. "I don't need you here. I don't want you here and I most certainly did not ask for your assistance."

He turned away from her and began walking to the rocky hills behind them. "Come with me to the cottage and we can discuss this because if we stand here bickering we will be noticed."

The promise of an argument was all the encouragement she needed to take up his offer and she followed him to the shell of what had once been a cottage. It was nestled between the trees and a small stream which flowed over the rocks on its path to the down the hill. The building had probably once belonged to a farmer but had been destroyed by fire. There was no roof and the front wall was entirely gone but the wall which would shield their light from William's position was intact. Sitting on a pile of blackened stones she watched him build a fire from the kindling he had collected on their way there.

He had kept his hood down and as the first flickers from the fire illuminated his face she was reminded of how much she had missed him and all those promises she had made to herself not to let him go again. But she had walked here and he had ridden up demanding she let him be the man and take control! "I know you're angry so you can stop trying to hide it."

He stayed on his knees but straightened out his back to better see her. "I am angry yes but I am also relieved and frustrated. You think these past few days were easy for me? Not knowing where you were or if you where safe." He could have told her about the storm at sea or about the guards he had fought when he was spotted too close to Limassol castle but those were not the things which had troubled him...

Tossing a small rock into the nearby water Maria scoffed at his words, "You came here to find your little woman and nothing more. It bothers you that I can survive without you just as it bothers you that I don't fall at your feet every time we meet."

"You think I followed you here to try to win you back?" His expression was incredulous and his voice - although still soft – was slightly louder than normal. "We are stronger together were your exact words to me and yet you left me almost immediately after you spoke them. Tell me Maria how is it you can ask something of me when you are unwilling to offer me the same consideration?"

Maria shifted on the rock "I eh well I suppose –"

"You profess to value respect and equality but you show little of either to other people." Getting to his feet he moved to her but stopped short of towering over her. "I came here to help you finish a battle I should have ended in Acre not to assume command of your plans or your life. You have made it perfectly clear you have no wish to remain with me and I am tired of trying to change your mind." She opened her mouth to speak but he found he had more to say, "We will fight this one last battle together and when it's over you will be free to go where you wish with my blessing. You were right Maria, you are not cut out to be a wife – you are much too self absorbed."

Her heart dropped like a stone to the pit of her gut but her head stayed erect and her eyes never left his face. "I did tell you as much did I not?" Altaïr made no reply instead opting to rummage around in his saddle bags to find something for them to eat and when it felt like she could do so without it seeming like a retreat she moved to the slow flowing stream and pulled her blade from her belt to cut off a piece of her tunic and bandage her hand.

Submerging her hand into the cool water Maria smiled sadly and closed her eyes. She never heard him approach but when she felt his fingers wrap around her wrist and draw her hand from the water she felt a lump in her throat.

"This needs to be cleaned and covered." The timbre of his voice was gentler than she would have expected and Maria knew if she opened her mouth to speak her aching heart would leap from her throat and betray her.

She never spoke as he tended to her wound but her silence told him more than her words ever could. It should have been satisfying to see her humbled but the assassin took no pleasure in it and he decided to end her discomfort. "How is your side, have the stitches held together?"

Her eyes briefly met his before darting off toward the river and the assassin had to force himself not to take her in his arms. To see her so unsure of herself was difficult but he had said his piece and meant to keep to it. He wanted her by his side for the rest of his life but not at any price – she had to be willing to share herself fully with him. He sat a moment longer waiting to see if she would speak but her gaze remained averted and he let her hand go, "There is some bread and I'm boiling water for tea."

"Altair, please listen." Her fingers caught the flap of his robe and held him beside her. "I can't wait until tomorrow I have to go in there now."

"Maria I understand your desire to end this but it would be wiser to wait."

"I can't wait, its already taken me so long to get here I can't simply sit here minutes from him and bide my time."

She was still holding his robes and from her position on the ground she looked almost as though she were begging. The assassin tugged her hands free from his robes and pulled her up to her full height. "Tell me why."

She began relaying the conversation she had with Stephen on the road to Acre and when she told the assassin about the piece of Eden she paused briefly waiting for him to tell her how foolish she was being but if anything the news that the Templars had an artefact made him listen more intently. "I know it's ridiculous to believe William could use it to heal Stephen or to help him cheat death but he said that the scar on his father's hand seemed to improve and I have to be sure. Altaïr if he has my friend under the control of one of those hellish things I must free him."

The image of a distraught William Marshal bending over his son's body came to mind, "Not so ridiculous Maria but you should have told me what you knew."

"You were unconscious and in no shape to travel or fight what else could I do?" And had she added that nothing else on earth would have taken her from his side she would not have been exaggerating but Maria was not the sort of women to be so forthright with such flowery admissions. "Altaïr please try to understand, I must do all I can for him, he would do no less for me."

The assassin flicked a tongue over his lip and nodded "We move around the outer wall and kill those guards first. The more we can kill before we are discovered the easier it will be to get to him."

* * *

A/N thanks so much to DanAlaya for the advice I really needed it.

Final chapter should be posted within the week :D


	49. The End of the Beginning

They had met with minimal resistance while gaining entry to the forecourt of the house and Maria was surprised to see the entire area had been cobbled, she had been expecting something more traditional. The villa unlike most of the private Cypriot residences was designed like a mini fortress. No ornate fountains or carved pillars here – only high walls and small windows which were shuttered and locked.

"It looks too old to have been erected by Crusaders why would someone have built this here?"

"You were not the first people to bring conflict to these shores Maria. Men have always needed strong walls to keep an enemy at bay."

They were standing behind the small out building which was being used as a stable having just dragged the two guards they had dispatched there to hide them. Maria looked across the open ground and sighed, "How do we get from here to there without being seen? There is not as much as a bloody bush to hide behind."

Altaïr looked to the house and smirked, the only lights on the outside of the house were two torches hanging on either side of the main door with a man posted beneath each. Would he ever admit to her that her idea to attack at night had been a good one? With not even shadows to lurk in daylight assault would have meant all out hand to hand combat. "We'll stay close to the walls and hope they are as disinterested as they look. If we get close enough I can reach them with throwing knives."

Her whispered tones had an edge to them; an edge the assassin knew well – readiness. "I'll take the far wall and you go down this side. When you are within range stop moving to show you are ready." Reaching over her shoulder she took her bow in hand, "We can strike them both simultaneously and avoid any chance of screaming."

He nodded and paused when she looked like she had more to say but her mouth remained closed. Returning his gesture she got down low and began creeping over to her position. Maria had once, more than once, called the assassin a dirty sneaking coward for the back stabbing dirty tricks his order used and here she was employing those very same tactics, the irony was not lost on her. "God help me I'm an assassin." She would have chuckled had her stomach not been knotted so tightly. Once she reached the wall she glanced back at the assassin at first struggling to see him against the light stone of the wall he was moving beside. She smiled when she saw him; she had almost told him she had been wrong about what they could be to each other but instead swallowed the words down. If they got through this in one piece maybe there would be a better time to tell him.

The assassin got within range and moved a few steps closer still. Maria was within range with her bow and arrow much sooner than he but he had never seen her use it and he wanted to be ready to strike the other guard in case she missed. Taking a blade from his belt he looked across at her with her bow raised and the arrow ready to be loosed. Dismissing the idea of having a blade in the other hand he stopped walking, "If she says she can take him then she will take him."

Maria's arm shook as she held the thing wooden stem between her fingers her eyes darting between her target and the man who would signal the attack. Her shoulder began to ache from the tension she was applying to the weapon then he stopped. The night was still and with no weather conditions to factor in this for Maria was a simple shot. She loosed the arrow and watched as it flew from her bow knowing instinctively its course was true as it sped into the darkness. The sentries clutched at their bodies in unison, Maria's his throat and the assassin had struck deep into his targets chest. The killers approached each other slowly still looking around for any sign of men but when they were close to each other she saw his eyes were shining and knew hers would be the same. There was no pleasure to be had from taking a life Maria understood that but to live with your life on the line, to taste the adrenaline which coursed unfettered through your body, you were never more alive than when your next breathe could be your last.

Her eyes screwed up when the heavy door creaked as it conceded to her shove and opened. They both became perfectly still, watching and listening. There was no reaction to the door proclaiming their presence and they went inside. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear its beat in her eardrums and she wondered if he felt the same way, he looked utterly calm and steady but she had her doubts that those conditions reflected his true feelings. The hall was as bereft of decoration as the outside had been, it was as though nobody lived here and had it not been for the men on guard outside she would have believed they were in the wrong place. A door to the left of them was closed but there was a thin shard of light sneaking out from the bottom. She pointed but it was only a reaction he had seen it before she had.

The assassin crossed the stone floor silently and narrowed his eyes as he stood with his head cocked at the door.

'Are you listening for his heartbeat?' The notion was both amusing and frightening to her because a tiny part of her actually thought he might well be that good.

His head moved once to signal the man they were searching for was behind that door, or at least there was someone behind the door. Her pace increased as she moved to meet him no longer caring who saw them so long as she got to him nothing mattered anymore.

His hand on her breast plate halted her progress to the door, "Stay your temper Maria a cool head is far more useful to us."

The careful approach of the assassin had gotten her this far but Maria at heart was a scrapper. She nodded aggressively and grunted "Yes yes calm and steady but the coolest head in the entire world will never enter that room without first opening the door."

Unable to argue the basic truth of her statement he placed a hand on the heavy iron handle and slowly pushed it down. A load click from the other side of the door had him wincing because to his ears it was the loudest door mechanism he had ever heard in his life. Knowing he had no other choice he shoved the handle all the way down and threw open the door to see the oldest of the Marshal men beginning to rise from his chair with a question already forming on his lips.

Altaïr was across the room and at him in no more than the beat of an eye but the Templar was fast – far faster than a man of his years had any right to be and so it was his sword the assassin encountered first.

"Where is Stephen?"

Without taking his eyes from the man William snorted "Will you never tire of meddling with my son's life woman?"

"It's his death which troubles me more old man. Spare me the trouble of searching and tell me where he is."

"How is it Maria that you are so unaware of how much I detest you?" His top lip was curling as if his words needed any assistance to convey his sentiment. "We could have led him on the proper path were it not for you and your constant interference. Yes my boy has a tender heart but he is not immune to the words of his brothers and eventually he would have been one of us."

Maria moved past the low table and approached the desk he stood beside "You could not be more wrong William. I was much more likely to fall under the spell of the Templars than he."

He snorted but knew the truth of her words, had it not been his own idea to indoctrinate the woman into the inner circles of the order purely as a means to reach his boy?

"Tell me where he is William."

"No Maria I will not aide you in harming him." Lifting the tip of his sword he grinned, "Cowards and dogs travel in packs but even together I doubt you will offer much of a fight."

Altaïr matched his stance but spoke to Maria, "Go find your friend Maria and undo any evil this man has visited upon him."

Marshal looked panic stricken and pounced for the woman "You will not touch my son." He felt heat emanate from the line the cold steel of the assassin had just sliced in his arm and spun back to him. "So I was right? You're a cowardly dog who would attack a man when his back was turned."

"You were side on and I attacked a man who meant to inflict harm on a woman any cowardice is yours."

Maria had her own sword drawn but the assassin spoke with more urgency than before "Go now Maria your instincts were correct and you must save your friend."

He watched her sprint to the door and regretted not having more time to tell her what he heard Marshal tell Stephen in Acre. "It was the trinket my boy. It can't be held and that is why nobody uses it" Calling out to her as she vanished through the open doorway the assassin did all he could to warn her, "Maria he will not be the same person if he is affected by the artefact, do not trust him."

His words caught her as she reached the outer door to take one of the torches from the wall outside and the effect they had on her stopped her in her tracks. Maria was not a coward by any means but there were things she feared and these nasty little gifts people seemed so intent on finding were high on that list. Altaïr had called them "Those who came before" and while Maria still wrestled with the concept of their being an earlier civilisation the power of the items they had left behind was undeniable. She threw a look over her shoulder and heard the clash of steel from the room behind her. 'Changed how?' With much less vigour but with an admirable amount of courage she set her feet towards the stairs and began her search.

The stairs led to a hallway which funnelled off in two directions but Maria could see each of passages turned onto another hallway. She began walking left and caught a faint whiff of something but what that was she couldn't put her finger on and as her steps advanced further down the hall the smell lessened. Stopping she looked back to the passage she had rejected and retraced her steps. Maria had lived worked and slept with soldiers for years and she knew where people lived their smell lived too. By the time she had reached the left turn at the end of the corridor the smell was not only recognisable it was strong enough to make her cringe. She had once fished around in the innards of a dead horse to find maggots and would never care to recall how many times she vomited during that horrific labour but her stomach lurched again as the stench invoked the memory and she felt the increase of fluid in her mouth which usually preceded a bout of throwing up.

"Please don't let that be him." She spoke low and to nobody in particular but it felt better to say it than to offer a silent prayer. "I can stand almost anything but that unholy stench promises naught but ill."

Her hands shook terribly as she cautiously opened one door after another finding nothing but dark empty rooms. One door left and unless she was afraid of nothing more than a long forgotten stew he was behind this door.

As with the others the room was in total darkness but the smell was stronger, sweeter. Something below her crashed to the floor and she hoped that Altaïr had a better hold on things than she did. Holding the torch at arm's length from her body she swept the room with the light. There was a chest at the foot of a huge bed and a crate in the corner but otherwise it was as bare as the rest of the house. Tentatively she walked to the bed knowing full well anything alive in here knew she was there but still she found herself in no rush to get there.

The shape of feet and then legs began to form beneath the red of the coverlet slowing her even more. The illumination from the torch was ahead of her exposing the form on the bed and giving her a chance to react to any sort of threat it posed but the figure never moved not even when the glow reached his face, the face of her friend. He was placed dead centre in the bed with the cover pulled up to his chest but she could see his shoulders were bare. His cheeks had collapsed and the flesh on his jowls hung loose from the bone. She had allowed herself so many dark thoughts on her journey to find him that his death was a relief to her but not such a relief that his appearance didn't cause her pain.

"Why has he not buried you my friend?" She placed the torch into a holder on the wall beside the bed and whispered, "I have to go help Altaïr but when it's over I'll return and make sure you get a decent Christian burial."

With her knee on the edge of the bed she leaned over the body to take hold of the blanket to cover his face but paused to see him one last time. It offended her that such a brave man had been left to rot in a dark room, "You did not deserve this end Stephen forgive me for not being there for you in your time of need."

She stroked the skin on his face ignoring how wet it felt and regretting how she didn't have the stomach to kiss a man who had meant so much to her. There was not enough of the blanket loose to cover his head so she leaned to the bottom of the bed to free more up when a low gravelly voice spoke.

"Maria, I knew you would come."

She felt cold fingers wrap around her ankle and she fell to the floor screaming.

Altaïr had to dive to his left to avoid the stool the old men had sent hurtling at his head. He easily regained his footing and came up behind his opponent. The older man was tired and bleeding but he was far from beaten and the assassin knew it. Taking a few steps to the right with his blade directly in front of him he moved to the centre of the room. Sword fighting was as much a test of mental prowess as physical, Malik had once likened it to a game of chess and he had not been wrong. Each step was met by a countermove until eventually one man makes a mistake and leaves himself exposed. He heard a thud followed by a shrill scream from above and for a split second the assassin made an error he would have severely punished any novice under this tutelage stupid enough to make it – he took his eyes off his opponent.

William stepped forward and with one deft flick of his wrist his mighty sword sent the assassin's blade flying from his hand. Altaïr saw the second swing of his blade clearly enough and had to bend his body backwards to avoid the killing blow, he heard the whoosh and felt the wind from his blade on his face. The Englishman advanced swinging his sword wildly at the assassin not allowing him time to gain a solid position.

The assassin moved around the room with lightening speed never allowing the man a real chance to strike him but this defence meant he never had a chance to strike either - his short blade needed to be far closer than this man's long sword would allow him to get. He scanned the floor as he moved trying to find his lost weapon but it was nowhere to be seen. He kept moving, ducking and spinning all the while searching his brain for another option then he saw it. The simple black spiralled hilt of the huge broad sword Stephen had favoured. It was against the wall behind his foe but he knew he could reach it, the older man was both fast and strong but the assassin was faster and fitter.

With a drop of his right shoulder he moved left and darted past the wrong footed William but as he got behind him he felt something solid connect with the back of his head, 'He thinks faster than he moves.'

The blow from this gauntlet sent the assassin sprawling face first into the wall and the chunky sound of his head connecting with the hall brought a malicious grin to William's face. "Now we shall see who the better man really is."

Even as his eyes rolled in their sockets his sharp mind fought to hold onto consciousness, he heard the Englishman speak and the assassin used that sound to focus his mind but it was more instinct than reason which had him reaching for the sword and it was a lifetime of muscle training which told him arm what to do with it.

William Marshal pulled his sword fully behind him to lend as much power to the next blow as he could muster, his only intention to separate this weasels head from his body. He saw him turn to face him and was glad he would be looking into his eyes when he died then he saw what he held in his hand. With his own blade so far out of position he had no hope of deflecting the blow and he had no time to move only lower his head and watch as his own son's sword tore open his gut. The assassin rose with the blade and forced it higher and deeper into his body ending up face to face with the dying man. The Templar opened his mouth to speak but death robbed him of his final words. The assassin tugged the blade free and was already stepping past his body before it hit the ground. He ran for the stairs calling her name hoping she would respond to make finding her easier but there was no reply.

She had thrown herself from the bed and landed on her side on the floor with the scream which greeted his touch only now coming to an end. Panic took hold as she scrambled for the door on her hands and knees desperate not to face what lay on the bed until she remembered what lay on the bed was her reason for being here.

"Is the sight of me so repellent?"

The voice was hoarse and low but it was his voice. "I thought you were dead."

She heard him groan before he spoke but his words were too low to be heard. Moving closer to the bed she paused to free the dagger from her belt. If her feet obeyed her command to move her eyes remained resolutely averted from the man on the bed. Even when she knew was she almost at his side she could not bring herself to gaze upon the abomination.

"Speaking causes me pain and takes more effort than you could imagine. Stay near and hear me well Maria." Her eyes shifted enough that his form was on the edge of her vision but nothing more she nodded unsure if he could see it or not but he spoke again regardless. "In the chest at the bottom of the bed you will find box. Weight it down and sink it to the ocean floor."

"The artefact is in there?"

"Yes, he had it around my neck but I couldn't stand it being so close. Such dreams Maria the stuff of nightmare but in them I found only rapture. Bathing in the blood of my enemies and standing victorious atop the hill of corpses I had created."

The forlorn tone of his voice, the words he spoke. She moved her head to see him and her hand reached for his in a thoughtless act of compassion. "But it kept you alive."

He laughed but it sounded painful and dry, "Do I look alive?" Shaking her head she sat on the edge of the bed. "Were there God's before who ran the lives of men as the Romans and the Greeks believed? These things were not meant for the hands of mortals Maria and if you remain with the assassin tread wary my friend, they poison from the inside out."

"Will you die when I take it away?"

"No I will die when you do me the kindness of running me through. I have laid here too long Maria; one day resisting that thing is an eternity. If I was ever a friend to you then I ask mercy from you now."

His request was nothing more than she had planned all along but now she was with him and saw he was still in his own mind that would feel more like murder than mercy. "If it stays close but not too close could you not perhaps recover in time?"

His voice echoed the ache of his tired heart, "It was not meant for this Maria. Its true purpose is unknown to me but I know it offers nothing real. The knight who carried it back to the Holy Land wanted nothing more than to live long enough to complete his quest and so it gave him youth. The men who saw this believed it to be the function of the thing and told those who inherited it the same. I want nothing from it and so it gives me nothing but my Father wills it to heal me and the conflict in directives caused this." His hand moved over his chest to signal his own condition was what he spoke of.

Maria moved beside him the sweet smell of rotting flesh ignored, "I'll do as you ask."

"My Father...?"

"He faces the assassin."

He shut his eyes tightly and his sorry face looked pained. "Everything I own is in that chest Maria, take it with you and use it how you see fit." He opened his eyes one last time they were as bright as she had ever seen them. "Dispatch a messenger to England with the news I died in battle I would have my Mother mourn only the loss of a son and not suffer the indignity of having married a fool."

He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand, "You brought trouble and joy in equal measure but I have loved you from the first."

Her tears landed on his cheeks as the tip of her dagger hovered over his heart, "I love you too Stephen with all my heart I wish there was another way."

Her mouth landed on his just as it opened to react to the pain of her blade but it closed again immediately. Death came swiftly to the young man, one final kindness to a life which had only sought to serve.

He had been at the door long enough to have heard his warning about the apple but kept his distance. There had been no place for him in that moment his time to intervene was now. Closing the distance between them he took her by the shoulders and lifted her from the bed. She looked at him for a time perhaps searching for something sharp to say to cover her sadness but there were no words. Placing a hand on each of his cheeks she smiled through the tears, it was desperate smile it was never meant to convey an emotion rather it was a request, one he could easily grant. Taking her in his arms he pulled her to his chest and held her there. Her arms coiled around his neck as she clung to him she sighed, there was pain in the sound but also relief. Her fingers entangled with the fabric of his robes and her tears soaked the skin of his neck but he held her tighter because he understood that is exactly what she needed him to do.

He had left her sleeping on his blanket and gone back to the house to retrieve his sword and the chest Maria told him she would not leave without. She had spoken few words but that much she had been strong about. He placed it a few feet away from her and sat on the stones she had used the night before to watch as the first signs of her stirring from her restless sleep began to show. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy but she smiled when she saw him, "You haven't slept have you?"

"I got the chest. We can drag it behind one of the horses and I'll send men here to bury the dead."

Her back cracked as she stood to join him on the rock. The island was spread out below them and the Mediterranean twinkled in the low morning sun. "The last time we watched this ocean together we planned to travel to India."

That earned her a small smile, "Life had other plans for us." He told her of his plans to stay and help Markos then turned to her, "What of you Maria, where will you go?"

"Wherever you go there I go too." Her head dropped onto his shoulder and his rested upon it.

"In time I will return to Masyaf, are you saying you would live there?"

"Where else can I go?"

He closed his eyes and tried to think of the positives of being her only option but there were none he could see. "That response offers little by way of hope."

"You once accused me of being a slave to my emotions, of following my heart and I know you were right." She angled her body to face him, "You have my heart Altaïr. Everything I have to offer any man is yours."

He felt her fingers coil around his own but still he resisted, "Maria you can come with me if that is what you wish but don't come to me unless you mean to stay."

"I love you that much has been clear for a long time but it took me just a little while longer to learn how much I need you."

His eyes searched her face for any sign of doubt but there were none; she was being absolutely open and honest. He brushed a finger along her jaw and smiled, "I give you fair warning Maria I mean to have you with me forever." She smirked like as not about to offer one of her quips but her man was having none of that, "I love you Maria."

His head moved lower to hers as his arms slid behind her back drawing her to him and as their lips met he felt her arms move around his neck. The kiss was soft and broken by smiles but it was exactly how it should be, shared with the woman he would love for the remainder of his life.

* * *

Authors note

The story is complete but there will be an epilogue in the not too distant future. It will be an all out fangirl celebration of our OTP so I think I'm giving you a heads up. You can stop reading this fic now if you just wanted to see how it ended the epilogue will be nothing more than the cherry on top, a small reward to myself for getting this done. And yes the ending was VERY low key but fangirls just wait I'm saving it all for the epilogue :)

A/N Personal

This is going to be long but after 200k words you should know by now brief and to the point are not my thing. It is not related to the fic so there is no reason to read this beyond curiosity.

In the first chapter I thanked people who helped me get moving and now I want to thank people who kept me going.

Special thanks to DanAlaya, you showing up was honestly a dream come true, from advice to moral support and friendship you are a joy. Tahir and Gwen would both be dead if not for you and that would have been a horrible mistake. You know my OC's better than I do and you really should write more you have skills girl! Also Techne and tavingtonsbeauty are always there for a chat about plot or anything that comes to mind and that too matters a lot, you guys are beautiful and Techne get your damn laptop fixed I miss you!

This is turning into an Oscar acceptance speech but this fic has been a year in the writing and I do feel a certain amount of sadness (lots of relief) that it's over but for me this was an achievement -however minor it is in the eyes of the world- in my own mind I'm proud of some of this fic and I hope it was never obvious this was written by a person with a degenerative neurological disease but if it was then it was. At times I thought I would never reach the end because I have Huntington's disease and as you can probably tell (so many mistakes and so many delays) it became a real struggle to carry on. The reason I share that news now is this, I have so little time left to share what I have inside. It's not brilliant and it will never leave anyone breathless but it's what I had - what I do have and even when I can no longer communicate that to the outside world it will still be there.

I shake a lot and I fall over, if you speak to me in person I take some time to get the right words out but the words are there just as I am, inside a body that is failing but my spirit is still strong. This isn't a hug a handicap message (we have personal space issues just like you do lol) I think I just want to say that inside us all there is a valuable, unique individual with thoughts and feelings and stupid obsessions with fictional characters. We are all more than the sum of our parts and what is contained within those parts is the important stuff. This fic was an escape for me, a chance to be anonymous and not be thought of as someone who is disabled and that was gift, one which I am now returning in the hopes that my story will offer at least some of you a new perspective. Sorry if this sounds preachy that was not my intention I guess I just want to say we are all in this together one big mash up of humanity and regardless of creed, colour or even abilities we all have something to say even if that something is a silly fic. There is a quote somewhere which google won't help me find so I'm paraphrasing and sadly can't credit the author but it goes along the lines of "A person who has never read a book lives only one life but an avid reader lives a thousand lives." With my limited time I find that idea comforting because I have lived way more than my share of lives :)

Thank you so much for reading this, I appreciate the time all of you spend reading my fic. To the wonderful people who share my love of Altair and Maria and who take the time to create something to feed the hunger we all have for this pairing I say thank you, thank you and thank you. I will read them for as long as I am able and enjoy every single one, from all out shit fests to domestic bliss I am hooked on them all.

hugs

Cat xx


End file.
